


[Gunkatsu] Aikatsu ∀0 Season 01 ~Harmonics KIRIYA~

by TheHarunate



Series: The Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) Project [1]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 127,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarunate/pseuds/TheHarunate
Summary: "In this idol world, there is no God!"The first season of my Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) project, serving as an alternate retelling of the 2nd season of the original Aikatsu anime. Primarily inspired from "Idol Universe War Oozoracon" (shown in the anime's 159th episode) with its mecha mayhem, this fanfic focuses on Aoi and her struggles to bring down the godly Seira and protect Ichigo from her influence before it spells doom to everyone. And they duke it out with Mobile Suits.





	1. Emergence of Dream☆Girl

A year have passed since Ichigo Hoshimiya went to America to hone her idol skills following her defeat in the previous Starlight Queen Cup, leaving her friends in Starlight Academy behind. Aoi Kiriya, Ichigo's best friend, is now a reigning Starlight Queen after defeating Otome in their final match. She never imagined that she was able to reach such heights that Ichigo failed to reach. Even despite that, she feels uneasy for winning it...

* * *

Aoi: "I wonder what is Ichigo doing right now... Uh, I miss her."

Aoi, lying on her bed, looks at a photo of her and Ichigo in her phone. Ever since she became Starlight Queen, she lives in the Starlight Queen mansion where Mizuki, the previous Starlight Queen, used to live. She renamed the mansion "Blue Nova Mansion. Since then, she feels lonely.

Suddenly, someone is knocking her door.

???: "Aoi, you there?"

Aoi: "Oh? Wait a sec."

Aoi gets up to open the door. It is apparently Ran Shibuki, bringing her some snacks.

Aoi: "Oh, it's you. You brought some snacks? Thank you."

Ran: "No problem. After all, you yourself always did this to us since way back in the day."

Aoi: "Yeah, I always did, because I always feel good helping up people."

Ran sits down next to Aoi.

Ran: "That's what I like about you, Aoi. I'm sure Ichigo would say the same thing."

Aoi: "Ah, Ichigo... I feel lonely without her, especially after I became Starlight Queen. I am fully aware that it was Ichigo's dream to begin with, to follow Mizuki-san's path and become Starlight Queen. But, she failed, and yet I succeed."

Ran: "To be frank, I myself did not imagine you to pull out such an incredible feat. Perhaps Ichigo actually placed her dreams into you, and you fulfilled that dream."

Aoi: "I don't know, Ran. But I still have this feeling that Ichigo should've been the one who's residing in this manor now. Besides, I'm just Ichigo's number one fan. A fan that ended up surpassing the idol."

Ran: "Don't let it bother you too much, Aoi. Just calm yourself down and act like you usually do. Anyway, I gotta go now, I got a few more assignments to do."

Ran leaves the bedroom and eventually out of the manor. Outside the gate, she meets Yurika Toudou, the vampiric idol.

Yurika: "So, how's Aoi?"

Ran: "She's fine, although she doesn't feel like her usual self today."

Yurika: "Truly? Maybe I should suck her blood to turn her back into her usual self."

Ran: "Aoi is feeling a bit guilty since she won the Starlight Queen Cup, a feat that Ichigo failed to accomplish back then."

Yurika: "Ichigo, eh? I wonder what she's doing there in America. It's been a year, right?"

Ran: "Uh-huh. Though I myself believed that Ichigo actually placed her dreams onto Aoi, so that she ended up succeeding accomplishing something that Ichigo failed to accomplish."

Yurika: "I'm not saying that it doesn't make sense, okay?"

Ran: "Ah, the usual Yurika, always being denial."

Yurika: "What? You don't like it? You want me to suck your blood?"

Ran: "Careful, though. I got a lot of garlic in my disposal."

Yurika: "Ah, how cheap. Perhaps I should suck Otome's blood instead, because she was the one who humiliated me in front of many during the Cup."

Ran: "If it's Otome, go ahead, then. I won't stop you."

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Aoi begins her daily jog around the academy. Along the way, she meets Ran.

Ran: "Good morning, Aoi. How're you doing?"

Aoi: "Fine, so far."

Ran: "You still feeling down?"

Aoi: "Tried to alleviate some of those feelings, but it was quite a struggle."

Ran: "Don't push yourself too hard. And remember that you still have me and the other ones as your friends."

Aoi: "Yeah, I'll remember that."

Both of them continues jogging until the sun finally rises. They return to their rooms and prepares for their daily works.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the headmistress' office... Both Mistress Orihime and Johnny are discussing something.

Orihime: "So, you have heard the news."

Johnny: "Of course and OF COURSE, Academy Mother! That news is indeed serious!"

Orihime: "Yes, a new idol academy emerging from out of nowhere, and now they're spreading insanely skilled idols left and right so fast that they might have outpaced us. They're known as Dream Academy."

Johnny: "This is not good, Mistress. Something has to be done. Should we do some investigations to find out what makes them so good?"

Orihime: "That's what I thought, Johnny. We will conduct it shortly."

After that, Starlight Academy conducts an investigation to find out about the new idol academy called Dream Academy that has been giving them quite a run on their wallet.

* * *

In the Starlight cafeteria... Aoi, Ran, and Yurika are eating their lunch together on one table.

Aoi: "Have you heard? Headmistress Orihime is conducting an investigation on a new idol academy that's been spreading out idols left and right."

Ran: "You don't mean... Dream Academy?"

Yurika: "So that's the name of that academy? They will probably hit us hard if we aren't careful against them."

Aoi: "Yeah. But, as long as I'm the reigning Starlight Queen, hopefully everything will be all right."

Ran: "I'm sure I can place my trust on you, Aoi. Stay strong, don't falter."

Aoi: (relieved) "Thank you, Ran."

Ran: "Don't mention it."

Yurika "If you falter even once, though, I'll suck your blood".

Aoi: (scared) "Please, don't! But, I actually wonder if those Dream Academy girls are that good. I mean, it is said that the academy has been spreading skilled idols left and right really fast, am I right?"

Yurika: "Uh-huh?" (nods)

Aoi: "If that truly is the case, then we seriously need to get better and better, breaking our limits just like Mizuki-san did when she had that joint-performance with Ichigo."

Ran: "Speaking about Mizuki-san, I haven't heard of her since she left our school after that climatic moment."

Aoi: "Yeah, nobody knows where she is and what she's doing now. She's probably still nearby, I bet. But - again - as a Starlight Queen, I will definitely match Mizuki-san's level of awesomeness."

Out of nowhere, a mysterious girl with long dark pink-colored hair and carrying a guitar comes from behind Aoi. Yurika is the first one to notice her.

Yurika: "What's your business?"

???: "I've heard all about you guys. Most especially you, the blue-haired Starlight Queen."

Aoi: "Me? Then what?"

???: "It doesn't matter how amazing you guys are. Let me tell you: If you're DO, I'm RE. And if you're RE, I'm MI! I won't lose against you!"

After that, she simply leaves.

Yurika: (scoffs) "She brags a lot, eh? Perhaps I should suck her blood."

Aoi: "Nah, I don't think it's a good idea."

Ran: "Is she even an idol, though?"

Aoi: "Now that's a good question. Seeing from her carrying a guitar, I think she's more of a band member instead of an idol. But I'm not holding my breath here, we'll just have to see if she actually has something hidden in her sleeves."

Both Ran and Yurika nods

* * *

Later that evening, in the Blue Nova Mansion...

Aoi: "Strange... I couldn't find any information about her."

Aoi is currently searching for any information about the mysterious girl she encountered back in the cafeteria. Yet, nothing can be found. She's deeply curious about that, but for some reason, she feels like she has seen a glimpse of Ichigo from that mysterious girl.

Aoi: "Did I see... a glimpse of Ichigo from her...?"

* * *

The next day...

Orihime: (through the visual report) "Our investigation team has found out about this new academy known only as Dream Academy. This academy has been spreading many overly skilled idols in a short amount of time, probably more than we could with our idols. Not only that, our scouts have discovered some kind of hangar in their academy, most likely to store big weapons that they can use for war or the likes. As of now, we don't know yet what kind of weapon does this academy possess. But, be prepared for the worst, everyone. We will have to take extreme measures in case they decide to fight us."

Both Aoi and Ran are watching Orihime's announcement via their phones. They look worried.

Aoi: "They seriously have some kind of weapons to attack us?"

Ran: "Then how would we combat them? I mean, we don't have anything like that, right?"

Aoi: "Of course not. This is an idol academy, after all, not a military academy."

Ran: "Are we screwed, then?"

Aoi: "Probably, but I hope someone will figure something out."

Shortly after, Johnny approaches Aoi.

Johnny: "Kiriya-honey, I've been looking for you."

Aoi: "Johnny-sensei?"

Johnny: "I'm positive that you've heard Mistress Orihime's report, right?"

Both: "Uh-huh?"

Johnny: "Okay then, come with me. I got something special for you."

Aoi: "Something special? Odayaka janai."

Johnny: "Like you said. Now, let's go."

Aoi follows Johnny somewhere. He leads her into an elevator that goes way underground. After some more walking through corridors, they finally reach a mysterious hangar. Once they turn on the lights, it is revealed that a giant humanoid robot is inside.

Aoi: (surprised)"Is that...?! A giant robot?!"

Johnny: "Yeah, and this one is special. It's a Gundam, like the ones people have seen on TV."

Aoi: "A Gundam? Here, in Starlight? That truly is something special! Wait, are we going to combat Dream Academy with this thing?"

Johnny: "Of course we will. After all, that Dream Academy hangar Mistress Orihime mentioned is actually big enough to store this kind of giant machine. So, we can presume that Dream Academy does possess something like this. In the case they would attack us with Mobile Suits, we would prepared with this Gundam. And this Gundam is made specifically for you, Kiriya-honey, coming right from the hands of Futuring Girl."

Aoi: "What?! A Gundam specifically for me from Kamishiro-san himself?"

Johnny: "Correct. After all, you are the current reigning Starlight Queen. You're our best bet of combating Dream Academy. Are you up to it?"

Aoi: "...Yes, of course I'm up to it! There's no way I would let Dream Academy do what they wish if they want to endanger us! Not to mention this Gundam is from Futuring Girl..."

Johnny: "That's the spirit, Kiriya-honey. Now, let us see how this Mobile Suit looks."

Aoi and Johnny rides another elevator that allows them to look at the Gundam better from bottom to top.

Aoi: "This Gundam actually looks familiar. It has that cone-like structure on its back, some distinct design, and stuff..."

Johnny: "Well, yeah. This one was designed after Celestial Being Mobile Suits from the Anno Domini timeline, and that cone-like structure on its back is its power source: GN Drive. With that thing slapped on it, this Gundam can be operated without any worries of your energy supply getting too low after prolonged operational time."

Aoi: "Amazing. But will it really fit me?"

Johnny: "Just trust me on that one."

Aoi: "Besides, how can I control this thing?"

Johnny: "Oh, that? Then let me show you the cockpit."

Johnny then shows how the cockpit looks like, just below the center GN Condenser on its chest. The cockpit itself is quite spacious and has wireless controls on it.

Johnny: "The way to control this Gundam is by actually moving your body."

Aoi: "Some kind of motion recognition system?"

Johnny: "Yeah! I know you're aware that idols move their body a lot, most especially during performance. That is why this piloting system fully utilizes the capability of an idol's smooth movements, granting the Gundam its mobility. Basically, your idol energy is the one powering up this type of control system."

Aoi: "Odayaka janai!"

Johnny: "But, in order to pilot this Gundam properly, you need to train with it a lot to raise the synchronization level between you and the Gundam. To put it literally, become one with the Gundam. Doesn't mean turning you into Gundam, though, that would be-- err, nevermind."

Aoi: "Hehe..."

Johnny: "Knowing you, though, I'm sure you can master this Gundam without too much trouble. Hey, you're the Starlight Queen, yeah right?"

Aoi: "Yeah, I should be. Anyway, what is this Gundam called?"

Johnny: "The full name and the designated model number is GN-∀01 AoIris Gundam."

Aoi: "Kamishiro-san actually had my name put into this Gundam and its model number? Wow, odayaka janai! But, what about that Iris?"

Johnny: "Dunno. I don't know why that name is even in this Gundam. But, anyway, are you willing to pilot this thing and protect our school from the wrath of DreAca when the time comes?"

Aoi: "Yes, of course I will."

Johnny: "Then you shall pilot it and, for now, train with it to raise your synchronization rate with the Gundam."

Aoi: "Okay."

Shortly after, Aoi goes into the changing room, changes her clothes into pilot suit, then goes into the Gundam's cockpit.

Aoi: "So, how do I activate this thing?"

Johnny: (via the communications channel)"There's a star-shaped button in front of you, right? Press it, and the Gundam will activate."

Aoi presses the star-shaped button. The cockpit starts to light up with its systems quickly initializing and ready to use. The Gundam shakes a bit before lighting up its eyes. But, all of a sudden, an alarm goes off.

Aoi: (shocked) "What is it?!"

Headmistress Orihime contacts both Johnny and Aoi via the comms channel.

Orihime: "We got some bad news! Apparently Dream Academy does have a Gundam just like us, but it looks different than the one that we currently have."

Aoi: "DreAca actually does have a Gundam like we do?!"

Orihime: "Yes, even the enemy's Gundam has already been launched and currently on its way here! It appears we have to get this new Gundam sortied to handle that opponent Gundam!"

Aoi: "How can I?! I haven't even trained to synchronize with this Gundam!"

Johnny: "No, don't fret, Kiriya-honey! "Look at your current synch-rate, it is actually a high number for someone who just started piloting!"

Aoi: "It is... 76% already?"

Orihime: "That just shows your skills as Starlight Queen, Kiriya. Believe in yourself, I'm sure you can do it, for our sake."

Johnny: "I know this is all too sudden for you, Kiriya-honey. But, trust me, you can do it."

Aoi: (nods)

Soon, the Gundam gets equipped with its armaments and is moved to the launchpad. The lights turns on one by one, and then indicates that the Gundam is ready to launch.

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi, heading out!"

AoIris Gundam launches out from the sport field that opens the launchpad. Ran, Yurika, and the other Starlight idols are surprised to see the Gundam takes off.

Ran: (surprised)"Don't tell me... is that...?!"

AoIris Gundam flies up to the sky. Aoi appears to be controlling the Gundam quite effectively.

Aoi: "The controls are surprisingly fluent, Johnny-sensei. That is amazing!"

Johnny: "I told you, you being the reigning Starlight Queen is one proof of that. Anyway, gotta stand guard."

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Aoi flies toward the direction where Dream Academy is located. She starts descending as she spots another Gundam right ahead. A Gundam that looks like a hybrid between Impulse Gundam and Wing Gundam.

Aoi: "That must be the Gundam you're talking about."

???: "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another Gundam, eh?"

Both Gundams stop moving mid-air.

Aoi: (surprised) "That voice! I recognize that!"

Johnny: "You know that voice?"

Aoi: "Yes, I met her at the school's cafetaria. She bragged on us as if she's better than any of us."

???: "Oh, apparently the Starlight Queen herself has showed up. Well, guess I need to introduce myself first. Name's Otoshiro Seira, a rising new idol from Dream Academy."

Aoi: "So, you are indeed from Dream Academy. Which means you must be another one of those idols spreading big influence left and right from that school."

Seira: "That is right, but I am different. I'll make sure that nobody knows what I have in my disposal, so I'll take the idol world by maelstrom."

Aoi: "Just like Mizuki-san, eh? But not by piloting a Gundam, though."

Seira: "This SWing Gundam will be the proof that if your Gundam's DO, then my Gundam's gonna be RE! If you're RE, then I'll be MI. The proof that I will always be one step ahead of you!"

Aoi: "Can't get enough with that nonsense, eh?"

Seira: "Okay then, here goes my proof!"

Seira's SWing Gundam charges right toward Aoi's AoIris Gundam with its guitar-shaped beam blade. AoIris quickly dodged the attack by boosting upwards. AoIris counters the attack by firing its "Azulmagia" GN Blade Beam Rifle at Seira, which also gets dodged easily. Aoi then charges toward Seira, and starts clashing weapons against each other.

Seira: "Not bad for a Starlight Queen!"

Aoi: "You still continue to underestimate me?"

Seira: "I know fully that your synchronization rate with your Gundam isn't 100% yet!"

Aoi: "What?!"

Seira starts pushing Aoi back. Aoi tries to fight back, but the 76% synch-rate prevents her Gundam from performing properly, so she ends up getting knocked back and falls to the ground.

Seira: "That's the real proof of that."

Aoi: (gets up) "How is this possible? I mean, you just debuted right here! Does that mean your synch-rate is already higher than mine?"

Seira: "Of course it is!"

As Aoi gets up, Seira lands in front of her. Aoi begins attacking her again.

Meanwhile, Orihime and Johnny are both watching the battle from the big monitor in the command room.

Johnny: "Oh no! How could that enemy Gundam be so strong?!"

Orihime: "I have no idea. I heard the opponent claim that her synch-rate is already higher than Kiriya, even though she has just debuted."

Johnny: "But Kiriya-honey is supposed to be Starlight Queen. Then how come a newcomer surpasses her capabilities?"

Orihime: "That, too, I don't know."

The battle between Aoi and Seira continues. Aoi starts to lose her ground while Seira stays strong all the time.

Aoi: "Why can't I... overpower you?!"

Seira: "Like I said before, I will always one step ahead of you."

Aoi: "Stop that!"

Aoi swings her Azulmagia as hard as possible at Seira. But, Seira counters it with an even stronger slash that makes Azulmagia get tossed off from its right arm before it hits the ground.

Aoi: "?!?!"

Seira: "Too bad!"

Seira points her beam guitar blade right at the face of Aoi. Aoi is in utter shock knowing that she has lost. All of a sudden, a beam rifle projectile hits the ground right in front of Seira, prompting her to step back, avoiding the blast.

Seira: "What?! Who is that?"

Aoi: "Someone... saved me?"

From the skies above, another Gundam descends and lands in front of Aoi. This Gundam looks very similar to Strike Gundam or Akatsuki, but with the color scheme more reminiscent to Wing Gundam.

Seira: "Who are you interrupting my fight?!"

Aoi: "A reinforcement... in the form of a Gundam?"

???: "I'm sorry for the interruption!"

Aoi: "That voice! I remember that voice! Are you... finally back...?"

???: "That's right, Aoi. I, HOSHIMIYA ICHIGO, am back in action for more Aikatsu, IN A GUNDAM!"

Ichigo's Gundam then does a pose with its beam rifle.


	2. Original Star Returns

From out of nowhere, Ichigo has returned from America, bringing her own Gundam to save Aoi from Seira. She is now prepared and ready to fight against Seira's unbelievably powerful SWing Gundam.

Aoi: (sobbing a little) "Ichigo... you have returned. I'm... so glad."

Ichigo: "I'm glad that I made it on time, too. Well, anyway, what is this Gundam you're fighting?"

Aoi: "SWing Gundam, piloted by someone who goes by the name Otoshiro Seira. Be careful, she is far too strong for someone who just debuted."

Ichigo: "No problem. I'll show you all my skills I've accumulated through my Aikatsu in America, with this XNStrike Gundam."

Seira: "So, you wish to fight me now, eh?"

Ichigo: "Yes. I'll let you know that I am not to be underestimated."

Seira: "Same to me! But, I'll remind you that if you're **do** , then I'm **re.** If you're **re,** however, I'm **mi**. I'll always be one step ahead of you!"

Ichigo: "You're not going to know unless you try!"

Ichigo's XNStrike Gundam and Seira's SWing Gundam rushes toward each other, both with melee weapon in hand albeit Ichigo only uses an ordinary beam saber. They start clashing their melee weapon multiple times while also flying above ground. Aoi can only watch their battle in awe, as do Johnny and Orihime in the command room.

Johnny: "Oh my! Don't tell me it's Starmiya!"

Orihime: "By the looks of it, yes, it really is Hoshimiya. She has finally returned after a long time."

Johnny: "But one thing that bothers me, why did Aoi lose that fight? I thought her Gundam is one of the best performing Mobile Suit with its GN Drive as a perpetual energy generator."

Orihime: "Yeah, that bothers me, too. Either her synchronization level isn't high enough yet, the opponent is just far too powerful for her to handle, or there's some other factors."

Ichigo and Seira continues to clash against each other, while also using their ranged beam weapons at certain occasions. The clashing goes on, and on, until both Gundams points their melee weapons right at each other's heads.

Aoi: "What the? It ends with a draw?"

Ichigo: (panting) "That's quite a Gundam you got there."

Seira: (panting) "Yours, too. It performs really well even without more powerful armaments. I never thought someone who just returned from America could match my power."

Ichigo: "As if you weren't powerful enough to combat me."

Seira: "I've enough for today. I'll see you next time!"

Seira activates her Gundam's thrusters, and then flies away, leaving both the Ichigo and Aoi behind.

Aoi: "She just... leaves? But still, how could I lost against her?"

Ichigo: "It's alright, Aoi. At least you still got more chance to try again. Anyway, need a hand?"

XNStrike offers its hand to AoIris to get up.

Aoi: "Yes, thank you."

AoIris grabs XNStrike's arm, and then gets up. Both flies up and goes back to Starlight Academy. Shortly after, they reach Starlight Academy, lands on the sports field, and enters the hangar. Once they get off their Gundams, all their friends are already waiting for them in the hangar.

Ran: "Ichigo! Aoi!"

Ichigo: "Ran!"

Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran starts hugging each other.

Otome: "Ichigo- _tan_ , welcome back!"

Others: "Welcome back!"

Ichigo: "Thank you, Otome, and all of you."

Aoi: "Ichigo, I miss you... so much."

Ichigo: "It's okay, Aoi. I'm here now."

Ran: "By the way, I'm truly amazed that you two have your own Gundams. I never imagined this school actually have Gundams."

Aoi: "As do I, Ran. I never thought Futuring Girl would give me a Gundam specifically for me. But..."

Ran: "But...?"

Aoi: "I... I lost the battle..."

Aoi is feeling down again, and leaves the hangar.

Ran: "Hey, Aoi! Where are you going?"

Aoi did not answer and just walks away.

Ran: "Ichigo, she said she just lost a battle. What did she mean?"

Ichigo: "When I arrived at the battlefield, I already saw Aoi getting defeated by her opponent. I had to fight in her place, and it ended up in a draw. That opponent, who goes by the name Otoshiro Seira, is surprisingly just as powerful as I am right now. Not to mention, she likes to say that she's always be one step ahead of me."

Ran: "Seira? So that's the smack-talker's name."

Ichigo: "You know her?"

Ran: "We met her yesterday in the cafeteria. I didn't know what she's up to, but she suddenly just smack-talked me and the others, claiming that if we're **do** , then she's **re** , and so on before she leaves."

Ichigo: "Wow."

Ran: "And now, she's actually in the enemy ranks, and she even defeated Aoi - a Starlight Queen, of all people. "

Ichigo: "What? Aoi is the Starlight Queen now?!"

Ran: "Yes, ever since you left."

Ichigo: "She actually continued down my path. Fascinating, I may say."

Ran: "But she isn't fully happy with that. She believes that the title was supposed to be yours, not hers. It was your dream to surpass Mizuki to begin with, right?"

Ichigo nods slowly.

Ran: "I believe the reason Aoi lost to Seira is because of her doubts in her heart regarding the Starlight Queen title."

Ichigo: "That's strange. That doesn't feel like Aoi at all."

Ran: "Anyway, I bet you need some rest. Care to come along with us to the cafeteria?"

Ichigo: "With pleasure."

Ichigo and Ran goes off the hangar, followed by the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dream Academy...

Seira enters the briefing room while carrying two cups of Brain Thunder drink.

???: "Ah, Seira- _chan_! Welcome back, how was the battle?"

Seira: "The Starlight Queen is apparently no match against me. But, her friend is a different story. Anyway, here's one for you, Kii."

Kii: "Yes, thank you!"

Kii takes one cup and drinks it.

Kii: "Anyway, what about that Starlight Queen's friend?"

Seira: "I heard she just returned from America and showed up just in time to save the Starlight Queen. Her name is Hoshimiya Ichigo, you remember her?"

Kii: "Ah, that Ichigo? Of course I remember, she was the one who came up REALLY close of dethroning the previous Starlight Queen, Kanzaki Mizuki."

Seira: "She actually managed to be on par with me in terms of overall performance and battle strength. Perhaps her experiences in America honed her skills enough to match my power. Not to mention, her Gundam wasn't as well-equipped as mine or the Starlight Queen's, but she could fight well on such a Gundam."

Kii: "Amazing."

Seira: "Well, then. Can you please do some check-ups on my Gundam?"

Kii: "OK-OK-Okay!"

Seira leaves the room, while Kii goes to the hangar to check-up on the SWing Gundam.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo finds Aoi sitting alone at Mizuki's usual spot...

Ichigo: "Aoi..."

Aoi looks back at Ichigo with a sad face.

Aoi: "Ah, Ichigo..."

Ichigo: "Aoi, why didn't you tell me?"

Aoi: "I bet Ran told you, didn't she?"

Ichigo: "Yes, you actually feel guilty for winning the Starlight Queen Cup because that title was supposed to be mine."

Aoi: (nods)

Ichigo: "To be honest, I'm fascinated with your feat, Aoi. I'm really proud that my number one fan is in fact capable of doing such an incredible achievement that I failed to achieve."

Aoi: "Thank you. But I still believe that you deserve that title better than me."

Ichigo: "So, that thing still bothers you. And you ended up losing to Seira because of that."

Aoi: "?!" (surprised)

Ichigo: "Please, Aoi. Let those feelings go away. You can't live like that all the time? I myself bear no ill feelings towards you for becoming Starlight Queen, so why should you feel that way?"

Aoi: "Maybe because I've been living under your shadow? Or am I wrong?"

Ichigo: "No, I don't think my shadow was that thick to overshadow you. After all, we're friends, right? And with Ran, we're a complete triad as Soleil."

Aoi: "You're right. I'm sorry to make you worried like that."

Ichigo: "Don't worry about that. Now, let's get some sleep, OK?"

Aoi: "Yes. If you want, however, do you want to sleep with me in my Blue Nova Mansion? Y'know, the Starlight Queen mansion."

Ichigo: "Oh, I'd love to. Most especially since it was my dream to begin with."

Ichigo and Aoi leaves the usual spot and goes to the Blue Nova Mansion to sleep together.

* * *

In the hangar that stores both XNStrike and AoIris... Johnny is watching his crews doing maintenance work on both Gundams, along with Naoto Suzukawa as the head machinist.

Johnny: "I still can't believe Kiriya- _honey_ could lose against that opponent's Gundam. I mean, she's Starlight Queen!"

Naoto: "Weren't we placing too much burden on Kiriya? Having 76% synch-rate with her Gundam isn't enough to combat such an overpowered MS like that one from DreAca. Don't forget, even Starlight Queens are still humans, they don't get all their maximized skills instantly with simply flipping their hands. "

Johnny: "Yeah, my bad. But it couldn't be helped as it was an emergency. Although I will admit that Kiriya- _honey_ did put up a good fight. However, Starmiya is doing surprisingly well with this one Gundam despite of its very limited armaments and managed to match that opponent's power."

Naoto: "I agree. Hoshimiya has surely grown stronger because of her journey in America. After all, she came out really close of surpassing Kanzaki back then. And, oh, what was the Gundam's name again?"

Johnny: "XNStrike Gundam, pronounced Sunstrike *toasty*. Quite a variant of Strike Gundam from Cosmic Era. I haven't checked for its model number yet, though."

Naoto: "A reference to Soleil, I see. Also, seeing how this Gundam isn't fully equipped yet, do you think it is actually an incomplete Gundam?"

Johnny: "That is indeed possible. Who knows if it will be upgraded later. Maybe we should give it an axe to match Starmiya's image. Y'know, like when she cut down a Christmas tree and brought it here?"

Naoto: "Hmm, interesting."

Crewman 1: "Johnny- _san_! Our maintenance work is complete!"

Johnny: "Good work, guys. Yeah! Now, shall we get some rest?"

Crewmen: "Roger!"

Naoto: "Okay then, let's call it for this day."

Johnny: "Yeah."

* * *

The next day, Aoi approaches Johnny in the hangar.

Aoi: (bows down) "Johnny- _sensei_ , forgive me for my defeat back then. I have failed you."

Johnny: "Don't let it bother you too much. At least you returned in one piece."

Aoi: "I see. Anyway, will you let me train with my Gundam to increase my synchronization rate?"

Johnny: "Of course, _honey_. I'll be happy to see you grow stronger and avenge your defeat."

Aoi: "Thank you."

Aoi goes into AoIris Gundam's cockpit, starts up the Gundam, and engaged in training simulation mode. Not too long after Aoi started her training, Ichigo enters the hangar.

Johnny: "Ah, Starmiya- _honey_. Welcome back to Starlight Academy. We all miss you."

Ichigo: "Thanks, Johnny- _sensei_."

Ichigo spots Naoto checking Aoi's training simulation.

Ichigo: "Wait, isn't that... Suzukawa- _san_?"

Naoto: "Yes, Hoshimiya, that's me. Surprised?"

Ichigo: "I never knew you're actually working in this hangar now. How are your former band members? Are they doing fine?"

Naoto: "Yes, they're fine and dandy. As for this job, I'm quite enjoying it thus far. Took me a while to learn how to do this and that in this kind of stuff, though."

Ichigo: "Oh, good luck, then. Anyway, how's Aoi?"

Naoto: "Kiriya is training vigorously now. She knows that she can't mess up again like the last time."

Johnny: "That's what I'm expecting from her. Yeah!"

Ichigo: "I'm glad my words reached her heart. And, by the way, I'm going home for now. Mom and Raichi must've been longing to see me again."

Johnny: "I see. Go ahead, and be careful."

Ichigo then leaves the hangar, preparing to go back home. Inside AoIris, Aoi continues her training simulation, which looks like a virtual-reality game. She shoots, dodges, slashes, blocks, barrel-rolls, etc. Slowly but surely, her synchronization rate with AoIris increases over 80%.

* * *

Later, at Ichigo's house, _Nandemo Bento_...

News reporter on TV: _"...According to our sources, the two giant robots that fought each other here actually came from Starlight Academy and Dream Academy, the two rivaling idol academies. The one from Starlight Academy was apparently piloted by the current Starlight Queen: Kiriya Aoi, while the one from Dream Academy was piloted by someone who goes by the name Otoshiro Seira, a new rising idol from Dream Academy. Later in that fight, another one of those machines appeared and helped Aoi's machine fight Seira's machine. We found out later that the pilot of that new machine was none other than Hoshimiya Ichigo from Starlight Academy, the leader of Soleil who went to America after her climatic competition against Kanzaki Mizuki on the Starlight Queen Cup years ago..."_

Raichi: "A-Aoi- _neesan_ piloting a Gundam?! And also, _Onee-chan_ has returned from America, on a Gundam?!"

Ringo: "Ichigo came back to Japan? Oh, I'm so glad, I miss her already."

Raichi: "I wonder of she'll come back here, though."

Suddenly, someone rings the front door bell.

Ichigo: "I'm home!"

Raichi: " _O-ONEE-CHAN?!_ "

Ichigo: (hugs Raichi) "Raichi, I miss you so much!"

Raichi: "As do I, _Onee-chan_."

Ringo: "Welcome back, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I'm home, Mom. Truly miss your bento."

Ringo: "You must be hungry. Okay then, I'll make you one."

Ichigo: "Oh, thank you."

Raichi: "Anyway, _Onee-chan_ , did you really come back to Japan piloting a Gundam? That big robot that I always see on TV?"

Ichigo: "Yes, I truly did. The Gundam is now in Starlight Academy's hangar alongside Aoi's Gundam."

Raichi: "Cool! Even Aoi- _neesan_ has her own Gundam! What are their names, by the way? I know those Gundams have names."

Ichigo: "Mine is called XNStrike Gundam, while Aoi's Gundam is called AoIris Gundam."

Raichi: "XN? Sun? Just like Soleil then. And... AoIris? I know Aoi- _neesan_ 's name is in it, but... Iris? What is that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo: "Frankly, I have no idea. Perhaps only Futuring Girl knows what's behind that name."

Raichi: "Aw man, that's too bad."

Ringo: "Ichigo, your bento's done. Here, eat up."

Ichigo goes to the table.

Ichigo: "Finally I can stuff my tummy! Okay then, _itadakimasu_!"

Ichigo then starts eating her bento pretty quickly.

* * *

Back in Starlight Academy's hangar, Aoi has just finished her training simulation.

Johnny: "Nice job, Kiriya- _honey_! Your synchronization rate has increased by 10%, yeah!" (thumbs-up)

Aoi: "Really? That's great!"

Naoto: "With your new current synch-rate, I bet your next battles will go better than your first one."

Aoi: (nods)

Naoto: "Also, Ichigo did say that she gave you some encouragement. Don't let her encouragement go to waste, okay?"

Aoi: "Yes."

* * *

Outside the main school building...

Ran: "How did your training go?"

Aoi: "It took quite a while, but it went smoothly, my synch-rate went up to 86%."

Ran: "That is great indeed."

Aoi: "Thanks. Anyway, I heard Ichigo went back home, right?"

Ran: "Yes, I met her before she went. She was very excited to meet her family again. I think she'll be back here shortly."

Aoi: "Let me take a wild guess, she's already close by."

Sure enough, Ichigo has just arrived at the front gate.

Ichigo: "Oh? Hey, Aoi! Ran!"

Ichigo runs toward Aoi and Ran.

Ran: "Wow, you guessed it right! As expected from Ichigo's number one fan."

Aoi: "Hmm-hmm!" (nods twice)

Ran: "Anyway, Ichigo, welcome back."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I'm back."

Aoi: "Anyway, Ichigo, I thank you for your encouragement last night. I was able to train smoothly."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I'm glad my words reached your heart. Also, what if we perform again later this day. It's been a long time."

Ran: "Performing with you again? Great idea, I miss performing together as Soleil."

Aoi: "I agree, I also want to perform together again, as the three of us."

Ichigo: "Shall we announce our performance?"

Aoi: "Why not? I'll start the arrangements for the concert hall."

Ichigo: "Okay."

* * *

Eventually, in the concert hall... Everyone's been sitting on the chairs, including the remnants of STAR **☆** ANIS. Some TV reporters are even there to cover Soleil's comeback performance.

Otome: "Finally Soleil is going to perform again. Love You!"

Sakura: "It's been a long time since we last see them perform together. I'm glad they're finally back in action."

Yurika: "Hopefully they still got their skills as Soleil intact. If not, I'll suck their blood."

Kaede: "Haha, worry not, Yurika. How can they fail us? I mean, they're Soleil, they're going to hit us with their Sunstrike and then yell _*toasty*_!"

Yurika: "No! I will perish if I got Sunstrike'd! Perhaps I should suck your blood instead for saying such ridiculous things!"

Kaede: (scared) "No! No! Anything but that!"

Others: (laughs)

Inside the dressing room...

Ichigo: "We're finally back in action."

Aoi: "Yeah, it's been so long."

Ran: "And now, we're together again after a year or so."

Aoi: "Also they've been waiting for our return."

Ichigo: "So, you guys ready?"

Aoi: "Always."

Ichigo: "Well then..."

ALL: "SOLEIL RISING!!"

Soleil goes to the dressing cabinet, puts their cards on the console, enters it, and then changes their clothes into their designated costumes. Shortly after, they shows up on the stage.

**MUSIC START: "DIAMOND HAPPY" (Short Version)**

_Atsuku tashika na sekai, ugoki hajimeta_

_Sō da watashi no sekai_

_Yume wa un dake janakute kokoro no chikara_

_Ah! dakara nigecha dame da yo_

_CHANCE! CHANCE! wow wow wow!!_

_Pinch datte makenai_

_CHANCE! CHANCE! wow wow wow!!_

_Tsukamanakya ne... Hi!!_

_Ue wo muke ba taiyō kirari_

_Mabushiku nare motto ne_

_Kimi wa hikaru diamond_

_Atarashii kagayaki no melody_

_Tsumazuita shunkan, kuyashisa kamishimete_

_Egao miseru nakinagara_

_Tsuyoku naru yo, jibun shinjinaku cha_

_Kesshite kesshite akiramenai yo (wow wow wow yeah!)_

_Atsuku tashika na sekai, ugoki hajimeta_

_Sō da watashi no sekai_

_Yume wa un dake janakute kokoro no chikara_

_Ah! dakara nigecha dame da yo_

_Kinō no teki sae mirai no nakama sa_

_Happy tsukamu iki kata sa (Go go Let's go!)_

* * *

Right at the end of the song, they pulled out some FABULOUS poses everyone has never seen before. The audience are shocked and awed, then starts giving their applause.

Unbeknownst to Soleil and the audience, Seira has been monitoring the concert from her TV...


	3. Forcing the Rivalry

A Mobile Suit carrier has just arrived at Starlight Academy. The idols are curious to see what MS is being carried, so they go near the carrier.

Ichigo: "Where did this carrier come from?"

Aoi: "Uh, I think I see Spicy Ageha's logo on it. Does that mean..."

Ran: "There must be a mobile suit for me inside it."

Aoi: "Yeah, most likely."

Ichigo: "That could only mean all three of us now have our own Gundams! Yay!"

The carrier opens up its door, which shows a Gundam with purple, white, and light gray color scheme. It looks awfully similar to some of the Astrays from Cosmic Era.

Ran: "So... this is..."

???: "Yes, Ran. A Gundam for you."

From the carrier's cockpit, came out a violet-haired girl who wears a cap and a glasses. She removes both her cap and glasses, revealing herself as Ran's long-time rival, Hikari Minowa.

Ran: "Hi-Hikari?!"

Aoi: "The Underground Sun, Minowa Hikari?!"

Hikari: "Surprised, eh? It's been a while since I last seen all of you."

Ichigo: "Yeah."

Hikari: "Anna- _san_ told me to deliver this Gundam Ranflakes to you, Ran. Don't get me wrong, even though I am your toughest rival, I'm fully aware of what's going on with our academy here. You guys are now fighting Dream Academy, particularly that overpowered Gundam of... what was her name again?"

Aoi: "Otoshiro Seira..."

Hikari: "Ah, yes, that one. I never know she would be that insanely overpowered despite her being a fresh new idol. That's why I'm here to reinforce Starlight Academy's battle strength, by delivering you this Gundam. Not to mention, both Ichigo and Aoi already have their own Gundams. So, with Ran getting her own Gundam, that means the triad is complete!"

Ichigo: "Yes! Soleil now has Gundams to boot! Me with XNStrike, Aoi with AoIris, and Ran with Ranflakes. Amazing, right?"

Ran: "Thank you so much, Hikari."

Hikari: (smiles) "Don't mention it. I'll try to help you guys whenever I can. But when all the crisis is over, Ran, we'll be in try-hard competitive terms again. Don't you forget that."

Ran: "No problem, I'm not afraid of your challenge."

Hikari: "That's the spirit."

Ran: "By the way, why is this Gundam called _Ranflakes_? It has my name on it, like Aoi's Gundam."

Hikari: "Dunno. Even Anna- _san_ didn't tell me anything."

Ran: "Strange."

Hikari: "Well, anyway, I gotta go help bring this Gundam to the hangar. So, see ya later, folks. Don't get burned by those DreAca denizens!"

Hikari then leaves to help the hangar crews bring Gundam Ranflakes into the hangar.

Aoi: "Isn't that cool, Ran? Now we can fight together with our Gundams."

Ran: "Not so fast, though. If that new Gundam does have the same control system as your Gundams, then I have to train and increase my synchronization level before it is combat-ready. _Become one with the Gundam_ , literally."

Ichigo: "We'll just wait and see..."

* * *

At Dream Academy hangar...

Kii: "Time for your next sortie, Seira- _chan_."

Seira: "That XNStrike Gundam was actually pretty powerful despite having limited weaponry. If I face it again, I gotta take it down."

From the communications channel, headmistress of Dream Academy - Tiara Yumesaki - contacts Seira.

Tiara: _"You better be careful, Otoshiro. You might be fighting two of them at the same time now."  
_

Seira: "I don't think so, Mistress Yumesaki. I will eventually fight only one of them."

Tiara: _"You sure about that?"_

Seira: "Really sure."

Kii: "Wow..."

Tiara: _"Well then, Saegusa, prepare for the launch_."

Kii: "OK-OK-Okay!"

The Core SWinger, Seira's core unit of SWing Gundam, is moved to the launchpad. Then it is ready to be launched.

Seira: "Otoshiro Seira, Core SWinger, taking off!"

The Core SWinger boosts out of the launchpad, followed by SWing Gundam's Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer, and Swing Rock Booster. Once the three parts gets near Core SWinger, the Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer combines with the Core SWinger, fully forming the SWing Gundam, before eventually combining with the Swing Rock Booster. After that, SWing Gundam continues to move ahead.

At the headmistress' office, a mysterious girl with black suit is watching at Tiara's side...

* * *

Back in the Starlight Academy hangar, the crews are detecting the SWing Gundam on the move once again.

Johnny: "?!?!"

Orihime: "This is bad. DreAca has sent their Gundam out again. Johnny, contact Hoshimiya and Kiriya!"

Johnny: "Oh no! We haven't even begun fine-tuning this Ranflakes, and now the enemy attacks us again? Really?!"

Orihime: "Hurry!"

Johnny: "Okay!"

Johnny activates the comms channel, trying to contact Ichigo and Aoi.

Johnny: (through loudspeaker) _"Starmiya! Kiriya-honey! Get to the hangar! That Gundam from DreAca is out for mayhem again! It's heading towards here!"_

Outside, Ichigo and Aoi hears that call.

Ichigo: "She's back?!"

Aoi: "So, she want some of us again. Let's go, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: (nods)

Ichigo and Aoi runs off to the hangar, quickly changing to their piloting suits, and gets into their Gundam, starting them up. The Gundams are then moved to the launchpad.

Johnny: "So, _honeys_ , are you ready?"

Ichigo/Aoi: "Yes!"

Orihime: "Prepare for launch!"

Naoto: "Preparing the Gundams for launch!"

Ichigo: "XNStrike, Hoshimiya Ichigo, launching!"

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi, heading out!"

Both XNStrike and AoIris are launched out of the hangar and goes airborne.

On the way...

Ichigo: "Aoi, don't forget my encouragement from back then."

Aoi: "Of course I won't."

After a few minutes of flying, they finally encounters Seira's SWing Gundam.

Aoi: "There you are!"

Seira: "We meet again, at last!"

Aoi and Seira pulls out their melee weapons, rushes toward each other, and clashes their weapons.

Seira: "It appears you have improved quite a bit, Starlight Queen."

Aoi: "Don't expect me to get defeated again!"

The two continue clashing before they eventually let go of each other.

Aoi: "Ichigo, your turn!"

Ichigo: "Okay!"

Ichigo pulls out her beam saber. Aoi pulls back as Ichigo starts clashing weapons against Seira. They both let go of each other faster as Aoi providing fire support to Ichigo. Ichigo also begins firing its beam rifle, as do Seira towards each other. However, Ichigo has to use her Gundam's shield to block the shots, while Seira dodges most of the beam projectiles smoothly. Ichigo and Aoi constantly switch turns with each other, giving Seira some difficulty of handling them both.

Aoi: "You're doing great, Ichigo! Keep it up!"

Ichigo: "Roger!"

Back at the Starlight's hangar control room, everyone else are watching the battle via the monitor as it rages on.

Ran: "Is that how Seira fights?"

Sakura: "She's very formidable. Can they win against her?"

Yurika: "If they ends up losing, though, I'll suck their blood."

Kaede: "Both Ichigo and Aoi are fighting quite fiercely. I'm sure they'll win."

Otome: "Come on, Ichigo- _tan_ , Aoi- _tan_! You can do it!"

Ichigo and Aoi still continues to fight. But suddenly...

Ichigo: "Aoi, pull back. I'll handle her myself for now!"

Aoi: "What? Why? Aren't we going to do it together?"

Ichigo: "Just let me do it for now!"

Ichigo leaves Aoi behind.

Aoi: "Ichigo, no!"

Ichigo rushes forward and swings her beam saber at Seira, but gets blocked by her beam guitar blade. Ichigo does another slash, and its gets dodged. Seira counters with a downward slash, it also gets dodged. Ichigo then pulls back and fires its beam rifle again. Seira follows suit, and another beam rifle duel begins. Aoi watches in awe, like she did the first time, as do her friends in the control room.

Aoi: "Wow... They both fight so well."

Ran: "It's intense..."

Otome: "Ichigo- _tan_ 's awesome!"

Ichigo pulls out its beam saber again, then clashes again with Seira multiple times. Seira looks at her Gundam's remaining energy, and it's getting lower and lower as the battle goes on.

Seira: "I've got no more time, I got to finish this!"

Quickly, Seira does a horizontal slash powerful enough to knock Ichigo back despite her managing to block it. Before XNStrike could recover, Seira does a flying kick that hits Ichigo right in the face. Her beam saber comes flying off the Gundam's right hand, and Seira shoots it with her beam rifle, completely destroying it in a pretty strong explosion. The XNStrike's body frame gets burned quite a bit from that explosion.

Aoi: "Ichigo!!"

Seira: "Ha! She can fight no more now!"

Aoi: "Don't you forget about me!"

Aoi rushes forward with her Azulmagia, and does a diagonal slash as hard as it can. Seira managed to block it, but gets pushed back in the process.

Seira: "Wow, a pretty strong slash you got there, Starlight Queen."

Aoi: "Gee, thanks. That's a proof of my synch-rate getting better."

Seira: "Is that so? Well, too bad I can't continue fighting with my Gundam's reserve energy getting low. Rats! If only my Gundam has a semi-perpetual energy generator like the one you got on your back...! Well, it's your lucky day not getting owned by me again! See ya!"

After that, Seira simply retreats before its energy goes too low and gets depleted mid-battle. Aoi approaches Ichigo.

Aoi: "Ichigo, are you all right?"

Ichigo: "Ugh, I'm fine. But my Gundam is quite burned."

Aoi: "We should've continued fighting together, Ichigo. What is wrong with you?"

Ichigo: "I'm sorry, Aoi. I shouldn't have done that."

Aoi: "It's okay, at least you didn't get hurt. Let's go back, then."

Ichigo: "Okay, especially with my Gundam's energy getting low, too."

Aoi: "So, your Gundam and Seira's Gundam doesn't have any semi-perpetual energy generator like I do with the GN Drive?"

Ichigo: "Not yet, actually. After all, this is based from the Strike, while your Gundam is based from what? Exia, maybe?"

Aoi: "Exia? Is that the base design for my Gundam? If I may say, my Gundam might be a combination of that Exia and... something else. Anyway, let's go back now."

Ichigo: "Okay."

Both XNStrike and AoIris head back to Starlight Academy.

Aoi: _"There's gotta be something wrong with Ichigo. Her charging at her opponent on her own is really not like her."_

* * *

In Dream Academy's hangar...

Seira gets off her Gundam. Kii welcomes her back, complete with two glasses of Brain Thunder.

Kii: "You ok-ok-okay, Seira- _chan_?"

Seira: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kii: "Here's some Brain Thunder for you."

Seira: "Thank you."

Seira starts drinking her Brain Thunder, and both of them starts walking out the hangar.

Kii: "I saw the battle from my monitor. Wow, that XNStrike is actually very formidable."

Seira: "Yes, somehow it gave me a worse run on my money than the Starlight Queen."

Kii: "Uh-huh, I saw that too. But for some reason, it was a two-versus-one for a while, and then Ichigo for whatever reason pushed Aoi back to fight you one-on-one. Do you know why, Seira- _chan_?

Seira: "Don't ask me, I have no idea. Well, I ended up defeating Ichigo, but she held me back for quite a while until my energy supply almost ran dry. So I had to retreat before the Starlight Queen could engage me again. Though I'll admit that those two fought really well as a team. If they kept their formation together, they would be able to defeat me. I guess I was lucky that Ichigo actually wanted to fight me alone. And I actually enjoyed fighting her."

Kii: "That's... odd. So, should we thank Aoi for not intervening your one-on-one fight?"

Seira: (closes her eyes for a while) "I don't think that's necessary."

Kii: "Oh, okay then. I'll check-up on your Gundam later."

Seira: (nods)

Both of them continues walking.

Seira: _"GN Drive... a short of Gundam Nuclei... a semi-perpetual energy generator slapped on the back of Aoi's Gundam, which also produces some green particles obviously called GN Particles. I hear in its original setting, humans getting exposed by purified GN Particles for extended period of time will later evolve into **Innovators**_ **.** _If I can take it as my own and put it on my Gundam, I'm sure I will be unstoppable."_

Meanwhile, in another room...

The mysterious girl in black from before is currently watching a recording of the last battle using her phone.

???: "Ichigo's XNStrike and Aoi's AoIris... They both fought well. I can also see Aoi's capabilities as a Starlight Queen... This will be interesting, I can't wait for that day to come..."

She turns off the video, and then leaves the room.

* * *

Back in Starlight Academy...

Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran are currently at Mizuki's usual spot.

Aoi: "Ichigo, are you really OK?"

Ichigo: "Don't worry, Aoi. I'm still the same Ichigo that you know and love."

Aoi: "But, during our battle, you didn't feel like yourself."

Ichigo: "Did I? I'm not sure."

Ran: "Did your fight with Seira made you think of something?"

Ichigo: "Yes, probably. It feels like I'm fighting my formidable rival."

Aoi: "Rival? Are you serious?"

Ran: "That came out of nowhere."

Ichigo: "I just don't know, Aoi, Ran. But after fighting her twice now, I felt like I enjoyed fighting her."

Aoi: "Really? The problem is, you're putting yourself in danger, Ichigo. Why didn't you keep sticking together as a team like we always did?"

Ran: "I agree with Aoi. We're a team, we're Soleil."

Aoi: "Not to mention, we have no idea if these battles might end up becoming a full-blown war between us and DreAca."

Ran: "You should perish that thought for now, Ichigo. What you need to do now is focus on defeating DreAca to make them stop their unreasonable assault."

Ichigo: "I guess... I guess you were right. We should always stick together as a team, as Soleil. And we should keep doing that until we won the battles ahead. I'm sorry I made you worry like that."

Aoi: "Now that's the Ichigo we always knew."

Ichigo: "Hehe." (while scratching her head)

Aoi: "By the way, Ran, when will you start your synchronization training with your Gundam?"

Ran: "Probably tomorrow, it's almost night now."

Aoi: "Yeah, I can't wait to see Ran in action."

Ichigo: "I bet she'll carry a physical sword in battle. Because, after all, she's _The_ _Beautiful Blade_ , am I right?"

Aoi: "Now that makes sense."

Ran: "Ah, stop flaterring me."

Ichigo/Aoi: (laughs happily)

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Headmistress' office...

Johnny: "Even Starmiya lost to that Seira. What trickery is this?" (drinks his coffee)

Orihime: "That is indeed unbelievable. But didn't you see? Ichigo seemed to charge right at Seira alone while forcing Aoi to stay back."

Johnny: "Ah, yes. Before that, they fought beautifully as a team, until they somehow split up and turned it into one-on-one fight."

Orihime: "I'm sure something's not right with Ichigo."

Johnny: "Let's hope your prediction is wrong, Academy Mother. I better not witness something bad happening with any of the _honeys_."

Orihime: "Sorry. But I sensed... some rivalry going on between Ichigo and Seira. A rivalry that might possibly end up putting us in a disadvantage."

Johnny: "Don't tell me--"

Orihime: "I'm afraid it's probably true."

Johnny: "Oh no... At this rate we'll probably be screwed."

Johnny drinks all his coffee and then leaves the headmistress' room.

Orihime: _"Hoshimiya Ichigo... What is she up to???"_

 


	4. Powers Shrouded by Dreams

One day after Ichigo and Aoi's second battle against Seira, Ran begins her training simulation in her Gundam Ranflakes. She is now inside her Gundam, starting up its systems.

Johnny: "Okay, the system is starting up fine. All green."

Ran: "Good. How high is my initial synch-rate?"

Naoto: "Let me calculate. It is... 70%. Not bad, Shibuki."

Ran: "Thanks. So, shall we begin?"

Johnny: "Yeah."

Ran: "Okay then. Suzukawa- _san_ , please start up the program."

Naoto: "Roger."

Naoto starts up the simulation program inside Ranflakes. And thus, Ran's training begins. Ichigo, Aoi, and Hikari simply watches how the training goes from the control room.

Aoi: "In only a matter of time, Ran will be able to fight with us."

Ichigo: "Yes, as Soleil."

Aoi: "And hopefully make DreAca pay for messing with us."

Ichigo: "Uh-huh."

Aoi: "Especially that overpowered Seira."

Ichigo looks at Aoi with a slightly angry look on her face.

Aoi: "Huh?"

Hikari: "What is it?"

Ichigo: "Uh, nothing."

Aoi: "Really?" (looks at Ichigo more suspiciously with her left eye closed)

Ichigo: "I'm not kidding, it's nothing, really."

Aoi: "Err... okay."

Hikari: "Strange."

Both Ichigo and Aoi continues watching Ran's training.

Aoi: _"I knew it. Something is still bothering Ichigo since we last battled Seira. Perhaps... I was right about Seira showing a glimpse of Ichigo from her. Did Ichigo saw that glimpse too?"_

After the training, in the control room...

Hikari: "From 70% to 80%... As expected from my rival."

Ran: "Nah, it's nothing amazing compared to Aoi, she has better starting synch-rate."

Hikari: "Ordinary idols would have a hard time doing that. You're no ordinary idol ever since you begin your Aikatsu here. That is why you're still capable of pushing your synch-rate that far."

Aoi: "Yes, Ran, you cranked up your synch-rate as much as I did during my last training."

Ran: "But, that 6% difference between you and me is quite big. mind you."

Aoi: "I know..."

Ran: "By the way, I haven't heard of Ichigo's starting synch-rate with her Gundam."

Aoi: "Oh yeah, Ichigo, how big was your starting synch-rate with your XNStrike?"

Ichigo: "My starting synch-rate? It was about... 77%."

Aoi: "Man, I lost by one freaking percent. What about now?"

Ichigo: "93%."

Ran: "That's... fast. Apparently your skills developed way faster in America. What were you doing there?"

Ichigo: "A LOT."

Ran: "Such as...?"

Ichigo: "It's... actually not much different than the ones that we did here back then, but at a much larger scale. Just trust me with that one."

Aoi: "Err, okay. Well, then, let's eat something. I'm hungry."

Ran: "Me too."

Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, and Hikari goes together to the cafeteria.

Once the four reach the cafeteria, they see Otome, Sakura, and Shion already eating there.

Aoi: "Oh, hey, isn't that PowaPowaPuririn?"

Otome: (notices) "Ah, that's Ichigo- _tan_ and the others!"

Shion: "Oh, hey."

Sakura: (waving her hand) "Ichigo- _sama_! Aoi- _sama_! Ran- _sama_! And..."

Hikari: "Uh, Minowa Hikari."

Sakura: "Ah, yes, Hikari- _sama_."

Ran: "Perhaps staying underground makes you quite difficult to identify, eh? Even for some of us in the same school?"

Hikari: (annoyed) "Hey!"

Aoi: "Now, now."

Ichigo: "Let's just eat together now with them, okay?"

Ran: (nods)

Otome: "Yay, we're eating together again! Love You!"

All four then orders their meal, sits down near PowaPowaPuririn, and then starts eating once their meal is delivered. They chat quite a bit while eating.

Aoi: "Oh, by the way, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Mmm?" (still munching)

Aoi: "I haven't heard about your Gundam's model number."

Ichigo: "Ah, the model number? It's **GAT-X105/1-GO**."

Aoi: "So, just like mine and Ran's, your name is also in your Gundam."

Ran: "Yeah, that **_1-GO_** can be spelt as **_Ichigo_**."

Ichigo: "It was me who asked the manufacturer to put my name on the model number."

Aoi: "Did Angely Sugar get involved with the Gundam's construction?"

Ichigo: "Not directly. Remember that I was still in America when I first got this Gundam. But, yes, Amahane- _san_ did approve the creation of my Gundam. Though it wasn't fully completed when I finally had to return back home."

Shion: "I see. Aoi and Ran's Gundams were made by their respective brands. But, Ichigo's Gundam wasn't directly made by her brand."

Otome: "Anyway, have you heard about our school going to get more Mobile Suits?"

Aoi: "Really? Johnny- _sensei_ didn't tell me about it."

Shion: "I heard about it, too. They're aware that DreAca is also going to reinforce their battle strength by getting more Mobile Suits."

Hikari: "Wow. This is probably going to be an all-out mayhem."

Sakura: "Afraid so. But don't worry, the three of us might also get our own Mobile Suits once they finally get delivered here, so we can fight together against DreAca."

Ran: "That's what I like to hear. If we, the remnants of STAR☆ANIS, combine our powers, we'll be unstoppable."

Aoi: "Correct. _Provided that Ichigo won't mess things up like she did in the last battle."_

Hikari: "And of course I'd like to help, either together in the battlefield, or assisting you from the control room with loads of useful combat information."

Ran: "That's if you end up getting your own Mobile Suit, which I'm not sure that will happen."

Hikari: "Hey, stahp that."

Ichigo: "So, Hikari is now Ran's new teasing target after Yurika, eh?"

Ran: "W-what? It's not like that!"

Hikari: "But you just teased me like that."

Others: (laughs)

* * *

At Dream Academy, several Mobile Suit carriers are landing near the hangar. They begin unloading their Mobile Suits and moving them into the hangar. A lot of these Mobile Suits sorta look like Earth Alliance's Mobile Suits from Cosmic Era, except with some modifications on their body frames. They also bring a brand-new Gundam.

Both Seira and Kii are walking around the hangar, seeing their newly-delivered Mobile Suits.

Seira: "Our school is not messing around, eh? Look at those machines."

Kii: "They look awesome, and I bet they also have great performance."

Seira: "By the way, what is that brand-new Gundam?"

Seira points at the brand-new Gundam with cobalt blue and purple color scheme.

Kii: "I hear its name is Skyscrap Gundam. I think it should be obvious who's gonna pilot that just seeing from its name alone."

Seira: "I see."

Kii: "Though it won't be ready just yet. It also needs to be synchronized with the pilot, remember?"

Seira: "Yeah."

From behind, a girl with long blue-purple hair approaches Seira and Kii.

???: "I bet you guys are talking about me."

Seira: "Oh, if it isn't Kazesawa Sora."

Kii: "Well, Sora- _chan_ , what do you think about your new Gundam?"

Sora: "I actually like its color scheme, it matches my hair with its gradient. But I don't see its weapons."

Kii: "They must be in the different container."

Seira: "Speaking of which, if you're going to pilot this Gundam, that will mean that you have to put your work on Bohemian Sky on-hold, right?

Sora: "Unfortunately, yes. And, Kii- _chan_ , have you ever considered to pilot a Mobile Suit?"

Kii: "I doubt I can pilot any of them, Sora. I fit better as a mechanic and an information analyst."

Seira: "You should try it sometime, you won't regret that, believe me."

Kii: "Someday, Seira- _chan_. Someday..."

Seira: "I hear ya clearly..."

Headmistress Tiara, from out of nowhere, begins her announcement from the PA.

Tiara: _"Attention, all Dream Academy students. Gather up near the Mobile Suit hangar as we're about to start the announcement of our forces. I repeat, all Dream Academy students are to gather up near the Mobile Suit hangar."_

Seira: "So, it begins."

Kii / Sora: (nods) "Yeah."

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy...

Johnny is seen running in panic towards Soleil.

Johnny: "EMERGENCY, _honeys_! DreAca has begun announcing their forces!! You got to watch it, they streamed it online!"

Aoi: "What?! Their forces are assembled?!"

Soleil quickly looks for a place to sit down, opens up their Aikatsu Phone, and starts watching DreAca's announcement.

Tiara: (from the live streaming) "Ladies and gentlemen, all citizens of Japan, this is the announcement from us that you've been waiting for. We are Dream Academy, or DreAca in short, the new generation idol school who've been taking the idol world by storm with our supremely skilled idols. I'm sure that you've seen the battles that one of our top idol took part in. This time, we'll proudly announce our mechanized forces of Mobile Suits!"

Aoi: _"I knew it, they truly have their own forces now."_

Tiara: "Starting off with our top idol and also top Mobile Suit operator in our disposal, the pilot of ZGMF-X56S/SW SWing Gundam from Swing Rock, Otoshiro Seira!"

Seira walks forward to the microphone.

Seira: "This is Seira, it is good to see all of your enthusiasm."

Tiara: "Seira is the proud leader of our Special Forces, commanding her army of Dream Windams as the main Mobile Suits of our Special Forces. She also has her own revered mechanic, who is also an excellent information analyst, Saegusa Kii!"

This time, Kii walks forward to the mic while Seira steps aside.

Kii: "This is Kii. As long as I'm the mechanic and the info analyst, everything will be OK-OK-OKAY!"

Tiara: "Despite her not really into actual combat, you can rely on her skills to analyze critical information that allows us to overcome our enemies in combat. We'll also introduce you three of Otoshiro's main subordinate. They are Yajima Houko, Kurogawa Asagi, and Tanibe Chiyuri."

Houko, Asagi, and Chiyuri walks forward. Asagi grabs the mic.

Asagi: "We'll show you all DreAca's true strength, and also our commander's unstoppable power! "

Houko/Chiyuri: "Yeah!"

Tiara: "And let's not forget about our new ZGMF-X56S/KZS Skyscrap Gundam, piloted by our new recruit in the Special Forces: Kazesawa Sora!"

Sora walks forward and speaks.

Sora: "This is Sora. Glad to know that I can participate in this battle. Though I haven't done much of my training on the Gundam, I promise you that my in-battle performance will be amazing, at least after I successfully finished my training."

Tiara: "Other than our Special Forces, we also have our regular forces that consist of the Dream Daggers. They may just be regular forces, but try not to underestimate their combat prowess."

Back in Starlight, Hikari is watching the announcement in her underground studio.

Hikari: _"Daggers... Windams... They reek of Earth Alliance with all these. Strange that only the Gundams that are based from ZAFT 's units, particularly the Impulse Gundam and its Silhouette Packs..."_

Tiara: "And finally, for the last big stuff, it's time we reveal to you the true form of our DreAca building!"

The Dream Academy building and its surroundings start to shake. The grounds nearby start to crack as metallic walls pops out from under the ground, surrounding the school area. Then, the area surrounded by those metal walls starts to lift off the ground, revealing a giant floating mobile base. Everyone in Starlight Academy watching the announcement are shocked to death.

Johnny: (in the office) "OH MAI GAWD!! What is that giant thing?!"

Orihime: "They make their school float above the ground, turning it into a giant floating mobile base? Incredible..."

Back in the now-floating DreAca.

Tiara: "Meet our mobile base version of Dream Academy: **Dreamstorm Carrier**! Yes, the underground parts of our school are indeed for storing our Mobile Suits, not just the hangars that are outside the school building."

Soleil are shocked and awed witnessing how DreAca ascends to the air.

Ichigo: "That is... impossible."

Aoi: "A giant, floating mobile base? Not just an ordinary warship? How are we going to deal with that?"

Tiara: "This is all we get to show you guys about us and what we got in our arsenal to take this idol world by storm. Okay then, Otoshiro, let everybody hear your closing words."

Tiara gives the microphone to Seira.

Seira: "Okay. First of all, I never imagined this school would have such incredible features with its programs, and even now, its capability to transform into a giant mobile base. All those are truly the key of our victory in idol world. And, oh, for all of you Starlight idols - especially the Starlight Queen - never forget that _if you're **DO,** I'm **RE,** and if you're **RE,** then I'm **MI**. _No matter how much training and skills you have accumulated, I will always be one step ahead of you!"

Aoi stops the streaming on her phone.

Aoi: (annoyed) "Still can't get enough of your nonsense, eh?"

Aoi stands up.

Ichigo: "Eh, Aoi, where are you going?"

Aoi: "To the hangar, continuing my synchronization training."

Aoi immediately leaves to the hangar.

Ran: "She really is annoyed to death with Seira never stopping her nonsensical brags. Especially with her haven't been able to match or surpass Seira's inhuman level of skills and talents."

Ichigo: "..."

Ran: "Perhaps I should train up too. Ichigo, I'm going follow Aoi to the hangar."

Ichigo: "You too?"

Ran: "I can't just sit here and do nothing while Aoi continues to improve herself even as Starlight Queen. I think you should do the same, Ichigo. Well, I'll be going now."

Ran also leaves to follow Aoi.

Ichigo: "Aoi... Ran..."

Ran: _"Ichigo is definitely not acting like herself. I hope what Aoi feared won't come to pass."_

* * *

At the Headmistress' office...

Orihime: "We should start assembling our forces, and then starting up our secret program."

Johnny: " _That_ secret program, right?"

Orihime: (nods) "Without that, we won't be able to combat DreAca in equal grounds. Most especially with Hoshimiya's questionable condition."

Johnny: "Starmiya, one of our best assets..."

Orihime: "It is clear that Otoshiro is our primary target to take down. She's the reason why Hoshimiya abandoned her teamwork with Kiriya during the last battle."

Johnny: "That Otoshiro is capable of breaking apart Soleil, huh? She really is a dangerous one. Hope Kiriya- _honey_ and everyone else can put her ambitions to an end."

Orihime: "Well then, let's start the assembling of our forces."

Johnny: "Yeah. We've got no time to spare."

Orihime: "Once they're fully assembled, then we're ready to make our move."

* * *

In the hangar, Aoi is still continuing her synchronization training, with Ran waiting for her turn...

Aoi: (panting) "How high is my synch-rate now?"

Naoto: "91%."

Aoi: "Only 5% increase? No way."

Naoto: "Aren't you tired? Don't force yourself, Kiriya. You already did a good job with this training."

Aoi: "I can't stop just yet. If I can't become one with my Gundam, or become Gundam myself, I can't possibly defeat Seira!"

Ran: "Come on, Aoi. Give your body some rest. This much training might give your body too much strain in case you have to sortie."

Aoi: "B-but--"

Naoto: "Shibuki is right. I'm turning off the simulation."

The simulation program is turned off and the display inside AoIris' cockpit reverts to the standard visual.

Aoi: "Ah...! Okay then... I'll take a rest."

Aoi deactivates her Gundam and exits the cockpit.

Naoto: "Now, Ran, aren't you going to train, too?"

Ran: "Yes."

Ran gets into the Ranflakes' cockpit, starts it up, and her training continues. Aoi goes into the control room and drinks her bottle of water.

Naoto: "I don't think it's a wise decision to force yourself like that, Kiriya."

Aoi: "I know that. But, I can't fall behind. Not with Ichigo being so questionable as of late."

Naoto: "You are indeed concerned about Hoshimiya since the last battle."

Aoi: "When I first met Seira in the cafeteria, I saw a glimpse of Ichigo from her. I fear that Ichigo might have seen that glimpse from her first battle, resulting in her reckless actions during our last battle. It looked like Ichigo saw Seira as an equal rival, but I think Ichigo has more than that hidden in her heart."

Naoto: "You should tell her to perish that thought."

Aoi: "I did, Ran also did. And I hope she'll be back to normal and fight alongside us as Soleil."

Naoto: "Yeah. Everyone should support her."

Aoi: (nods) "Oh, how's Ran been doing so far?"

Naoto: "Not bad, she's now at 84% synch-rate."

Aoi: "Keep it up, Ran..."

 


	5. Flight of the Starlight

Roughly three days after DreAca lifted off, Starlight Academy has finally begun assembling their forces. Carriers after carriers start arriving, delivering various Mobile Suits to add into their forces.

Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran are currently seeing the new Mobile Suits being moved into the hangar.

Aoi: "With all these, our forces is growing stronger."

Ran: "Uh-huh, it's been quite overdue."

Ichigo: "They must be strong enough to combat DreAca on equal grounds, am I right?"

Aoi: "Most likely. No, they're gotta be strong enough."

Ichigo: "Sorry, I should be more positive."

One carrier is unloading several variant of Delta Plus units, one of which has a vastly different color scheme.

Ichigo: "Hey, what's with that Mobile Suit? Doesn't it look a bit too... colorful."

Aoi: "Aren't these... Delta Plus?"

Ichigo: "Don't tell me it's..."

Otome: "It must be for Otome!"

Otome shows up from behind Aoi, prompting her to look back with a surprised face.

Aoi: "It's going to be yours?"

Ran: "Just look at that colorful color scheme, it fits Otome so much. Though I agree with Ichigo, it is too colorful for a Delta Plus, which originally didn't have that much colors to begin with."

Otome: "But Otome likes it."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I see."

Aoi: "Strange, I may say. By the way, I'm actually kinda curious to pilot one of these Delta Plus, since they fit my fast-paced combat style. But, I don't think that is possible as I already have my AoIris."

Ichigo: "Not to mention your Gundam's performance is already far better than those Delta Plus units, especially because it has a GN Drive."

Aoi: "You should ask Johnny- _sensei_ so that your Gundams can be fitted with semi-perpetual energy generators. With your Gundam, Ichigo, of course it can be fitted with Hyper Deuterion Engine. The same goes for your Gundam, Ran."

Ran: "Yeah, I'll think about it. But I'm sure Johnny- _sensei_ will come up with something helpful without us having to remind him."

A bit later, Aoi goes to the control center to visit Hikari, who's now working both as an information analyst and a Mobile Suit squad arranger.

Aoi: "Hi there, Hikari."

Hikari: "Oh, hi. Doing fine?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh. And you? How's your work here?"

Hikari: "Fine, so far."

Aoi: "Glad to hear that. Anyway, can I see the list of Mobile Suits that we've gotten so far?"

Hikari: "The list? Yes, go ahead, take a look."

Hikari shows the MS list on the display to Aoi, and she reads it carefully.

Aoi: "So, aside from those Starbow Delta Pluses and its Otome Custom, we also got some Starspark Jestas, and also Starblink ReZELs. Hmm, quite a lot of transformable units we got here."

Hikari: "Which is good, because they are great in terms of performance and looks."

Aoi: "Okay, let's see if there's anything else... The waiting list... Oh, what is it? Gundam Dark Rift? Ahead Kitaouji? Futuring Jesta Kamiyan? ReZEL Maple? Wow, apparently all STAR☆ANIS members are going to get their own Mobile Suits. Even Shion? _Odayaka janai_!"

Hikari: "Though it feels weird having Gundam Dark Rift and Ahead Kitaouji, they are the only new units that are not from UC. Dark Rift is based mainly from Deathscythe mixed with Crossbone, while Ahead Kitaouji is based from Ahead Sakigake, obviously."

Aoi: "Yeah, that is pretty odd indeed. But, after all, Ichigo and Ran's Gundam are from Cosmic Era, while my Gundam is from Anno Domini, just like that Ahead."

Hikari: "I wish I had my own MS..."

Aoi: "Eh? You want your own MS?"

Hikari: "Maybe I should ask Johnny- _sensei_ to give me one. Who knows if I might even get a chance to go into full-blown competition mode against Ran to see who can shoot down the most number of targets."

Aoi: (laughs) "Even if you participate in combat, I'm not sure Johnny- _sensei_ will allow you to have your own MS if he knows what you're trying to do with it."

Hikari: "Ow man, don't be like that! That's just me imagining things, Aoi. IMAGINATION!"

Aoi: "Sorry, sorry."

In the other area of the hangar, where the new Mobile Suits are docked Johnny is currently instructing Otome, Yurika, Sakura, Shion, and Kaede about their new, personal Mobile Suits.

Johnny: "With all these new Mobile Suits arriving, you _honeys_ will also get your own Mobile Suits to pilot! Yeah!"

Kaede: "Wow, amazing!"

Yurika: "Mobile Suits for each one of us? That is great, cause I want to suck the blood of those DreAca denizens so badly."

Johnny: "First up, Arisugawa- _honey_! You're going to pilot a variant of these Starbow Delta Pluses, called Lime Delta Otome Custom!"

Johnny points on the Lime Delta Otome Custom, the colorful variant of Delta Plus.

Johnny: "Your Lime Delta will have roughly the same weapon loadout as the default Delta Plus, though you gotta expect more fireworks coming from them. And of course it can transform into Waverider mode for hi-speed dogfight when necessary."

Otome: "Thank you, _sensei_! Love you! I've seen that outside with Ichigo- _tan_ and the others."

Johnny: "So, you've seen that one, eh? Anyway, for Toudou- _honey_ , yours is going to be this Gundam Dark Rift, based from Gundam Deathscythe mixed with some Crossbone! Yeah!"

Johnny shows Yurika the Dark Rift, a black-colored Gundam with some kind of a vampire cape.

Yurika: "Wow! Me, Yurika- _sama_ , the descendant of Dracula is getting my own Gundam?"

Johnny: "That Gundam really suits your vampiric character, Toudou- _honey_. It has two beam claws on both hands, and also a camouflaged beam rifle to surprise your victims with."

Yurika: "It better performs well, _sensei_. If not, I'll suck your blood."

Johnny: "Worry not, _honey_. It will perform really well in your hands."

Yurika: "Good to hear that."

Johnny: "Now, for Kitaouji- _honey_. Your unit is going to be this Ahead Kitaouji, based from the Ahead Sakigake! Yeah!"

Johnny shows Sakura the Ahead Kitaouji, which looked similar to the default Ahead Sakigake.

Johnny: "It definitely suits your style as a more traditional Japanese idol. Of course it has its two beam sabers, but they are now shaped much closer to Japanese katana."

Sakura: (Kitaouji Theater Mode ON) _"And thus, this Ahead Kitaouji shall bring justice to Dream Academy and all its denizens of dread with the way of samurai!"_ (Kitaouji Theater Mode OFF)

Johnny: "Nice performance, _honey_! Next one is for you, Kamiya- _honey._ "

Shion: "What is it?"

Johnny: "Your unit is going to be this customized variant of Starspark Jesta, known only as Futuring Jesta Kamiyan. Yeah, that should be obvious that we took that name to honor your favorite brand: Futuring Girl."

Shion: "Thank you so much, Johnny- _sensei_. But, _Kamiyan_? Really?"

Johnny: "Sorry, couldn't resist. Just call it Futuring Jesta, then. Anyway, we took your favorite brand and your namesake into account, leading to the creation of this F.W.C.P."

Johnny points at the F.W.C.P, a shield-like weapon placed on the Jesta's right arm.

Shion: "What is that weapon?"

Johnny: "It is short for **Futuring Weapons Combination Pack,** a specialized weapon that has multiple modes in it. You can use it as a beam rifle, a beam saber, a stungun, a knuckle to punch or grab enemies with, and a shield."

Shion: "That's... amazing. Wait, I think I'm familiar with that kind of weapon. Err, you know what, nevermind."

Johnny: "Oh, I thought you have something to say about your familiarity with that weapon. Okay then, last but not least, the unit for Ichinose- _honey_."

Kaede: "What is it going to be?"

Johnny: "Customized variant of the Starblink ReZEL, called ReZEL Maple. Yes, I took the meaning of your name for his one. Has the same weapon loadout as the default ReZEL, plus an additional beam saber, and also can transform into Waverider mode."

Kaede: "Haha, how unique."

Yurika: "But, only Yurika- _sama_ who gets a Gundam, while the rest of you only got grunt units."

Kaede: "Hey, these are heavily customized. They could have the potential to be as powerful as a Gundam-type such as yours, Yurika."

Johnny: "Not to mention this Ahead Kitaouji that Kitaouji- _honey_ has originally came from Anno Domini. Let's not forget that Anno Domini has some of the stronger grunt units in Gundam. Remember the GN-X series that gave Celestial Being a run on their money during Operation Fallen Angel? The Aheads are the next line of GN-X's development. So, don't underestimate it."

Otome: "And, oh, Johnny- _sensei_. Before Otome forget, Otome is curious about where you got all these mobile suits"

Johnny: "The Gundams, such as AoIris, Ranflakes, and Dark Rift came directly from their respective brands. Obviously, AoIris came from Futuring Girl, Ranflakes came from Spicy Ageha, while Dark Rift came form LoLi_GoThIc. As for the grunt units, well, they are sent by our sponsors and devout fans who also happen to be Gundam fans with crazy amounts of money. As for XNStrike, I don't think Angely Sugar was directly involved in that Gundam's creation as Starmiya acquired it while she was still in America."

Sakura: "But, seeing DreAca's own forces, they probably had as much sponsors and devout fans as we do now."

Johnny: "That is very possible indeed, although most of their grunt units are just from Cosmic Era's Earth Alliance for some reason."

Yurika: "Oddly enough, their Gundams are based from the Impulse, which - according to Hikari - was a ZAFT Mobile Suit."

Kaede: "They're utilizing a lot of Cosmic Era units more than we do."

Sakura: "Yes, all we had from Cosmic Era was just the XNStrike and the Ranflakes."

Shion: "What about the control system for our units? Are they going to be the same as the Gundams?"

Johnny: "Guess what, YEAH, they have the very same motion recognition system."

Kaede: "Which means we gotta start training ASAP."

Otome: "But aren't they still busy unloading and arranging the Mobile Suits?"

Yurika: "Unfortunately, yes, we got to wait a little while longer until they finish all their work here."

Suddenly, the alarm goes off.

Yurika: "What in the world--?!"

Johnny: "Enemy attack?"

Naoto: (thourgh loudspeaker) _"Emergency! Emergency! DreAca has launched their attacking forces along with SWing Gundam! They most likely knew about us strengthening our forces, and they want to stop us from doing that any further!"_

Johnny: "Oh no! _Honeys_ , I got to prepare the three Gundams to launch."

Johnny is about to leave before Otome calls him.

Otome: "Let me sortie, too!"

Sakura: "Otome- _sama_?"

Johnny: "Can you? You haven't had any training yet."

Otome: "Aoi- _tan_ was able to pilot her Gundam effectively even before having any training, didn't she? I mean, she's the reigning Starlight Queen!"

Johnny: "Uh-huh?"

Otome: "Then Otome should be able to do that too, as Otome was the runner-up of the Starlight Queen Cup! Do you believe in Otome, _sensei_?"

Johnny: "Well, I believe in you. But, are you really going to be okay, _honey_?"

Sakura: "I believe in Otome- _sama_. She'll be able to do it, I know she will."

Shion: "Me too."

Otome: "Thank you, Sakura- _tan_ , Shion- _tan_. Love You!"

Johnny: "Okay then, prepare for sortie! XNStrike, AoIris, Ranflakes, and Lime Delta, begin preparations for launch!"

Not too long after, Soleil and also Otome are all ready in their Mobile Suits.

Aoi: "She's back, eh? With my vigorous training, I should be able to match her power."

Ran: "As long as we work as a team, we can overcome any obstacle. Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Ah, yes, you're right."

Aoi: "By the way, you finally get your signature axe on your Gundam, eh?"

Aoi points on the giant axe carried by the XNStrike.

Ichigo: "Yeah, it's called _Soleil-hache_. Feels just like when we were cutting down that Christmas tree."

Aoi: "And Ran actually got a katana. How fitting for a Beautiful Blade."

Ran: "Well, yeah. Before I forget, let me tell you this: work as a team, don't break up."

Ichigo / Aoi: "Roger!"

Otome: (via comms channel) "Everyone!"

Ichigo: "Otome?!"

Aoi: "You're going out with us, too?"

Otome: "Yes, Johnny- _sensei_ gave Otome permission."

Ichigo: "But you didn't have any training yet."

Otome: "Don't worry, Otome was the runner-up in the Starlight Queen Cup, after all. If Aoi- _tan_ was able to control her Gundam effectively with barely any training, then Otome should, too."

Aoi: "Oh yeah, I did."

Ichigo: "Eh, Otome? You were the runner-up?"

Otome: "Uh-huh."

Ran: "Enough talk, guys. We gotta launch."

The four units are now in position to launch.

Ichigo: "XNStrike, Hoshimiya Ichigo--!"

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Ran: "Ranflakes, Shibuki Ran--!"

Otome: "Lime Delta, Arisugawa Otome--!"

All: "Let's roll out!!"

All four Starlight units are successfully launched and now on the way to intercept the DreAca forces led again by Seira with her SWing Gundam.

In the control room...

Orihime: "They probably knew about us strengthening our forces. And since our school is still stationary while their school are now floating, we got to start up _that_ program."

Johnny: " _That_ program, eh? I agree, though we haven't done any final check-ups on it. Who knows if there will be some malfunctions when we start it up."

Orihime: "The check-ups can be done later, this is emergency."

Johnny: "Ah, okay. Suzukawa, start up the Galaxy Starlight program!"

Naoto: "Roger!"

Naoto and the other crewmembers begin initializing the Galaxy Starlight program and doing some initial configurations to fully start the program up. As everyone else are doing the job, Orihime orders the surrounding areas of Starlight Academy to be emptied immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo's team finally spots the enemy team, consisting of SWing Gundam, one Dream Windam, and two Dream Daggers.

Ichigo: "Enemy spotted!"

Aoi: "As I suspected, she's back."

Seira: "So, you're back for some more pounding, eh, Starlight Queen?"

Aoi: "Don't you dare look down at me again, I've vastly improved since the last time we clashed with each other."

Seira: "Then you never understood that I will always be one step ahead of you."

Aoi: "In this case, I should already be TWO steps ahead of you! Ichigo, Ran, Otome, you deal with the grunts. I will hold down Seira!"

Ichigo: "Aoi, let me fight Seira, I--!"

Ran: "No, we'll fight her as a team, as Soleil!"

Ichigo: "!!"

Otome: "But Otome's in PowaPuri."

Aoi: "Doesn't matter for now, Otome. Okay, let's go!"

AoIris charges forward, followed by Ran and Otome.

Ichigo: "Aoi!! Uhh...!"

After a little bit of hesitation, Ichigo follows suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Starlight Academy control room

Orihime: "How much longer?"

Naoto: "Still at 25% completion."

Orihime: "We have not time to waste. Do it faster."

Naoto: "I'm trying."

* * *

At the battle, Aoi engages Seira, Ichigo engages the Dream Windam, while Ran and Otome engages the two Dream Daggers.

Aoi: "Haa!"

Aoi fires her Azulmagia several times at Seira while charging towards her. Seira dodges most of the shots and blocks a few of them with her shield. When Aoi draws near, Seira activates her beam guitar blade, while Aoi switches her Azulmagia to sword mode. The two start to exchange slashes against each other.

Seira: "I never know you can improve that far."

Aoi: "Of course I can, I am the Starlight Queen!"

Seira: "Which means I have to go THREE steps ahead of you then!"

Aoi: "Try it if you can!"

Quickly, Aoi takes her new weapon, a beam katar gun codenamed "Leviathan", from her back. She starts rapid-firing the Leviathan at Seira. It caught her off-guard as some shots hit her directly before she could block it. But it didn't deal that much damage because the output isn't as powerful as the Azulmagia.

Seira: "What?! A new weapon?!"

Aoi continues the assault by firing the Azulmagia at higher output. Seira blocked the shot, but she gets pushed back because of the higher energy output.

Seira: "You're not kidding. You really did take two steps further than me."

Aoi: "Satisfied?"

Seira: "Then I'll show you my three-steps advancement!"

Seira charges right back at Aoi with her beam guitar blade in hand. The clashing resumes. Meanwhile, Ichigo is busy engaging the Dream Windam.

Ichigo: "Take that!"

Ichigo swings her Soleil-hache towards the Dream Windam, which is then blocked using its two beam sabers. Windam fires its CIWS, and Ichigo dodges it quickly. Ichigo activates the blaster mode of Soleil-hache and then fires some shots at the Windam. With its Jet Striker pack, the Windam is able to dodge most of the shots before it charges right at Ichigo with beam sabers in hand. Ichigo then does a stylish flip, switches her Soleil-hache to blaster mode, and shoots the Windam's head. She then fires at its Jet Striker pack, severely damaging it and causing the Windam to fall.

Ichigo: "One down!"

Ran: "Great job, Ichigo!"

Ran is currently clashing her katana against a Dream Dagger's beam saber. Otome does the same thing, clashing beam sabers against the other Dream Dagger.

Ran: "Don't get careless, Otome!"

Otome: "Yes!"

Otome slowly pushes forward, pushing her opponent back even with the Jet Striker providing more thrust. Otome fires the head vulcan of her Lime Delta at her opponent's head, breaking its main camera. Otome knocks her opponent back and fires her beam rifle at the head and then at both arms.

Otome: "I won! Now, get outta here, annoying ones!"

Otome yells on the defeated Dream Dagger as it falls. Meanwhile, Ran continues her clashing against the last Dream Dagger. They let go of each other. Ran then fires her shoulder-mounted blasters several times at her opponent. The Dream Dagger counters by firing its own beam rifle, which is then dodged by Ran with some flips.

Otome: "Ran- _tan_ , let Otome help you!"

Ran: "Much appreciated!"

Both Ran and Otome fires their beam weapons at the Dream Dagger. One of the shots eventually hits the Dream Dagger's beam rifle till it explodes. Ran charges forward, ready to unsheath her katana as the Dream Dagger also activates its beam saber. With a lightning-fast move, Ran severs the Dream Dagger right arm wielding the beam saber and then slices off the Jet Striker on its back. The Dream Dagger finally falls.

Ran: "Did it!"

Otome: "As expected from the Beautiful Blade! Love you!"

Ran: "Save your compliment for later, only Seira remains."

Otome: "Roger!"

Aoi, now helped by Ichigo, is still fighting against Seira. Ran comes in and fires her shoulder blaster right at Seira. She dodges the shots easily.

Seira: "They took my troops down? That is nuts."

Aoi: "Now it's the entire Soleil against you, lady!"

Aoi fires the Leviathan again, followed by Ichigo and Ran firing their respective beam weapons. Seira is having a hard time dodging all of those shots.

Seira: "Not really. I've picked an single opponent more worthy to fight with. And that opponent is..."

Seira suddenly charges forward while dodging the beam shots, rushing straight towards Ichigo.

Seira: "...YOU!!"

Seira tackles Ichigo pretty hard until she loses balance and falls pretty far.

Ichigo: "Darn!"

Aoi: "Ichigo!!"

* * *

At the Starlight Control Room...

Naoto: "Program initialization is now at 74%."

Crewman 1: "Configuring main thrusters."

Crewman 2: "Setting up balancers and main engines."

Orihime: "You guys are actually doing it much faster than I expected."

Johnny: "Good, keep it up. Once we're ready, we'll take off fast."

* * *

Back to the battle, Ichigo regains balance after getting hit by Seira's tackle. But Seira is right in front of her, preparing to strike. Ichigo quickly takes her Soleil-hache and blocks the attack from Seira's beam blade.

Ichigo: "So, you really wanted to fight me."

Seira: "Of course, fighting against you feels like fighting against my own shadow."

Ichigo: "I see, you did realize that."

Seira swings her beam guitar blade again. Ichigo dodges it this time around. Ichigo then counters with another slash, which is also dodged. Before Seira could prepare her next attack, Aoi, Ran, and Otome comes in firing their beam weapons at her.

Aoi: "Stop it, Seira!"

Ran: "Don't you forget about us!"

Seira: "Quit disturbing my fight!"

Seira fires her beam rifle at the three. They tried dodging the shots, but one of it hits Ran's left-side beam blaster, while the other one slightly misses Aoi's torso, leaving some burn marks on the body frame. Otome transformed her Lime Delta into Waverider mode, which makes her able to dodge the shots easily.

Otome: "Otome won't let herself get shot that easily!"

Otome flies away and transforms back into MS mode before heading back and support firing at Seira.

Aoi: "I still have some unfinished business with you, Seira!"

Aoi, once again, rushes straight towards Seira with her Azulmagia in sword mode. Ichigo also starts swinging her Soleil-hache. Seira ends up blocking both attacks. Aoi's attack is blocked with Seira's beam blade, while Ichigo's attack is blocked with the shield. Seira then does some spinning move that knocks the two back quite far. She rushes toward Ichigo again, and clashes against each other once again.

Johnny: (via comms channel) "Kiriya- _honey_ , hold her off for a bit longer. We've reached 90% in our initialization progress."

Aoi: "What initialization progress?"

Johnny: "Lifting off Starlight Academy."

Aoi: "?!?!" (shocked)

Johnny: "Got that? Just hold her off. Johnny out." (disconnect)

Aoi: _"Does that mean we're doing the same thing as DreAca? Lifting off our school building and turn it into a giant, floating mobile base? Odayaka janai!"_

Aoi goes against Seira again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Starlight Academy...

Crewman 1: "Initialization process at 97%."

Crewman 2: "98%!"

Orihime: "Good... almost there..."

Crewman 1: "99%!"

Naoto: "Okay, 100%! Galaxy Starlight is ready to lift-off."

Orihime: "Good. Galaxy Starlight, prepare to lift-off!!"

Naoto: "Engine start!"

As Naoto presses the start button, the whole school area begins to shake. The star-shaped outer walls of Starlight Academy gets surrounded by several metal plates and constructs, and the entire grounds starts to lift off from the earth. Loud sounds of massive thrusters can be heard, and the Starlight Academy - now known as Galaxy Starlight - has lifted off. The mobile base generates an energy field that shields the entire base, along with extra protections on the top where there's barely any solid parts above.

Naoto: "Headmistress, we have lifted off."

Orihime: "Good, now head towards where Ichigo and the others are fighting."

Galaxy Starlight begins moving forward.

* * *

At the battle location, Ichigo and the others still continues fighting against Seira. Despite being a four-against-one battle, Seira still manages to keep fighting. Although she keeps focusing her attention towards Ichigo, much to Aoi's irritation.

As Seira clashes against Ichigo, Aoi interrupts by shooting her Leviathan.

Aoi: "You! Stop going after Ichigo!"

Seira dodges the shot, and she's quickly intercepted by Aoi with her Azulmagia in sword mode.

Seira: "Why so angry? I enjoy fighting her, and she also enjoys fighting me!"

Aoi: "She told me the same thing, and I won't allow that because there's a huge chance you will break us apart!"

Seira: "Am I even breaking you apart?"

The clashing continues, until Seira saw several large-sized beam projectiles coming towards her. She quickly dodges them. She sees Galaxy Starlight approaching fast.

Ichigo: "Is that...?"

Aoi: "Starlight Academy...?"

Ran: "It's... flying now?"

Otome: "Amazing."

Seira: "So, they have lifted off, too? I can't stay here any longer, I gotta go."

Seira quickly leaves before anything goes wrong.

Ichigo: "Wait!!"

Aoi: "Enough, Ichigo. We've done our job. Now let's return."

Ran: "Yeah, especially with our energy supply getting low."

Otome: "Except for Otome and Aoi- _tan_ , hehe."

Ran: "Stop making me jealous. We'll also get our own semi-perpetual energy generator, eventually."

Ichigo and the others return to the Galaxy Starlight.

* * *

In the briefing room...

Johnny: " _Honeys_ , you did great."

All four: "Thanks, Johnny- _sensei_."

Johnny: "Especially you, Arisugawa- _honey_. You actually managed to perform as good as Kiriya- _honey_ during that battle, despite the fact that it was your first time piloting. As expected from a Starlight Queen runner-up, Yeah!"

Johnny gives the thumbs-up for Otome. Otome smiles in response.

Otome: "Thanks, and Love You."

Aoi: "Anyway, Johnny- _sensei_ , I'm amazed that Starlight Academy can actually turn into this giant floating mobile base like DreAca did. When did such technology was developed?"

Johnny: "To tell you the truth, I barely know anything about the history of that particular technology. The only thing I've ever heard about that is this technology is rather complicated to explain properly. If you try explaining it properly, you'll be explaining it for HOURS."

Aoi: "Oh, that takes too long."

Ichigo: "But at least we have the necessary means to combat DreAca now."

Ran: "Correct, not to mention our assembled forces of Mobile Suits."

Aoi: "But still, Seira is far too strong. She could even hold off the four of us alone. I have no idea just how imbalanced she is."

Ichigo: "I'll admit, though, Seira is actually--"

Ran quickly interrupts Ichigo.

Ran: "You can save that for another time."

Aoi: (whispers) "Good job, Ran."

Johnny: "Now that you mention it, this Otoshiro seems to grow more powerful as time goes on, and we don't know how. Either with vigorous training, or innate talent, or... I dunno. Perhaps it is time for me to make some deals to get new power-plants for XNStrike and Ranflakes. Those batteries simply won't do for intense and prolonged battles."

Ichigo/Ran: "Uh-huh."

Johnny: "Since your Gundams came from Cosmic Era, it is most appropriate if I outfit your Gundams with Hyper-Deuterion Engines. You will definitely need them."

Ichigo: "Yes, make it happen, Johnny- _sensei_!"

Johnny: "Ha! Don't underestimate this Johnny Bepp, _honeys_. I'll get your Gundams outfitted as soon as I can, Yeah! Well, then, you should take a rest now."

All four: "Thank you very much, _sensei_!"

Everyone then leaves the briefing room.

* * *

Aoi returns to her Blue Nova Mansion, and then lies down on her bed. She opens her Aikatsu Phone and looks at several photos in her phone storage, including some screenshots of DreAca's launch announcement that she happened to record. One screenshot in particular that shows the DreAca students lining-up makes her curious. She looks at the screenshot carefully, until she notices a very familiar girl with her purple hair barely visible because of the original recording did not record her face on purpose. When Aoi sees that purple-haired girl, she instantly recognizes her as someone really special from the past.

Aoi: "This... can't be. What is she doing there? I have to inform Headmistress... but... uhh, after I take some good rest..."

Aoi closes the image viewer, turns off her phone, and she closes her eyes, starting to sleep.


	6. Unmeasurable

Tomorrow morning, in a classroom of DreAca...

Kii: "I still couldn't believe that you were able to hold off all four of them at the same time yesterday."

Seira: "I was just lucky back then."

Kii: "That wasn't luck, I dare say. You are a gifted idol."

Seira: "No, I'm sure that was luck. The Starlight Queen said it herself that she took two steps further than me. And she was not kidding, she gave me a run on my money . So, if I'm **mi** , then she's probably **sol** already."

Kii: "Then you should take THREE steps further than her, into **higher DO**."

Seira: "Of course that's what I'm gonna do, and prove that DreAca does it better than Starlight."

Kii: "Yeah, like you usually do."

Seira: "Not to mention, I'm feeling more and more interested to fight Ichigo again on the battlefield. Perhaps she's feeling the same thing as I am right now, as I can feel that I'm fighting my own shadow."

Kii: "Is that true? Weird."

Sora comes into the classroom.

Sora: "Hi there."

Kii: "Oh hey, Sora- _chan_. Done with your synchronization training?"

Sora: "Yes. My current synch-rate is now at 84%."

Seira: "Good job there, Sora. Keep it up until we can sortie together."

Sora: "Most definitely."

Kii: "By the way, I actually commend the Starlight idols for not dealing any fatal hits on our forces. Sure our troops were hurt a little bit, but none of their lives were threatened."

Seira: "Now that you mention it, all they did were disabling our units by destroying the weapons and cutting off the limbs, preventing them to fight any further."

Sora: "If I remember correctly, you yourself didn't even have any intention to finish off the Starlight Queen in your first battle."

Seira: "What I did was just testing if the Starlight Queen was that powerful. But now, I'm more attracted to the GN Drive that she has on her Gundam. Remember, my Gundam still use an internal battery instead of any form of semi-perpetual energy generators. If I can steal it from her, hopefully it can be attached on my Gundam and say goodbye to limited operational time."

Kii: "If that is possible, because your Gundam is from Cosmic Era, and GN Drive is from Anno Domini. Attaching a power source from a different universe on your Gundam would require a lot more modifications. And such modifications will take too long to finish."

Seira: "That means my Gundam can't be equipped with such power source..."

Kii: "We've been looking for someone who can provide us with a Hyper Deuterion Engine, which is capable of giving your Gundam unlimited operational time. But it is getting rather difficult to find one, that engine is getting rare! I bet Starlight Academy took the majority of them!"

Seira: "Without any form of semi-perpetual energy generation, there's no way I can utilize my skills fully in combat."

Kii: "Calm down, Seira- _chan_. I'll try my hardest to find one of those engines."

Seira: _"And besides, not only I am attracted to that GN Drive. I'm attracted to Ichigo."_

* * *

In the Starlight Academy, Aoi reports to Orihime about the familiar girl she found in that screenshot.

Johnny: "NO WAY! She's in DreAca?!"

Orihime: "You truly certain about that, Kiriya? It wasn't any kind of photo editing or anything?"

Aoi: "I sure do, Headmistress. You can take a look at this picture here."

Aoi shows Orihime and Johnny the screenshot that she took.

Aoi: "Take a look at that part. You see a familiar-looking purple-haired girl with a black suit there?"

Orihime: "Hmm... Yes. there's no mistaking it.

Johnny: "Oh man, you're right, Kiriya- _honey_. That has to be... Kanzaki- _honey_."

Aoi: "I personally couldn't believe that she would be among the enemy ranks. I wonder if she's actually planning to wage war on us after her two years of silence."

Johnny: "I hope not, _honey_. That doesn't feel like her at all. Why would she wage war against the very school that paved her way to her stardom?"

Orihime: "I believe she may have her own reasons. The only way to know is that we ask her personally, that's if we can actually meet her face-to-face."

Aoi: "I know."

Orihime: "By the way, have you told Hoshimiya and the others about this matter?"

Aoi: "Not yet. But I dunno if I should tell Ichigo or not. I know that she probably wants to have a rematch with Mizuki. But, not with Mizuki siding with DreAca, and not with Seira trying to break us apart."

Johnny: "You're right. Taking care of DreAca comes first."

Aoi: "Well then, Headmistress, Johnny- _sensei_ , I'll be going now. Thanks for spending your time on this crucial info."

Orihime: "You're welcome. Be careful, then."

Aoi: (nods)

Aoi leaves the Headmistress' office.

Johnny: "Still, I can't see why Kanzaki- _honey_ would be working with DreAca. What is she doing there anyway?"

Orihime: "She said she wanted to pursue her own path. But it shouldn't be that way. If she truly want to wage war on us, it is obvious that we have to stop her."

* * *

Later, Aoi goes to the hangar control room, where she meets Ichigo and Ran there.

Aoi: "Hi."

Ichigo: "Oh, hey, Aoi."

Ran: "You going to watch PowaPuri and the others train?"

Aoi: "They're training now? All of them?"

Naoto: "Yes. And they're showing some good progress so far."

Aoi: "Wow, good to hear that. Let me see their synch-rates now."

Aoi looks at the monitor showing the synch-rates of her friends.

Aoi: "Hmm, you're right. Their synch-rates are steadily increasing."

Ichigo: "We expect some nice performance from them once we sortie together."

Aoi: "And I seriously want to continue my last batch of training as my synch-rate is almost 100%."

Ran: "Which means it's just a few steps away for you to become one with your Gundam."

Naoto: "Or _become_ _Gundam_ itself, like that _little kebab_."

Aoi: " _Become Gundam_ itself, huh? Perhaps I should."

Ichigo: "Really?!"

Aoi: "Better wait and see."

Naoto: "Don't forget to evolve into Innovator, too."

Aoi: "A Starlight Innovator? _Odayaka janai_. Ichigo, you should max out your synch-rate, too."

Ichigo: "Of course I will."

Aoi: "Good."

PowaPowaPuririn, Yurika, and Kaede are finally done with their training. They exit their Mobile Suits and meets Ichigo and the others.

Ichigo: "Good work, pals."

Otome: "Thanks, Ichigo- _tan_."

Yurika : "I don't mean to be not thankful, but thanks anyway."

Aoi: "Well then, I'm looking forward of fighting together with you guys."

Shion: "Me too, Aoi, we'll do it as the Naughty Detectives."

Aoi: "Haha, of course we will."

Ran: "Shall we get some snacks?"

Kaede: "Yes, please!"

Ichigo: "Then let's go."

* * *

At Ichigo's house...

TV news reporter: _"In response to Dream Academy raising their army and lifting off their school to become a giant floating mobile base, Starlight Academy did the same thing to combat them and retain their place in the idol world. Obviously the major idols of Starlight, including but not limited to the returning near-Top Idol Hoshimiya Ichigo and the current Starlight Queen Kiriya Aoi, are participating in this brawl to keep their school safe n' sound."_

Raichi: "Hoo, both schools can lift off? Everything feels more and more like mecha anime here and there, that is crazy."

A customer knocks and opens the front door. It is a young girl with pigtailed peach-colored hair, roughly at Raichi's age.

Girl: "Excuse me."

Raichi: "Ah, welcome to Nandemo Bento! Eh, Noelle?"

Noelle: "Oh, hi there Raichi."

Ringo: "How can we help you?"

Noelle: "I'd like a... let me see the menu."

She looks at the menu.

Noelle: "I'll have this bento right here."

Noelle points at the most delicious-looking bento on the menu.

Ringo: "Alright, I'll prepare it. Be right back."

Ringo goes to the kitchen to prepare the bento for Noelle.

Raichi: "How're you doing, Noelle?"

Noelle: "Fine, thanks. Oh, you're watching the news? It's about Starlight VS DreAca, right?

Raichi: "Uh-huh?" (nods)

Noelle: "I hope Onee- _chan_ is okay."

Raichi: "Your sister?"

Noelle: "Yes, Seira- _neechan_."

Raichi: _"What?! Seira, she said? Then she's the younger sister of Onee-chan and Aoi-neesan's greatest nemesis! That is insanity at a whole new level! What if they find that out?"_

Noelle: "Err, Raichi?"

Raichi: "Yes?!"

Noelle: "You look surprised. What's wrong?"

Raichi: "Uh, nothing really."

Noelle: "Aren't you concerned about that battle between the two idol schools?"

Raichi: "Well, just like you, my sister is there."

Noelle: "Hope she's okay too."

Raichi: "Thanks."

Shortly after, Ringo have finished preparing Noelle's ordered bento.

Ringo: "Sorry to keep you waiting, the bento is ready."

Noelle: "Ah, thanks. Here's the money."

Noelle gives the money and then takes the bento that she ordered.

Noelle: "Well, I'll be going then."

Raichi: "I see, thank you for buying our bento."

Noelle: "You're welcome."

Noelle walks back to her home, which is in fact facing right at Nandemo Bento. Raichi and Ringo looks at the outside as Noelle enters her home.

Ringo: "She's another one of our neighbors, apparently."

Raichi: "Yeah, I never knew that."

* * *

Back in the Starlight Academy...

Aoi is just about to continue her last bit of training when suddenly someone calls her via her phone.

Aoi: "Uh, who is it? Raichi? What does he need?"

Aoi answers the phone.

Raichi: _"A-Aoi-neesan!"_

Aoi: "Raichi? What's wrong?"

Raichi: _"I just recently met Seira's younger sister."_

Aoi: (while walking away from the control room) "What did you say!?"

Raichi: _"Yeah, I never realized that Noelle, one of my friends in school, is in fact her younger sister."_

Aoi: "So, what did she do?"

Raichi: _"She just bought some bento from us, and then went back home right in front of our house."_

Aoi: "So, our enemy lives right in your neighborhood... Wait, that would be a perfect opportunity to learn as to how Seira became an overpowered idol!"

Raichi: _"You don't mean... asking Noelle about her sister?"_

Aoi: "Yes. What do you think?"

Raichi: _"If it's to help Aoi-neesan, then YES, I'll do what I can!"_

Aoi: "Thank you, Raichi. I'm counting on you."

Raichi: "Yeah, you're welcome."

Aoi hangs up the phone.

Aoi: _"So, Ichigo and Seira actually lives in the same neighborhood. That is nuts. There's more and more stuffs that I need to keep as secret from Ichigo, or she'll definitely go haywire and Soleil might be undone because of that. Hopefully Raichi will be able to gain some helpful information about Seira and the mystery behind her overpowered idol skills."_

* * *

Two days later...

Aoi continues her last synchronization training.

Naoto: "Come on, Kiriya. You're just 4% away from max rate."

Aoi: "I'm trying."

Naoto: "3%..."

Ichigo: "Almost there..."

Naoto: "1.5%..."

Ran: "Almost there...!"

A few moments later, the synchronization gauge hits 100%.

Naoto: "Zero! Congratulations, Kiriya. You have maxed out your synch-rate with your Gundam."

Aoi: "Ah, finally. I've become one with my Gundam."

Ichigo: "Or become Gundam itself."

Aoi: "Call me _Gundam_ , then."

Ran: "Uh, I guess not. You're still Kiriya Aoi to us."

Aoi: "Oh..."

Aoi gets off her Gundam, heads to the control room to take her drink, and then leaves the hangar. On her way, she receives a message from Raichi, containing a recording of his interview with Noelle.

Aoi: "Is this Raichi's result of his research? Okay, let me hear about it..."

Aoi returns back to her mansion, goes into her room, and plays the recording.

Raichi: _"Excuse me, Noelle. Mind if I ask you various things about your sister?"_

Noelle: _"Um, sure, no problem."_

Raichi: _"What was she doing before she became an idol in Dream Academy? I'm sure your sister told you most if not all her stories in the past, right?"_

Noelle: _"Yes, she did. Seira-neechan used to be a guitarist in a rock band. She played her guitar really well, I always enjoy her musics."_

Raichi: _"She was in a rock band playing guitar, eh? Then what drove her into the idol world?"_

Noelle: _"She has this ideal about bringing smile on people's faces with her music. That's exactly what she's been doing to me, she brought smile on my face because of her music. And after she saw how idols were doing a better job at pulling that off, she decided to become an idol."_

Raichi: _"I see."_

Noelle: _"She tried to apply to Starlight Academy about a year ago, but she was rejected because the judges claimed that she always fit better as a rock musician rather than an idol."_

Raichi: _"That does make sense. After all, she's more of a guitarist in a rock band. Playing music together with friends to bring smile on people's faces, that works well, I have no criticism for it."_

Noelle: _"Yeah, I know that. Later, she tried to apply to Dream Academy with some unusual method."_

Raichi: _"What method?"_

Noelle: _"By actually playing her guitar outside the school gate. That attracted many from the building, including the Headmistress herself, Yumesaki Tiara-san."_

Raichi: _"Even the headmistress of DreAca is attracted to her music?"_

Noelle: _"Once the headmistress listened to Seira-neechan's claims and ideals, she had no problems accepting her to DreAca."_

Raichi: _"Wow, that's so easy."_

Noelle: _"Afterwards, she officially became the student in DreAca. And then, she only returned home at certain occasions, indicating that she's been busy. I don't know what she's been doing there, but she's probably having various trainings to become an idol. Only in a matter of months, she debuted, in a Gundam, being absolutely awesome from the very beginning."_

Raichi: _"Only a few months? Is that even possible?"_

Noelle: _"Seira-neechan can possibly be considered as a true musical prodigy. Being able to debut in such magnitude was incredibly amazing. And I'm so proud of my sister."_

Raichi: _"So, did you know about how the Gundams are controlled using the pilot's idol energy?"_

Noelle: _"Sure did. Seira-neechan's idol energy was flowing through her Gundam when she pilots it."_

Raichi: _"Wow..."_

Noelle: _"But, to be frank, I don't like the way DreAca is acting now."_

Aoi starts to notice something.

Noelle: _"They're assembling their army of Mobile Suits just to wage war against Starlight Academy, and they used Seira-neechan to lead those forces. I don't like that. Seira-neechan and her allies were supposed to bring smile to people's faces, not bringing chaos to their rival school. I should've tried telling Seira-neechan that she's been doing the wrong thing. But I can't, she's just impossible to contact."_

Raichi: _"That is weird. But, I'm surprised you understand a lot, Noelle. I'm definitely against DreAca's unreasonable methods, too."_

Noelle: _"In my opinion, both Starlight and DreAca should've been working together. Because, as idol schools, I'm certain they have the same purpose."_

Raichi: _"The problem is, Noelle, it couldn't be helped that DreAca was the one who started all these chaos. And Starlight Academy had to deal with the situation accordingly, which is by assembling their own army of Mobile Suits. They had no choice but to stop DreAca by force. And if things have started calming down a lot, who knows if they'll be able to join forces and do all these happiness-spreading stuff together without any ill-feelings toward each other."_

Noelle: _"I hope so, Raichi."_

Raichi's recording ends at that point. Aoi closes the audio player on her phone and begins to think about all these information.

Aoi: _"So, Seira was a rock band guitarist. Tried to enter our school, but didn't get accepted. Got accepted to DreAca instead, and then oozes perfection from out of nowhere in a mere few months. That definitely explains why I lost against her back then, not to mention being able to fight Ichigo on even grounds. But still, that doesn't make any sense. How did she became that overpowered in just few months? Mizuki took one full year of absence before she made her magnificent return, even then she still trained extremely hard. But Seira? Nothing is clear about her. She's just supremely talented with no explanation as to how she managed to accumulate all those skills in a short amount of time. And besides, Ichigo should've been far stronger than Seira as she was just returned from her souped-up Aikatsu in America, especially with her accumulated skills and experiences alongside us during our time together in this school."_

Aoi then starts lying down on her bed.

Aoi: _"Speaking of this war being unreasonable, I admit that both Raichi and Noelle actually got the point. Noelle didn't want Seira to fight us, as it was mainly DreAca who made her do that. I am definitely aware that Seira's ideals is almost no different than ours. But we have no choice but to fight her off, because she and her denizens are threatening our safety and our school's integrity. And... joining forces with DreAca??? I... I'm not sure if I want to do that or not... I'm never certain that we'll get along that well..."_ (sigh)

Aoi rolls a bit to get off her bed, and then goes outside. On her way to the main school building, she meets Shion.

Shion: "Oh, it's you."

Aoi: "Hi there, Shion."

Shion: "I heard you finally maxed out your synch-rate with your Gundam. Great job, I'm proud of you as my partner in Naughty Detective."

Aoi: "Thanks."

Shion: "Don't mention it. Anyway, you don't look all too well, Aoi. Anything wrong?"

Aoi: "It's about Seira and her backstory."

Shion: "You found the info about her backstory?"

Aoi: "It was Ichigo's younger brother who gave me that info, one of his schoolmates is apparently Seira's younger sister who lives in the very same neighborhood as him."

Shion: "What a coincidence."

Aoi: "So, I asked him to help me gather information from Seira's younger sister. Just earlier, he sent me all the information he managed to gather."

Shion: "How did that help you?"

Aoi: "Unfortunately, there were no clear information as to why Seira became that overpowered right from the get-go."

Shion: "How is this possible? Is she even a human being?"

Aoi: "Not sure about that. But, Seira's sister actually got the point about DreAca doing the unreasonable thing."

Shion: "About them waging war on us? Yeah, as an idol school just like ours, they shouldn't be doing that. But, as they were the one who started attacking us, it is obvious that we had to deal with the situation accordingly. They have to be stopped. But, to be honest, I'm kinda interested with both school working together to spread happiness all over the place with our songs."

Aoi: "Yeah, you got the point. If they weren't so hostile to us, we would've been friendly rivals."

Shion: "They're just being cocky and arrogant with their overpowered asset known as Seira. I wonder if Seira was actually the one making DreAca dared to wage war against us, simply to declare that she and her denizens will always be one step further than us."

Aoi: "That is possible indeed. Though if both schools do become friendly rivals and do some collaborations, I'll never feel comfortable performing with an overpowered idol such as Seira, and I simply don't want Ichigo to end up becoming a traitor, especially since Seira has that glimpse of Ichigo in her. I want to keep our bonds as Soleil completely unharmed. Not just as Soleil, but also as the remnants of STAR☆ANIS with the others, the very best of the Starlights. We must stay unbroken, don't you agree?"

Shion: "You definitely got the point right there, too."

Aoi: "Thanks."

Shion: "Should we tell more people about this?"

Aoi: "I don't think that's necessary for now. Let's leave it that way. I gotta go now."

Shion: "Okay, be careful."

Aoi: "You too."

Aoi continues going into the school building to meet up with Ichigo and Ran...


	7. Enter the Assembled Remnants

In the school building, Aoi meets Ichigo and Ran. She invites the two for some dance practice. Ichigo and Ran agrees and they all go to the practicing room. Once inside, they starts dancing together to the song "Move on now", just like in their first performance as a trio with their first Premium Dresses.

After they finished practicing...

Ichigo: (drinks her bottled water) "That was an almost flawless dance."

Aoi: "Yeah, we were perfectly on sync. So impressive."

Ran: "That further proves that our bonds are unbreakable."

Aoi: "Totally agree with that."

Ichigo: "And then we'll fully satisfy every audience once we go live with this."

Ran: "Definitely."

Ichigo: "And let's not forget that Aoi's synchronization rate with her Gundam is maxed out already."

Ran: "That can also be the factor of our flawless dance that we did."

Aoi: "You two haven't maxed out your synch-rates?"

Ichigo: "I have."

Aoi: "You have? When? I never knew that."

Ichigo: "I did it yesterday, very early in the morning, without letting anyone know about it."

Ran: "Ah, of course no one would know, we're still sleeping. Which means I'm the only one who still needs to train more. I was really close, too."

From outside the practicing room, Orihime peeks from the door window.

Orihime: _"Perhaps I worried too much about Ichigo. There doesn't seem to be any signs of her trying to break everyone apart."_

Orihime, knowing that there doesn't seem to be anything wrong going on, simply leaves the practicing room and goes back to her office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in DreAca's hangar...

Crewman: "Skyscrap Gundam, synchronization rate is at 96%."

Kii: "Amazing, Sora- _chan_. Just a little bit more."

Crewman: "97%... 98%... 99%... 100%!! Kazesawa's synchronization rate is now at maximum!"

Kii: "Wow, nice! Great job there!"

Sora: "Ah, at last I am combat-ready."

Crewman: "You did great, Kazesawa. Now you may get off."

Sora: "Roger."

Sora gets out of her Gundam's cockpit, goes to the briefing room, and meets Seira along with Kii there, who got some cups of Brain Thunder with them.

Sora: "Ah, got some drinks for me? Thank you."

Sora takes one cup of Brain Thunder and drinks it.

Seira: "You did great there, Sora. We can finally go to battle together to make Starlight know how superior we are."

Sora: "I personally want to meet Shibuki Ran in battle."

Kii: "What? That Muse of Spicy Ageha?"

Seira: "Ah, that makes sense. Both you and her are sexy-types, right? No wonder you wanna meet her in battle, to test out what she's capable of."

Kii: "Seira- _chan_ also did the same thing with the Starlight Queen, right?"

Seira: "Though my focus has shifted to that Ichigo. Everytime I fought her, it always felt like I'm fighting myself, although with a bit different style."

Kii: "Because she's a cute-type, while you're a cool-type, y'know?"

Seira: "To be frank, Kii, I'm curious to see if I can take her as my partner."

Sora: "Oh, that came out of nowhere, Seira. I never imagined you would consider your opponent as a potentially strong partner.

Seira: "Like I told you before, she has that glimpse of me and almost all my skills. She might be a perfect partner for me. But the Starlight Queen keeps getting on my way."

Kii: "Perhaps it was the Starlight Queen who were supposed to be your partner."

Seira: "No way! I'm not sure if I can be comfortable with her, because she probably hates me so much now for the humiliation I caused her from our first battle. Besides, I'm more attracted to her GN Drive rather than the Starlight Queen herself. But, with Ichigo, I'm sure my influence has been troubling her for a while."

Kii: "If your prediction is right, that would be absurdly amazing on so many levels."

Sora: "I agree. Anyway, I gotta go, still have to get some of my remaining works done."

Kii: "OK-OK-Okay, then. See you, and be careful."

Sora leaves the briefing room.

Seira: "She may not look like a person suited for combat. But, well, you never know what she's hiding inside that beautiful persona of hers."

Kii: "Yeah..."

* * *

Back in Starlight Academy, Ran is also doing her last bit of synchronization training while Hikari and Naoto is checking on Ran's progress via the control room. Ran's synch-rate is getting very close to max.

Hikari: "Great, Ran. Just 3% remaining."

Ran: "Just a little more..."

Hikari: "2%..."

Ran: "Almost there..."

Hikari: "1%..."

Ran: "And..."

The gauge displayed on the monitor hits 100%.

Hikari: "Zero! Finally, your synch-rate is maxed-out! Took you long enough, Ran!"

Ran: "I don't think I took that long to max out my synch-rate. You're just being impatient."

Hikari: "Nah, I think I'm not that impatient."

Ran: "Truly?"

Ran opens her cockpit hatch and hops down.

Hikari: "Perhaps because I kept looking forward of getting my own MS, not only to help you guys, but also as a preparation for me to go full-blown competitive mode against you, Ran."

Ran: "But, for now, we have no time for full-blown competition against each other. We have a major threat to deal with."

Hikari: "Thankfully your Gundam is now fitted with Hyper Deuterion Engine, so it can operate as long as you can."

Ran: "Ichigo's XNStrike also got one of those engines earlier. Yeah, thank Johnny- _sensei_ for that. Although I wish my Gundam can use a GN Drive instead."

Hikari: "But I believe that would require a lot more modifications for your Gundam to be fitted with a power source from a different universe."

Ran: "Aoi is so lucky to get a Gundam from Anno Domini timeline."

Hikari: "Isn't Sakura's unit also from Anno Domini?"

Ran: "I know that, but the GN Drive used in Sakura's unit is just an imitation of the original ones. I thought you know the story."

Hikari: "Aw, yeah, you're right. Perhaps only Futuring Girl has access to the original solar furnaces"

As Ran steps on the floor after going down from her Gundam, Yurika, who also just finished maxing out her synch-rate, approaches her.

Yurika: "As for Yurika- _sama_ , even an Ultracompact Fusion Reactor is enough to keep my Gundam at top performance. After all, it is Yurika- _sama_ who pilots it!"

Ran: "Keep that big talk, I want to see how well you fight in our next sortie."

Yurika: "You, too. Make sure you perform well with you maxed-out synch-rate, or I'll suck your blood."

In a different control room...

Naoto: "Okay, finally we got to use our spy drone. Do you think it will be useful?"

Johnny: "Of course it is. There's no way DreAca will ever find such invisible thing flying around their turf. The guys who made that drone are absolute genius, Yeah! Well, although it has its limits on how far away we can control it. We're just lucky that DreAca isn't going very far from us just yet."

Naoto is currently remote-controlling a flying spy drone equipped with a cloaking system that allows it to turn invisible, preventing enemies to detect its presence. The drone successfully locates the Dreamstorm Carrier, where DreAca resides. The base is apparently standing by, floating slightly above ground with its shield inactive. The drone scouts around the school area, until it spots Skyscrap Gundam moving out of the hangar. It appears that Sora is testing out the movement of her Gundam.

Orihime: "DreAca's new Gundam..."

Johnny: "But we have more Gundams than they do."

Orihime: "Still, you can't underestimate them."

Naoto continues moving his drone around. He spots Seira and Kii watching Skyscrap Gundam's test.

Naoto: "That pink-haired girl..."

Orihime: "There's no mistaking it. It must be Otoshiro Seira, the overpowered one."

Johnny: "I don't know about the one with fluffy hair, though."

Naoto moves his drone away from Seira and Kii and goes closer into the other side of the main building. Once he gets near a certain window of a room, he sees someone very familiar with the black suit, complete with that familiar purple hair. Her face is then completely spotted by the drone, revealing herself to be the one and only Mizuki Kanzaki.

Naoto: "?!?!"

Johnny: "Don't tell me she's--!"

Orihime: "Yes, Kiriya was right. Kanzaki Mizuki is truly in the enemy grounds. But why she's even there is still a mystery."

Johnny: "Man, stop leaving us in the dark, Kanzaki- _honey_!"

All of a sudden, Mizuki looks directly to the drone's camera. Naoto is startled and quickly moves the drone away.

Naoto: "Have I been spotted?"

Orihime: "That doesn't look like it. Your drone should be invisible still."

Naoto: "Hope so. Anyway, I'm going to look at that Gundam again."

Naoto moves his drone to see the Skyscrap Gundam again. And he sees that the DreAca forces is about to sortie, along with SWing Gundam and Skyscrap Gundam.

Naoto: "Oh nuts, they're preparing to sortie."

Johnny: "We gotta call the _honeys_ and prepare to sortie, too. Their target must be us again!"

Orihime: "I'll summon them right away."

In DreAca's launchpad, several of their grunt units are getting ready for launch. The separated SWing Gundam modules is also there along with Skyscrap Gundam.

Seira: "Finally you get your chance to show your skills, Sora."

Sora: "Yeah, I can't wait to meet Ran in battle, if only she's also sortied."

Seira: "Don't worry, she will."

Sora: "Really?"

Seira: "Just trust me on that one."

Kii: "Seira- _chan_ , Sora- _chan_ , you two ready?"

Seira: "Anytime."

The SWing Gundam modules and Skyscrap Gundam are moved to the launchpad.

Seira: "Otoshiro Seira, Core SWinger, heading out!"

Sora: "Kazesawa Sora, Skyscrap, launching!"

Core SWinger and Skyscrap Gundam launches out. Next, the Chest Flyer and the Leg Flyer are launched, combining with Core SWinger to form the complete SWing Gundam and eventually combine with Swing Rock Booster. After that, four Dream Windams and seven Dream Daggers are launched. Three of those Dream Windams are piloted by Seira's top subordinates: Houko, Asagi, and Chiyuri.

Kii: "Our forces have launched, Headmistress."

Tiara: "Good, now let's see how Orihime will handle this..."

* * *

In Galaxy Starlight's hangar, the idols are on stand-by inside their Mobile Suits, as the school goes into battle stations.

Aoi: "So, they're back for some more butt-whooping from us?"

Kaede: "Most definitely."

Ran: "But now, all of us are here now, the remnants of STAR☆ANIS."

Shion: "Except for me, sadly."

Sakura: "It doesn't matter, you're with us PowaPuri."

Otome: "Yeah, it's okay, Shion- _tan_."

Ichigo: "This time, we fight together to protect our school."

Yurika: "And also suck the blood of those DreAca denizens."

Ran: "If possible."

Yurika: "That's gotta be possible."

Aoi: _"What I saw is true..."_

Aoi having a flashback when she was about to get into her Gundam.

Naoto: _"Kiriya, your info was right."_

Aoi: _"What info?"_

Naoto: _"I truly saw Kanzaki in DreAca when I was spying on them."_

Aoi: _"I knew it, she is among the enemy ranks. But why? Why would she side with DreAca?"_

Naoto: _"Dunno. But always remember to keep this a secret from Hoshimiya for now. I don't want her to end up putting us into a disadvantage."_

Aoi: _"Understood."_

Back to the present.

Aoi: _"Ichigo must not know about this.If she knows, Seira might end up taking advantage of that."_

Johnny: "Okay, _honeys_! Prepare for launch!"

All: "Roger!"

The Mobile Suits are now placed on the launchpad.

Ichigo: "XNStrike, Hoshimiya Ichigo--!"

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Ran: "Ranflakes, Shibuki Ran--!"

Otome: "Lime Delta, Arisugawa Otome--!"

Yurika: "Dark Rift, Toudou Yurika--!"

Sakura: "Ahead Kitaouji, Kitaouji Sakura--!"

Shion: "Futuring Jesta, Kamiya Shion--!"

Kaede: "ReZEL Maple, Ichinose Kaede--!"

All: "Heading out!!"

Everyone launches out and advances toward DreAca's attacking force.

Naoto: "T-minus 60 seconds until contact. Enemy formation consists of SWing Gundam, an unknown Gundam, four Dream Windams, and seven Dream Daggers."

Aoi: "We're close."

Everyone continues advancing forward.

Naoto: "T-minus 30 seconds until contact."

...

Naoto: "T-minus 10 seconds"

Aoi: "Everyone, prepare your weapons. We're very close to their attacking force."

Others: "Roger."

Everyone picked their weapons and put them on stand-by. 

Sakura: "They're in our visual range!"

Ichigo: "Here they come!!"

As both forces are getting into the visual range of each other, DreAca's forces begin to fire their ranged weapons at Starlight's forces. They proceed to dodge all of the beam projectiles coming at them and then fires back at their adversaries. In that crossfire, two Dream Daggers get shot down albeit not destroyed.

Ran: "Hits confirmed, two grunt units down."

Kaede: "Not bad."

Both forces begin to get into melee range.

Seira: "Here comes your chance, Sora. That one Gundam with a katana is gotta be Ran's Gundam."

Sora: "At last."

Sora in her Skyscrap Gundam heads straight toward Ran's Ranflakes with her scimitar in hand. Ran quickly unsheathes her katana and clash weapons against each other.

Ran: "A new model, huh?"

Sora: "We meet at last, Shibuki Ran."

Ran: "Oh, I'm famous already. Who are you anyway?"

Sora: "I'm Kazesawa Sora, a dress designer from DreAca, working on my own brand called _Bohemian Sky_. As for my Gundam, it is called Skyscrap Gundam."

Ran: "So much skies, you reek of sky as a person."

Ran and Sora continues clashing.

Yurika showcases the power of her Gundam Dark Rift against one of the Dream Daggers by using her beam claws. Even with such a close-range weapon, she fights effectively with them. The other Dream Daggers tries shooting her with beam rifle, but Yurika uses her I-Field cloak that she has on her Gundam's back to nullify the beams.

Yurika: "Ha! You cannot break through my vampire cloak! Now, let my vampiric claws suck your blood!"

Yurika swoops down towards one of the Dream Daggers that shot her, then stabs and pulls out its head. She then fires a shot from her camouflaged beam rifle, damaging the Dream Dagger's Jet Striker and causing it to fall down.

Yurika: "Yes! One down!"

Kaede: "Yurika, watch out behind you!"

Kaede with her ReZEL Maple comes in and shoots one Dream Dagger heading towards Yurika. The Dream Dagger dodges the shot and then rushes toward Kaede with its beam saber ready. Kaede dodges the slash with a flip and then she and Yurika shoots the attacker's Jet Striker, causing it to fall down.

Meanwhile, Sakura in her Ahead Kitaouji is currently fighting against one of the Dream Windams. Both are clashing swords with each other.

Sakura: "Wow, that Windam is tough."

Otome: "Rely on teamwork, PowaPuri!"

Shion: "Get into formation!"

Sakura: "Okay!"

Sakura goes away from the Dream Windam and begins assembling formation with Otome's Lime Delta and Shion's Futuring Jesta.

Otome: "Let's go with rotating gunbarrel formation!"

PowaPowaPuririn forms a formation similar to a gatling gun. Otome and Shion circles around Sakura while firing their beam rifles at the Dream Windam. The Dream Windam is having a hard time dodging all those beams, leaving it wide open for Sakura to slice off both its arm with her two beam sabers. After that, both Otome and Shion goes and kicks the Windam away.

Otome: "PowaPowaPuririn, nice formation! Love You!"

Shion: "Let's deal with the other enemy units!"

Sakura: "Roger!"

Ran and Sora are still busy clashing their swords, while Ichigo and Aoi continues their battle against Seira.

Seira fires her beam rifle multiple times at Aoi, but all of them are swiftly dodged. Aoi comes with her Azulmagia ready, Seira switches to her guitar beam blade. Both of them clashes their melee weapons.

Seira: "You've become far stronger than I thought."

Aoi: "Of course, I've become one with my Gundam!"

Seira: "Which means max synch-rate? Don't get cocky!"

Aoi: "You're the one who've been cocky this whole time!"

Aoi strikes hard, knocking Seira back a little bit. Ichigo fires her Soleil-hache in blaster mode at Seira, which are then blocked with her shield. Aoi then rushes forward, preparing to attack. But Aoi's attack gets parried by one of Seira's top subordinates, Chiyuri.

Chiyuri: "Seira, leave the Starlight Queen to me! You go after Ichigo!"

Seira: "Thank you."

Seira leaves Aoi with Chiyuri still parrying her Azulmagia.

Aoi: "Ah, wait! You, get outta my way!"

Chiyuri: "Not gonna happen, I won't let you reach Seira!"

Houko: "Chiyuri, need some helping hand?"

Chiyuri: "Much appreciated!"

Another one of Seira's top subordinate comes to fight Aoi. She pretty much has no choice but to take those two down before she can chase after Seira.

Ran, still fighting against Sora, notices Seira going after Ichigo.

Ran: "Oh no. She must not go after Ichigo one-on-one!"

Ran quickly gets away from Sora and rushes toward Seira.

Sora: "Where are you going?! We're not done yet!"

Sora also goes after Ran, but then she gets intercepted by Yurika and Kaede.

Yurika: "Not under my watch, new model! Let me, the descendant of Vlad Tepes himself, block your way through victory!"

Kaede: "Definitely not gonna let you get away with this!"

Kaede starts firing her beam rifle at Sora, which gets blocked with her energy shield. Sora attacks with her scimitar, and gets parried by Yurika's beam claws. Both Yurika and Kaede take turns attacking Sora. As for Ran, she manages to catch up on Seira and tackles her quite hard.

Seira: "Ahh!!"

Ran: "Ichigo! Let's fight her together!"

Ichigo: "Uh, okay!"

Seira: "You... You just won't let me fight her alone!"

This time, Ichigo and Ran double-teams Seira.

In the other side, PowaPowaPuririn manages to shot down all but one Dream Dagger. The last Dream Dagger is then assisted by Asagi in her Dream Windam.

Asagi: "How dare you shot down my troops!"

Asagi repeatedly fires her beam rifle at PowaPowaPuririn, which gets dodged pretty easily even with their formations. Sakura and Shion rushes toward Asagi with their beam sabers ready. She tries parrying those two attacks, but she ends up getting knocked back thanks to the Ahead Kitaouji's rather powerful longsword. Sakura then kicks Asagi away.

Asagi: "UWAA!!"

Houko, who's currently fighting Aoi with Chiyuri, gets distracted by Asagi getting attacked.

Houko: "Oh no! Asagi!"

Aoi: "Where are you looking at?!"

With Houko getting distracted, Aoi uses that chance to kick Houko away and immediately rushes away to chase down Seira.

Chiyuri: "Houko, you dummy! She's chasing down Seira now!"

Houko: "Drats! How could I let that happen?!"

Aoi starts firing again at Seira from behind. She notices that, and quickly dodges the shots.

Seira: "What the? Houko! Chiyuri! Why did you let her go?!"

Chiyuri and Houko chases after Aoi, only to get intercepted by Otome and Shion.

Shion: "Your last Dream Dagger is now down, only three of you remains!"

Houko: "How dare you...!"

While Houko and Chiyuri has to fight off Otome and Shion, Aoi is already clashing against Seira again, with constant assists from Ichigo and Ran. Sora, seeing Seira getting attacked by three units at once, quickly gets away from Yurika and Kaede, heading directly towards Ran.

Yurika: "Hey, you! Don't you dare running away from Yurika- _sama_!"

Yurika and Kaede chases down Sora while firing their ranged weapons, but they were too late as Sora has already reached Ran and engages her.

Ran: "Can't believe you managed to get away from Yurika."

Sora: "Because it is my destiny to fight you."

Ran: "I'd rather not bring anything related to _destiny_."

Ran fires her shoulder blasters, which gets dodged once again. Sora also fires her beam cannon, and it also gets dodged. Both clashes their swords really hard, until both swords start to crack.

Sora: "It's cracked?"

Ran: "Wow, can't believe you also cracked my sword. That represents my reputation as the Beautiful Blade, y'know? You're gonna regret cracking my sword like that!"

Ran fires her blasters again multiple times. Sora tries to dodge all those projectiles, but two shots hit her Gundam's right shoulder and left leg, damaging them in the process.

Sora: "Ugh!"

Meanwhile, Seira still continues to fight Ichigo and Aoi. Ichigo unleashes a horizontal spin attack with her Soleil-hache, and Seira dodges it by detaching her Gundam in half before recombining. Ichigo is caught off-guard and Seira prepares to fire her beam rifle. Aoi then comes in and does a downward slash with her Azulmagia. Seira ends up blocking it with her beam rifle, and it gets sliced in half before exploding. Aoi continues her attack with a slightly upward horizontal slash, Seira quickly blocks it with her beam guitar blade.

Seira: "How much energy I still have?"

Seira checks her Gundam's energy supply, and it's getting low.

Seira: "No good. I must retreat."

Seira strengthens her her grip as she slowly pushes back Aoi. Aoi also pushes forward, and both ends up getting knocked back.

Aoi/Seira: "Whoa!"

Afterwards, the Gundams regain balance.

Seira: (catching breath) "You're not kidding...! You have become one with your Gundam."

Aoi: "So?"

Seira: "But even with you becoming one with your Gundam, there's still no denying that I will always be MULTIPLE steps ahead of you, no matter how high your note is now!"

Aoi: "Quit that bragging!"

Aoi tries to slash Seira once again, but she dodges and quickly escapes.

Seira: "Sora! Houko! Asagi! Chiyuri! We're retreating now!"

Houko: "No way!"

Sora: "We have no choice. Not with my sword requiring some repairs."

Asagi: "Ah, okay then."

Chiyuri: "We're retreating!"

Seira and the others finally retreats. The Starlight team gathers back together.

Aoi: "Nice work, friends."

Yurika: "After all, you guys have Yurika- _sama_ in your team. Of course we're able to push those denizens of dread back."

Ran: "Though that Skyscrap Gundam's pilot is pretty formidable. She still managed to crack my sword, although I cracked her sword too."

Otome: "Aw, it definitely need some repairs."

Sakura: "Should've covered it with some beam coating to give it better durability, like my beam sabers."

Ran: "In fact, it does have beam coating. It's just that Skyscrap's scimitar is also powerful."

Ichigo: "Anyway, we managed to push DreAca back once more. Let's get back to school and take a rest for now."

Kaede: "Okay."

The Starlight team heads back to Galaxy Starlight.

Aoi: _"Even with max synchronization, I still cannot beat her... Just how unstoppable she is?"_


	8. Queens of the Past and Present

That afternoon, after the last battle, Aoi takes a rest on Mizuki's usual spot while listening to one of her songs with her phone. She sits quietly while watching the beautiful afternoon sky before sunset. Ichigo, who's been looking for Aoi, later arrives at the spot.

Ichigo: "Hey."

Aoi: "Oh, it's you."

Ichigo sits beside Aoi.

Ichigo: "You fine, Aoi?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

Ichigo: "During our last battle, you seemed to be a lot more fixated about beating Seira."

Aoi: "Of course I am. I want to pay her back so badly for what she did in my first battle."

Ichigo: "Oh, that first battle."

Aoi: "But, even with my synch-rate maxed out now, I still can't completely beat her for some reason. She's just so strong, even the three of us can't deal any decent damage to her Gundam, aside from me slicing off her beam rifle. Her capability to intercept many of our attacks just feels ridiculously overpowered. I wonder if she's even human."

Ichigo: "I know that. She's different, unlike anything we have ever seen so far. I think... I'm seeing--"

Ran arrives at the spot.

Ran: "There you are, Ichigo, Aoi."

Aoi: "Looking for us?"

Ran: "Yes, we're going to prepare for our dinner together with the others. They are waiting right now, come on."

Ichigo: "Aw, I almost forgot about that. Come on, Aoi."

Aoi: "Okay."

Ichigo and Aoi then follows Ran to the dormitory kitchen. In the kitchen, everyone has been waiting there, including PowaPowaPuririn, remnants of Tristar, and even Hikari.

Yurika: "Took you long enough. Should I suck your blood?"

Ichigo: "Please, don't. At least we didn't completely forget."

Sakura: "Well then, shall we begin?"

Otome: "Of course! Let's cook together!"

Everyone now begins preparing for their dinner. Aoi and Ran prepares all the ingredients required, then Ichigo begins working on the ingredients according to her usual bento recipe. PowaPowaPuririn are also working on their own cooking, as does Yurika, Kaede, and Hikari. Then, they begin the cooking. Once finished, they bring the finished cookings to the dining table and they're ready for dinner.

All: " _Itadakimasu!"_

Everyone begins to eat. They chat quite a bit while eating, but everyone seems to change their topic quickly and intentionally everytime Ichigo tries to talk about Seira. They're already aware about Seira having the potential to break them apart and putting them on serious disadvantage. If they hear Ichigo start talking good things about her, they knew they're about to get screwed.

Eventually, they are finished with the dinner.

All: "Thanks for the food!"

Everyone starts tidying and cleaning up everything. After that's done, they do some stretching quite a bit before eventually going to sleep. But, as Aoi is about to leave. Ichigo and Ran stops her.

Ichigo: "Aoi!"

Aoi: "Yes?"

Ichigo: "Wanna go for sleepover again?"

Ran: "Me too."

Aoi: "Ah, why not? I'm glad that you two are coming. Come, then."

Ichigo: Yay!"

The entire Soleil goes to Aoi's mansion and they sleeptogether there.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, at Orihime's office...

Orihime: "It appears that DreAca is going further and further from us."

Johnny: "Yes, and I think we should chase them down. And if we can, we should try and retrieve Kanzaki- _honey_ from them."

Orihime: "I like that idea. After being at the defensive this whole time, now it should be a good time to go offensive on them."

Johnny: "Not to mention our _honeys_ giving them a good run on their money by damaging their units. I guess we have quite an advantage now."

Orihime: "Don't forget to stay cautious, Johnny- _sensei_."

Johnny: "Of course I'm always cautious, especially regarding Starmiya. We better keep an eye on her."

Orihime: "I agree."

After that, Orihime orders the Galaxy Starlight's crews to go after Dreamstorm Carrier. The ship begins to move forward.

* * *

In the hangar, Aoi is just getting ready to launch with her AoIris.

Naoto: "I don't think you should launch with your Gundam, Kiriya."

Aoi: "But, better safe than sorry, right? Who knows if I might encounter someone from DreAca."

Naoto: "I know, but..."

Aoi: "Don't worry, I'm not the type who likes to go reckless. Well then... AoIris, Kiriya Aoi, heading out!"

AoIris launches out of Galaxy Starlight. Shortly after, Ichigo and Ran arrives at the hangar.

Ichigo: "Suzukawa- _san_ , where is Aoi going to?"

Naoto: "She said she's going out to get some supplies. Probably including some food for us."

Ichigo: "How nice."

Ran: "Hope she's safe out there."

Out there, Aoi is looking for a shopping district that has the most complete list of goods. Once she finds one, she lands her Gundam on an empty land and hops off the cockpit. In the shopping district, she buys quite a lot of food and some other supplies that others may need.

Along the way, she finds a CD shop that is currently promoting the albums made by Seira and other DreAca idols. She looks at the albums with annoyed expression on her face, then immediately walks away to continue her shopping.

After she's done buying all the necessities, she goes back to her Gundam and lifts off, flying back to Galaxy Starlight.

* * *

In the Starlight hangar, Naoto is checking for AoIris through the radar.

Naoto: "Good, she appears to be heading back."

But, all of a sudden, Naoto detects an unknown unit heading towards AoIris from behind. That surprises Naoto and he tries to contact Aoi.

Naoto: "Kiriya, an unknown Mobile Suit is approaching from 5 o'clock of your position! Be careful!"

Aoi: "What?!"

Aoi looks behind, and she sees a mysterious black and purple-colored variant of Destiny Impulse with quite demonic features on it. The Gundam wields an awfully familiar-looking claymore on its right hand. Without any hesitation, the mysterious Gundam heads straight towards Aoi, ready to attack.

Aoi: "It must be hostile!!"

Aoi quickly picks her Azulmagia and Leviathan. The mysterious Gundam strikes first, which is parried by Aoi with her two weapons. Aoi counters with a thrust from her Leviathan, but the mysterious Gundam steps back easily, avoiding the hit.

Aoi: "The pilot is good. Don't tell me it's Seira!"

Aoi fires her Azulmagia at the mysterious Gundam, and all of it gets dodged with several swift movements. The mysterious Gundam attacks again with its claymore, which Aoi dodges albeit pretty close. Aoi strikes hard again with her Azulmagia, and the mysterious Gundam parries it. Thus, the sword clashing begins.

Back in Galaxy Starlight, Ichigo and Ran are just about to leave the hangar when they are suddenly alerted by Aoi's battle.

Ichigo: "Suzukawa- _san_ , what happened with Aoi?!"

Naoto: "She's currently engaging a mysterious Mobile Suit on her way back. It came out of nowhere."

Ran: "A mysterious Mobile Suit? Is it from DreAca?"

Naoto: "Beats me, I can't identify where that Mobile Suit came from."

Ichigo: "Should we sortie to help her?"

Naoto: "Probably not, Aoi seems to be handling this pretty well."

Ichigo: "Oh, okay then."

Ran: "Don't give up, Aoi."

At the battlefield, Aoi still continues clashing swords against her opponent. After some more clashing, Aoi has noticed something familiar from her opponent's swift movements.

Aoi: _"Wait a second. That swift movement, those quick reflexes, they seem familiar... It isn't Seira! Then..."_

The mysterious Gundam begins charging forward at Aoi. At the same time, Aoi prepares her Azulmagia for the final strike.

Aoi: "I know you!"

Both Gundams start running towards each other.

Aoi: "You are...!"

Both starts swinging their swords.

Aoi: "KANZAKI MIZUKI!!!"

Eventually, both Gundams stopped their swing. They end up pointing their swords at each other's heads.

Ichigo, Ran, and Naoto are shocked when they heard Aoi call out Mizuki's name from the comms channel.

Ichigo: "No way... Mizuki is on that Gundam?"

Ran: "But... how?"

Naoto: "Kanzaki... piloting a Gundam?"

The mysterious Gundam lowers its weapon and crouches. Aoi lowers her weapon too and also crouches. The Gundam's cockpit hatch opens up, revealing none other than Mizuki, still in her black suit that Aoi saw in DreAca.

Aoi: "I knew it, it was you after all."

Aoi also opens her Gundam's cockpit hatch and walks out.

Mizuki: "It's been a while, Starlight Queen Kiriya Aoi..."

Aoi: "The same goes to you, Kanzaki Mizuki."

Mizuki: "You fought well with that AoIris Gundam of yours. As expected from the reigning Starlight Queen."

Aoi: "No, I think you were holding back. If you went all-out, you would be able to defeat me. After all, you were always beyond our reach."

Mizuki: "Well, yes, I was holding back. I just wanted to test out how your Gundam performs. But, to be frank, you're getting much closer to reach me than you were back then."

Aoi: "I don't know, but... that Starlight Queen title was supposed to be Ichigo's."

Mizuki: "Hoshimiya, eh? I wonder what she's doing now. I heard she has returned from America, right?"

Aoi: "That is true. She has returned, and she's doing fine right now. But, I always believed that it was Ichigo's dream to begin with, to surpass you and become Starlight Queen. And yet I was the one who succeeded while Ichigo failed..."

Mizuki: "I know. But you did try your hardest, so you deserved that title. I bear no ill feelings towards you for that, and I believe Hoshimiya also bear no ill feelings about that."

Aoi: "Thank you. But, we better toss that topic aside for now, for I have something really serious to ask you."

Mizuki: "What is it?"

Aoi: "Why are you in DreAca? What are you doing in our enemy territory?"

Mizuki: "?!"

Aoi: "Please tell me, Mizuki. Everyone in Starlight Academy are in a maelstorm of confusion right now after they found out your whereabouts. Why are you among the enemy ranks?"

Mizuki: "It's... it's because of Headmistress Yumesaki Tiara."

Aoi: "Headmistress Yumesaki? So she's the one leading DreAca..."

Mizuki: "Yes, and I worked as her advisor to help her train idols in the school."

Aoi: "Her advisor? What are you trying to achieve by becoming her advisor? And why are you helping her?"

Mizuki: "Yumesaki was once one of Masquerade's staffs behind the screen."

Aoi: "The LEGENDARY idol unit Masquerade?!"

Mizuki: "Right. As Masquerade were the ones inspired me to become an idol, I tried to pay them back by at least helping them do something that would benefit the idol world. If you remember, Starlight Academy was rather strict when it comes to selecting newcomers. Unlike DreAca, Yumesaki is a lot more open, especially with her believing that anyone can be idols if they have the passion."

Aoi: "I see. But don't you realize what has happened lately between us and DreAca? The skirmishes between the two are getting out of control! "

Mizuki: "I myself couldn't believe that."

Aoi: "Eh?"

Mizuki: "For you see, Yumesaki wasn't like that before this conflict started. It was only after this Otoshiro Seira came to DreAca, stunning her with how much passion she radiated through her rock music. Once Seira got accepted into DreAca, Yumezaki saw how Seira cranked up her skills much-MUCH faster than anyone in the school in only a matter of months. That led her to become extremely cocky and she went way past her initial goal. She went from just bringing new things to the idol world to flat-out insatiable lust for idol world domination, because she considered Seira to be the very mean to achieve that."

Aoi: "Seira... she's truly the source of all these. Then, you should have told Yumesaki to stop doing that! I mean, you're her advisor, right?"

Mizuki: "I tried, but she won't listen. She completely believes in Seira."

Aoi: "If she's just beyond redemption, then why didn't you just ditch her completely and go your own way? You still have that LOVE QUEEN brand of yours to work with, right?"

Mizuki: "I wish I could. But I should try a few more times to convince her. If I completely fail to do so, I promise you I would go as far away as possible from DreAca and do my own things to stop both Seira and Yumesaki at all costs. Though I'm not actually gonna work with Starlight anymore, I'm independent now."

Aoi: "I hope you're telling the truth, Mizuki. Because I don't want everyone to worry too much about you, most especially Ichigo. As for you know, Seira is also trying to tempt Ichigo to break us apart and put us on disadvantage. Although it doesn't look like she's doing that, but believe me, she tried to multiple times. Not to mention, Ichigo probably still have the desire for a rematch with you again."

Mizuki: "I see. For now, I shall return to DreAca and see if I can try and convince Yumesaki again. I promise I will abandon them if worse comes to worst. Well then, I'll be going now."

Aoi: "Okay then... uh, by the way, what Gundam are you piloting?"

Mizuki: "ZGMF-X56S/koem'Z Gundam Dichotomy, also known as Gundam Doom Lord for having a demonic look, while the warblade it carries is called the Warblade of Lunatic Impulse. Yeah, I know, it reeks of moon from my name. Now, I'll be going."

Aoi: "See you then, and take care..."

And thus, Aoi and Mizuki goes back to their Gundams and leaves. Aoi returns to Galaxy Starlight while Mizuki returns to Dreamstorm Carrier.

Aoi: _"Seira... the source of all this madness. I bet Mizuki also sees her as a threat because of how overpowered she is. She is most likely able to put Mizuki's supreme skills to shame and break us apart if left unchecked. I have no choice but to stop her before all is lost."_

After a while, Aoi finally reaches Galaxy Starlight and goes into the hangar. Once she's out of her Gundam, she's immediately approached by Orihime and Johnny.

Aoi: "Headmistress? Johnny- _sensei_?"

Orihime: "I heard from Suzukawa that you met Kanzaki Mizuki on your way back here. Is that true?"

Aoi: "Yes, it is very true. I asked her a lot of things."

Johnny: "And did you get some info about why she's in DreAca."

Aoi: "Uh-huh. We better talk about it in the office."

Orihime: "Sure thing."

Aoi: "But, wait. Can I bring my supplies to the dormitory first?"

Johnny: "Okay then, we'll be waiting in the office."

Aoi: "Thank you."

Aoi then brings her food and supplies to the dormitory. After that's done, she heads to the headmistress' office and begins talking with Orihime and Johnny about the reason why Mizuki is in DreAca and what her motives are.

Orihime: "Yes. Yumesaki, no, Suzukawa Tiara did work for us Masquerade back then."

Aoi: "Wait a sec... Suzukawa? Don't tell me that she's--!"

Orihime: "That is true, Yumesaki Tiara is in fact Suzukawa Naoto's older sister. She picked the name _Yumesaki_ as her stage name."

Aoi: " _Odayaka janai!"_

Johnny: "Yumesaki isn't totally at fault here. What caused her to go that far is obviously that Otoshiro. Her inhuman skills are to blame. No wonder Kanzaki- _honey_ sees her as a threat."

Orihime: "So, she said she wanted to try and convince Yumesaki again."

Aoi: "Yes, and she promised me that she would abandon DreAca if worse comes to worst. Once she's out of DreAca, she's probably going to fight them with her own way."

Orihime: "Is it okay for her? I mean, she has no backup."

Aoi: "I honestly don't know. Maybe she has some tricks hidden in her sleeves that allows her to stop both Seira and Yumesaki. But, I wish I could help her, just to be safe."

Johnny: "What about Starmiya, then?"

Aoi: "Ichigo? No matter what, I want to keep Ichigo with us here. We may not seem to be aware of that, but Seira has been tempting Ichigo multiple times during our previous battles. I myself did saw a glimpse of Ichigo from Seira, a very similar one. If Ichigo fully realized that, I'm afraid that she might end up going after Seira at full force and abandoning us, thus putting us in a severe disadvantage. Most especially if she's still frustrated with her failure to surpass Mizuki."

Johnny: "We did talk about it. And you're right, we cannot let this thing come to pass."

Orihime: "I myself am aware about Hoshimiya wanting to have a rematch with Kanzaki. Her souped-up Aikatsu in America should've cranked up her skills much higher than she were before. But, our first priority is to thwart DreAca's ambitions. Only then we can let Hoshimiya do what she wished, trying to overcome Kanzaki."

The three continues to talk. After a while, Aoi leaves the office, and suddenly she finds Ichigo beside her after going out the door.

Aoi: "Ichigo? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're--!"

Ichigo: "No, Aoi! I was just passing by, I didn't even hear anything!"

Aoi: "Really? Sounds suspicious."

Ichigo: "I'm not lying. I was barely near the door when you leave the office."

Aoi: "Okay then, I trust you."

Ichigo: "Phew. Oh, I hear you met Mizuki on your way back, right?"

Aoi: "Yes."

Ichigo: "Is she doing fine?"

Aoi: "Of course she's fine. She's been working on her LOVE QUEEN brand once again."

Ichigo: "Which explains why she rarely appears on public or on magazines ever since two years ago."

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Ichigo: "But... are you hiding something from me?"

Aoi: "What? No, I'm not. If I do hide something, I do it because I don't want you to be worried."

Ichigo: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Aoi: "It's okay. Let's meet up Ran, then. I bet she's been waiting for us."

Ichigo: (nods)


	9. The Ruined Remnant

Back in Dreamstorm Carrier, at Yumesaki's office...

Mizuki: "I told you once more, stop going after Starlight Academy like a madman! You already went too far with that one!"

Tiara: "Why? I just wanted to show them the idols that you and I made. The idols that would pave our way to absolute victory."

Mizuki: "By using Otoshiro? No! I won't accept that! Because of her overpowered skills, you've changed! If you keep doing that, sooner or later all these skirmishes will turn into all-out mayhem! You got to reconsider that!"

Tiara: "Otoshiro is one of a kind, Kanzaki. An amazing musical prodigy. There's no way I would ditch her. She has the passion that no one else has. With that passion, I truly want to show the world how DreAca will make everyone's dreams possible."

Mizuki: "Otoshiro's influence has indeed clouded your judgement..."

Tiara: "But at least I'm doing it without having to kill anyone. Even our opponent knows that and always chose to disable our Mobile Suits instead of outright destroying them."

Mizuki: "But still... you're fighting against Orihime, the very person you used to serve! The Masquerade!"

Tiara: "If you don't like it, then just get outta here!"

Mizuki: "How ungrateful! I became your advisor to make sure you succeed in your dreams, not making other people suffer!"

Tiara: "Enough is enough!"

Mizuki is shocked to see how Yumezaki reacts against her protests. With so much frustration, she backs on Yumesaki.

Mizuki: "Then I've wasted my time here."

Mizuki quickly leaves the office, slamming the door shut as she gets out. Yumesaki sits back down.

Tiara: " _Kanzaki Mizuki... the former Starlight Queen of Starlight Academy. With her current attitude, I'm afraid I have to get rid of her. After all, I already have Otoshiro in my disposal. Even an ex-Starlight Queen like her won't stand a chance against Otoshiro, just like how Otoshiro made short work of the current one back then."_

* * *

In Seira's classroom, a bit long after Mizuki's protest..

Seira: "I heard Kanzaki Mizuki- _san_ was arguing with Headmistress Yumesaki over our skirmishes against Starlight Academy. Is that true?"

Kii: "Oh, yeah, I heard that too."

Seira: "What is her problem, anyway? I mean, she was originally from Starlight Academy, not to mention she was the previous Starlight Queen before Aoi took her place. Then, she left Starlight and became our headmistress' advisor."

Kii: "After all, she still has strong connection with Starlight Academy and its idols. It should be obvious that she doesn't want any more bloodshed to happen between the schools."

Seira: "I am aware of that."

Kii: "Well, I wonder if the Starlight denizens know about Mizuki- _san_ 's problems here."

Seira: "They probably do. Yeah, probably."

* * *

In the hallway of Starlight Academy's main school building, Yurika and Kaede were just informed of Mizuki's whereabouts.

Yurika: "So, Mizuki is in DreAca... I couldn't believe it myself."

Kaede: "So do I. She definitely never expected DreAca to go that far."

Yurika: "It was that Seira who turned DreAca's headmistress one-eighty. She is the one to blame! I can't wait to suck her blood when I finally get the chance."

Kaede: "And I want to get Mizuki out of there if I can."

Yurika: "Yeah, if only... Uh, you know what? Why don't we try infiltrating DreAca and find her?"

Kaede: "That's what I thought. If we can retrieve Mizuki and bring her back here safely, then we can revive Tristar and have three complete units in our disposal along with Soleil and PowaPuri!"

Yurika: "Only then will the STAR☆ANIS return from the dead, and we will be invincible."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hangar...

Aoi: "So, I am getting my own three subordinates. Is that right?"

Johnny: "That is right, Kiriya- _honey_. After seeing how that Otoshiro- _honey_ brought along her own subordinates. I think it is a good idea to give you some, too. And guess what, they have proven themselves to be very capable of operating these new units."

Johnny shows Aoi the new blue-colored Delta Plus units behind him.

Aoi: "There's another Delta Plus variant?"

Johnny: "Yup, these are the Bluegale Deltas. Roughly similar to Arisugawa- _honey_ 's Lime Delta, except with a different paint job. It's BLUE, like your color, which is why we picked that particular name."

Aoi: "Wow, my dream Mobile Suit from back then actually become real now. _Odayaka janai!_ Anyway, I'd like to see my subordinates. Where are they now?"

Johnny: "Follow me, then."

Aoi follows Johnny to the control room. There, she meets her new subordinates, who're apparently her classmates.

Aoi: "Oh, hey. Weren't you three... my classmates?"

Johnny: "Yeah. Kuze Wakaba, Kimura Rio, and Matsue Nagisa. I know you would find them familiar to you."

Nagisa: "Hi there, Aoi. Looking forward of fighting together with you."

Rio: "Yes. We have training, y'know?"

Wakaba: "And you can rely on my precise calculations."

Aoi: "Uh, sure."

Johnny: "Like I told you before, they have proven themselves to be exceptionally good with their idol energy. Their synch-rate are in acceptable range to make sure they can keep assisting you in battle."

Aoi: "Good to hear that. Well, everyone, let's work together and bring an end to DreAca's wrath!"

All three: "Yes." (nods)

Unbeknownst to Aoi and the others in the control room, Yurika and Kaede sneaks into the hangar, enter their Mobile Suits, and goes to the launchpad. One of the crews noticed the two going out without authorization and quickly runs off to Johnny.

Crewman: "Johnny- _sensei_! Gundam Dark Rift and ReZEL Maple are taking off!"

Johnny: "What did you say?!"

Aoi, Johnny, and the three subordinates quickly run towards the launchpad. But they are too late as both Dark Rift and ReZEL Maple have launched already.

Aoi: "Yurika and Kaede?! Don't tell me they--!"

Johnny: "They must be heading to DreAca to retrieve Kanzaki- _honey_."

Aoi: "Just two of them trying to retrieve Mizuki?! How reckless of them! They haven't even got any authorization from Headmistress Orihime to do that!"

Johnny: "Kiriya- _honey_ , perhaps it is time for you to bring your subordinates along. You got to chase them down and bring them back here before they end up engaging the enemy!"

Aoi: "Understood. Okay, friends. This will be your first sortie. You ready?"

All: "Ready!"

Rio: "We will fight at our fullest, Aoi. You can count on us."

Wakaba: "I'll make sure my analytical prowess will help you in our coming battles."

Nagisa: "I won't fail you, Aoi. Let's go get Yurika and Kaede back here before something worse happens!"

Aoi: "Yes. Now, let's get into the Mobile Suits!"

All: "Roger!"

Johnny: "Anyway, I'll try contacting Starmiya and Shibuki- _honey_ so they can go help you too."

Aoi: "Okay."

Aoi quickly gets into her AoIris Gundam, while Rio, Wakaba, and Nagisa get into their Bluegale Deltas. The four goes to the launchpad, preparing for launch.

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Rio: "Kimura Rio--!"

Wakaba: "Kuze Wakaba--!"

Nagisa: "Matsue Nagisa--!"

All three: "--Bluegale Delta!"

All: "Heading out!!"

AoIris and the three Bluegale Deltas launches out, chasing down both the Dark Rift and ReZEL Maple. While in the hangar, Johnny contacts Ichigo and Ran to follow after Aoi. After that's done, he contacts Orihime.

Orihime: (through phone) "What did you say?! Toudou and Ichinose went out there to retreive Kanzaki Mizuki from DreAca?!"

Johnny: "That is right, Academy Mother! I just sent Kiriya-honey and her new three subordinates to chase after them, and I also have just contacted Starmiya and Shibuki-honey to chase after them, too. Though I'm not actually telling Starmiya about Kanzaki- _honey_ and her ties with DreAca on purpose."

Orihime: "We must follow them too, then."

Johnny: "We're going towards DreAca, too?"

Orihime: "Of course. Tell the operators to have Galaxy Starlight go at full-speed towards DreAca."

Johnny: "Roger!"

Following Orihime's order, Galaxy Starlight begins to move forward towards DreAca.

* * *

In DreAca's control room, Kii is on standby, constantly looking at the radar display with an extremely bored look on her face. Suddenly, the radar detects two Mobile Suits coming her way.

Kii: "Eh? Two enemy units?"

Kii quickly takes the communicator.

Kii: "Seira- _chan,_ come in! Two enemy units heading toward our base! Seira- _chan!_ "

Before long, Seira responded to Kii's call. She quickly runs to the hangar and get into the Core SWinger. Seira's subordinates are also on standby in their Dream Windams. They are then moved to the launchpads.

Seira: "So, it appears that they're going for the offensive now. But, only two of them?"

Kii: "Those units are the ones who kept preventing Sora- _chan_ from fighting Ran."

Seira: "Them, huh? I should be able to make short work of them."

Kii: "But still you gotta stay alert, Seira- _chan_. Who knows if they might send reinforcements."

Seira: "Don't worry, I will."

Kii: "Well then, good luck. I'll have Sora- _chan_ on standby too in case reinforcements come out."

Seira: "Okay... Otoshiro Seira, Core SWinger, heading out!"

Seira's Core SWinger heads out, followed by the top and the legs. After they combine into SWing Gundam, Seira's subordinates are launched and follows Seira to intercept Yurika and Kaede.

Tiara is observing Seira and her subordinates launch.

Tiara: _"The two who are heading towards us must be the remnants of Tristar. I knew it. They must have known about Mizuki's whereabouts..."_

In Mizuki's room...

Mizuki: "Two Mobile Suits coming this way... No way, could it be--? Yes, it must be _them_. If I can get enough distraction to get out from here. But, I probably can't, everyone is in battle stations right now and are being very cautious. They can easily catch me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yurika and Kaede are still on the way to DreAca. Aoi and her team are quite behind, but the two haven't noticed their presence yet.

Yurika: "How much further?"

Kaede: "At this speed, perhaps we will reach DreAca in about five minutes."

Yurika: "Good."

Kaede: "We better move faster. Can't let Mizuki be enslaved by DreAca any longer."

Both Yurika and Kaede boosts their speed, leaving Aoi's team behind.

Aoi: "They're speeding up? This is bad."

Wakaba: "Let's switch to Waverider mode. Aoi, you can go ahead and ride on one of our units."

Aoi: "Really? Thank you. And, oh, watch your distance."

The Bluegale Deltas transform into Waverider mode. Aoi rides on Rio's unit as they start to boost forward to catch up with Yurika and Kaede.

As Yurika and Kaede are getting closer and closer to DreAca, they finally get intercepted by Seira's team.

Seira: "You got some nerve trying to attack our base with just you two."

Yurika: "It's you again!"

Kaede: "Damn."

Seira: "Though I don't think I would need my subordinates for this, I can take you two alone. Because remember, I will always be one step ahead of you!"

Yurika: "I'm no Starlight Queen, yes. But, I am still the descendant of Vlad Tepes, the Dracula himself! Never underestimate this Toudou Yurika- _sama_!"

Kaede: "Not to mention we are remnants of Tristar!"

Seira: "Well, then. Prepare to meet your divine retribution!"

Seira rushes towards Yurika with her beam guitar blade ready. She attacks, and it gets parried by Yurika's beam claws.

Yurika: "Not until we take Mizuki back from your denizens of dread!"

Kaede fires her beam rifle at Seira, which gets dodged. Kaede then rushes forward.

Kaede: "And once we get her back to our, STAR☆ANIS will then be revived and you will no longer stand a chance against us!"

Seira: "I'm afraid I won't let that happen. Team, time to attack!"

Houko: "Right!"

As Seira chases Yurika to the ground, her subordinates start attacking Kaede, giving her a hard time dodging their combined beam rifle shots. Kaede then transforms her ReZEL Maple into Waverider mode and flies away to chase down Seira and Yurika. Seira's subordinates then tries chasing Kaede too. But, some beam rifle shots almost hit them if they did not dodge quickly. It was Aoi and her team who has arrived on time.

Aoi: "Where is Yurika and Kaede?"

Wakaba: "There! They're heading below, towards the ground."

Nagisa: "That must be the SWing Gundam that they're chasing!"

Rio: "What should we do, first? Deal with these three or chase down SWing Gundam?"

Aoi: "I'd say I chase them down, while you girls engage those three. I trust in your skills!"

Nagisa: "Understood!"

Aoi: "After you're done with those three, you can go ahead and follow me below."

All: "Roger!"

Aoi rushes straight forward,distracting Seira's team with her Leviathan beam shots. As Aoi passes through them and goes below, Aoi's team transforms their Bluegale Deltas back into MS mode and starts engaging the Dream Windams of Seira's team. They exchange beam rifle shots against each other many times and occasionally having some beam saber clashes.

On the ground, both Yurika and Kaede are already engaging Seira. Even though it is a two-versus-one, Seira keeps gaining the upper hand against them.

Yurika: "Uh, she's so strong."

Yurika is parrying Seira's attack. But Seira is slowly pushing Yurika backwards before eventually knocking her away.

Kaede: "Nuts! It's up to me."

Kaede rushes toward Seira and swings her beam saber twice, vertically to the ground and then diagonally upwards. Both slashes gets dodged by Seira, with the second slash prompting her to leap upwards. She then counterattacks by firing her beam rifle mid-air at Kaede. Kaede quick-steps forward to dodge all of the shots.

Kaede: "You dare underestimate a super-idol like me?!"

Seira: "Because after all, I am always one step ahead of anyone, even super-idols!"

Kaede looks up for a second, then replies.

Kaede: "Oh really? Then look right above you!"

Seira: "?!"

From out of nowhere, Aoi appears from right above Seira, firing the Leviathan right at her. It caught Seira off-guard, so she takes a few minor hits while dodging. Aoi comes right at Seira with her Azulmagia sword mode ready, and then does a downward slash, hitting the ground but missed Seira as she dodged it. Aoi continues the attack with an upward slash, which then gets parried with Seira's beam guitar blade.

Seira: "Aoi?! Where did you come from?!"

Aoi: "From the heavens above just like you. No, no, I've been following the two because I hear they want to set Mizuki free from your clutches."

Seira: "As if Headmistress would let her go that easily!"

The two let go of each other. Seira lands back on the ground, then clashes against Aoi again.

Aoi: "Seriously, you two, why would you run off like that?!"

Kaede: "I'm so sorry, Aoi. We were too fixated on re-energizing all our units."

Yurika: "We wanted to restore Tristar and make all three of our units become invincible."

Aoi: "But not like that, you're only putting yourself in danger now!"

Kaede: "We are close to DreAca, we should be able to do it!"

Aoi: "Not until I take down this nemesis!"

Aoi and Seira pushes each other quite hard, both ends up getting knocked back by their own force.

Aoi: "Ugh."

Aoi tries to stand up. Once she stands up, she suddenly remembers something.

Aoi: _"Wait a sec. Why didn't I realize that? This AoIris Gundam is based from Celestial Being Mobile Suits. That could only mean... that one system exists within my Gundam!"_

Seira: "Well, shall we continue?"

Aoi: "Of course. But, since my Gundam came from Anno Domini..."

Seira: "What?"

Aoi: "...it must have..."

Kaede: "Oh yes, it must be _that system_!"

Aoi: "TRANS-AM!!"

In Yurika and Kaede's amazement and also Seira's shock, Aoi's AoIris Gundam glows red.

Seira: "Trans-Am System?!"

Back in Starlight's control room...

Naoto: "She activated the Trans-Am System? No, Kiriya! You can't! Your GN Drive not fully fine-tuned for this system yet!"

Back to the battle...

Aoi: "I was right! It does have Trans-Am System! Now then, Seira, ready for some _times-three_ action?"

Seira: "You literally took TOO MUCH steps with that system! I won't let you go any further now!"

Seira rushes toward Aoi and swings her beam guitar blade. Aoi dodges it by quick-stepping to the left, while also leaving afterimages behind.

Seira: "?!"

Aoi counters with a super-fast downward diagonal slash, Seira barely manages to parry it. Before Seira even realized that, Aoi engages her Leviathan and begins firing. Seira dodges the attack at the very last second by jumping upward with thrusters. Aoi also jumps and then does a lot of slashing against Seira, who ends up having a hard time parrying all those slashes.

Yurika: "Look at all those slashes."

Kaede: "My eyes can barely see them."

Yurika: "It looks like Aoi's winning. C'mon, Aoi! Weaken her enough so that I can suck her blood!"

Aoi still continues her relentless attacks. Seira tries to find an opening. Once she finds a perfect moment, she fires her beam rifle, but Aoi does a somersault to dodge the shot and immediately get behind Seira while being upside-down. Aoi fires the Leviathan several times, and the projectiles travel much faster and hits harder because of Trans-Am, leading to Seira getting hit by some of them.

Seira: "Agh!!"

Seira falls to the ground with several bruises on her Gundam's body frame. She still tries to stand up and continue fighting. She suddenly sees Aoi right in front of her, ready to swing her Azulmagia again. She quick-steps back at the very last second, avoiding the attack. But Aoi's attack hits the ground hard enough that it causes a shockwave that knocks Seira back even further.

Seira: "No!"

Seira stands up once more.

Aoi: "Why won't you just collapse?"

Seira: "I repeatedly told you that I will always be one step ahead of you. That's why I can't afford to be defeated here."

Aoi: "But this Trans-Am has changed it, for I have tripled my number of steps I take, making me many-MANY steps ahead of you now. Now, this last strike will definitely make you collapse!"

Aoi rushes toward Seira, ready for the finishing blow. Seira takes a defensive stance trying to parry the attack once more. But, before Aoi could even land the attack, her GN Drive starts malfunctioning, her cockpit shows warnings all over the place, and the Trans-Am System is deactivated even before hitting its 3-minute time limit.

Aoi: "What in the world?!"

Naoto in the control room also expresses his frustration.

Naoto: "Dammit! I knew this is going to happen!"

AoIris' movement becomes weak because of its energy already drained after going Trans-Am also with its GN Drive malfunctioning, causing its energy generation to be slowed down tremendously.

Seira: "Her Trans-Am leads to malfunction?"

Aoi: "No way! The Gundam won't move as I wanted to! Why?!"

Seira: "That must be my lucky day. Time to get my revenge. HAA!"

Before Aoi could do anything, Seira gets up and does a flying kick right on the head. Aoi gets thrown pretty far behind.

Aoi: "UWAA!!"

Aoi falls to the ground. She tries to get up, but it is so hard to do as her Gundam is having a hard time responding to her movements.

Kaede: "Aoi! Damn you, Seira!"

Yurika: "I won't let you!"

Yurika and Kaede moves in once more to engage Seira. Yurika lunges forward with her beam claws. Seira fends off the lunge, takes her beam rifle really fast, and then fires it right at the beam claw generator on the left arm. The generator explodes along with the left arm.

Yurika: "No way!! But--!"

Yurika tries unleashing a thrust attack with her right arm, and it gets dodged. Seira quickly pulls out some aikido by grabbing Dark Rift's right arm, pulling it forward and causes Yurika to lose balance. Seira then kicks Yurika in the back, tossing her further and causing some damage to Dark Rift's back thruster.

Yurika: "Augh! Dammit!"

Kaede: "That's enough!! Take this!!"

Kaede comes in with her beam saber, it gets parried with Seira's beam guitar blade. Seira counters with a wide horizontal slash, leaving a wide cut on the ReZEL Maple's chest. Seira lunges forward, quickly punching Kaede three times in the face and knocking her back pretty far.

Kaede: "No!!"

Kaede falls flat on the ground.

Aoi: "No, Yurika and Kaede are down... and my Gundam is barely working... Have I... lost?"

Seira walks toward Aoi while carrying her beam guitar blade.

Aoi: "?!"

Seira: "Ah, how the mighty have fallen. The Starlight Queen is now battered and weakened under my absolute power."

Aoi tries so hard to get up.

Aoi: "Why can't you just... stop your damn boastings?"

Seira: "But it is a fact, and none can deny it."

Aoi: "But I will always deny it!"

Seira: "If that was the case, then--!"

Before Aoi even managed to get up, Seira starts thrusting her beam guitar blade towards her in an attempt to stab the Gundam's head.

Aoi: "!!!"

But, all of a sudden, Kaede shows up right in front of Aoi. Her ReZEL Maple ends up getting stabbed right at the reactor, but not before she manages to fire her beam rifle twice and blow off SWing Gundam's left arm and head. The ReZEL Maple falls on its knees with SWing Gundam's beam guitar blade stuck on its torso.

Seira: "What the?!"

Aoi: "Kaede?!"

As the reactor of ReZEL Maple is going critical and Kaede is hurt in the process, she gives her last words to Aoi.

Kaede: "Please... save Mizuki... and eventually... put an end to... this unholy bastard...!"

As Kaede stops talking, the reactor starts exploding and ReZEL Maple is destroyed. Kaede dies in the resulting explosion. Aoi and Yurika watches in horror as one of their best friends and also their big fellow in STAR☆ANIS fall right before their eyes. Seira looks extremely horrified for what she have done.

In DreAca, Mizuki also watches that horrible moment from the monitor in her room, and she is horrified to see Kaede meets her demise.

Mizuki: "Ka... Kaede..."

Seira: "Wh... why?"

Yurika: "No... You're kidding me...!"

Aoi: "How is this... HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE?!!"

Aoi/Yurika: "KAEDEEEEEEEEEE!!!"


	10. Deicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's original release date coincides with Friedrich Nietzsche's birthday, the very guy who wrote "Thus Spoke Zarathustra" with its famous quote "God is dead".

Aoi, Yurika, and Seira are still in utter shock after witnessing how Kaede meets her demise. Yurika tries to get up, and quickly runs toward Seira.

Yurika: "YOU MURDERER!!"

Yurika tries to fire at Seira using her beam rifle, but she jumps up to avoid it. Yurika also tries to jump, but the damage on her back prevents her thruster to work properly. Seira looks at her energy meter and sees that it is almost empty.

Seira: "I seriously have to return... Damn it..."

Seira flies away, heading back to DreAca. Shortly after, Aoi's Bluegale Delta team arrives at the scene after Seira's Dream Windam team also retreats.

Rio: "Aoi! You okay?!"

Aoi: "Not really, my GN Drive is not in a good condition..."

Nagisa: "Wait, where is Kaede?"

Aoi: "Seira... she killed her..."

Nagisa: "What?! How?!"

Aoi: "I'll try and explain it later... We... have to get back. We have... failed..."

Nagisa: "Uh... okay..."

Rio and Nagisa helps Aoi and Yurika get up, and then flies, heading back to Galaxy Starlight. Ichigo and Ran who were already on their way the scene are ordered to go back, knowing that Aoi and the others are already heading back.

* * *

In DreAca...

After her failed attempt to escape, Mizuki finds Seira in a corridor.

Mizuki: "Otoshiro Seira..."

With little to no warning, Mizuki immediately slaps Seira with full force across the face. Seira is shaken by that slap, she even accidentally bites her lips, causing it to bleed a little.

Mizuki: "You... murderer...!"

Seira: "I... I never imagined that it would--"

Mizuki: "No matter what, you still murdered one of my best fellows from Tristar! I cannot forgive you for that!"

Seira: "I... I'm in no place to ask for forgiveness... If it couldn't be helped..."

Mizuki looks even more pissed at Seira. However, she just leaves Seira behind.

Mizuki: _"I've had enough! This DreAca, especially Otoshiro, is driving me nuts! They even killed Kaede, my fellow unit member of Tristar! I can't stand them anymore! I must run, run as far away as possible once I finally get the chance."_

Seira still looks depressed after what she has done at the battle. Tiara approaches her.

Tiara: "You did what you have to do. Because this is war. We're doing this to make sure none shall stand in our way of becoming the absolute best idol school."

Seira: (angrily) "But does that mean I have to kill people for that?! You said it yourself that you don't want to have any casualties in both sides! We weren't supposed to go into an all-out war!"

Tiara: "One or two casualties... does it really matter?"

Seira: "What? I thought you cared a lot about people's lives, and now you don't?!"

Tiara: "I said because this is war! We've went too far, and there's no turning back now! The only way to set things right is to win this war, or die trying. Like I said, you did what you have to do. You did it because you had no choice. And slowly, you'll realize your destiny."

Seira: "This Kaede... she was Mizuki's friend. She tried to protect the Starlight Queen."

Tiara: "So that's the one you end up killed. But, should I repeat what I just said?"

Seira: "No, I already know. Because this is war..."

Tiara: "Good. Now, you must be tired. So, better take a rest."

Tiara leaves.

Seira: _"No turning back...? We went too far, turning the skirmishes from back then into an all-out war. If I really had no choice but to kill...? No, I better rest up for now. I can't burden myself with thoughts like that for too long..."_

Seira slowly goes to the nearest restroom, washing her face and cleaning the blood from her slightly bleeding lips. After that, she goes to her room and lays flat on her bed with a gloomy look on her face.

* * *

In Starlight Academy's changing room...

Yurika, extremely frustrated and angered by Kaede's demise, expresses her anger by punching and head-butting her locker several times. Her forehead begins to bleed because of that.

Yurika: "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!! Why the hell Kaede had to die?! We're so close of taking Mizuki back, but that unholy Seira keeps getting in our way and even killed Kaede! DAMN YOU, SEIRA! DAMN YOU!!"

Aoi feels offended by Yurika's anger. Angrily, she approaches Yurika.

Aoi: "Which means that's gotta be my fault for recklessly activating Trans-Am without fully realizing that my GN Drive is not completely fine-tuned for that system yet! Tell me it's true! Tell me!"

Yurika: "No! I'm not saying it is your fault! It is totally her fault!"

Aoi: "Don't lie to me! I know you must be hiding the fact that you're placing all the blames to me! And, after all, you're the one who forced yourself to go and save Mizuki without enough preparations! And I was forced to help you!"

Yurika: "Why should I?! And about that, yes, it was our mistake to begin with! Satisfied?!"

Ran: "Enough!"

Ran pushes Aoi and Yurika away from each other.

Ran: "You two doesn't have to blame each other for that! If you want to blame anyone, blame Otoshiro Seira! She's the one who murdered Kaede! Obviously, DreAca has gone too far to the point where they have no fear of taking away one of our precious friend's life. We have to pay them back, with a VENGEANCE."

Yurika: (sobs) "I agree, Ran. I swear I will suck every last drip of their blood-- no, I will ABSOLUTELY dismember all those murderers! For Kaede, and for Mizuki!"

Yurika leaves the changing room.

Aoi: "Yurika..."

Ran: "Aoi, please. You don't have to blame yourself."

Aoi: "But it was my fault for using Trans-Am without knowing its consequences! I should've fought her normally, and then everything should be going okay! But, I used it, and I let myself get struck down after that! Thus, Kaede ended up having to sacrifice herself to save me."

Ran: "Kaede did what she had to do. She wanted to protect you from getting hurt. Though she had to pay it with her life. Like I said, it is not entirely your fault..."

Ran slowly starts crying.

Ran: "But... even without blaming yourself... still... Kaede..."

Ran sits down, covers her face, and cries. Aoi looks at Ran with such depressed and stressful face, knowing that they have lost a precious friend, and knowing that Kaede died to protect her from harm. Then, Aoi notices Ichigo looking at them from the door. Aoi looks at her.

Aoi: "Ichigo..."

Ichigo also looks depressed. Her eyes are also a bit teary, but she seems to hold herself from crying. Aoi approaches Ichigo, and then hugs her.

Aoi: (sobbing) "Ichigo... what should I do...?"

Ichigo: (caressing Aoi's head) "It's okay, Aoi. You don't have to pile up all those feelings yourself."

Slowly but surely, Ichigo also begins to cry.

* * *

In Orihime's office...

Johnny: "We lost Ichinose- _honey_... Seriously, how is it possible?!" (angrily)

Orihime: "It appears that Yumesaki Tiara has truly went way too far with them wanting to make us collapse. Not even Kanzaki Mizuki was able to stop them. *sigh* Ichinose Kaede... one of our precious assets in Starlight Academy as a Super Idol..."

Johnny: "If only Kiriya- _honey_ 's Trans-Am did not fail back then..."

Orihime: "Which means our current priority is to fix up the AoIris' GN Drive and make sure it can use Trans-Am without causing it to overload itself like it did before."

Johnny: "And after that, we got to pay those dumbasses back for killing one of our precious idols, not to mention one of the STAR☆ANIS remnants of all people."

Orihime: "And also getting rid of Otoshiro Seira. Remember, she was the cause of Yumesaki's descent into madness and Ichinose's demise."

Johnny: "Hopefully Kiriya- _honey_ and even Starmiya can put an end of her wrath. I really can't wait to strike the hell back with a vengeance."

* * *

Later that night, in DreAca...

Mizuki: "It is time..."

Mizuki finally begins her escape plan. She finds and covers the CCTV in her room with a duct tape, places a decoy on her bed, and then heads to her bathroom that is outside the CCTV's visual range while pulling off the duct tape on the CCTV using a string she tied on that tape. She enters the bathroom and opens the air chute on its ceiling that is big enough for her to enter. She climbs up and crawls into it.

Mizuki: _"I'm surprised DreAca's architects were stupid enough to include such a big air chute for me to fit in."_

While crawling through the air chute, Mizuki passes by Tiara's office. She notices Tiara inside.

Mizuki: _"I'm done, Yumesaki. Have fun with your nonsensical deity because I'm getting out of here."_

Mizuki continues crawling until she reaches the chute door that leads right into the Mobile Suit hangar. She gets out of the chute, finding herself hidden behind boxes. She sees a lone security guard walking around.

Mizuki: _"Perhaps I should pull off some Swallowtail to take care of that guard."_

As the guard is moving away from her, Mizuki runs toward him then jumps over his shoulder. She then throws a sneezing powder bomb at him. The bomb explodes, causes the guard to sneeze non-stop. Mizuki uses that chance to run fast to her Gundam. As she gets nearer, the other guards nearby are alerted by the commotion caused by Mizuki and they starts running toward her Gundam.

Guard A: "Mizuki is trying to escape! Don't let her get away!"

Guard B: "Alert the combatants, she might be going into her Gundam!"

Mizuki: "Nuts. I gotta move fast."

Just as Mizuki reaches her Gundam, she gets intercepted by two combatants. They fight briefly in hand-to-hand combat, but Mizuki is able to pull off some _Swallowtail_ and knock the two out. She quickly gets into her Gundam's cockpit and activates it.

Guard A: "No! We're too late!"

Gundam Dichotomy with Mizuki inside starts moving, and without delay, fires two missiles to break the hangar gate. Seira, who also got alerted by Mizuki's escape, arrives a little to late as Mizuki has begun flying out of the hangar.

Seira: "No! I'm too late!"

Tiara contacts Seira through her phone as she's running towards her Core SWinger.

Tiara: "Otoshiro, you're going to chase her down. Go pilot your Gundam, it has been refitted with our spare modules so you can sortie again."

Seira: "Roger. But what if she fights back?"

Tiara: "Either weaken and recapture her, or kill her off because we have no further use of her."

Seira: "Kill her? No, you gotta be kidding me. We've had enough killing people."

Tiara: "Have you forgotten? It's kill or be killed. I bet Kanzaki is probably going to try and kill you off as a revenge to you killing her precious friend."

Seira: (sigh) "Okay, I understand."

Seira gets into her Core SWinger as the three modules for SWing Gundam are quickly prepared for launch. Once they're all ready, Seira launches off and combines the SWing Gundam. She boosts forward really fast to catch up with Mizuki in only a short period of time.

Mizuki: "She's after me!"

Mizuki sets her warblade into beam rifle mode and then fires some shots at Seira. The shots gets dodged easily as Seira continues rushing forward with her beam guitar blade ready. She begins to clash against Mizuki.

Seira: "You better come back to us if you don't want to suffer the consequences!"

Mizuki: "That would never happen, you murderer. I can kill you off right here right now, but of course I won't be able to fight the remainder of your forces on my own after that."

Seira: "Does that mean you're going to surrender if we send more troops?"

Mizuki: "I said that's not gonna happen! I'm getting out of here!"

Mizuki knocks Seira back with her powered-up slash. Seira counters with some shots, giving Mizuki quite some difficulty on dodging them.

Mizuki: _"This is such a waste of time. Y'know what? Since there's the full moon this night, I can pull off that trick. Okay, here goes nothing."_

Mizuki briefly shoots back at Seira before she deliberately gets hit by one of Seira's shots. She falls down straight to the forest area below and crash-lands there.

Seira: "What? She goes down already? I don't know it would be that easy. I must search for her still, in case she survived that crash."

Seira begins descending to the forest. But, as she gets near the point where Mizuki landed, something suddenly blows up, causing a pretty strong explosion. Seira backs off to avoid the explosion.

Seira: "Ugh! What's that?!"

Shortly after, Tiara contacts Seira.

Tiara: "Otoshiro, report your situation."

Seira: "Uh, I almost got caught in an explosion at the point where Kanzaki crash-landed. I just shot her down before. That means--"

Tiara: "So you managed to destroy her Gundam and finish her off?"

Seira: "I'm no longer detecting her presence. Perhaps she's done for. Odd, I may say."

Tiara: "I see. Return immediately, then."

Seira: "Roger..."

Seira returns back to DreAca. Near the explosion, Gundam Dichotomy suddenly shows up after being invisible for a while.

Mizuki: (phew) "Thankfully I have this awesome _moonlight_ cloaking field installed on my Gundam, and my explosive decoy actually worked. Now, then, I need to find my way out of this forest."

After waiting a little while, Mizuki flies away from the forest and heads toward a nearby settlement that is quite close to the sea. She lands her Gundam right in front of a gardening store. A sandy blonde-haired girl, who's the owner of that gardening store, is surprised to see a Gundam landing in front of her. Mizuki opens her Gundam's cockpit and walks out of it. She notices that gardening shop's owner.

Mizuki: "Oh, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

???: "Uh, not really. Wait, aren't you... Kanzaki Mizuki?! Previously known as the Starlight Queen?!"

Mizuki: "Uh-huh, that's me."

???: "How'd you get here?"

Mizuki: "I escaped from Dream Academy. I bet you've heard of the skirmishes that took place between the two idol schools."

???: "Uh, sure, I did."

Mizuki: "I can't stand DreAca anymore, so I ran away from them, and eventually I end up here in this gardening store. Are you the owner of this store?"

???: "Yes, my name is Natsuki Mikuru."

Mizuki: "Nice to meet you, Mikuru."

Mikuru: "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, too."

Mizuki: "Now, then, can I have some food and drinks? I'm quite hungry."

Mikuru: "Well, go ahead. I myself was just going for dinner."

Mizuki: "Oh, nice. We can eat together, then."

Mikuru: "So, come in. I'm also curious to hear your story."

Happily, Mikuru allows Mizuki to come into her store, and also her home. Both of them are then having their dinner together, as Mizuki tells her story to Mikuru about how she finally ends up leaving DreAca. Mikuru offers Mizuki to stay in her place for a while, and Mizuki gladly accepts the offer.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Galaxy Starlight has moved closer and closer towards Dreamstorm Carrier near the sea. Orihime has announced that they are going to show no mercy against DreAca and put an end of their nasty ambition. Orihime orders Soleil, PowaPowaPuririn, Yurika, and the Bluegale Delta team to standby for their sortie. A sortie to attack Dreamstorm Carrier head-on with a vengeance.

In the hangar, the three groups are all on standby, waiting for their launch order.

Aoi: "This time around, let us - Soleil - pay our exact revenge against DreAca for killing one of our precious friends."

Ran: "I swear, this thing will not go unpunished."

Ichigo: "I honestly could never believe Seira would do such a horrible thing."

Aoi: "One thing for sure is that there's no way we will forgive DreAca for what they did, at all. It's time we strike back with a vengeance."

Yurika: "Thankfully the mechanics were able to repair my Dark Rift very fast. It's only a matter of time till we can get our revenge against those denizens of dread."

Shion: "I bet Kaede's demise benefits Seira in her attempts of breaking us apart."

Aoi: "That is true. STAR☆ANIS is pretty much history now without Kaede."

Sakura: "And there's no way we would let that happen again to any of us!"

Ichigo: "Yeah."

Naoto: "Preparations are set! All units, ready for launch! Everyone, you ready?"

All: "Ready!!"

Naoto: "Okay then, LAUNCH!!"

Soleil, PowaPowaPuririn, Yurika, and the Bluegale Deltas are launched. They head straight to Dreamstorm Carrier in hopes of bringing the huge ship down.

In DreAca, everyone are alerted to Starlight's incoming attack force. Tiara immediately orders Seira, Sora, the Dream Windam team, and many other units to launch and intercept the enemy forces.

At the launchpad, Seira is on standby, waiting for the launch order.

Seira: _"They must be out for revenge because I killed their precious friend... But, there's no turning back now. It's kill or be killed..."_

Tiara: "Everyone, move out!"

Seira: "Roger."

Seira begins igniting her Core SWinger's engine.

Seira: "Otoshiro Seira, Core SWinger, taking off!"

The Core SWinger and its modules are launched and then combines into SWing Gundam. After that, Sora and the others follow suit. They fly ahead until they see the Starlight's attacking force heading straight towards them.

Sora: "There they are!"

Ran: "They've come to intercept us!"

Aoi: "Everyone, fire your weapons!"

Then, the bullet hell battle begins between Starlight's forces and DreAca's forces. Seeing that the battle has begun, Galaxy Starlight moves at full speed to catch up with its forces, and then providing fire support to them.

Tiara: "Side beam cannons, fire!!"

Orihime: "Multi-railguns, fire!!"

Galaxy Starlight and Dreamstorm Carrier are firing at each other, as do their forces.

Ran: "Haaa!"

Ran draws her katana and quickly engages Sora, who also draws her scimitar.

Ran: "This time around, you're going down!"

Sora: "Not easily, though. You better not underestimate me like you always do."

Ran: "Perhaps you're the one underestimating me."

Both Ran and Sora are slashing and parrying each other. Beside them, three Dream Daggers are moving forward and shooting at the Bluegale Delta team.

Rio: "You're not going to hit us that easily!"

Rio boosts straight toward one of the Dream Dagger, switches from Waverider mode to MS mode, and slashes off her opponent's right arm and head. Not too long after, one of Seira's Dream Windam team - Asagi - comes in and engages Rio in a beam saber duel.

Asagi: "You will taste the power of Dream Windam team, newcomer! We got new equipments with us."

Rio and Asagi continues battling, as do the other Bluegale Deltas against the Dream Windams. In the other side, Ichigo, Aoi, and PowaPowaPuririn are taking down some of the Dream Daggers. Suddenly, Seira comes in from above Otome with her beam guitar blade in hand.

Aoi: "Otome, watch out!"

Aoi quickly rushes in and parries the attack with her Azulmagia and Leviathan. Aoi pushes Seira back, then Ichigo comes in and does a downward slash with her Soleil-hache, which gets dodged.

Seira: "You two!"

Aoi: "I'll bring you down right here right now! HAAA!"

Aoi goes at Seira again and strikes hard. Seira parries the attack, but Aoi keeps pushing her back pretty fast and she gets thrown back. Seira moves back forward and attacks with a diagonal slash. Aoi jumps and flips to dodge the slash, then fires the Azulmagia. Seira also fires back at Aoi, which results on some beam rifle duel. While Seira is busy firing, Yurika comes in and fires her beam rifle too. Seira quickly dodges the shots, but gets a little distracted, giving Aoi a chance to close in and elbows Seira right on the head.

Seira: "Ugh! That vampiric Gundam! Is it repaired already?"

Yurika fires her beam rifle again at Seira, giving her some difficulty at dodging because of its fast rate of fire.

Seira: "Damn...!"

Yurika: "I'll make sure you're going down before I can suck your blood dry! Not only I'm going to suck your blood, I'm also going to rip you apart!"

As Yurika continues firing, Seira finds an opening tries to shot Yurika using the beam rifle, but Yurika's I-field cloak completely deflects it. Ichigo comes in and clashes against Seira, but she gets pushed back pretty fast. Aoi then comes in and also clashes against her. Aoi puts up more of a fight, pushing Seira back quite a bit. Seira also fights back, until both are knocked back because of the intense force from them pushing against each other.

Seira: "Ugh!"

Aoi: "Are we on equal ground, then?"

Seira: "That's not gonna happen!"

Aoi: "Quit this nonsense!"

Meanwhile, PowaPowaPuririn manages to go past the Dream Daggers ahead and starts firing at the Dreamstorm Carrier. The ship's energy shield nullifies their beam rifle shots. Sakura tries to close in while dodging the hail of bullets that comes straight at her, then destroys some of the nearby turrets. After that, Sakura tries stabbing the ship's body frame, but her physical sword is also blocked by the energy shield.

Sakura: "What is this shield?"

Dreamstorm Carrier deploys its next turret near Sakura. That beam turret fires at her, but she quickly dodges it.

Shion: "You can't damage the outer frame of the ship?!"

Sakura: "Not only the shield negates beam attacks, but also by some kind of defense mechanism that prevents physical weapons from working! Our Mobile Suit's current weaponry are simply too weak to deal with that, even the Galaxy Starlight's current weapons aren't powerful enough yet if we were to concentrate fire on them."

Otome: "How is this possible?!"

Sakura: "Though the turrets are not protected by that, but they're replacing them so fast."

Sakura takes off from the ship and fights some of the remaining Dream Daggers that are coming at her.

The Bluegale Deltas and the Dream Windams are still fighting against each other.

Wakaba: "Guys, let's back off a bit and get them separated from the other forces!"

Rio/Nagisa: "Roger!"

Wakaba: "Let's see if my calculations are correct."

The Bluegale Deltas starts backing off.

Houko: "Hey! Where are you going?!"

The Dream Windams start chasing the Bluegale Deltas. Sora, who's still fighting against Ran, notices the Bluegale Deltas backing off.

Sora: "Trying to run away? I won't let you!"

Sora flies away from Ran, and Ran tries to chase her. But Sora quickly fires her side beam cannon at Nagisa's Bluegale Delta, hitting the back of the Mobile Suit and damaging its thrusters.

Nagisa: "KYAAA!!"

Rio: "Oh no! Nagisa- _chan_!"

Nagisa's Bluegale Delta falls and then crash-lands on the ground, which end up damaging its body frame and rendering it unable to move.

Nagisa: "No! I can't move, the body frame is too damaged!"

Rio: "Hold on, Nagisa- _chan_!"

Rio goes to the ground to help Nagisa. Wakaba, however, is left at the Dream Windams' mercy, while Ran is once again stuck fighting against Sora. Otome notices that Wakaba is in danger and quickly boosts through the Dream Daggers in Waverider mode, followed by Sakura and Shion.

Otome: "We're coming now! Just hold on!"

As Wakaba is nearly in a pinch, PowaPowaPuririn comes at the right timing and scatters the Dream Windams away. At that time, the sky is getting very cloudy, indicating that a rain is coming down.

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Aoi, and Yurika continues to fight Seira. Aoi dodges Seira's beam rifle shots while charging right at her. Aoi strikes hard again, causing Seira to get knocked down really far to the ground despite of her blocking the attack. She managed to use the thruster to slow down her fall and lands safely.

Seira: "How strong!"

Aoi comes right at Seira while firing her Leviathan and clavicle-mounted beam vulcan together. Seira dodges, and then leaps to attack Aoi head-on. Aoi parries the attack, then let go of each other before eventually firing their beam rifles at each other again. Ichigo and Yurika also descends to help Aoi, but...

Aoi: "Ichigo, Yurika, stand back! This matter is personal, I have to put an end of her madness myself!"

Ichigo: "But, Aoi--!"

Yurika: "Are you going to be okay?!"

Aoi: "Please! That's my responsibility, after all!"

Yurika: "Okay then, I'll trust on your judgement."

Ichigo: "Aoi..."

Ichigo reluctantly backs off, followed by Yurika.

Up above, both Sakura and Shion starts taking some damage on their units because of the Dream Windams' new equipments. The fighting still continues.

Houko: "Eh? Seira is in trouble, I got to help her!"

Chiyuri: "What?"

Houko suddenly leaves her team members, rushing towards where Seira is now.

Asagi: "No! Houko, don't!"

Ran and Sora are also struggling to take down each other as both their Gundams' engines begin to get strained and having a hard time supplying enough energy for them.

Ran: "You just don't know when to quit...!"

Sora: "The same goes to you!"

Sora does several thrusts at Ran, which gets dodged by stepping backwards. Ran counters with a downward diagonal slash followed by two shots from both her shoulder-mounted beam cannons. Sora manages to dodge that chain of attack, then does another slash with her scimitar. Ran leaps and flips forward to dodge and get behind Sora, catching her off-guard. Ran then proceeds to slash Sora in the back, damaging her Gundam's thrusters.

Sora: "No!!"

Ran: "At last you're going down!"

Ran kicks the Skyscrap Gundam on the back, causing it fall down and crash-lands on the ground, damaging her Gundam's body frame and quite hurting Sora in the process.

Aoi and Seira continues their battle.

Seira: "I'll take you down, Aoi!!"

Aoi: "Haaa!!"

They continue parrying each other's weapons.

Aoi: "You've killed Kaede...! You cannot be forgiven!!"

Seira: "It can't be helped! The same goes for that traitor!"

Aoi: "What traitor?! You don't mean--!"

Seira: "Yes! Kanzaki Mizuki! She tried to escape, and we had to finish her off!"

Aoi: "Murderer!! Now you've done tearing us apart!!"

Aoi fires her Azulmagia once again at Seira, which gets dodged. All of a sudden...

Houko: "Seira!!"

Seira looks behind her, only to find Houko charging towards Aoi.

Seira: "What? Houko! No! Don't face her head-on!!"

Houko did not listen, and simply fires her beam rifle and also her four missiles from her Jet Striker's wings. Aoi leaps sideways to dodge the shots and then fires two concentrated shots from her Azulmagia. The beams go right through the Dream Windam's cockpit, killing Houko in the process and causing the unit to explode in mid-air. Seira is horrified to see how her subordinate ends up dying.

Seira: "HOUKO!!!"

Chiyuri and Asagi also notices that they have lost the signal of Houko's unit.

Seira: "C... Curse you..."

Seira closes her teary eyes. When she opens her eyes back, her eyes' pupil shrinks while the iris grows, indicating that Seira has entered SEED mode. Both Seira and Aoi starts charging toward each other.

Seira: "CURSE YOU, AOI!!!"

Both Gundams start attacking with their melee weapons. Aoi does a diagonal slash downwards, while Seira does it upwards. Seira's attack hits harder, causing Aoi's attack to bounce off. Seira then fires her beam rifle, hitting near the left shoulder of AoIris. The left shoulder plate explodes, causing damage to AoIris' left arm and hindering its movement.

Aoi: "Ugh!"

Aoi leaps backwards to avoid Seira's next relentless slash.

Aoi: "Let me avenge you two, Kaede, Mizuki...! Just let me... use this... ONE MORE TIME!!"

Aoi activates the Trans-Am System again. AoIris starts to glow red with its performance tripled, and then rushes really fast towards Seira. With her super-fast fully-powered slash, Aoi rips off SWing Gundam's left arm. Seira quickly counters by slashing AoIris' chest, leaving a scar across it and also its central GN Condenser. Aoi retaliates again by slashing at SWing Gundam's cockpit, leaving a hole on the cockpit hatch and revealing Seira inside.

Aoi takes her Leviathan on its blade mode, goes straight at Seira, and then grabs SWing Gundam's head with the Leviathan while also pushing forward to crash Seira on a nearby hill. Aoi prepares to do her finishing slash, but her GN Drive starts malfunctioning again and the Trans-Am ends prematurely. Even her Gundam's left arm starts to malfunction due to the damage and the strain from grabbing SWing Gundam's head.

Aoi: "Dammit! I have no more choice...! Forgive me, Kamishiro- _san_!"

Aoi activates her Gundam's self-destruct mechanism and makes her Gundam bear-hug Seira with its remaining power. Aoi goes to the back of the cockpit, which houses an escape pod connected directly with the GN Drive, and then quickly ejects the GN Drive to escape. Seira is shocked to see AoIris' GN Drive flies away.

Seira: "?!"

Seira finally realizes that AoIris is about to explode. But, it was too late as AoIris finally self-destructs with an explosion powerful enough to disintegrate everything in its radius...

 


	11. Vanishing Star

Hours after the big battle between Starlight and DreAca, both forces have pulled back to recover and also repair all the damages sustained by their Mobile Suits. After self-destructing her AoIris Gundam in order to finish off Seira, Aoi and the surviving GN Drive were successfully recovered by her friends and were taken back to Galaxy Starlight. Aoi was slightly hurt, and she is quickly brought to the clinic to treat her wounds.

After that, Aoi is called to Orihime's office.

Orihime: "Why did you self-destruct your Gundam? Did you really need to go that far?"

Aoi: "I had no choice, Headmistress. You yourself told us that we were striking back at DreAca with a vengeance. Not to mention taking down Seira, whom you believed to be responsible for breaking us apart."

Johnny: "But you sacrificed your extremely powerful Gundam, Kiriya- _honey_! How can we fight DreAca without your Gundam if they're coming back for some more revenge?"

Aoi: "Though, finally, I was able to defeat Seira... all by myself."

Orihime: "I thought you preferred teamwork, the teamwork with Soleil that you cherished so much."

Aoi: "Like I told you, I had no choice. I felt responsible for Kaede giving up her life to protect me, so that was the only way I could choose to avenge her."

Orihime: "Even then--"

Suddenly, someone comes into the office. It is Rei Kamishiro, the top designer of Futuring Girl.

Aoi: "Kamishiro- _san_?"

Johnny: "Kamishiro? What are you doing here?"

Rei: "I just want to tell you guys that what Kiriya did isn't truly wrong. In a dire situation, there may be a sacrifice necessary to obtain a greater good. She may have self-destructed the AoIris Gundam, but she also put a serious blow on DreAca by killing their top idol."

Orihime: "Well, you actually got the point there, Kamishiro."

Rei: "Not to mention, Kiriya also ejected her GN Drive before self-destructing her Gundam. Which means, the GN Drive and all the combat data stored inside are still intact."

Aoi: "But the GN Drive malfunctioned again after I used Trans-Am."

Rei: "That is okay, it's not something that I truly cannot fix. As long as the GN Drive survived, I and my crews will try our hardest to fix its problems and rebuild your Gundam ASAP. Of course with better performance. You can count on me."

Aoi: "Really? Thank you, Kamishiro- _san_!"

Johnny: "Well, that's one problem gone. But the other problem is how can Kiriya- _honey_ fight without her Gundam once DreAca's back in action?"

Aoi: "Perhaps I'll just borrow one of my team's Bluegale Deltas in the meantime. Besides, I've been curious to try out one of these things since the day they arrived here."

Orihime: "Though the Bluegale Delta's performance is much lower than the AoIris, but it might work as long as you're piloting it. After all, you're the Starlight Queen."

Aoi: "Absolutely."

Orihime: "Well then, why don't you take a rest for now. I'm sure you're tired."

Aoi: "Okay. I'll take my leave now. Thank you very much, Headmistress."

Rei: "I'm also leaving now. Good luck in your work, Headmistress Orihime."

Orihime: "You too."

Aoi leaves, and so does Rei. Both of them walks together in the corridor.

Aoi: "So, you aren't mad at me for self-destructing the Gundam that you made?"

Rei: "I already told you and them, if you have to sacrifice something to obtain a greater good, then you don't have to fret too much over it. And since you managed to save the GN Drive, of course I can rebuild your Gundam."

Aoi: "Yeah. But, I wonder if I still need to pilot the Gundam. After all, the greatest threat is now gone. Seira has died in my hands."

Rei: "Your strength and skills are still needed in Starlight, Kiriya. Who knows if DreAca might get another new, overpowered idol like Otoshiro to strike back at us."

Aoi: "I know."

Rei: "You don't seem to be yourself today. I thought you're a person who likes to be prepared and ready for almost any situations."

Aoi: "Perhaps because I've successfully defeated my arch-nemesis. No, no, I cannot just stop here!"

Aoi slaps both her cheeks herself.

Rei: "Just remember, as Futuring Girl's top idol, you are going to _slash your way through to the future,_ inspiring all idols to reach their bright future ahead of them."

Aoi: "Yes, I understand. And I'll show you that I can."

Rei: "That's the spirit."

Afterwards, Rei leaves Galaxy Starlight with his small jet along with his escort. It is almost nighttime by the time Rei left. Aoi returns to Blue Nova Mansion, only to find Ran and Yurika waiting for her at the gate.

Aoi: "Ran? Yurika?"

Ran: "Honestly, I couldn't believe you would go as far as self-destructing your Gundam. But, at least you managed to get rid of our biggest threat by killing Seira."

Yurika: "I... uh... I thank you, for avenging Kaede for us."

Aoi: "It's okay. By the way, where's Ichigo?"

Ran: "Ichigo's been stuck in her room for quite a while after we returned. I don't know if she's tired or not, but she doesn't seem feel like her usual self since then."

Aoi: "I wonder what's wrong with her. I hope my fears won't come true..."

Ran: "About Seira tearing us apart?"

Aoi: "Yeah. After all, she already did by killing Kaede, making STAR☆ANIS undone. Remember my worries back when Ichigo kept getting tempted to fight Seira alone, and also when Seira kept charging right at Ichigo?"

Yurika: "Ah, that? With Seira dead, she probably no longer have any formidable rival to fight against."

Ran: "And yet it is for the good of her and everyone here, maintaining the safety and integrity of our school. Wait! Did you say formidable rival?"

Yurika: "What's wrong?"

Ran: "I hope you're not forgetting Mizuki."

Aoi: "Mizuki? Oh, no..."

Yurika: "Yeah, we failed to retrieve her. But hopefully she have escaped those dreadful clutches."

Aoi: "Well, yeah. I hope so. Can't underestimate the Top Idol, right?

Aoi starts to look worried.

Aoi: _"This is bad. How can I tell them about Mizuki's fate? I mean, Yurika already suffered enough from Kaede's death. If I tell her that Mizuki has also fallen, she would scream in horrible anguish! But if I tell the others..."_

Ran: "Anyway, Aoi, wanna come along for dinner?"

Aoi: "Sure do."

Ran: "Then come."

Aoi then follows Ran and Yurika to the dormitory for their dinner.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning...

Aoi wakes up for some early jogging. She jogs around the school area, until she finds Ichigo too.

Aoi: "Good morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Ah, good morning, too."

Aoi and Ichigo then jogs together.

Aoi: "How are you feeling now?"

Ichigo: "Well, fine, I guess."

Aoi: "Really? I think you don't feel like yourself, especially after the last battle. Please don't tell me that--"

Ichigo: "What? No. I'm still the same Ichigo to you, nothing has changed from me."

Aoi: "Hope you're telling the truth."

Ichigo: "By the way, Aoi. After this, I'll be going back home for quite a while."

Aoi: "You're going home? Why?"

Ichigo: "Just taking a bit more rest. The threat has now subsided anyway."

Aoi: "That is true, I guess. She's already gone. Then, can you bring me your mom's bento once you come back here?"

Ichigo: "Of course I will. You know what, I'll even bring one for Ran."

Aoi: "Nice! Ran will surely be pleased to hear that."

Ichigo: "You bet."

Aoi: "By the way, Ichigo..."

Ichigo: "What is it?"

Aoi: "It's about Mizuki."

Ichigo: "Mizuki? What's wrong?"

Aoi: "She... died..."

Ichigo: "What did you say?!!"

Aoi: "Seira... killed her for being a threat to DreAca. She told me during our battle."

Ichigo: "No way... Which means Tristar is pretty much gone for good. But, by finishing off Seira, you have avenged both of them."

Aoi: "Yeah..."

Ichigo: "But, still. Even a top idol like Mizuki...? Why...? I wanted a rematch with her..."

Ichigo continues walking with a sad face. Aoi stops walking, her face saddens just like Ichigo as she sees Ichigo walks away.

Aoi: _"I knew it. Ichigo has longed for a rematch against Mizuki.*sigh* If only Trans-Am didn't end up malfunctioning my GN Drive back then..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, DreAca sends Kii and her investigation team to the location where AoIris self-destructed and killing Seira.

Kii goes near the SWing Gundam's wreckage.

Kii: "I can't believe it, SWing Gundam is completely ruined. Just how powerful was that explosion?"

She takes a look at the cockpit. And she is shocked to see the cockpit completely fried with no trace of Seira inside, indicating that she has been disintegrated by the powerful explosion of AoIris' self-destruction.

Kii: "No... Seira- _chan_...!"

Her team also takes a look into the fried cockpit, and they are shocked too. Kii looks very depressed seeing the cruel fate that befell Seira. Kii contacts Tiara with her phone.

Kii: "Headmistress, we've found the SWing Gundam's wreckage. What shall we do with it?"

Tiara: "We'll take them back and try to fix them up."

Kii: "Understood. I'll notify the recovery team, then."

Kii hangs up the phone, and then notifies the recovery team to salvage the Gundam's wreckage. The salvage operation begins, and after that's done, they carries the wreckage back to DreAca.

After they've done bringing the wreckage back, Kii reports her investigation results to Tiara.

Tiara: "So, Otoshiro is confirmed to be KIA ..."

Kii: "Yes."

Tiara: "This is definitely an extremely serious blow for us. No other idols can be on par with Otoshiro in terms of total skills and talent, and now we lost her along with Yajima..."

Kii: "We must avenge their deaths, no matter what!"

Tiara: "Not in our current state, though. Many of our Mobile Suits are too damaged to be operated. We need time to recover."

Kii: "But, at this rate, Starlight will--"

Tiara: "You don't need to worry. They also need to recover for quite a while."

Kii: "Perhaps I should try and pilot my own Mobile Suit after all... Headmistress, can you try getting a Mobile Suit for me? A Gundam, if possible."

Tiara: "I'd like to, but our next slot is already taken by Himesato and her heavy-duty Mobile Suit. Getting a new unit specifically for you will have to wait, unfortunately. Besides, you've been working as a great information analyst all this time. So, I guess you better off staying as you are right now because your capabilities on information analysis have always helped us a lot."

Kii: "Uh... Okay. I'm sorry I asked this much of a request."

Tiara: "And besides, I actually still have a secret weapon waiting to be unveiled."

Kii: "What secret weapon?"

Tiara: "It will be revealed in time..."

Kii: (sigh) "I'll wait for it,then..."

Kii leaves Tiara's office with a very sad expression on her face.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, in the cafeteria, Aoi and Ran are having breakfast as they suddenly see Ichigo taking off with her XNStrike Gundam outside.

Ran: "Aoi, where is she going?"

Aoi: "Oh, Ichigo? She went back home to see her family. Well, perhaps since we got time to relax for now, it probably makes sense."

Ran: "Wait, didn't you tell me that Seira's family lives just near Ichigo's house?"

Aoi: "Oh, I am aware of that. Hopefully Raichi is there to make sure everything is going okay. Seriously, though, if I ever go to Ichigo's neighborhood and get seen by Seira's family, they will definitely call me a murderer and slam me with hate non-stop. I don't know what they will say if they sees Ichigo."

Ran: "They will probably see Ichigo, no, all of us as murderers."

Aoi: "So much for avenging the deaths of Kaede and Mizuki..."

Ran: "What?! Mizuki fell, too?!"

Aoi: "Yes. It was Seira who did her in for betraying DreAca and trying to escape."

Ran: "Even a top idol like Mizuki was killed. How merciless. I wish Yurika doesn't hear that, or it will crush her even harder."

Aoi: "Yes, better not tell Yurika about that. She has suffered enough from losing Kaede."

Ran: "Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mikuru's gardening store, both Mizuki and Mikuru are having their breakfast.

Mizuki: (sneezes)

Mikuru: "What's wrong?"

Mizuki: "Uh, sorry. Someone is probably talking about me out there."

Mikuru: "Who?"

Mizuki: "Most likely someone from Starlight, but I don't know who."

Mikuru: "Hoo. I bet they thought you've been killed by those DreAca bastards."

Mizuki: "It was necessary to make sure that no one will go after me again. But, now I feel bad for my friends in Starlight because they are most likely very sad to know that I'm dead, while in reality, I'm still pretty much alive n' kickin'."

Mikuru: "Shouldn't you just go there and tell them that you're alive?"

Mizuki: "I wish I can. But, I'm afraid DreAca might discover my presence in Starlight and go after me again. Literally making me act as a danger magnet for everyone in Starlight."

Mikuru: "Ow, man. That's too bad."

Mizuki: "And I seriously want to smash DreAca for what they did to Kaede."

Mikuru: "Ah, one of your former unit member who got killed by that Seira, right?"

Mizuki: "Yes. And I hope my friends are smashing DreAca really hard to avenge her, or even killing off Seira. Hate that overpowered bastard, always believing that she's one step ahead of everyone else."

Mikuru: "Though she should be no match against a top idol like you."

Mizuki: "To be honest, thanks to how overpowered she was, Seira has the potential to put me to shame if I fight her one-on-one. Can you imagine that?"

Mikuru: "Wow. That is insane..."

* * *

In the office of Swing Rock, Seira's preferred brand...

Makina, the brand's top designer, is informed about Seira's death.

Makina: "I see, the Starlight Queen has finished off my precious Otoshiro Seira."

Assistant: "Are you going to do something, Makina- _san_?"

Makina: "If she's still alive by then, I would give her a new Gundam. A Gundam that would make even the Starlight Queen crumble."

Assistant: "The Gundam is finished, isn't it?"

Makina: "Not yet, unfortunately."

Suddenly, there's a phone call coming to Makina's cellphone. Makina answers it.

Makina: "Yes, this is Swing Rock. Uh-huh... What?! Are you certain?! Where is it?! Okay, I'll go there right now! See you then!"

Makina hangs up the call.

Makina: "We must go now!"

Assistant: "Go where, Makina- _san_?"

Makina: "To _that church_!"

Assistant: "Eh? What church?"

Makina did not answer and simply goes off her office. Her assistant has no other choice but to follow her to that certain church with her car.

In DreAca, there's a room in the basement that is completely sealed by many locks. That top secret room contains a mysterious capsule that is used to store some kind of human experimentation. Inside that capsule full of light-green liquid is a young girl who bears a striking resemblance to Seira. She opens her eyes, slightly glowing inside the capsule.


	12. Zweite Existenz / Second Existence

Three days after Ichigo went back to her home...

???: _"Huh?"_

A vision of darkness.

???: _"Where is it?"_

Suddenly, a voice can be heard.

???: _"Otoshiro Seira..."_

Seira: _"Who? Who is it?"_

???: _"It is Me, your Hallowed Father."_

Seira: _"Hallowed Father? Did you mean... you're God? Then, am I in Heaven now?"_

???: _"No, you're still alive in your mortal realm. I'm talking through your mind right now."_

Seira: _"Why?"_

???: _"Your mission is not over yet, Seira."_

Seira: _"My mission?"_

???: _"And it is your destiny to fulfill that mission, forming the sacred union known only as **2wingS**."_

Seira: _" **2wingS?** What does that mean?"_

???: _"It will be revealed in time. We shall meet again later... Farewell, for now..."_

Seira: _"No, wait, answer me!"_

The voice completely disappears in the void.

Seira: _"ANSWER ME!!"_

A bright light comes near, and makes everything completely white.

Seira: *GASP*

Seira suddenly wakes up in Shinji's way of waking up from unconsciousness, only to find herself on a bed, in a mysterious bedroom that she never saw before. Most of her body is bandaged due to her serious injuries. For whatever reason, she survived the AoIris' explosion. It is quite early in the morning when she wakes up.

Seira: "Where is it...? I thought I was... dead?"

Seira tries to get up, but her body still hurts that she can barely move her body.

Seira: "Ugh! It hurts. I guess, this time it isn't a dream. But... where is it? Have I truly died and now I am in Heaven?"

The door in her room is suddenly opened, revealing Makina.

Makina: "Otoshiro, at last."

Seira: "M... Makina- _san_?"

Makina: "I thought I've lost you forever."

Seira: "Not really. I'm still alive somehow."

Makina: "You've been unconscious for at least three days since I arrived here, not counting the time before. I seriously thought you kicked the bucket because of that massive explosion."

Seira: "Ugh, Aoi's self-destruct explosion?"

Makina: "Yes. And I'm so glad that you're still alive."

Seira: "Yeah... thanks, Makina- _san_. But, where am I now? I thought I am in Heaven."

Makina: "Well, this is some kind of chapel. A chapel run by some kind of cult that worships you as a god or... I dunno, some divine figure, maybe?"

Seira: "Me? A divine figure?"

Makina: "Probably more of a fanatic fanclub of yours. One of them was the one who recovered you from your Gundam's wreckage."

Seira: "Fanatic fanclub... how strange."

Makina: "They call this place **The Church of Seira Yamato**."

Seira: " _Seira Yamato_? Why would they bother changing my name into that?"

Makina: "Because of how you came out alive after that explosion. They believed that their actual _God_ has sent _His daughter_ here. They've been calling you _Exalted Daughter_ or _Hallowed Child_ because of that."

Seira: "Me? A daughter of their actual God? That feels like my-- Ugh!"

Seira starts feeling the pain from her injuries.

Makina: "You better rest up for now. Enough talking for now."

Seira: "Uhh, okay..."

Seira closes her eyes.

Seira: "Still, I don't understand anything that has transpired right here..."

Makina: "I will tell you eventually once you're in a better shape."

Makina leaves the room.

Seira: _"If I'm still alive... that could mean I'll have the second chance for another showdown... with the Starlight Queen... and with Ichigo."_

* * *

In the Blue Nova Mansion of Starlight Academy...

Aoi is seen laying down on her bed.

Aoi: _"It's been three days, and Ichigo still hasn't come back. What is she doing out there? I hope she didn't get into dangerous situations..."_

Aoi then gets up.

Aoi: _"Y'know what? I better get some practice below to keep my skills at high. Can't just sit around and do nothing while waiting for her to come back."_

Aoi goes down to the first floor and enters the training room. Inside, she does some stretching to make sure her body isn't stiff. After that, she sets up her music player and then starts practicing her dance to the music of her choice. She does a lot of cool and elegant moves during the practice. After about 1.5 hours of near non-stop practice, Aoi stops due to exhaustion, but she's happy to know that she still hasn't lost her edge after all the battles she had out there.

Aoi: "Good. My skills are still very much intact. I better keep it up. But I need to rest up, I'm so tired..."

Aoi drinks her bottled water as she goes out of the training room. She washes her face in the bathroom, then goes back to her bedroom before eventually taking a rest for a while. After roughly half-an-hour, she gets up once again and goes out of the mansion to look for some food. On her way to the cafeteria, she meets Ran and Hikari.

Aoi: "Oh, if it isn't Ran and Hikari."

Ran/Hikari: "Good morning."

Aoi: "You guys going to the cafeteria too?"

Hikari: "Yes. After that, I'm gonna start my synchronization training."

Aoi: "Synchronization? You don't mean--"

Ran: "Yes, Hikari is getting her own Mobile Suit."

Aoi: " _Odayaka janai!_ So, what kind of Mobile Suit is it?"

Hikari: "A ReZEL, just like Kaede's, but with different paint job and some new weapons slapped on it. It is called _ReZEL Illumina_."

Aoi: "Illumina? Hmm, _Lumina, Luminous, Luminence..._ LIGHT? Oh, I knew it! It was you!"

Hikari: "You got it, my name is also used for the Mobile Suit's name."

Aoi: "I thought it was going to be _ReZEL Flash_ , because that's how Johnny- _sensei_ calls you."

Ran: "Yes, ReZEL Flash sounds better."

Hikari: "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, let's get going before we starve."

Aoi/Ran: "Okay."

The three continues their walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, in DreAca...

Maria Himesato, the newest recruit of DreAca's special forces is currently in the hangar, looking at her new, fairly bulky Gundam - Fahtz Seibzhen - after she's done her synchronization training with it. Kii approaches from behind.

Kii: "It's about time you're finally ready to join us in battle, Maria- _chan_."

Maria: "I've waited for this moment, especially to avenge Seira- _chan_ 's death."

Kii: "I also want my own Mobile Suit, preferably a Gundam. But, Headmistress Yumesaki couldn't get one for me."

Maria: "Perhaps your turn isn't coming up just yet, Kii- _chan_. You better be patient."

Kii: "I'm trying to, but it's just so hard. I simply can't wait to pay my exact revenge against the Starlight Queen who managed to kill off Seira- _chan_."

Maria: "I know that feeling. You've been Seira- _chan_ 's closest friend ever since she first came here. You did really well as her manager, and also as an information analyst."

Kii: "I don't know what's holding Headmistress back."

???: "Aren't you clinging too much on her? Let it go, will ya?"

Kii/Maria: "?!"

Kii and Maria looks behind them, only to find a mysterious girl who looks awfully similar to Seira, but without her long ponytail and has more serious look on her face, complete with a different tone in her voice.

Kii: "S-Seira- _chan_?! You're alive?!"

Seira?: "What do you mean I'm alive?"

Kii: "Didn't you get killed during that explosion?"

Seira?: "Killed? (scoffs) If I was dead, I would be nothing but a zombie raised from the grave, ready to consume your flesh and particularly your brain. Haha! Lemme tell you, I may be Otoshiro Seira, but at the same time, I am not. I am known as _Xieras_ , although it is just a tentative name _._ "

Maria: "What? Xieras? An anagram of Seira's name with an 'X' added in it?"

Xieras: "Correct. Got any problems with that?"

Kii: "Of course. It feels like you're having an amnesia and you end up changing your name."

Xieras: (scoffs) "Get real, little one. If I have amnesia, I won't even know a damn thing about your names, or even this place. I'm completely healthy and normal just like you guys."

Kii: "How rude. You don't sound like Seira at all."

Maria: "It's just like she said. She seems like Seira, but at the same time, she is not."

Xieras: "Because I am everything that Seira isn't."

Kii: "You are? Does that mean you're... Anti-Seira?"

Xieras: "Anti-Seira? I like the sound of that. But, here, I basically have to act like the real Otoshiro Seira. I can't believe it! I am an Anti-Seira, then why should I act like the real one while it is clear that I'm everything that the real one ISN'T?"

Kii: "But, you're still Otoshiro Seira to me."

Xieras: "I am either her or not her, I have no idea! But, at least I can still help you fight off Starlight Academy and avenge the death of your comrades. You should be thankful about that. If you don't, however, I wouldn't even care."

Maria: (sigh) "Okay, fine. We're thankful that you're going to help us."

Xieras: "Good."

After that, Xieras simply leaves.

Kii: "Ah, Seira _-chan_! Wait!"

Xieras just won't listen and keeps walking away from them.

Kii: "From the looks of it, she really is not the real Seira- _chan_. If she was truly Seira, she wouldn't have that kind of attitude."

Maria: "But where did she come from?"

Kii: "I wonder if she's actually the _secret weapon_ that Headmistress Yumesaki told me about."

Maria: "Secret weapon?"

Kii: "Probably so. But, will she be as good as the real one?"

Maria: "Beats me. We can only wait until we sortie with her. By the way, I'm surprised you're still calling her _Seira_ even though it is clear that she is not."

Kii: "I just can't help it, I kept getting the impression of Seira from her."

Maria: "She is NOT Seira, Kii- _chan_. You got to realize that."

Kii: "Uh, okay. I'll try."

* * *

Later, in Tiara's office...

Tiara: "So, any thoughts on your friends? Or should I say Otoshiro's friends?"

Xieras: "I'd say that little Kii is clinging too much on Seira. She always believed that I am the real deal."

Tiara: "Saegusa was Otoshiro's closest friend ever since she began her study here. Of course she would consider you as Seira with the way you look."

Xieras: "I am everything that Seira isn't, then I shouldn't be called Seira to begin with."

Tiara: "Because you possess most of Otoshiro's amazing skills and talents, despite the fact that you aren't Otoshiro to begin with. Your skills and talents are necessary for us to avenge the deaths of Otoshiro and Houko, and to crush our opposition - the Starlight Academy - who were responsible for their demise. You will work with us, because you belong in this Dream Academy, just like Otoshiro."

Xieras: (sigh) "Okay, if that is your wish. I will comply to your orders."

Tiara: "Good. You may leave, then."

Xieras: "Yes."

Xieras leaves Tiara's office.

Tiara: _"She may not be the original Otoshiro. But she is my only option outside of the original one to defeat Starlight Academy and emerge victorious. Not to mention, I already passed this hazardous road. I have to keep going without being able to turn back..."_

* * *

Back in Starlight Academy...

Orihime has ordered the search for Ichigo. She sent out Otome and two Delta Plus units to search and find Ichigo's whereabouts. After Otome's search team was launched, Aoi goes to the hangar with Ran, observing Hikari's synchronization training with her new ReZEL Illumina. As time goes on, Aoi's worries become unbearable. She walks off the control room.

Ran: "Aoi? Where are you going?"

Aoi: "I'm going to call Raichi. Ichigo has got me very worried now."

Aoi leaves the control room, finds a quiet spot, and then contacts Raichi using her phone.

Aoi: "Raichi, you there?"

Raichi: _"Oh, Aoi-neesan?"_

Aoi: "Did Ichigo come back home three days ago?"

Raichi: _"Yes, she did. But she only stayed for one night before leaving again the next day."_

Aoi: "But she haven't even returned here yet. What's going on?"

Raichi: _"What? She hasn't returned to Starlight yet?"_

Aoi: "That's why I'm worried about her. Oh, did she end up encountering Seira's family while she's there?"

Raichi: " _Unfortunately, yes. Onee-chan ended up meeting Noelle."_

Aoi: "Oh no..."

Raichi: _"I tried preventing them to make contact, but I failed. Noelle told Onee-chan almost everything that we talked about in the recording."_

Aoi: "This is insane. Ichigo isn't supposed to know all these, most especially with her belief and her desire to surpass Mizuki. Even though I have killed off Seira, she still has the potential to break us apart even in death."

Raichi: _"Not to mention, Noelle even believed that Seira is still alive out there."_

Aoi: "WHAT?! She can't be serious! This little Noelle has not heard in her shack that _God_ _is dead_!"

Raichi: _"Oww, calm down, Aoi-neesan. It was still a rumor. The one spreading that rumor probably saw a ghost of her or something. There's no way she can survive your Gundam's explosion. Though I am sad that you lost your Gundam, Aoi-neesan."_

Aoi: "Well, yeah, she better off go to the afterlife instead of disturbing us as a ghost. And about my Gundam, Futuring Girl is now rebuilding it. In the meantime, I'll just pilot one of my subordinate's Bluegale Deltas. That should suffice for now with DreAca's lack of their overpowered asset."

Raichi: _"They're rebuilding your Gundam? Whew, then you're not out of picture yet. I hope for the best, Aoi-neesan."_

Aoi: "Thank you, Raichi."

Aoi hangs up the phone and then returns to the control room. Just as she steps back into the control room, the alarm goes off.

Hikari: (from inside her cockpit) "What?! Enemy attack?!"

Johnny: (via loudspeaker) "Emergency! Emergency! DreAca has launched another attack! It appears they have quite recovered their battle strength!"

Naoto: "Let me check the drone camera!"

The drone camera's UI displays DreAca's forces advancing toward Galaxy Starlight.

Naoto: "There's a new Gundam model in their ranks. A heavy-duty one. Other than that, there are four Dream Daggers."

Ran: "A new model among them?"

Naoto: "Yes. Wait, what?! There's even SWing Gundam!"

Aoi: "What did you say?! SWing Gundam?!"

Aoi runs and looks at the monitor.

Aoi: "Wow, they've fixed the Gundam already? But, the problem is, did Seira truly survive? Or there's a different idol piloting it?"

Ran: "Let's hope it's a different pilot. You won't stand a chance with just your Bluegale Delta if that was indeed Seira."

Aoi: "Nuts. If only Kamishiro- _san_ has finished rebuilding my Gundam..."

Ran: "We have no time to waste. Aoi, let's sortie!"

Aoi: (nods)

Hikari: "I'll come along, too!"

Naoto: "Are you going to be okay? Your synch-rate is still at 87%."

Hikari: "Don't worry, I'm not fighting alone now. This isn't just my job, but also everyone's job. This time around, the Underground Sun will shine together with the others and burn down any enemies who dare to get near me."

Ran: "Even your reputation serves as a big benefactor for your surprisingly quick increase of your synch-rate."

Hikari: "But of course I will never forget that once we're done with DreAca, we'll go back to our try-hard competitive terms again."

Ran: "If we can finish it fast, that is."

Aoi: "Come on, then!"

Shortly after, Aoi, Ran, and Hikari are all on standby at the launchpad, waiting for the order to launch inside their units.

Aoi: "Good thing my combat data and synch-rate from AoIris could be carried over to this Bluegale Delta, so I don't need anymore synchronization training."

Shion: (from behind) "Don't forget about me, Aoi."

Aoi: "Huh?"

Shion and her Futuring Jesta also enters the launchpad right behind Aoi.

Aoi: "Oh, it's you. That's good, then. We can fight them together as the Naughty Detectives."

Shion: "Most definitely."

Ran: "This is it, Hikari. You ready?"

Hikari: "Always."

Aoi: "Okay then. Bluegale Delta, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Ran: "Ranflakes, Shibuki Ran--!"

Hikari: "ReZEL Illumina, Minowa Hikari--!"

Shion: "Futuring Jesta, Kamiya Shion--!"

All: "Heading out!!"

All four units are launched with both Aoi and Hikari switching to Waverider mode and letting Shion and Ran ride on them respectively. They advance towards the enemy forces. Not too long after...

Aoi: "There they are!"

Aoi spots DreAca's attacking forces. Immediately, all enemy units start firing at them, prompting them to dodge quickly. They sees the new Gundam, piloted by Maria.

Maria: "At last, a chance to fight you Starlight idols."

Hikari: "So, you're the new one here!"

Hikari rushes toward Maria while switching to MS mode. She pulls her beam saber out and does a fast slash. Maria blocks it with her shield.

Hikari: "A pretty strong shield you got there."

Maria: "Most especially because my Gundam, Fahtz Seibzehn, is designed for ranged heavy artillery and tanking purposes. It makes sense to have such powerful defensive capabilities!"

Maria pushes Hikari back with her shield, then fires her big beam rifle. Hikari quickly dodges the shot and fires back with her railgun. Maria moves a little bit and blocks the shot, though it pushes her back quite a bit.

Maria: "That weapon of yours is strong, too."

Hikari: "That's why you don't underestimate the Underground Sun. Get too close to me, and you'll get burned!"

Maria: "Let's just see."

Hikari and Maria starts exchanging shots against each other. Meanwhile, Aoi and Shion rushes through the Dream Daggers and goes straight to the SWing Gundam. Shion leaps off Aoi as the Bluegale Delta switches to MS mode and begins clashing against SWing Gundam, still using its beam guitar blade, although it wields the weapon back-handed.

Xieras: "So it's you, the Starlight Queen, Kiriya Aoi!"

Aoi: "Seira! I can't believe you survived my Gundam's explosion!"

Xieras: "Seira, you say? I may be Seira, but at the same time, I am NOT!"

Aoi: "What do you mean you're not Seira? Your voice, although it sounds a bit different, can't trick me like that! You're still Seira to me!"

Xieras: "Stop being stubborn like that little fella!"

Xieras pushes Aoi back and swings the beam guitar blade, knocking Aoi back.

Aoi: "Ugh!"

Xieras: "Why are you piloting this grunt unit? I thought you have your own Gundam!"

Aoi: "Don't underestimate me! Even this unit can still wreck stuff!"

Shion comes for support by firing her F.W.C.P in blaster mode at Xieras.

Shion: "Aoi! We better fight her together!"

Aoi: "I agree. I can't fight her one-on-one without my Gundam. Okay, let's do it!"

Aoi's borrowed Bluegale Delta and Shion's Futuring Jesta starts firing their beam rifles at Xieras while flying in a spiral-shaped forward movement towards her. Xieras dodges and blocks the shots, then returns fire with her beam rifle, barely dodged by Shion.

Shion: "Man, that shot was fast."

In the other side, Ran has taken down two of the four Dream Daggers. Before she could engage the next Dream Dagger, she detects several missiles from Maria's unit coming towards her. She tries flying away from the missiles and fires her head vulcan to shot down the missiles.

Ran: "Those missiles...!"

Hikari flies back towards Ran.

Hikari: "That new model is surprisingly sturdy. My weapons barely left any scratch on it."

Ran: "Should we attack it together?"

Hikari: "Well, better than nothing."

Ran: "Gotta take turns attacking it, we also need to take care of the remaining two grunts."

Hikari: "Okay then."

Both Ran and Hikari flies toward Maria.

Maria: "Even with the two of you here, you won't be able to damage my Gundam."

Maria starts firing her beam weapons, giving Ran and Hikari a hard time dodging the shots. The two continues chasing Maria to the hills below them. And apparently, both Aoi and Shion also chases down Xieras to the hills nearby.

Aoi: "Haaa!!"

Both Aoi and Xieras starts clashing their melee weapons again.

Aoi: "All those skills, all those talents, I knew it. You indeed survived the blast!"

Xieras: "How many times I have to repeat myself?! I may be Seira, but at the same time, I am not the real deal!"

Aoi: "Quit that nonsense!"

Both units let go of each other. Aoi rushes back at Xieras, ready to slash. She attacks, but Xieras leaps backwards to avoid it. Aoi then fires her beam rifle, only to get her shots blocked by Xieras' shield. Shion closes in and attacks with her beam saber. Xieras dodges it too, and she counters by landing a quick kick to the torso, knocking Shion back before she falls.

Shion: "Darn!"

Aoi: "Shion! How dare you, Seira!"

Aoi rushes back again at Xieras and continues their clashing. Multiple times they parried each other's slashes.

Aoi: "From the looks of it, you seems to be serious about being Seira that isn't Seira."

Xieras: "You're beginning to understand, huh?"

Aoi: "But what's so different if you work with DreAca, the one responsible for my friends' demise!?"

Xieras: "Then what about you? Killing off two of DreAca's idols, including Seira?"

Aoi: "But you survived!"

Xieras: "I was never an Otoshiro Seira who came back from death! Would you please stop thinking that I am the real one?!"

Xieras starts pushing Aoi back, and then does a horizontal slash that knocks her back despite her guarding against the attack. After that, they begin to exchange beam rifle shots against each other. Shion gets back up and helps Aoi fight off Xieras again.

In the other side, Ran has taken down the remaining two Dream Daggers that tried to chase after her, while Hikari is still busy fighting Maria.

Hikari: "Take this! And this! And this!"

Hikari repeatedly fires her railguns and her beam rifle at Maria. Slowly but surely, Maria's shield begins to crack.

Maria: "You actually cracked my shield, eh? Most impressive."

Hikari: "Then what about this?!"

Hikari rushes in with her beam saber ready. She does a downward diagonal slash, which gets blocked once again by Maria's shield.

Hikari: "Ran! Now!"

From above, Ran comes with her katana, slashing Maria's shield alongside Hikari's beam saber. The power of both Ran and Hikari's sword is strong enough to completely cut the shield in half.

Maria: "What?!"

Ran: "Next strike!"

Ran does another slash, an upward diagonal slash this time around. Maria fires her beam rifle at the katana, making Ran's attack bounce off. Hikari then comes too and slices off the beam rifle until it explodes.

Maria: "Ugh!"

Maria is shaken by her beam rifle's explosion.

Maria: "This is no good. Anti-Seira! We're retreating!"

Xieras: "I'm still busy fighting!"

Maria: "We're at a disadvantage now, we won't win this two-against-four battle just by ourselves!"

Xieras: "Dammit. Though my energy supply isn't that low yet...!"

Xieras leaps upward, avoiding Aoi and Shion's next attack.

Xieras: "Hmph! Consider this your lucky day, Starlight Queen!"

Xieras simply retreats, followed by Maria.

Aoi: "Wait! Don't you run away from me!"

Shion: (grabs the Bluegale Delta's shoulder) "Enough, Aoi."

Aoi: "But... she's still--!"

Shion: "Didn't you see the way she fights? Didn't you realize that her style of fighting is vastly different than Seira's? You saw how she wields her weapon back-handed."

Aoi: "Uh, now that you mention it. I wasn't really paying attention to that, since I was too fixated on taking her down. But... is she truly not Seira?"

Shion: "I... have no idea whether she's Seira or not..."

Aoi: (sighs) Okay, then. Ran, Hikari, let's go back!"

Hikari: "Too bad I didn't have the chance to show my special move."

Ran: "Some other time, Hikari. Some other time."

Everyone then flies away, returning back to Galaxy Starlight.


	13. AoIris and Anti-Seira

The next day, in the morning, Otome's search team returns to Galaxy Starlight with empty hands. They reports their search result to Orihime.

Otome: "I'm sorry, Headmistress. Otome couldn't find Ichigo- _tan_ at all. She's literally nowhere."

Orihime: "How is this possible? Where has Hoshimiya gone to? I knew from Kiriya that Hoshimiya went back to her home. But, where has she gone after that?"

Otome: "That's the problem, Headmistress. We've searched almost every possible places that Ichigo- _tan_ would go to. But, she couldn't be found."

Orihime: "Don't push yourself, Arisugawa. You did your best. Now, you better take a rest, I'm sure you're tired from searching all day long."

Otome: "Okay, then. Thank you."

After that, Otome leaves Orihime's office.

Orihime: _"This is unbelievable... Hoshimiya's vanished, Otoshiro appears to have survived the self-destruction of Kiriya's Gundam, and yet she always claimed herself as everything that Otoshiro isn't. Just what is happening here?"_

* * *

Later, Otome meets Aoi, Ran, and Yurika in the cafeteria.

Otome: "Aoi- _tan_ , I'm sorry. Otome couldn't find Ichigo- _tan_."

Aoi: "I see..."

Otome: "Aoi- _tan_ , what's wrong? You don't look so well today."

Ran: "She's been like this since yesterday. For whatever reason, Seira actually survived her Gundam's explosion and she was back on her SWing Gundam to fight us yesterday."

Otome: "What?!"

Aoi: "But the strange thing is that she always claim herself as someone who is both Seira and not-Seira, everything that Seira isn't. I don't know if she had amnesia or not, but she seemed to be very serious about being that. Not to mention, I never heard her brag about being one step ahead of us, and her fighting style seemed... different."

Ran: "Really?"

Yurika: "Seira or not, it doesn't matter. I just want to suck her blood dry."

Aoi: "If she's neither both of them, then she must be the ghost of Seira that lingers in this mortal plane."

Otome: "Ghost?! Oh no, Otome is scared of ghosts!"

Yurika: "Seriously, we just have to finish her off one more time and send her soul back to the afterlife."

Aoi: "Yeah."

Outside, a Mobile Suit carrier with Futuring Girl logo on it is approaching Galaxy Starlight. Aoi notices that approaching carrier.

Aoi: "Eh? A carrier? Don't tell me that--"

Yurika: "Your rebuilt Gundam?"

Aoi: "Must be it!"

Aoi quickly runs off the cafeteria and heads to the hangar. In the hangar, she meets Rei and Johnny.

Johnny: "Welcome, Kiriya- _honey_! At last, your Gundam is now rebuilt and better than ever!"

Johnny shows Aoi the newly-rebuilt AoIris Gundam, standing tall inside the hangar.

Aoi: "Wow, it looks more refined than the previous one."

Rei: "Yes. In terms of weaponry, I have merged the Azulmagia and Leviathan into one weapon. I call it _Prism Spiral_ , just like the song that you first performed during that Pon-Pon-Crepe Girl audition."

Aoi: "Does that mean the functions of both weapons are combined?"

Rei: "Yes, it will function as either a melee weapon, a beam rifle, or a beam machine gun. However, if you attach it with the special additional cartridge that I included in this rebuilt AoIris, you can activate its new beam magnum mode, which outputs four times the power of the beam rifle mode."

Aoi: "A blade beam magnum, you say? _Odayaka janai!"_

Rei: "I also included two beam sabers for your secondary melee weapon. Even the Trans-Am System is fixed, so that it won't end up malfunctioning the GN Drive again like before. But, actually, your Gundam isn't completely finished yet."

Aoi: "What do you mean?"

Rei: "I'm still working on its new backpack that possesses its own GN Drive. When the backpack is finished, it will then be attached on your Gundam's back and literally grant your Gundam the Twin Drive System."

Aoi: "Oh wow. Please tell me it's going to really crank up my Gundam's performance!"

Rei: "Exactly, but with some differences here and there."

Johnny: "That will lead to your Gundam's performance far exceeding any Mobile Suits we have ever seen thus far. I bet not even DreAca can go that far! Yeah!"

Aoi: " _Double odayaka janai!_ "

Rei: "In addition, that backpack will also have its own pilot that will assist you in synchronizing the Twin Drive. Haven't found any great candidate for the pilot, though. But don't worry, I'll make sure to find the best candidate for that ASAP."

Aoi: "Amazing. Thank you so much, Kamishiro- _san_. I can't wait to see that backpack finished."

Rei: "You're welcome. And I promise you that you'll be able to shape and reach the future you desire with the Twin Drive."

Johnny: "I will have Suzukawa re-configure your rebuilt Gundam for your use. Just you wait, Kiriya- _honey_ , we will make it combat-ready in a short amount of time."

Aoi: "Okay, Johnny- _sensei_. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Aoi leaves the hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Church of Seira Yamato...

A medic is opening the bandages wrapped around Seira's wounded body. It appears that Seira's wounds have healed completely.

Medic: "Good, your wounds are completely healed."

Seira: "Truly? I'm glad. Thank you for taking care of me, Miss."

Seira stands up as she wears her clothes back.

Medic: "Don't mention it. I'm glad that I can treat you until you recovered, _Hallowed Child_."

Seira: "Please, don't call me _Hallowed Child_. Just _Seira_ is fine."

Medic: "But you're the _Hallowed Child_ of our _God_."

Seira: "Just how holy am I? Okay, I'm curious to see how does this chapel look like. May I take a look around? I should be able to walk with my current condition."

Medic: "Uh, fine. Go ahead."

Seira: "Thank you."

Seira ties her hair back, leaves her room, and walks around the chapel. She enters the main hall of the chapel. Inside, she sees a statue on the dais, a statue of a familiar-looking man in a robe, along with another smaller statue of an oddly familiar-looking Gundam with eight wings.

Seira: "Is this... the _God_ they're talking about? And also, my _Hallowed Father_ who appeared in my dream?"

A member of the cult approaches Seira from behind and begins explaining.

Cultist: "Yes, _Exalted Daughter_. This is our _God_ , the _God_ that we worship."

Seira: "Uh, why are you worshipping this _God_?"

Cultist: "He is a perfection-incarnate, a true omnipotent, omniscient, and a divine figure that will never die. An epitome of goodness and virtue. You alone are His _Exalted Daughter and Hallowed Child_."

Seira: "Please, just how holy am I?"

Cultist: "Your name embodies all things holy, _Exalted Daughter_. Don't you know the meaning of your name?"

Seira: "Uh, yes, I do."

Cultist: "That includes you being able to survive the explosion that was caused by your enemy's Gundam. Yes, some of my peers rescued you from there, barely alive. Thankfully we weren't too late and we're able to help you recover from your wounds. And besides, your survival is guaranteed because of our _God_ 's miracles."

Seira: "I thank you, then."

Cultist: "It's alright, as long as we make our _God_ happy by making sure that His _Exalted Daughter_ is safe n' sound."

Seira: "I am just an ordinary human, not a child of _God_ or something."

Cultist: "Then where did all your amazing talents and skills come from?"

Seira: "I... I don't know. All I did was doing what I like to do, especially to bring smile to my sister and everyone else."

Cultist: "That is why we believe that all your talents and skills are given to you by our _God_. It was our _God'_ s gift for you, _Exalted Daughter_. You got to believe it."

Seira: "Uh... Okay, I'll try."

Suddenly, the main door is opened. Makina enters.

Seira: "Makina- _san_?"

Makina: "Otoshiro Seira, there's someone who wished to meet you."

Seira: "Who?"

Makina: "She's currently here with me."

An old lady with pink hair and red-framed glasses comes in.

Seira: "Aren't you... the top designer of Angely Sugar...! Amahane Asuka- _san_?!"

* * *

In DreAca, Xieras is currently standing by inside the Core SWinger. Sora and Maria are also in for the ride with their fully-repaired Gundams, as do Seira's two remaining subordinates. They are preparing for their next attack against Starlight Academy.

Xieras: "Another assault against these guys, huh...?"

Chiyuri: "I don't know if I can trust you, Xieras. You claimed yourself to be everything that Seira isn't."

Asagi: "Yes, you don't feel like Seira to us even though you look and sound exactly like her. Honestly, I'm not very comfortable fighting with you."

Xieras: "You can't possibly say that?"

Sora: "Just pretend that it is the real Seira, you two."

Chiyuri: "Disregarding the fact that she's already KIA?"

Maria: "At least Xieras has roughly the same amount of power that Seira had. It is the choice that we had to make in order to stand triumphant over Starlight Academy."

Asagi: "But, still... she's not Seira."

Xieras: "What's wrong with me not being Seira?"

Chiyuri: "If you were Seira, you'll be much friendlier than now, and not being reluctant of fighting the Starlight Queen."

Xieras: "Are you kidding me? Am I not friendly enough for ya?"

Asagi: "Friendly? A _douchebag_ like you? Don't make me laugh."

Chiyuri: "You didn't even fight well against the Starlight Queen during your last battle, despite the fact that you possess much of Seira's incredible powers. We're better off with Seira in this kind of thing. You're just a watered-down version of her, nothing else."

Xieras: "WHYYOULITTLE!!"

Sora: "Enough, guys. The order to launch is coming."

Asagi: "Okay."

Xieras: _"Not Seira... If everyone here just couldn't accept me for what I am, then what purpose do I serve in this Dream Academy? A living weapon who acts as a replacement for Otoshiro Seira in their quest to crush Starlight Academy? Screw you! I don't want to be compared with that inhuman musical prodigy! I want to be myself!"_

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight, Aoi is testing her rebuilt AoIris Gundam's movement and mobility outside the ship. The Gundam has far smoother movement and much better mobility that before. Aoi looks very pleased inside the cockpit.

Aoi: "This is awesome, Johnny- _sensei_! The Gundam feels much more responsive and faster!"

Johnny: "I told you, Kamishiro did his best to make sure you slash your way through to the future. Yeah!"

Aoi: "I am so grateful."

Ran and the others come into the control room and talks to Aoi via the communications channel.

Ran: "How does it feel, Aoi?"

Aoi: " _Odayaka janai_."

Otome: "Otome's happy that Aoi- _tan_ is back in action with her Gundam."

Shion: "The Naughty Detective will become unstoppable once again."

Yurika: "Just make sure you don't self-destruct your Gundam like you did before, or I'll suck your blood."

Aoi: "Of course I won't. Can't let Kamishiro- _san_ down again."

Aoi takes her Prism Spiral, and does some quick slashing moves.

Aoi: "Even though this weapon seems heavier because of it being a combined weapon, but the excellent frame work of my Gundam completely nullifies the weight issues."

Shion: "Will it truly excel at melee combat?"

Aoi: "I believe my Gundam is more balanced on both melee and ranged combat, though I myself prefer fast-paced ranged combat like with those Bluegale Deltas."

Shion: "But, no matter what, this Gundam suits you the best."

Aoi: "Well, you're right. Anyway, I'm going back to the hangar."

Before Aoi could even reach the hangar, the alarm goes off.

Aoi: "Not again."

Johnny: "Emergency! DreAca is launching another attack on us! Suzukawa has detected their movement with our spy drone!"

Aoi: "I knew it, they're back."

Johnny: "Since you're already outside, you have to lead the counterattack. I'll send Shibuki- _honey_ , Toudou- _honey_ , and your Bluegale Delta team out to go along with you. Wait for them to launch."

Aoi: "Okay then!"

Shortly after, Ranflakes, the repaired Dark Rift, and the Bluegales are launched. Aoi, who has been waiting for her friends, starts boosting forward along with them.

Along the way...

Yurika: "Now, Yurika- _sama_ is back in action to suck more blood of those denizens of dread. Thanks to Maya- _san_ , I now have better ranged weapons than before."

Aoi: "I bet that fake Seira is back for some more pounding. With my enhanced AoIris, I should be able to score a relatively easy victory."

Eventually, Aoi and the others encounter DreAca's attacking force, which includes Xieras, Sora, Maria, Seira's remaining two subordinates, and one extra Dream Windam.

Aoi: "There you are!"

Xieras: "Your Gundam is back, eh, Starlight Queen? Finally I can show you my seriousness!"

Aoi and Xieras immediately clashes their respective weapons in melee mode. Ran engages Sora again, Yurika engages Maria, while the Bluegale Deltas engage the Dream Windams.

Sora: "Now, Beautiful Blade, you have beaten me once before. This time around, it is my turn to beat you up."

Ran: "Sorry, not gonna happen. I'll be the one who's gonna slice you apart and emerge victorious, standing over the wreckage of your Gundam."

Sora: "That's harsh."

Thus, Ran and Sora are clashing their swords so quickly, just like two seasoned samurais battling each other.

Meanwhile, with her new ranged weapons, Yurika fights Maria with her tanky Gundam.

Yurika: "You must be the new opponent everyone's talking about."

Maria: "Yes. Name's Himesato Maria, and my Gundam is known as _Fahtz Seibzehn_."

Yurika: "So then, _virgin idol,_ ready to get your blood sucked dry by Yurika- _sama,_ the very descendant of Dracula himself?"

Maria: "If you're his descendant, then I will need a certain whip to annihilate you."

Yurika: "Too bad such whip doesn't exist in this world!"

Maria: "Doesn't matter, though. This Gundam should suffice."

Maria fires her beam rifle and her shoulder beam cannons. Yurika dodges the majority of the shots while also nullifying some of it using her I-field cloak. Yurika counters the attack by firing her own new waist-mounted beam gatling guns. Maria blocks the shots with her shield and anti-beam energy field.

Yurika: "Hmph. Nice defensive capabilities you got there, _virgin idol_."

As for Aoi and Xieras, they're both still clashing their melee weapons against each others. Aoi fires her Prism Spiral, constantly changing between rapid-firing mode and normal-firing mode. Xieras is quite confused dodging those shots because of its unpredictable pattern. Xieras fires back at Aoi using her beam rifle, which gets dodged smoothly. Aoi rushes right back at Xieras, clashing their melee weapons once again. Xieras fires the CIWS, but Aoi tilts her Gundam's head to avoid being shot at. Aoi quickly knees Xieras' torso.

Xieras: "Ugh!"

Xieras regains balance, but is quickly faced by Aoi firing her Prism Spiral once again. Xieras blocked the shots with her shield, then rushes back at Aoi with her beam guitar blade. She does a slash, but Aoi boosts upwards, avoiding the attack. As she gets the chance, Aoi takes the special cartridge on her back and attaches it on her Prism Spiral, activating its Beam Magnum mode.

Xieras: "What is this firing mode?!"

Aoi: "You'll see!"

Aoi fires the Prism Spiral in beam magnum mode, which shoots a powerful beam that is four times more powerful than the normal-firing mode. Xieras barely dodges it, but she ends up melting the lower tip of her shield.

Xieras: "This power...! I just scratched it, and yet my shield--!"

The beam still travels quite far that it almost hits Rio and Asagi who are still fighting.

Asagi: "What was that?!"

Rio: "Such a strong beam projectile... it must be Aoi's!"

Aoi fires her Prism Spiral beam magnum two more times. Even though Xieras dodges those shots, the sheer power of those shots melt her Gundam's right leg frame and left shoulder plate. Aoi fires again, and Xieras manages to dodge it completely without leaving a scratch on her Gundam. However, that shot goes toward Yurika and Maria. Yurika notices the shot coming from Aoi and immediately goes out of the way. Maria is a second too late and has to block that shot with her shield. She ends up getting pushed back because of the sheer power of that shot, leaving her shield nearly holed despite of it having anti-beam coating.

Maria: "Oh my, how destructive."

Yurika: "Nice distraction there, Aoi! She's open for attacks."

Yurika approaches Maria and tries to slash her using the beam claws. Maria barely dodges it, but Yurika continues the assault by firing her beam gatling gun, which is then blocked by Maria's anti-beam energy field. Yurika then uses her next new weapon, a spreading blaster that acts like a shotgun. She fires the blaster at Maria.

Maria: "!!"

Maria blocks the shot with her shield. But apparently the shot fired by Yurika wasn't beam projectiles, but physical projectiles that is powerful enough to leave more cracks on Maria's shield because it goes through her anti-beam coating.

Maria: "Nice shot there, descendant of Dracula. But know that you are not the only one who have physical ammunition in your weapons."

Maria opens her missile pods and begins firing at Yurika. Yurika is a little late to notice that and barely manages to shoot down the majority of those missiles using her head vulcan. One missile barely hits the right shoulder, damaging it slightly.

Yurika: "Damn! I forgot you also have missile pods! But, even with your weapons arsenal, this Yurika- _sama_ will not be defeated by denizens of dread like you!"

Meanwhile, Ran manages to push Sora back quite a bit during their sword clashing. Sora backs off to avoid Ran's next attack, but Ran fires her beam cannons instead of swinging her katana. Sora is almost caught off-guard and she barely manages to dodge the shots by boosting upward and then sideways.

Sora: "Lots of feints you did there."

Ran: "Beautiful tricks from Beautiful Blade, I may say."

Sora: "It's just getting more interesting."

Without any hesitation, Ran charges right towards Sora. As Ran gets close, Sora leaps and flips, trying to get behind Ran. But before Sora is done flipping, Ran quickly turns around and swings her katana. Once again, Sora is almost caught off-guard as she barely manages to parry the attack.

Sora: "But I can never believe that you've grown too strong for me to handle."

Ran: "Because, after all, I am the Muse of Spicy Ageha. I grew from experience and effort. Unlike you, who became powerful from out of nowhere with no clear explanation as to where you get all those skills from."

Sora: "It's called TALENT, don't you know?"

Ran: "Talent alone isn't enough, I dare say, unless you're a deity or something!"

Ran attacks one more time. Sora parries the attack, but Ran's attack is so powerful to the point where it almost breaks Sora's scimitar.

Sora: "No way!"

Ran: "Now you know."

Ran slashes off Skyscrap's head, stripping Sora of her visuals.

Ran: "I told you, talent will only be relevant with a synergy from hardwork and effort."

Sora: "Damn you... Muse of Spicy Ageha!"

Ran leaves the crippled Sora behind. Meanwhile, Aoi and Xieras still continues to clash with their melee weapons.

Xieras: "You're... much tougher than I expected."

Aoi: "You didn't know that?"

Xieras: "No way I would know!"

Aoi: "With all the differences you have now, you must be having an amnesia!"

Xieras: "Again, calling me an amnesiac like that little fella with yellow hair!"

Aoi: "If you're not amnesiac, then what?"

Xieras: "The fact that matters is that I was NEVER an Otoshiro Seira who came back from the dead! She is dead for good! And I am not her!"

Aoi: "Well then, show me your proof!"

Xieras: "Fine, I'll show you!"

Just like Seira, Xieras goes into SEED mode, increasing her reaction speed and awareness to her surroundings. Aoi fires the Prism Spiral in normal mode, Xieras dodges it very quickly and counters with a backhanded diagonal slash from her beam guitar blade. Aoi barely manages to parry the attack. Xieras suddenly boosts forward and knees Aoi right at the chin.

Aoi: "Ouch! You're getting serious apparently. Then I will too! TRANS-AM, engage!"

Aoi activates her Trans-Am System, cranking up AoIris' performance up to 3x. She dodges to the side, easily avoiding Xieras' next attack. The two then engages in a very intense beam rifle duel, followed by clashing their melee weapons multiple times in succession.

Aoi: "Just go down already, Seira-wannabe!"

Xieras: "I am Anti-Seira, for crap's sake!"

Aoi / Xieras: "EERRRGHHH!"

Both AoIris and SWing are clashing against each other while flying like a madman around the battlefield. Aoi eventually manages to stab the left arm of Xieras' Gundam, while Xieras also hits the left part of AoIris' chest. Both are getting out of control and flies pretty far away before eventually crash-lands really hard on a mountain area because of their reckless fighting.

Meanwhile, DreAca's forces are finally pushed back by the Starlight's forces.

Maria: "We can't fight any further for now. Let's retreat!"

They finally retreats.

Yurika: "Ha! Now you see how powerful we are. It is our turn to kick your sorry asses."

Ran: "Wait a sec, where's Aoi?"

Yurika: "Oh, Aoi? Where is she? I don't see her anywhere."

Wakaba: "Wasn't she fighting the SWing Gundam?"

Ran: "Yeah, but after that, both of them aren't here anymore."

Nagisa: "Last time I saw Aoi, she went Trans-Am again."

Rio: "Oh no, don't tell me her GN Drive malfunctioned again."

Ran: "Highly unlikely, Aoi told us that her GN Drive has been fully fixed and will no longer malfunctions because of Trans-Am."

Yurika: "They both must have crash-landed somewhere because their fight went nuts."

Ran: "We better start looking for her. But, we need refueling."

Nagisa: "Aw, man. You're right. My thruster isn't working at full power anymore."

Wakaba: "Well, we have no choice but to go back and refuel first. Then we'll begin searching for Aoi."

Ran: "Be safe, Aoi..."

Ran and the others reluctantly goes back to Galaxy Starlight...


	14. A Replica's Choice

_"I want to believe... in the light of human beings' will."_

\--chaos [ _Xenosaga_ EPISODE III : Also Sprach Zarathustra] **  
**

* * *

 

A few hours after her chaotic battle against Xieras, Aoi slowly regains consciousness inside her cockpit. Her head hurts a little bit.

Aoi: "U...uuhhh. That hurts."

Aoi opens her cockpit hatch, and she finds herself in a forested mountain region. SWing Gundam lies right beside the AoIris with the Prism Spiral stuck on its left arm, while SWing Gundam's beam guitar blade is also stuck on AoIris' left-side chest.

Aoi: "Where am I? I must be stranded in this forest area after that battle. Ah, SWing Gundam... that fake Seira must still be inside. Uh, I better check my phone first."

Aoi takes her Aikatsu Phone and checks for any signal.

Aoi: "No good, there's no signal around here, no way I can contact Galaxy Starlight. Oh well, I'll check on that fake Seira first."

Aoi slowly walks out of her Gundam and approaches the cockpit of SWing Gundam. She looks around for the key near its hatch, and she finds it.

Aoi: "I should be able to unlock and open it, the locking system is similar to Ran's Gundam."

Aoi tries unlocking SWing Gundam's cockpit hatch, and she succeeded. The cockpit hatch opens, revealing Xieras, lying unconscious with her left arm and forehead bleeding.

Aoi: "That's... truly Seira. But, wait, she doesn't have her ponytail. And, she looks... less rocky than the original."

Xieras begins to regain consciousness. Once she opens her eyes, she tries to get up, and sees Aoi right near her.

Xieras: "Y... you...!"

Aoi: "So, you've regained consciousness."

Xieras gets up and tries to lunge at Aoi, but she falls due to the sprain on her right leg.

Xieras: "Ugh, my leg."

Aoi: "You can't move like that. Your wounds have to be treated."

Aoi approaches Xieras.

Xieras: "Stay away from me! I am your enemy here!"

Aoi: "But, hold on a sec. If you were truly Otoshiro Seira, I would've either left you to death or outright kill you off the very second I opened your cockpit hatch and see your face."

Xieras: "What?"

Aoi: "I thought you told me yourself that you are everything that Seira isn't. And you already showed me that you're not kidding about you being something that I would call an _Anti-Seira_."

Xieras: "From me forcing you to go all-out by activating Trans-Am? Which means... you understand me? But, I'm your enemy. Can you really understand me so easily like that?"

Aoi: "My true enemy is Otoshiro Seira, not an imitation like you. Like I told you, if you were the real thing, I would've killed you the instant I see you inside this cockpit. As for an imitation like you - or should I say, a replica, I may have to reconsider."

Xieras: "Now I see the difference between you and those DreAca idols..."

Aoi: "The difference?"

Xieras: "Yes, they cling so much on the original Seira, they couldn't accept me for what I am, a Seira that is not Seira."

Aoi: "I knew they would cling to that overpowered bastard so much even after she's dead."

Xieras: "I wished that DreAca would understand me, but-- Ugh!"

Xieras' left arm continues bleeding and her right leg still hurts.

Aoi: "Enough talk, I have to treat your wounds."

Xieras: "But--!"

Aoi: "Should I treat you as Otoshiro Seira? Or should I treat you as Anti-Seira?"

Xieras: "...as Anti-Seira, obviously..."

Aoi: "Okay then."

Aoi then helps Xieras get out from the cockpit and sits her down below.

Aoi: "Just wait here, I'm going to take my stuffs first."

Aoi returns to her Gundam's cockpit and opens the storebox inside. She takes an air bed and a first-aid kit, and then goes back outside. She inflates the air bed, have Xieras lay on the bed, and then starts to treat Xieras' wounds using the first-aid kit. Xieras writhes from the pain while Aoi is treating her wounds. After a while, Aoi has finished applying bandages on the wounded parts of her body.

Aoi: "Okay, that's done. I guess you must be hungry or thirsty, I better get my food supplies back in the cockpit."

Xieras: "Uh... even though I am on the enemy ranks... you're still helping me... why?"

Aoi: "Helping you? Well, I..."

Xieras: "?"

Aoi: "No particular reason, that's just my nature."

Xieras: "Your nature?"

Aoi: "Yes, that's what I always did with my friends in Starlight. I have no reason not to do it here, most especially since I am pretty convinced that you are indeed NOT Seira, even with that similar face of yours. Anyway, in case you're hungry, I'll take some snacks."

Once again, Aoi goes back to her cockpit and brings out her food supplies, which include several packs of snacks and two big bottles of drinking water. She opens one of the water bottles, pours the water into a cup, and gives it to Xieras.

Aoi: "Okay, here's some water for you."

Xieras: "Uh, thanks."

Xieras takes the cup and drinks it. Then, she takes one pack of potato chips, opens it, and eats it. Aoi also opens one and begins to eat.

Aoi: "Y'know? After treating you, I remember what Seira's younger sister said."

Xieras: "Seira's younger sister?"

Aoi: "Yes. She once said that DreAca isn't supposed to fight us. They should've worked together with us instead, as fellow idol academies. Since the purpose of idols are to bring smile and happiness to people with our songs."

Xieras: "I thought the same thing, too."

Aoi: "But, thanks to Seira, everything turned into disaster. Everyone in DreAca were blinded by Seira's inhuman greatness, leading to their descent into madness and driven by their desire to take over the idol world by force, using Seira as their absolute means to achieve that hideous goal. Even now, they weren't afraid to kill anyone who stands in their way."

Xieras: "They... killed people?"

Aoi: "Did no one in DreAca tell you that? Seira... she killed Kaede, and even Mizuki - the previous magnificent Starlight Queen. Both were my precious friends in the school."

Xieras: "How terrible... Even though we were enemies, I wouldn't go that far. I remember DreAca idols were talking about how your forces preferred to disable our Mobile Suits rather than outright blew them up and killing our troops."

Aoi: "That is right, because we still value people's lives that we didn't want to end up becoming murderers just because of this stupid matter of rivalry. I also noticed that Seira and the others did not have any intentions to outright kill any of us off during our battles back then. Unfortunately, it was all over when Seira killed Kaede and Mizuki. That just showed how far DreAca has fallen into madness. Seira is nothing but a murderer after that point, and I showed her no mercy by killing her off. I also killed one of her subordinates beforehand. And now, I'm also a murderer..."

Xieras: "It's a shame, really. All this rivalry turned into killing... But then... I came."

Aoi: "And make things more confusing for me and the others because we thought that you're Seira who survived my Gundam's explosion."

Xieras: "But, like I said before, I am both Seira and not Seira, since I am everything that Seira isn't. I am alive, not resurrected."

Aoi: "I know, an Anti-Seira. I do notice the difference between you and the original one. The original has... nothing but blind ambitions. She always bragged on me about how she's always one step ahead of everyone in Starlight. She just feels so inhuman in so many ways. You, in the other hand, feel more... complex, I may say. Not to mention your voice also sounds different."

Xieras: "It's quite ironic, eh? I am Seira who is not Seira, and yet I feel more human than the original one."

Aoi: "True, I have doubted Seira's humanity for being insanely overpowered since the day she debuted, to the point where she managed to defeat me in my first one-on-one battle against her. I am the Starlight Queen, seriously! How the hell she could be that strong for an idol who just debuted?"

Xieras: "I know that feel... Oh, it's getting dark."

Aoi: "You're right, I better look for some wood to make bonfire with. And who knows if someone would see the smoke coming from our fire and rescue us."

As the sun is setting, Aoi looks for some wood for bonfire. She cuts down some branches and small logs using the axe that she borrowed from Ichigo. Once she gets enough wood, she comes back and lights up the bonfire using her emergency lighter.

Xieras: "Do you always brought all those stuffs here in your Gundam?"

Aoi: "That's what I like to do, having great amount of preparations beforehand so that I am fully prepared in case something urgent comes."

Xieras: (scoffs) "You're... interesting."

Aoi: "Well, you haven't seen nothing yet. You'll be more interested if you get to meet my friends in Starlight."

Xieras: "Really?"

Aoi: "Though I'm not sure if you can meet Ichigo or not."

Xieras: "Ichigo? Did you mean Hoshimiya Ichigo?"

Aoi: "Yes, especially after Seira's attempts to break us apart. I haven't told you yet, didn't I? Seira actually has a glimpse of Ichigo coming from her. She is as talented as Ichigo, like a carbon-copy or something. The problem is, while Ichigo had to develop her skills for years despite her inheriting the talents from her mother, Seira's skills was just inhuman in so many levels, she's instantly as good as Ichigo because she simply has talents."

Xieras: "I know that, being overpowered and stuff. But, breaking apart your friendship? Why would she do that? Uh, wait, I should be a carbon-copy of Seira in this state."

Aoi: "Ever since she saw how skilled Ichigo was, Seira felt that she has found her worthy rival. So, everytime we fought her and DreAca's forces, Seira almost always went after Ichigo, knowing that Ichigo is pretty much like her. Because of that, Ichigo began to change as she slowly noticed the glimpse of herself coming out from Seira. We tried our best to prevent Ichigo from changing too much by deliberately forcing her to fight together with us as a team, keeping her from fighting one-on-one against Seira. And, with Seira completely out of picture now, I feel that our mission is complete. All we need to do is stop DreAca from taking over the idol world with such a terrible method. As for you being a carbon-copy of Seira, well, if you were a literal carbon-copy, you would have everything that Seira has. But you don't."

Xieras: "I see. If I were Ichigo, though, I would've stayed as a team without being concerned with Seira's inhuman talents."

Aoi: "To put it simply, Seira is the source of all this madness, and like I said before, she's the reason why DreAca went nuts."

Xieras: "After listening to your stories, I am now convinced that Starlight Academy isn't as bad as DreAca make it out to be. You actually understands me and accepts me for what I am, a Seira who is not Seira. I'm positive that your friends will accept me for what I am."

Aoi: "Perhaps calling you Seira or Anti-Seira isn't appropriate now. How should I call you then?"

Xieras: "In DreAca, they used to call me _Xieras_."

Aoi: "Xieras? You should wear a black coat with that kind of name."

Xieras: "But, since I have decided to leave DreAca and choose my own path, I want you and your friends to call me with this new name... **Camilla Dinah**."

Aoi: "Camilla Dinah? That's... interesting."

Xieras: "Because there's someone out there who unfortunately shares the same birthday with Seira. Let's say that I chose that particular name to honor that person."

Aoi: "Is that so? Well, then. Nice to meet you, Camilla _."_

Aoi shakes hand with Xieras, now known as Camilla Dinah.

Camilla: "Nice to meet you too, Starlight Queen Kiriya Aoi."

Aoi: "Uh, just Aoi is fine."

Camilla: (smiles)

Aoi: (yawns) "Wow, I feel sleepy."

Camilla: "Already?"

Aoi: "That battle wore me off, y'know? Aren't you tired, too?"

Camilla: "Come to think of it, I am tired, indeed."

Aoi: "Well then, let's get some sleep and hope somebody comes for the rescue. Can't leave a wounded person behind, right? Especially with our Gundams damaged like that."

Camilla: "Uh-huh."

Camilla closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Aoi goes back to her Gundam's cockpit, takes her own air bed, and inflates it. She lays the bed near her Gundam and sleeps.

* * *

Very early in the morning...

Camilla is awakened by a loud noise of Mobile Suit thrusters nearby. When she fully awakens, she is terrified to see that it was the two Dream Windams piloted by Seira's subordinates flying nearby. Aoi is also awakened by that noise.

Aoi: "Uuhh, what was that noise? The rescue team?"

Camilla: "Th... the Dream Windams..."

Aoi: "DreAca?!"

The two Dream Windams notices Aoi and Camilla and goes toward them before landing nearby. Chiyuri and Asagi goes out from the cockpit.

Chiyuri: "Found you, Seira who is not Seira. You're going back with us. And, oh, the Starlight Queen herself is here!"

Aoi: "Seira's subordinates, I see!"

Camilla: "I am no longer Seira or Xieras. I am Camilla!"

Asagi: "What? Did you hit your head or something?"

Camilla: "Of course not!"

Asagi: "By the looks of it, apparently the Starlight Queen treated your wounds, right?"

Camilla: "Yeah, so what?"

Chiyuri: "Then she has wasted her time taking care of this Anti-Seira, who's currently nothing but a disgrace to Dream Academy for accepting the aid of Starlight Queen!"

Camilla: "What?!"

Aoi: "How dare you!"

Angrily, Aoi charges right at Asagi, trying to punch her. Asagi quickly jumps out of the way to avoid Aoi's attack.

Asagi: "Oops!"

Aoi: "You're mad, Seira's subordinates!"

Asagi: "You killed both Houko and Seira. Perhaps we should avenge their deaths right here right now!"

Aoi: "You cling too much on your false god!"

Chiyuri: "Shut up!"

Chiyuri pulls out her gun and prepares to shoot.

Aoi: "Oh no, you don't!"

Quickly, Aoi runs toward Chiyuri and kicks the gun off her hand. The gun hits a nearby tree really hard that it breaks on impact.

Chiyuri: "?!"

Aoi: "If you value your life, then leave us alone!"

Asagi: "What about you, then? Killing off my leader and my buddy! Do you even value our friends' lives?!"

Aoi: "Seira was the one who began all these. So we came back with a vengeance since all of you have turned this into an all-out war!"

Asagi: "Vengeance against our God?!"

Asagi rushes toward Aoi and lunges at her. Aoi deliberately falls on her back to avoid Asagi's lunging attack, then catches both her hands before throwing her off. She falls right in front of Camilla.

Camilla: "Hoo."

Asagi: "Ugh, Xieras. Even though you're a disgrace to DreAca, we still have to take you back."

Camilla: "That's not gonna happen."

Asagi: "I should take you by force, then!"

Asagi gets up and tries to catch Camilla, but she suddenly gets a punch in the stomach, then in the face, knocking her pretty far back and falls near where Chiyuri is standing. Camilla falls on her knees because of forcing her wounded body to move.

Chiyuri: "Asagi!"

Chiyuri helps Asagi to get up.

Chiyuri: "You're seriously showing no restraint at resisting us."

Camilla: "Of course. Like I said before, I'm not going back to DreAca. I am NOT to be compared with an inhuman being like Seira! You guys are-- ugh."

Aoi: "Camilla, don't force yourself!"

Chiyuri: "I definitely can't let you two live!"

Chiyuri tries to take her other gun, but...

Asagi: "Chiyuri, look out above you!!"

Chiyuri: "What?!"

As Chiyuri is going to take her gun, Otome's Lime Delta comes down right above Chiyuri. She quickly leaps aside and falls as she avoids getting crushed under Lime Delta's foot.

Chiyuri: "That's... Lime Delta!"

Aoi: "Otome!"

Otome: "Seira's subordinates, right? Leave this place and don't bother us anymore if you don't want Otome to flatten you under my feet! Let Otome rescue Aoi- _tan_ safely!"

Asagi: "Damn it! Chiyuri, we better get outta here!"

Chiyuri: "But...!"

Asagi: "We can't stay here any longer! Do you want to get flattened?!"

Chiyuri: "Rats! Perhaps you're right."

Otome: "Yes, go away!"

Chiyuri and Asagi quickly goes back into their Dream Windams. They quickly takes off before anyone else comes.

Aoi: "Took you long enough, Otome!"

Otome: "It's okay, Aoi- _tan_. Otome's here to bring you back home."

Ran in her Ranflakes also comes and lands nearby.

Ran: "Aoi! You okay?!"

Aoi: "Ran! You came along?"

Ran notices Camilla near Aoi.

Ran: "Seira?! What is she doing here?!"

Aoi: "Take her with us, Ran!"

Ran: "But she's--!"

Aoi: "I'll explain later, just hurry!"

Ran: "Uh, okay then."

Aoi helps Camilla get into SWing Gundam, then Aoi gets into her AoIris Gundam. Ran helps Aoi remove SWing Gundam's beam guitar blade, while Otome pulls off the Prism Spiral off SWing Gundam's left arm. Because SWing Gundam's energy supply is low, Otome allows Camilla to ride her Lime Delta in Waverider mode, also to prevent her from moving too much with her wounded body. Then, they finally return back to Galaxy Starlight.

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight...

Aoi, Ran, Otome, and Camilla have returned safely. The other idols welcome them back as they get into the hangar and steps out of their Mobile Suits.

Sakura: "Welcome back, Aoi- _sama_ , Ran- _sama_ , Otome- _sama_!"

Aoi: "Yeah, I'm back."

Yurika: "You made me worried sick. I should suck your blood, then."

Aoi: "Oh, c'mon, Yurika. Don't be like that."

But, when Camilla approaches, everyone gets surprised.

Shion: "What the?! Otoshiro Seira?! What is she doing here?"

Yurika: "Seira, you say?! Time for my revenge! I'll suck your blood!"

Yurika runs at Camilla and tries to lunge at her in an attempt to bite her neck. Camilla dodges that lunge smoothly and Yurika falls flat on the floor.

Camilla: "Whew, that was close. Ugh!"

Camilla once again feels the pain coming from her wounds.

Aoi: "Stop it, Yurika. She is NOT Seira."

Yurika: (gets up) "What do you mean _NOT Seira_? It is visibly clear that she is Seira!"

Aoi: "She may look like Seira from the outside. But, from the inside, she is not!"

Otome: "Otoshiro Seira who's not Otoshiro Seira at the same time? Otome don't understand."

Aoi: "You will see her as Seira at first. But, believe me, she is NOTHING like Seira."

Camilla: "Yes, I am everything that Seira isn't."

Orihime, Johnny, and Naoto approaches Aoi and the others while running, worried about Aoi.

Orihime: "Kiriya! You alright?"

Aoi: "Headmistress Orihime? Yes, I'm okay."

Orihime: "Whew, I'm glad you're alright. Wait, is that--!"

Naoto: "Don't tell me that girl is--!"

Johnny: "OH NO! Otoshiro Seira herself is here?! I thought she was already dead!! Is it her ghost, or her zombie, or something?!"

Aoi: "Wait, Johnny- _sensei_! Calm down! I can explain everything that has transpired between me and this Anti-Seira."

Orihime: "Anti-Seira? You don't mean..."

Aoi: "Yes, Headmistress. This _Seira_ is everything that Seira isn't. She is Seira, but at the same time, she is not."

Naoto: "She's not having amnesia?"

Aoi: "Not at all."

Johnny: "Or she could be a vengeful spirit!"

Aoi: "Uuhh, Johnny- _sensei_. This Seira is alive, but she's not the real thing!"

Ran: (pushes Camilla forward) "Okay, Anti-Seira. You better explain yourself to us all."

Camilla: "Uh, okay then. Just don't push me like that again, okay?"

Ran: "Well, sorry."

Orihime: "Now, explain yourself, Anti-Seira. Who are you? Or... what are you?"

Camilla: "I used to be called _Xieras_. But, from now on, my name is Camilla Dinah. Yes, I may look like Seira, and I have much of Seira's inhuman skills and talents. But, despite all of that, I am NOT Seira."

Naoto: "You worked for Dream Academy, right?"

Camilla: "But they didn't accept me for what I am, for being everything that Seira isn't. They cling too much on their dead idol, or should I say their _false god_."

Johnny: "Which means, you defected from DreAca and siding with us now."

Camilla: "Well, Aoi promised me that Starlight Academy is NOTHING like DreAca. So, I chose to follow her."

Ran: "She truly doesn't give me the same vibe as Seira. She feels like a completely different person."

Yurika: "Come to think of it, I can't feel any hostility from her, nor do I feel any sign of inhumanity. Sure, she's bit of an angry, hot-blooded type of person. But, deep down, she's much different. She really is an Anti-Seira."

Shion: "Is that even possible? That's so strange seeing her right along with us now."

Camilla: (looks at the others) "Everyone, I'm sorry to make you so confused like that. But, you gotta believe me, I am NOTHING like Seira. I no longer have any intentions to harm any of you. Aoi promised me that you guys will accept me for what I am right now, even though my appearance is still Seira."

Ran: "We don't just look from the outside, we also look from the inside. Even with your Seira-like appearance, we realize now that your inside is nothing like Seira."

Yurika: "Though looking at her face still bugs me quite a bit, since the original one was responsible for killing off our comrades."

Camilla: "That is why... I have decided to stay here and make DreAca pay for what they've done, and also atone for the sins that my original body has commited. Though I believe her sins would very well be justified, since she's nothing but a _god_."

Naoto: "You're going to stay here?"

Camilla: "If DreAca's denizens couldn't even accept my presence there, then where should I go? I know nothing yet."

Shion: "If you stay here, though, I bet you'll be asked a huge bunch of questions about what you know about DreAca."

Ran: "But, wait. If we have her right here, that means DreAca once again lost their greatest asset. Isn't that correct?"

Johnny: "Wow, you're right, Shibuki- _honey_. With this Camilla- _honey_ in our hands, that should leave a huge hole in DreAca battle strength once more! They won't be able to fight us at full strength without her."

Sakura: "Which is good. Camilla- _sama_ there can provide us with crucial info dumps about DreAca to be analyzed in order to find any weakpoint in their forces."

Camilla: "Uhh, what's with those honorifics? It sounds weird for me."

Aoi: "You haven't heard of Otome yet, Camilla."

Otome: "Should I call you _Caminyan_ just like Shion- _tan_?"

Camilla: "Huh? What kind of nickname is that?"

Yurika: "I think we better go with _Carmilla_ , which means I'm going to have a fellow vampire with me."

Camilla: "So, are we gonna have a bloody dance to the death?"

Yurika: "Not before I suck your blood, though."

Camilla: "How can you suck the blood of your fellow vampire?"

Yurika: "Uh...!"

Orihime: "Now, now. So then, Camilla, do you want to stay here?"

Camilla: "Can I?"

Johnny: "Of course. We welcome you with open arms, knowing that it will give us advantage over DreAca while weakening them at the same time. After all, they didn't treat you well, did they?"

Camilla: "Yes. And I guess I have made the right call of staying here."

Aoi: "If that is the case, then..."

All: "Welcome to Starlight Academy, Camilla Dinah!"

Camilla: "Thank you..."


	15. Aikatsu SEIRA DESTINY - Ye shall be as gods

The next morning in Starlight Academy, Naoto detects the XNStrike Gundam returning from its long absence. He opens the hangar, letting XNStrike enters and dock inside. Naoto quickly contacts Aoi and Ran, informing that Ichigo has finally returned.

While walking together around the school grounds with Camilla, Aoi receives Naoto's call.

Aoi: "Really?! Ichigo has returned?!"

Naoto: "Yes, she really is. I have just opened the hangar gate for her to dock."

Aoi: " _Odayaka janai_! I must go there right now!"

Aoi hangs up the phone. Camilla, curious about all the ruckus, asks Aoi about that.

Camilla: "What happened?"

Aoi: "Ichigo has finally returned! She has gone for almost a week now, and now she returns!"

Camilla: "Really? I'm glad."

Aoi: "But..."

Camilla: "Huh?"

Aoi: "If you want to meet her, you need to act like you're amnesiac. Don't let Ichigo know about your true nature of being an Anti-Seira."

Camilla: "Wait, what? Amnesiac? Why?"

Aoi: "Did you remember what I told you about Ichigo's change in her heart because of Seira's influence? If Ichigo becomes aware of your true nature, I bet she will reject you for being Seira that isn't Seira. You need to act as if you were an amnesiac Seira who didn't remember everything that has transpired before. Make her believe that you're Seira."

Camilla: "Really? You want me to deceive her like that. (sigh) Damnation, pretending to be something I loathe the most. But, I have no choice but to try it, because it is for the sake of our friendship not getting torn apart."

Aoi: "Well, then. Follow me."

Camilla then follows Aoi to the hangar. On the way, the two meets Ran and they walk together to the hangar. Inside, they finally meets Ichigo.

Aoi/Ran: "Ichigo!!"

Ichigo: "Aoi! Ran!"

The three hugs.

Aoi: "I miss you, Ichigo. Why are you leaving us in the dark like that?"

Ran: "You should've told us that you're not going back for a while. You made us worried sick about you."

Ichigo: "I'm sorry, guys. But at least I returned in one piece."

Aoi: "Yeah. Welcome back, Ichigo."

Ran: "Welcome back."

Ichigo: "Thank you." (smiles) "By the way, I just saw the damaged SWing Gundam docked in this hangar. Why is it here?"

Aoi: "Well... we seized it from DreAca. Pretty neat, huh?"

Ichigo: "You managed to seize it? Wow! Wait, does that mean--"

Aoi: "Unfortunately, yes. Seira survived my Gundam's explosion and came back to fight me."

Ichigo: "She's alive?"

Aoi: "Yeah. But once she returned, I beat her up again relentlessly to the point where she even hit her head pretty hard, resulting on her having an amnesia. She doesn't even remember anything that has transpired since the beginning. Her own name, her inhuman talents, her rivalry with us three, and the murders she committed... she remembered none of them. Even her personality has changed. She's basically reduced to an ordinary idol now."

Ichigo: "Wow, you were very rough at her. So, is she here?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh, she's basically in our custody now. You can talk to her if you want."

Camilla shows herself behind Ran.

Aoi: "There she is."

Ichigo: "Seira? You're Seira, am I right?"

Camilla: "Who are you?"

Ichigo: "Uh, I'm Ichigo... We fought each other back then, right?"

Camilla: "Have we ever fought each other? No, we haven't. You must be making up your own story here, because I don't remember fighting you at all."

Ichigo: "No, I'm not making up a story. That truly happened. Please, try to remember!"

Camilla: "Let me be honest here, I don't remember anything about fighting against you. You hear that? So, stop asking and scram, cause you won't get anything useful from me."

Ichigo: "No way..."

Ran: "See? She has truly lost her memories. It is useless to talk some sense into her. Not only has she lost her memories, she also became more of a _douchebag_ because of that."

Aoi: "And with her being in our custody, that means DreAca has once again lost their greatest asset in their battle strength. That will make our life a lot easier as we manages to grow stronger while DreAca keeps getting weaker. "

Ran: "Though it is too bad that Seira is amnesiac as of now, which makes her completely useless in terms of what information we can gather from her."

Ichigo: "That should not happen. I'm sure she will regain her memories."

Aoi: "Well, if she regain her memories, we'll then be screwed because she will definitely try to escape from here. But, anyway, where have you been this whole time?"

Ichigo: "I've been searching for Mizuki."

Ran: "Mizuki? I thought Seira killed her."

Ichigo: "But I always believed that Mizuki won't get killed that easily, the Top Idol who simply wouldn't die even if someone kills her."

Aoi: "I thought people die if they are killed."

Ichigo: "She didn't. As a matter of fact, Mizuki is indeed still alive."

Aoi: "She is? How?"

Ichigo: "During my search, I met someone who goes by the name of Natsuki Mikuru, an owner of a gardening store. She told me that she has met Mizuki before. Mizuki actually faked her death so that she was able to escape from DreAca easily, and she took shelter at Mikuru's house"

Aoi: "She faked her death? Wow, just wow, she made all of us grieve for nothing! But, wait. Did Mikuru tell you about Mizuki working at DreAca?!"

Ichigo: "Yes. So, Mizuki did truly work for DreAca back then..."

Aoi: "Not anymore, she now despises DreAca for their descent into madness. She wasn't able to _correct_ their path thanks to this red-headed bastard."

Ichigo: "Seira led DreAca into this state? How?"

Ran: "Are you too oblivious of Seira's inhuman talents? That was the reason why DreAca descended into madness."

Ichigo: "But Noelle- _chan_ told me that DreAca wasn't supposed to be like that."

Aoi: "I am aware of that. Raichi told me the same thing. But, thanks to Seira, it all went into ruin."

Ran: "And the fact that Mizuki is alive... Where is she right now?"

Ichigo: "Unfortunately, Mizuki has left Mikuru's house before I found her, without telling Mikuru exactly where she went. But Mikuru actually managed to take a photo with her right before she left. Here, I have the photo with me."

Ichigo shows the photo to Aoi and Ran.

Aoi: "You're right, that is indeed Mizuki and her Gundam Dichotomy. The photo dates back just a mere two days ago. And that other girl must be Mikuru."

Ichigo: "Correct, that is Mikuru. I actually like her as a person. And she also seemed to have a hidden talent inside her."

Ran: "Hidden talent? As an idol."

Ichigo: "Most likely."

Aoi: "Anyway, I gotta tell Headmistress Orihime and Johnny- _sensei_ that Mizuki is still alive out there. Ichigo, you gotta come along and report that you have returned."

Ichigo: "Oh, okay then."

Ran: "We'll wait in the cafeteria with the others."

Aoi: "Keep an eye on Seira, okay?"

Ran: "Uh-huh."

Camilla: "Your cafeteria, huh? I wonder if their foods have amazing taste."

Ichigo and Aoi goes to Orihime's office, while Ran and Camilla goes to the cafeteria.

* * *

In Orihime's office, Ichigo and Aoi reports the current events.

Orihime: "Kanzaki Mizuki is still alive, you say?"

Johnny: "Oh wow! That is huge news indeed!"

Aoi: "Yes, she is. And Ichigo has the proof of that, a photo that was taken two days ago."

Ichigo shows Orihime and Johnny the photo of Mizuki and Mikuru.

Orihime: "This is real, Kanzaki is indeed still alive. But, who's that other girl?"

Ichigo: "Natsuki Mikuru. She provided shelter for Mizuki after she escaped DreAca's forces. And, yes, Mizuki actually faked her death, so that she was able to get away."

Johnny: "I knew Kanzaki- _honey_ has some tricks hidden in her sleeves. No wonder she was able to get away from DreAca. THE_ART_OF_ZUKING, I should say."

Orihime: "But, still, why won't Kanzaki go and stay with us here? I know she's no longer affiliated with us Starlight Academy. But, if she's also against DreAca, she should've worked with us together."

Aoi: "That... remains as a mystery that can only be solved by asking Mizuki herself."

Johnny: "At least we can rest assured that Kanzaki- _honey_ is still pretty much alive out there. Well, aside from Kanzaki- _honey,_ now that we have Ca-- I mean Otoshiro- _honey_ in our custody, I believe we have once again put a huge hole on DreAca's battle strength. I suggest that we launch a massive attack ASAP to strike them down faster than the speed-of-sound."

Orihime: "I agree. Without Otoshiro in their disposal, DreAca's forces is surely weakened. It is finally time that we use their weakened state to our advantage. We should strike hard tomorrow, after we finished the repairs on AoIris and SWing."

Aoi: "Repair SWing Gundam? You want to deploy Seira, too?"

Orihime: "She's amnesiac, right? We can use that to our advantage, too. She wouldn't even care if she's fighting her own comrades. The only thing she would do is protecting herself from hostile threats. And even though she's amnesiac, I'm positive that a portion of her skills still remain, which allows her to still pilot her Gundam."

Ichigo: "Sounds like a good idea, although a bit too... manipulative."

Johnny: "At least we can turn their greatest asset against them."

After that, Orihime allows Ichigo and Aoi to leave and gather up with their friends at the cafeteria. The two heads there and meet up with them, including Camilla. Everyone, especially Yurika, are pleased to know that Mizuki is still alive. Though as they continue chatting in the cafeteria while eating, they are fully aware that Ichigo is with them, so they all intentionally pretends as if Camilla is indeed an amnesiac Seira.

While in the hangar, Naoto and his crews continue to work with AoIris Gundam and SWing Gundam's repairs. The damages on those two are getting patched up and almost back to how it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in DreAca...

Tiara: "You two failed to retrieve Xieras?!"

Asagi: "We're sorry, Headmistress. Xieras has fallen under Starlight's thrall."

Chiyuri: "The Starlight Queen is responsible for all these! She made Xieras change her mind and betrayed us!"

Kii, Sora, and Maria suddenly enters Tiara's office.

Kii: "Seira- _chan_ fell to Starlight's hands?! Really?!"

Tiara: "Saegusa? Kazesawa? Himesato? What are you doing here?"

Chiyuri: "Stop it, Kii. She is not Seira. She is Xieras."

Sora: "Without her, our battle strength is heavily diminished once again."

Maria: "I'm getting scared, Headmistress. What should we do? What if Starlight Academy decides to go all out against us, knowing that we have lost our greatest asset?"

Tiara: "I'll be honest with you, girls. In this situation, we have only two options. We either surrender as nothing but war criminals, or die in glorious combat as the passionate seekers of dreams."

Kii: "Seeker of dreams... Passion... It's like your motto, right?"

Tiara: "Yes, where anything can be possible as long as we have the passion."

Kii: "Come to think of it, I guess we better off die in glorious combat. We don't want to be labeled as war criminals instead of idols. But who knows if we can pull out something miraculous. After all, if we have the passion, anything is possible. Right?"

Sora: "Right."

Maria: "But, if we die, we can no longer bring happiness to our fans."

Tiara: "So, you'd rather live as a war criminal who gets nothing but utter disgrace?"

Maria: "I... I don't want to be disgraced."

Chiyuri: "Yes, we all want to be idols, not war criminals."

Tiara: "Then your only choice is fight at your fullest until the final moment. Whether we emerge victorious or be annihilated, you'll all stay as idols with the passion to seek out your dreams."

Kii: *sigh* "Okay, Headmistress. I understand. All we can hope is miracles..."

* * *

Later that night, back at Starlight Academy...

Aoi and Camilla are having a sleepover in the Blue Nova Mansion for the first time. Aoi isn't really able to sleep well, so she calls out to Camilla.

Aoi: "Uhh... hey, Camilla. You awake?"

Camilla: "Mmm... Yes?"

Aoi: "I'm... sorry. I had to force you into pretending as an amnesiac Seira."

Camilla: (sighs) "It's okay. As much as I hate being Seira again and having to deceive people like that, I had to try my hardest to endure it. In all honesty, I'm still fine, as long as I'm doing it to keep everyone's bonds unbroken. And besides, Ichigo seemed to fall for my role, which is actually good since she won't reject me. So, don't let it bother you too much, okay?"

Aoi: "I like how you value friendship as much as we do. If only the original Seira was like you..."

Camilla: "Obvioiusly, that wouldn't be possible. She's far too godly to handle my personality."

Aoi: "Of course. That makes you feel more human than Seira. We are just _homo sapiens_ , human beings. Seira was simply inhuman, she's more closer of being a God or something."

Camilla: "Makes sense, considering how overpowered she was..."

Aoi: "But, with us being imperfect humans, that makes us live by helping each other. That's what being human is, having mutual understanding, unity, and love."

Camilla: "That is why I'd rather be an imperfect human being than following Seira's utter flawlessness."

After that short discussion, they both goes back to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow morning, Starlight Academy has finally mobilized a large force of Mobile Suits to attack and finish off DreAca once and for all. The attacking force includes Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Otome, Yurika, Sakura, Shion, Hikari, Camilla, the Bluegale Delta team, and a good bunch of other grunt units that they have in their arsenal. With DreAca's forces weakened once again due to Camilla's defection, they believe that DreAca won't stand long before they fall on their knees.

As Galaxy Starlight boosts forward towards the Dreamstorm Carrier, which have descended closer to the ground, the idols in their Mobile Suits are currently awaiting launch orders on the launchpad.

Aoi: "It is finally time, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Yes. We finally get the chance to put an end of DreAca's hideous ambitions."

Ran: "It's been a rough ride with you guys. But, I'm glad we are able to stick together since the day we became Soleil."

Aoi: "Me too, Ran."

Yurika: "It's been long overdue. I can't wait to suck their blood dry. For Kaede!"

Hikari: "Now, their dreams will melt away in the face of the Underground Sun."

Otome: "Too bad I _Love You_ not, DreAca. You are too hostile for Otome's taste."

Shion: "Let's pull off another Naughty Detective feat with this one, shall we?"

Aoi: "Of course we will, Shion."

Nagisa: "Captain Aoi, we're ready to assist you anytime you need some help out there."

Aoi: "Much appreciated, though you shouldn't bother adding _captain_."

Sakura: (Kitaouji Mode ON) "WITH OUR POWERS COMBINED, THE STARLIGHT ACADEMY WILL PREVAIL AND RESTORE THE IDOL WORLD TO THE WAY IT WAS!" (Kitaouji Mode OFF)

Ahead Kitaouji follows Sakura's overdramatic poses.

Shion: "Hey, isn't it too much?"

Sakura: "Hehe, sorry."

Camilla: _"I can finally teach those idiots some lessons as to how to appreciate and accept people for what they are, and how to distinguish between who's human and who's not. You're done for, Headmistress Yumesaki and everyone else."_

Orihime: "DreAca is in sight now! Everyone ready?"

All: "Ready!"

Orihime: "Okay then, LAUNCH!!"

Ichigo: "XNStrike, Hoshimiya Ichigo--!"

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Ran: "Ranflakes, Shibuki Ran--!"

Otome: "Lime Delta, Arisugawa Otome--!"

Yurika: "Dark Rift, Toudou Yurika--!"

Sakura: "Ahead Kitaouji, Kitaouji Sakura--!"

Shion: "Futuring Jesta, Kamiya Shion--!"

Hikari: "ReZEL Illumina, Minowa Hikari--!"

Bluegales: "Bluegale Deltas--!"

Camilla: "Camilla Dinah, SWing Gundam--!"

All: "HEADING OUT!"

Everyone are taking off from the Galaxy Starlight, then heads straight towards Dreamstorm Carrier.

Aoi: "So, Ichigo, how does it feel going into a fight alongside our greatest nemesis?"

Ichigo: "It feels... I don't know how to express it."

Camilla: "If you can't express it, then you don't have to. Just relax."

Ichigo: "Uhh, okay."

Reacting to Starlight Academy's attacking forces, DreAca also launches their forces to defend their base. Sora, Maria, Chiyuri, Asagi, and a good number of their customized Mobile Suits are deployed to intercept the Starlight idols. Even Kii is now along for the ride, piloting a brand-new yellow-colored Gundam known only as χ Gundam (Kii Gundam). It wields a physical weapon that resembles a giant-sized modern-day doorkey.

Maria: "Are you going to be okay, Kii- _chan_? Your synch-rate isn't even maxed out yet."

Kii: "I should be fine. And that doesn't matter, actually, if this is going to be our last battle. I'm ready for anything."

Maria: "I don't want you to die too fast, Kii- _chan_. You should stick with someone."

Kii: "Well, I no longer have Seira- _chan_ to stick with."

Sora: "You still have us, however!"

Kii: "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I should've remembered."

Chiyuri: "Enough chatter, guys. Here they come!"

As the Starlight's forces draws near, a massive beam rifle battle between Starlight and DreAca begins. Everyone are firing their beam rifles at each other. Several units are shot and falls. Aoi and Camilla rushes forward, shooting down several Dream Daggers on the way. Ichigo and Ran follows closely behind them. As they shoot down more units, Aoi notices the new χ Gundam nearby.

Aoi: "Huh? Is that a new model?"

Camilla: "That's--!"

Kii also notices SWing Gundam coming at her.

Kii: "SWing Gundam? Seira- _chan_!!"

Kii rushes toward Camilla and swings her big doorkey. Camilla parries the attack using her beam guitar blade.

Camilla: "It's you apparently, Saegusa Kii!"

Aoi: "That's the first time we ever seen her on a Gundam."

Kii: "Seira- _chan_ , come back to us!"

Camilla: "I am Seira no more! God is dead! Seira is dead! I am now Camilla Dinah!"

Kii: "Don't be kidding, Seira- _chan_! Did the Starlight idols brainwash you or what?!"

Camilla: "No way they would do that! I'm making new friends with them! Don't you dare thinking that those Starlight idols are bad!"

Kii: "That's because they are a threat to us!"

Camilla: "No, they aren't! Stop being so blinded by your _false god_!"

Camilla easily knocks Kii back because Kii isn't fully prepared yet for battle.

Kii: "Uwaa!"

In the other side, Ran once again clashes with Sora, trading sword slashes against each other.

Ran: "You're going down again, Sora!"

Sora: "I'm sad to tell you that this is going to be our last battle, as we have weakened so much from Xieras' betrayal. I might die in this battle."

Ran: "Really? That sounds depressing. But, we're doing it for the sake of the entire idol world. We will restore it to the way it used to be, before you guys showed up and ruined everything."

Sora: "Yes, we DreAca idols prefers dying in glorious combat as passionate dream seekers rather than surrendering to you guys only to be labeled as nothing but war criminals. But know that you're not going to find me easy prey."

Ran: "I like the sound of that."

Ran and Sora continues trading some swift samurai moves against each other. The two seems to be equally tied as Sora appears to be giving it her all. Hikari then comes in and provides support for Ran by firing her railguns at Skyscrap. Sora backs away from Ran and dodges the railgun shot. She fires her beam cannon at Hikari, but it gets dodged too. Ran and Hikari decides to fight Sora together.

Yurika and Maria are having their beam battles again. Both are constantly blocking each other's beam shots using their respective defensive systems. Yurika using her I-field cloak, while Maria using both her shield and her energy field.

Yurika: "So then, _virgin idol_ , have any glorious last words before I suck your blood dry?"

Maria: "Even though you claim yourself to be the descendant of Dracula, but know that I am almost as holy as Seira."

Yurika: "What do you mean _as holy as Seira_?"

Maria: "This is what I meant!"

Maria suddenly shows her new beam rifle in the shape of a cross. She then fires a shot, which is also cross-shaped.

Yurika: "No! I hate cross! It weakens me!"

Yurika quickly shields herself using the I-Field cloak, but the shot was pretty strong to the point where she gets knocked back a little bit.

Yurika: "You dare being oh-so-holy like that? As if Seira wasn't holy enough? I won't forgive you!"

Yurika rushes forward again with her beam claws, now lengthened to cover wider range. Maria pulls out her beam saber and parries Yurika's attack.

As the battle rages on, Starlight's forces are slowly but surely gaining the upper hand. The teamwork of Soleil and PowaPowaPuririn makes short work of DreAca's big number of units. Dream Daggers and Dream Windams are falling one by one, Sora's scimitar almost gets broken again by Ran, Maria's reactor is nearly giving up from providing enough power for her energy shield, Kii is extremely struggling to handle Camilla's aggressive and relentless attacks, pushing her back quite far, while both Chiyuri and Asagi are already taken out of battle thanks to Sakura completely disabling their Dream Windams.

Observing the battle from her monitor, Orihime decides to focus their attention to the Dreamstorm Carrier itself.

Orihime: "Okay, all hands, focus all weapons fire to the Dreamstorm Carrier!"

Galaxy Starlight fires a big amount of beam shots and missiles to Dreamstorm Carrier. The carrier's shield isn't able to hold up any longer because of that unstoppable firing.

Johnny: "Nice shot! Now, let's concentrate our attack on a single spot and break through their shield!"

Galaxy Starlight fires their weapons again. This time around, it is a concentrated attack to a certain one spot at the Dreamstorm Carrier. The attack is powerful enough to finally break the base's shield.

Johnny: "Alright! Their shield is broken!"

Tiara in her office is shocked to see her base's shield getting breached.

Tiara: "The shield!!"

Operator 1: "The front energy shield has been broken! Power restoration failing!"

Operator 2: "Our troops' fighting capacity has gone down to 30%!"

Operator 1: "The χ, Skyscrap, and Fahtz Seibzhen are losing! They can't hold out for much longer!"

Tiara: "Is this the end for us...?"

Outside, Kii is pushed back even further by Camilla's assault.

Kii: "Nooo! Seira- _chan_! That is enough, spare me!"

Camilla: "I wish I can, but I am NOT Seira! I repeat, NOT SEIRA!!"

Camilla charges right at Kii again, swinging her beam guitar blade horizontally. Kii parries the attack, only to get knocked back further to the front of Dreamstorm Carrier.

Kii: "Aaahh!"

Camilla: "This is our farewell, Kii!"

Camilla closes in and prepares to fire her beam rifle very close up at the torso of Kii's Gundam.

Tiara: "Saegusa!!"

Kii looks extremely terrified as she's faced with the barrel of Camilla's beam rifle. All of a sudden, a beam rifle shot hits Camilla's beam rifle, causing it to explode after Camilla let it go off her right hand. Camilla backs away pretty far to avoid another attack.

Camilla: "What the?!"

Kii: "W-who?!"

Operator 1: "There's an unknown unit approaching!"

Tiara: "Who is it? Friend or foe?"

Operator 1: "Like I said before, unknown!"

**BGM START: "METEOR" by T.M.Revolution**

A mysterious Gundam with a big wing backpack appears right in front of Kii. The Gundam looks like a combination between Wing Gundam Proto ZER0 and Freedom Gundam. On the central part of its V-fin, the word "2wingS" is written over it. Shortly after, the Gundam opens its wings.

Ichigo: "T-that magnificent Gundam..."

Aoi: "Who is that?!"

?: "DreAca, are you guys okay?"

Tiara: "That voice!"

Sora: "It must be--!"

Kii: "You... you've returned...!"

All DreAca: "OTOSHIRO SEIRA!!"

Indeed, Seira has returned, this time with her brand-new Gundam that has multiple ranged weapons slapped on it.

Seira: "I see you guys are having serious trouble here. So here I come to help you."

Kii: "Seira- _chan..._ you're alive. I'm so glad...! This is miracle!"

Camilla: "This is... the original one? She's... stil alive?"

Aoi: "Seira, you said? How... how is this possible?!"

Tiara: "Otoshiro, can you handle them? We're in a serious pinch right now."

Seira: "Okay, Headmistress. Let me take care of them."

Seira immediately goes into SEED mode and arms her weapons, which consists of two variable-output blade buster rifles codenamed _Angely Diviner_ , two waist-mounted twin gatling blasters codenamed _Smiter's Gatling_ , and two shoulder plasma cannons codenamed _Saint's Ray_. The multi lock-on system on her Gundam locks-on to the targets. Once all targets are locked, she begins her big beam-spam. Her shots hit eight targets, which includes Otome's Lime Delta, Shion's Futuring Jesta, Wakaba's Bluegale Delta, three Jestas, and two Delta Pluses. However, none of these shots were fatal, as they only hit either the weapons or the limbs of the Mobile Suits.

Otome: "No way!!"

Shion: "What kind of attack was that?!"

Operator 1: "The Gundam's sending data to us. It's called... **2wingS Gundam**!"

Tiara: "2wingS Gundam?"

Seira: "Headmistress, you bring Kii, Sora, and Maria back. I can handle it."

Tiara: "You feel more confident than before, it seems."

Seira: "Because I've advanced further, even further than Kanzaki Mizuki herself."

Several ReZELs approaches and fires their beam rifles. Seira, without too much effort, deflects the beam shots away from her using her Angely Diviners in melee mode. She rushes towards the ReZELs, and quickly disarms them with some quick slashes. One Delta Plus comes with its beam saber ready, but Seira quickly disarms it too before it could even do any attack.

Sora: "We better head back and let Seira do the rest."

Sora and the DreAca units nearby falls back.

Ran: "Don't you run away!"

Sora: "Seira, you can handle her and the others. I believe in you."

Seira: "No problem."

Once again, Seira arms her weapons and locks-on to the targets. This time around, she beam-spams rapidly at almost every direction, disabling the majority of Starlight's forces. Ran, who's still chasing Sora, got hit by Seira's beam spam. Ichigo, Yurika, Sakura, Hikari, and all the Bluegale Delta units also got hit.

Ran: "What?!"

Hikari: "I'm hit!!"

Ichigo: "Ugh! What amazing firepower..."

Seira heads further towards Starlight's weakened forces. Aoi and Camilla approaches her.

Aoi: "I can't believe you truly survived my Gundam's explosion, Seira!"

Camilla: "I'll have to make you suffer, my original body!"

Seira: "AoIris... and SWing...!"

Seira is suddenly having flashback of how she murdered Kaede and how Houko met her demise.

Aoi: "I just have to kill you again, then!"

Camilla: "Haa!!"

Both Aoi and Camilla swings their melee weapons. Seira quickly parries the two attacks using both blade buster rifles. Aoi takes her secondary beam saber and ready to stab Seira, but Seira pushes her back. Seira then does the spinning move that knocks Camilla back.

Camilla: "Ugh!"

Aoi activates the beam magnum mode of Prism Spiral, and then fires a few shots at Seira. The shots are dodged very easily as Seira continues to disable nearby Starlight grunt units.

Aoi: "Why... why won't you just fall down!"

Angered, Aoi rushes straight toward Seira with her Prism Spiral ready. She does a diagonal downward slash, and Seira parries it. They let go of each other, and Camilla comes in for another slash. The slash is also dodged, and Seira counters by firing her Saint's Ray, hitting Camilla's beam guitar blade until it explodes.

Camilla: "Impossible! My blade!"

Seira: "Why are you even here?"

Camilla: "?!"

Seira: "You're my other self, aren't you."

Camilla: "I am NOT you! I am myself!"

Aoi: "Enough of this!"

Aoi rushes toward Seira again.

Seira: "That is enough, Starlight Queen. There's no need for you to fight further. It should be obvious that I'm now at my highest note, far ahead of you!"

Aoi: "I've also had enough with your nonsense! The fact that you came out alive from my Gundam's explosion was insane, too! Just die for the second time, _Divine One_!!"

Aoi fires her Prism Spiral on normal firing mode, and all of the shots get dodged. Seira rushes forward at Aoi very fast, ready to slice her Gundam apart with her blade buster rifle in melee mode. Aoi is scared to death, until Seira ends up only severing AoIris' right arm.

Aoi: "?!?!"

Seira: "I told you, but you won't listen..."

Orihime, terrified by the sheer power of 2wingS Gundam, orders her forces to fall back.

Orihime: "All Starlight forces, fall back. We can't handle this Gundam for now. I repeat, fall back quickly!"

Aoi: "This... this can't be happening...!"

Camilla: "We have no choice. Let's fall back."

Aoi and Camilla reluctantly falls back to Galaxy Starlight. Seira just watches them fall back with an empty expression.

Seira: "Kiriya Aoi... According to God, all you're doing is plunging your future into an utter darkness if you keep fighting against us... You can't fight fate, Aoi... **2wingS** has to be complete."

Seira also returns to the Dreamstorm Carrier to meet up with the others.


	16. Azure Returns PART 01

__

* * *

  _"Fear my 2wingS of badassery!" (referring to Destiny Gundam's Wings of Light)_

_"Yeah, 2wingS of badassery, my ass. 2wingS that make no sense-ry."_

—AthrunJewel & WackyModder84

* * *

 

After their last big battle, both Starlight Academy and Dream Academy suffered a lot of damage in their forces. With Seira returning on her new 2wingS Gundam, DreAca managed to strike back and promptly disable all of Starlight's leading Mobile Suits thanks to the beam-spam capabilities of 2wingS Gundam.

Not too long after the battle, Seira lands her 2wingS Gundam inside DreAca's hangar. Her return is warmly welcomed by her friends as she steps into the briefing room.

Kii: "Seira- _chan_!!"

Kii hugs Seira while crying in happiness.

Kii: "I... I'm so glad... that you're still alive...!"

Seira: (caressing Kii's head)"It's okay, Kii. You don't need to cry anymore, for I am back now."

Kii: "I just... can't believe you were killed. And yet... you're still alive. It feels like a... dream."

Seira: "A dream that turns into reality, most likely."

Sora: "It's such a miracle that you returned at the most crucial time."

Seira: "That was pretty close, though."

Maria: "And the fact that you're still alive... what sorcery did you use to survive that explosion?"

Seira: "I honestly don't know. All I know was that I woke up in a chapel, saved by some of its members. The first time I woke up, I thought I was already in Heaven. But I was wrong."

Maria: "A chapel..."

Kii: "Who saved you anyway?"

Seira: "They call themselves the _Church of Seira Yamato_."

Kii: " _Seira Yamato_? Why did they change your name into Seira Yamato?"

Seira: "I could only understand why after I saw the statue of the God they worship inside the chapel's main hall. That figure looked familiar, but I couldn't grasp His familiarity. Oh, the members of that Church always called me either the Exalted Daughter or the Hallowed Child of that God."

Maria: "Ahh, feels so majestic, sacred, and holy."

Seira: "Probably because of how I came out alive from AoIris' explosion."

Sora: "Speaking of Gundam, where did that 2wingS Gundam come from?"

Kii: "Oh yeah, I haven't analyzed that new, amazing Gundam of yours."

Seira: "Believe it or not, 2wingS Gundam is a work of conspiracy between the Church, Swing Rock and... Angely Sugar."

Kii: "Angely Sugar, you say? Wasn't that the brand that Ichigo use?"

Seira: "Back then, Angely Sugar's top designer - Amahane Asuka - came to the Church in person alongside Makina- _san_ , Swing Rock's top designer. Amahane- _san_ heard of the prophecy saying that I am the one _destined to help the destined one fulfill her destiny_."

Maria: "Who's the destined one?"

Seira: "Hoshimiya Ichigo, obviously..."

Maria: "My God."

Kii: "You actually talked about that back when Sora- _chan_ finished her synchronization training!"

Seira: "I'm beginning to understand as to why I was very fixated on fighting Ichigo during my battles. She really was showing the very glimpse of myself. She has almost everything that I have. I feel that it is my destiny to pick her as my ultimate partner."

Sora: "And what destiny you two have to fulfill once you're united?"

Seira: "Surpassing Kanzaki Mizuki. Because, apparently, she didn't die when I shot her Gundam down before. She's even getting a partner who's predicted to be very capable of crushing us all."

Sora: "Impossible!"

Seira: "That is why my 2wingS Gundam is created, to fulfill that destiny. I'm sure Ichigo has begun to realize her destiny. Both Makina- _san_ and Amahane- _san_ thought of that, they want the 2wingS Gundam to be the true embodiment of my union with Ichigo."

Kii: "In other words, an Unit?"

Seira: "Yes, it will be obviously called **2wingS**. The wings that will reach even higher and higher towards our destiny. _Wings of Destiny_ , I should say, just like that stupid wings of Destiny Gundam. But mine clearly isn't stupid."

Kii: "Amazing..."

* * *

Late at afternoon, Aoi sits alone on Mizuki's usual spot. She is stressed about Seira's apparent survival from her Gundam's self-destruction and her return with an immensely powerful Gundam.

Aoi: _"Otoshiro Seira... How the hell did she manage to survive my Gundam's explosion? Nobody could've survived from such powerful explosion. Is she immortal or something? A God who can't die? If that is indeed true, that means, I... no, we're all fighting God now..."_

All of a sudden, Ichigo approaches her.

Ichigo: "Aoi, I need you to tell me something."

Aoi: "Eh? What?"

Ichigo comes nearer.

Ichigo: "I demand you to tell me. Why are there two of them? Which one is the real Seira? Tell me, Aoi! I need to know."

Aoi: "W-why should you know?"

Ichigo: "I'm being serious here. Don't lie to me."

Aoi: "Okay, may I repeat? The one we currently have in our custody is the REAL Seira, albeit amnesiac. That means the other one who gave us beam-spam in the face was just an imitation, a _false god_."

Ichigo: "Then why does an _imitation_ could show a glimpse of me?"

Aoi: "That was juse a mere ILLUSION. You can't possibly fall for that illusion coming from an _imitation_ of Seira. I know you're smart enough to distinguish what's real and what's unreal."

Ichigo: "I hope you're telling the truth, Aoi."

Aoi: "Believe me, I'm telling you the truth so that we are all protected from schism. I know you feel complicated about DreAca after you heard Noelle's words. But, please understand. We are fighting not only to protect ourselves, but also to protect the idol world. We have to take down DreAca before they bring the idol world to ruin. Cast those feelings aside for now, please."

Ichigo: "...O-okay, I'll try. Sorry to ask you so rudely like that."

Aoi: "It's fine. Now, how about we prepare our dinner together again?"

Ichigo: "Good idea."

Ichigo and Aoi then goes to the dormitory to make dinner together. Ran is also there to help, as do Camilla as she tries to strengthen her bonds with the Starlight idols. After that, they begin their dinner, and they chat together while having their meals. As they chat, Aoi and Ran tries their best to get rid of Ichigo's suspicion towards Camilla.

* * *

Back at DreAca, some members of the Church of Seira Yamato - including the cult leader pays a visit to Tiara.

Tiara: "So, you're the ones who saved Otoshiro?"

Cult leader: "We weren't directly responsible, our God was the one who saved her. It was because of His miracles that she was saved."

Tiara: "Your God, huh? Intriguing."

Cult leader: "And we believe that Otoshiro is the hallowed child of our God. Not to mention, our God has spoken that in a very near-future, an union between Otoshiro and Hoshimiya shall be created."

Tiara: "Really? I remember Otoshiro's tendency to go after Hoshimiya every single time in our battles, but an union? Wait, does that have something to do with 2wingS Gundam?"

Cult leader: "Yes. 2wingS Gundam is the embodiment of such union. It is Otoshiro's destiny to gain Hoshimiya's trust and bring **2wingS** to its completion. Why, you may ask? Because Kanzaki Mizuki is still out there somewhere, planning to thwart our mission with her newly-recruited apprentice.

Tiara: "Kanzaki Mizuki is alive?"

Cult leader: "Yes. So, God instructed us to work with you, Dream Academy, and make sure that none shall stand in our way, even including your nemesis Starlight Academy. Because, like I said before, it is God's will that **2wingS** has to be complete, through the holy sacrament that binds Hoshimiya Ichigo and Otoshiro Seira together."

Tiara: "If what you just said is true, then I'll accept your offer. Hope your God will grant us His blessings to let us stand triumphant over our enemies."

Cult leader: "Of course He will. Well then, we shall take our leave now. Good luck, and may God bless all of you."

Tiara: "Thank you."

The Church members leave Tiara's office and goes into their jet. They take off and goes back to their chapel."

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy...

Camilla is lying on her bed, still not able to sleep. She's bothered about Seira's return.

Camilla: _"Why...? Why did my original body survive? Didn't Aoi killed her already by self-destructing her Gundam back then? Ran even said that people are supposed to die if they are killed. Then why is that my original body did not die even after Aoi killed her? Is it true that she is a God who can never die? Then what about Noelle's words? About how both Starlight and DreAca should've worked together to bring happiness to people. Will my original body join us together because she's a God? Or will she bring doom to us all instead?"_

Ichigo in her room is also having trouble sleeping. Just like Camilla, her thoughts about Seira's return bothered her.

Ichigo: _"Aoi... did you tell me the truth? Were you really saying that the Seira who beam-spammed us was a false god, while the one under our custody is the real one? I am aware that Seira lost her memories, but... she no longer has that glimpse of me coming out of her. Then why, and how could an imposter from back then show a glimpse of me???"_

So does Aoi in her Blue Nova Mansion, that thought bothers her the most.

Aoi: _"All I need to do is finish her off again. Because no matter what people say, in this idol world, there is no God... AT ALL..."_

* * *

Tomorrow morning, as Raichi goes to his school, he meets Noelle on the way.

Noelle: "Good morning, Raichi."

Raichi: "Oh, Noelle? Good morning, too."

Noelle: "Raichi, did you hear? My sister is still alive! I'm so glad!"

Raichi: "Was it true?!"

Noelle: "Yes, I'm not kidding. She came back with a new, extremely majestic Gundam. She was so amazing in that new Gundam."

Raichi: "Just... wow. I can't say anything else about that. I'm speechless."

Noelle: "And I pray that both idol academies would drop their weapons and be in peace with each other with my sister's help."

Raichi: _"Man, I'm afraid that won't be possible. DreAca has been considered to be a hostile threat to Starlight for their hideous ambitions! There's no way they would let those dreadful denizens go away with murder like they did to Kaede-san. And... Seira is alive? How is that possible? I thought Aoi-neesan killed her already. Did she pull that act like one of those badly-written characters?"_

Raichi and Noelle continues to walk to their school.

* * *

In Starlight Academy's hangar...

A lot of Starlight's Mobile Suits are still under repairs, including the leading units such as XNStrike. Aoi goes into the hangar to check up on her AoIris Gundam.

Aoi: "Suzukawa- _san_ , how's the repair on my Gundam?"

Naoto: "Just a few more adjustments and we're done."

Johnny: "The repairs on the XNStrike Gundam and SWing Gundam are almost done, too."

Naoto: "Though we're prioritizing on repairing your Gundam, Kiriya. Because Kamishiro contacted Headmistress right before you arrived here. He said that the backpack for AoIris is nearly complete and a perfect candidate for its pilot has been found."

Aoi: "It's almost done? _Odayaka janai!_ Which means I'm a few steps away from getting this magnificent Twin Drive System!"

Johnny: "Especially considering that Otoshiro has returned with an unbelievably powerful Gundam, no wonder Futuring Girl went on crack finishing that new backpack of yours."

Naoto: "Yeah, using just a single GN Drive won't do at all. If Otoshiro went Freedom with that one, then you need to go _00_."

Aoi: "And, oh, I haven't heard of that backpack's name. Does it have a name?"

Johnny: "It does. It's called **Futuring Star Booster**."

Aoi: "Futuring Star, you said? I thought they were going to release a coord with that name."

Johnny: "Well, they decided to go with that name for your backpack. Because Kamishiro himself told you that you're going to slash through to the future. And he went with that name to embody that said word."

Aoi: "Oh, yeah, he did."

Naoto: "Good, the adjustments are done. The repair is comp--"

The alarm goes off, interrupting Naoto's sentence.

Naoto: "What?! Are they back?"

Johnny: "Let me check!"

Johnny quickly goes to the monitoring room to check for what's attacking them. Using the spy drone, he sees 2wingS Gundam heading straight towards Galaxy Starlight.

Johnny: "No, not that Gundam!"

Aoi also enters the monitoring room.

Aoi: "Who was that?"

Johnny: "Bad news, it is that beam-spamming Gundam again."

Aoi: "Seira? No way. How can I beat her without the Twin Drive System ready?"

Johnny: "I must contact Kamishiro and finish the backpack even faster. In the meantime, Kiriya- _honey_ , you have no choice but to intercept her. Hold her off as long as you can until they can finally send you the backpack. I'll also have Camilla- _honey_ to sortie, and Starmiya if possible."

Aoi: "No, don't send Ichigo out. Can't let her face Seira again, or that will cause the symptoms of what we feared the most to show up again!"

Johnny: "Oh crap, I shouldn't have forgotten about that."

Aoi: "Just send out the Bluegales. I think that should suffice."

Johnny: "Okay then."

Aoi quickly changes to her pilot suit, boards the AoIris, moves to the launchpad, and is now ready to launch.

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi, taking off!"

Aoi takes off and heads toward Seira. Not too long after that, Camilla and the Bluegale Delta team arrives at the hangar.

Camilla: "Aoi is on her way to intercept Seira's new Gundam?!"

Naoto: "Yes. And you must help her fight Otoshiro. She won't be able to do it alone, not without her new backpack."

Nagisa: "Don't you mean the backpack with its own GN Drive?"

Naoto: "That is right. You must hold off Otoshiro as long as possible until Kiriya's new backpack arrives."

Rio: "Understood."

Johnny: "Unfortunately for Camilla- _honey_ , we haven't finished repairing that weird guitar blade thingy of your Gundam. Perhaps you can just borrow Futuring Jesta's spare F.W.C.P for now. I've told Kamiya- _honey_ about that."

Camilla: "That's okay."

Johnny: "Let's move out, then!"

Camilla and the Bluegale Delta team quickly launches off to follow Aoi.

Aoi: "Target in sight!"

Aoi finally finds Seira on her 2wingS Gundam, then both begins rushing towards each other and start clashing their melee weapons. The Prism Spiral in blade mode versus Seira's Angely Diviners.

Aoi: "You shouldn't have returned, Seira! You should've stayed in Heaven forever!"

Seira: "I can't. Because I still have a mission to finish."

Aoi: "What mission?! All you did was just bragging non-stop about being one step ahead of everyone else, not to mention trying to tempt Ichigo into tearing us apart and putting us in a disadvantage! Even you already proved your inhuman brags by beam-spamming my forces back then!"

Seira: "That is true, I guess. It is my destiny to be one step ahead of you anyway. And thanks to my _Hallowed Father_ , I was able to survive your Gundam's explosion and continue fulfilling my destiny with this 2wingS Gundam!"

Aoi: "Your _Hallowed Father_? Were you child of God or something?! Or you must have reached godhood for some god-forsaken reason!!"

Seira pushes Aoi back. Aoi switches her Prism Spiral to rapid-firing mode and fires at Seira. All the shots are dodged smoothly by her. Quickly, Seira arms her waist-mounted blasters and fires at Aoi, which also gets dodged.

Aoi: "Don't underestimate me in this try-hard mode, _divine one_!"

Seira rushes towards Aoi again, preparing to attack with one of her Angely Diviners. Out of nowhere, Camilla in the repaired SWing Gundam appears and parries the attack with the borrowed F.W.C.P in beam blade mode.

Aoi: "Good, here's my reinforcements."

Camilla: "Enough of this, Seira! I know what you're aiming for! Don't you dare taking away Ichigo from Starlight!!"

Seira: "You know what I'm aiming to do?"

Camilla: "Of course, because being a replica of you, I can clearly read what you are thinking. And I won't let you fulfill your stupid destiny, tearing their friendship apart in favor of your God's teachings and your own godhood!"

Seira: "You're nothing but a replica of me. You can't possibly defeat the original."

Camilla: "You won't know unless you try!"

Camilla pushes Seira back, switches the F.W.C.P into blaster mode, and then fires some shots. Seira swiftly dodges the shots with her Gundam's high mobility augmented by its wings.

Camilla: "No way. She's too fast."

Wakaba: "Let us handle this!"

The Bluegale Deltas in their Waverider mode fires their beam rifles at Seira. Even with the three of them firing simultaneously, Seira is still able to dodge the shots smoothly, even deflects some of them using her Angely Diviners. Each one of them transforms into MS mode and tries going melee against Seira. But every single one of them gets knocked back by the ridiculous power output of 2wingS Gundam. Aoi puts one of her Prism Spirals on beam magnum mode and fires it at Seira. It is then countered by a shot from both her Angely Diviner, breaking through Prism Spiral's shot. Aoi dodges the shot.

Aoi: "Those two are stronger than my beam magnum?!"

Seira: "Another proof that I will always be one step ahead of you. Now, please let me fulfill my destiny and stop your worthless efforts of trying to surpass me!"

Aoi: "Why, you...!"

Aoi rushes back at Seira, followed by Camilla. Both swings their melee weapons, but they are parried by the Angely Diviners. Again, Seira does the spinning move that knocks the two back quite far. The Bluegale Deltas return to hold off Seira again.

Wakaba: "Don't you forget about us!"

Seira: "I said stop your worthless efforts!"

Seira quickly beam-spams the Bluegale Deltas, hitting them on the multiple parts of their MS, instantly disabling them.

Nagisa: "No! We're hit!"

Rio: "We can fight no more at this rate!"

Wakaba: "We're screwed then."

Aoi: "Seriously... where's the freaking backpack?! Kamishiro- _san_ , please!"

Camilla once again engages Seira in melee combat.

Seira: "Why wouldn't you listen to me, my other self?"

Camilla: "Because I can't let you completely ascend into godhood. You're supposed to be a human being who grows by experience and effort, not some kind of deity who gets good at everything in an instant just because of mere talent! And those Starlight idols have shown me!"

Seira: "I acknowledge their experiences and efforts. But unfortunately, all of these mean nothing in the face of my Hallowed Father, even me. Because after all, _if you're **DO** , I'm **RE** , and if you're **RE** , then I'm **MI**._ Me being one step ahead of you all has been my destiny from the start."

Camilla: "Nonsense! How the hell can your _Hallowed Father_ look down at their efforts?! Nobody is perfect, I should remind you! Despite that, they always have the time to grow and develop into better person! Just like Aoi right there! Hell, even Ichigo, the one that you're seeking right now!"

Seira: "Ichigo is my only key to fulfill my destiny! And I will also fulfill her destiny!"

Camilla: "Enough with all these nonsense about _destiny_ and stuff!"

Camilla enables the grappler mode of the F.W.C.P and tries to grab one of the Angely Diviners. Though she manages to grab one, Seira quickly fires her waist-mounted blasters right at Camilla. The shots hits quite hard, knocking Camilla back and causing her to let go of the Angely Diviner that she grabbed. Seira takes the weapon back. Camilla regains her balance and rushes towards Seira again with Aoi following behind.

Camilla: "HAAAA!!!"

Camilla does a thrust attack with F.W.C.P in beam blade mode. Seira does a fast slide turn to avoid the thrust, grabs SWing Gundam's right arm, and proceeds to throw Camilla away from her. Aoi also comes for a diagonal slash, which gets parried easily by both Angely Diviners. Seira quickly front-kicks Aoi at the torso, knocking her back.

Aoi: "Ugh!"

Seira: "I'm sorry, but you leave me with no choice!"

While Aoi is still being knocked back, Seira points both her Saint's Rays right at the AoIris' torso, ready to fire. Aoi looks extremely terrified. But, before Seira could even fire, a beam magnum shot similar to Aoi's Prism Spiral comes right at Seira from her side. Seira backs off to avoid the shot.

Seira: "What the?!"

Camilla returns and holds Seira off by clashing their melee weapons again.

Aoi: "Don't tell me that's--!"

From the distance, a futuristic-looking jet vehicle with crystalline features and blue-ish colors comes for assistance. It comes with its own Prism Spiral blade, currently on its beam magnum mode.

Camilla: "That's gotta be the new backpack!"

Aoi: "The Futuring Star Booster!!"

**BGM START: "STRIKE" by Kenji Kawai**

The pilot of Futuring Star Booster contacts Aoi. It is apparently a girl with a cute voice.

???: "Kiriya- _senpai_ , the Futuring Star Booster has come as promised!"

Aoi: "A pilot? You must be the one chosen by Kamishiro- _san_."

???: "We'll save the introductions for later. For now, let's dock!"

Aoi: "Okay!"

???: "Futuring Star Booster, docking mode engaged!"

Futuring Star Booster switches form to its docking mode. The craft immediately docks with AoIris Gundam, attaching with its GN Drive. The Twin Drive System instantly goes online and powers AoIris with immense GN particle generation, massively increasing its performance. The wings are opened, releasing a lot of GN particles as AoIris does a pose as if it was powering-up.

Seira: "T-they docked? Wait a sec, isn't that the... Twin Drive System?!"

???: "Docking complete. Kiriya- _senpai_ , meet **Ao Futuris** , the combined form of AoIris Gundam and Futuring Star Booster."

Aoi: "At long last, the Twin Drive System. How I've waited to utilize that system to slash through to the bright future."

???: "Such system will definitely make that overpowered idol right there super-jealous."

Aoi: "Not just jealous, this Twin Drive System will definitely make Otoshiro Seira's 2wingS Gundam GO SHAME! Now then, prepare yourself, _divine one_!!"

The GN Drives of Ao Futuris can be heard generating great amounts of GN particles as the cockpit's interface shows the Twin Drive System's performance. Aoi takes the extra Prism Spiral that comes with the backpack, and then rushes forward with both Prism Spirals in blade mode. Camilla gets off Seira as Aoi is approaching.

Seira: "Incoming!"

Aoi slashes first with an upward diagonal slash, which gets parried by Seira's attack. Even though Seira manages to parry the attack, she's struggling to hold it off.

Seira: "She's still pushing forward...! Unbelievable!"

Aoi: "Haa!"

Aoi gives a stronger push and manages to knock Seira back.

Seira: "Ugh!"

Aoi switches her Prism Spirals into beam rifle mode and fires both of them several times. The beams travel much faster than they did before, giving Seira some difficulty at dodging them despite having very high mobility. Seira charges right at Aoi, preparing to do a horizontal slash. As Seira does the slash, Aoi flips backwards to avoid the attack, then counters with another horizontal slash. The slash also gets parried, but the sheer power of Aoi's attack augmented by the Twin Drive causes Seira's Angely Diviner to get tossed away from her right hand.

Seira: "No!"

Seira rushes to her Angely Diviner and takes it back, while at the same time firing the left-side Smiter's Gatling at Aoi, only to get blocked by a powerful GN Field.

Aoi: "Nice!"

Seira: "You even got such powerful GN Field...!"

Both Aoi and Seira rushes toward each other, and clashes three times. Until Seira finally decides to fire both her Angely Diviners at maximum output.

Seira: "Enough of this! You're going down now!"

Aoi also turns both Prism Spirals into beam magnum mode.

Aoi: "Don't you know?! This is our... Gundam!!"

They both fires their weapons. The beam magnum shot looks more like an actual _prism spiral_. Aoi's Prism Spiral shot collides with Seira's Angely Diviner shot. Because of the immense power generated by the Twin Drive System, Prism Spiral's beam magnum shot successfully overpowers the Angely Diviner as it goes through the beam and hits both 2wingS Gundam's arms, blowing them up along with the Angely Diviners and both the Smiter's Gatling, even damaging the wings.

Seira: "UWAAAA!"

Camilla: "We did it!"

Aoi approaches Seira, pointing her left Prism Spiral at her.

Aoi: "It is over, _divine one_. You don't have what it takes to beat this Twin Drive System. Your nonsensical brags will no longer save you."

Seira: "No, it's not over yet, not until I fulfill both my destiny and Ichigo's destiny as **2wingS**!"

Aoi: "In this idol world... there's no God! Now, get off my face and never return!"

Having no other choice, Seira backs off and retreats with immense humiliation that she has to carry against her will. Aoi stands triumphant inside her new Ao Futuris.

Aoi: "Finally, my next victory..."

???: "Doesn't it feel great, Kiriya- _senpai_?"

Aoi: "Yeah, feels so great."

Camilla approaches Aoi.

Camilla: "That was awesome, Aoi! I seriously never seen that before!"

Aoi: "That's what you call the Twin Drive System."

Nagisa: "Aoi, that was such a great fight."

Rio: "With that system, I'm sure we can thwart DreAca's ambitions without too much difficulty."

Wakaba: "According to my calculations, it is definitely possible."

Aoi: "But we can't just slack around. Even with this system, I can't get careless."

Camilla: "You're right."

Aoi: "Anyway, let's return back to Galaxy Starlight and report our victory."

Others: "Roger!"

Aoi, Camilla, and the Bluegales flies back to Galaxy Starlight.

Once they arrive at Starlight's hangar, they are warmly welcomed by the idols.

Ichigo: "That was the Twin Drive System? Simply outstanding, Aoi! Outstanding!

Ran: "I saw that fight on the monitor. That was amazing in so many levels, Aoi. I'm truly impressed."

Hikari: "You just proved the power of the Twin Drive System to that _divine one_. What a nice job."

Otome: "Awesome work, indeed! Love You!"

Yurika: "It's not like I'm not complementing you or anything, Aoi. But, it was truly outstanding."

Sakura: (Kitaouji Mode ON) "WITH AOI-SAMA'S TWIN DRIVE SYSTEM, THE STARLIGHT ACADEMY WILL PUSH FORWARD UNHINDERED AND STAND TRIUMPHANT OVER DREAM ACADEMY!" (Kitaouji Mode OFF)

Shion: "As expected from my Naughty Detective partner."

Aoi: "Hehe. Thanks, everyone. Finally I am able to score my next victory, and it was against Seira's newest so-called 2wingS Gundam."

Camilla: "2wingS Gundam, huh? If it faces Hikari, it will most definitely melt."

Hikari: "Yeah, just like Icarus. No, wait, it should've been Soleil instead of me."

Camilla: "Ow man, how could I've forgotten?!"

Johnny: "Well, anyway, you have shown us the amazing power of the Twin Drive System, Kiriya- _honey_. That was super-duper-hyper-ultra-mega IMPRESSIVE! YEAH!!" (thumbs-up)

Aoi: "Thanks, Johnny- _sensei_. But, thank Kamishiro- _san_ for making that backpack for me."

Johnny: "But more thanks to you, because your immense idol energy did its job to properly power up the system."

Aoi: "Don't forget the pilot of that booster. I wonder who that pilot is."

The pilot then shows up from behind Aoi, revealing herself as a sweet-looking girl with a quite long, dark-blue hair and blue eyes.

Aoi: "Wait, you look familiar! You're--!"


	17. Azure Returns PART 02

Aoi remains surprised seeing the pilot of Futuring Star Booster. A cute dark blue-haired girl who's roughly at the same age as Sakura, or maybe younger. That girl looks very familiar to Aoi.

Aoi: "Weren't you... the one from that meet n' greet event that I hosted a few weeks after I won the Cup? You were a big fan of me, I remember."

???: "You remember me? I'm so glad, Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Aoi: "Thankfully my knowledge did not go rusty. So then, care to introduce yourself?"

???: "Yes. My name is Nijiyama Miyu. Nice to meet you all, Starlight Academy idols."

Miyu bows at everyone.

Otome: "Nice to meet you too, Miyu- _tan._ Love You!"

Miyu: "Hehe"

Ichigo: "You're Aoi's big fan?"

Miyu: "Yes. She's my inspiration to become an idol. Actually, I'm also a fan of Soleil as a whole."

Ichigo: "Oh, cool."

Johnny: "Does that mean Kamishiro sent you here, knowing that you're a big fan of Kiriya- _honey_ who wants to learn something from her?"

Miyu: "Uh-huh. Kamishiro- _san_ told me that Kiriya- _senpai_ is going to be a great mentor for me."

Aoi: "What the? I'm going to become a mentor of Kamishiro- _san_ 's chosen pilot? _Odayaka janai!"_

Miyu: "Me becoming Kiriya- _senpai_ 's apprentice is also _odayaka janai_."

Aoi: "Which means we're both _odayaka janai_."

Camilla: "Haha, how fitting."

Johnny: Though, honestly, I never imagined a top designer like Kamishiro would chose a big fan of you to become the Booster's pilot and also become Kiriya- _honey_ 's apprentice, let alone making you the best candidate of Futuring Star Booster's pilot."

Aoi: "Neither do I, Johnny- _sensei_. But, nevertheless, I'm glad that she's here helping me operate this Ao Futuris. Without her, I might have been smited by Seira."

Camilla: "That timing was impeccable. Good thing you arrived on time to beat the crap out of Seira."

Miyu: "Hehe, thank you. But, to be honest, I'm still pretty much a beginner in Aikatsu even though I have practiced singing and dancing for quite a bit in preparation of my debut as Kiriya- _senpai_ 's apprentice."

Johnny: "Oh yeah, come to think of it, Kamishiro also told me about how the Futuring Star Booster works. Without any pilot inside, the Twin Drive System of Ao Futuris will work, but Kiriya- _honey_ won't be able to maintain its stability alone. That is why Nijiyama- _honey_ was chosen to pilot the Booster, so that she'll be able to maintain the stability of the system together. However, the Booster also makes use of the pilot's idol energy to augment the Twin Drive's performance, similar to the motion recognition system of the our Mobile Suits. That could only mean..."

Aoi: "...If Miyu- _chan_ becomes a well-trained idol, then I and Miyu- _chan_ will be able to fully operate the Twin Drive System in tandem, cranking up its synchronization rate to its extreme, and make Ao Futuris near-unstoppable."

Johnny: "Most definitely. In short, Nijiyama- _honey_ is the key to your victory."

Aoi: _"Odayaka janai!"_

Miyu: "Yeah, unfortunately, I didn't have enough synchronization training because Kamishiro- _san_ already sent me out. So I wasn't able to fully help Kiriya- _senpai_ augment the Twin Drive. I'm so sorry."

Aoi: "It's okay. At least you saved me from being smited. But, wait. If you already had some practice with your singing and dancing by yourself before, then supposedly your idol energy should already be quite strong by now, powering up the Booster enough for me to defeat Seira."

Camilla: "Oh, you're right! Why don't we try checking the recorded data of our last battle? See if the Booster indeed detected her idol energy."

Johnny: "Let's check it, then."

Aoi and the others then goes to the control room and checks the computer for Ao Futuris' recorded list of data. After a little bit of searching.

Johnny: "Found it."

Aoi: "How high is it?"

Johnny: "It is 41.7%, leading to 70.85% performance boost on the Twin Drive. Amazing, it's quite strong for someone who barely had any Aikatsu before. Perhaps your solo training did pay off, and Kamishiro realized that. No wonder Ao Futuris was strong enough to overpower 2wingS Gundam."

Miyu: "Still isn't high enough, though."

Camilla: "Yeah, you still need more practice to crank up your synch-rate even higher."

Aoi: "Agreed. Oh, anyway, did Headmistress Orihime know about Miyu- _chan_ 's arrival here?"

Johnny: "Yes, she did. And she wants to meet her in person."

Aoi: "Truly?"

Johnny: "You can go ahead to Headmistress' office if you're feeling up to it."

Aoi: "Okay, why not?"

Johnny: "Yeah! Come with me, then."

Aoi, Miyu, and Johnny then goes to Orihime's office.

* * *

At DreAca's briefing room, Seira is drinking a cup of Brain Thunder, waitingfor Kii with a very frustrated look on her face after being defeated by Aoi'snew Ao Futuris powered by Twin Drive System. Just a few minutes later, Kii arrivesafter checking-up on the damaged 2wingS Gundam.

Kii: "Seira- _chan_ , I'm done checking-up your Gundam. Wow, those damages were pretty bad. The repairs will take quite a while to complete. Uh, hey, you look really frustrated. Are you ok-ok-okay?"

Seira: "Isn't it obvious? I'm clearly not okay. That Starlight Queen once again has taken so many steps more than she should, to the point where she was able to cripple my 2wingS Gundam. Damned Twin Drive System, I bet my cultists aren't happy to see her standing triumphant over me."

Kii: "The Twin Drive System, right? Actually, that system gave me a similar vibe to the **2wingS** unit you mentioned before."

Seira: "What? The destined union between Ichigo and me?"

Kii: "Yeah. According to its original setting, using two GN Drives in regular configuration only results on double the GN particle generation of a single GN Drive. But, with the Twin Drive, it results on the particle generation of a single GN Drive being squared. To put it simply, it's 1000 x 1000 instead of 1000 x 2. That's a lot, I tell you."

Seira: "That's what I thought. The very principle of synchronization and compatibility between an idol and their partner. Not just merely doubling the power output, but also augmenting each other. The exact same thing that the Church members told me, also Makina- _san_ and Amahane- _san_. Seriously, if I was able to retrieve Ichigo before that Twin Drive vehicle showed up..."

Kii: "Easy, Seira- _chan_. Don't rush. We have to think our strategy as to how we can take care of that Twin Drive System, or even replicate that technology if possible."

Seira: "You're right. Though the only way to replicate it is to complete the sacred union..."

* * *

In Seira's chapel, the cultists are informed about how Aoi's Ao Futuris defeated Seira's 2wingS Gundam. And they are not pleased.

Cult member 1: "This is heresy! A child of Man dared to overcome the _Hallowed Child_ of our God?!"

Cult leader: "A blasphemy, this is! What has Starlight Queen done will definitely not go unpunished! She must pay for what she did to our _Exalted Daughter_!"

Cult member 2: "We agree. Let the wrath of our God sends disaster to the Starlight Queen and make her pay for her sins!"

The cult leader starts praying at the statue of their God.

Cult leader: "O God the almighty! May thee give this Starlight Queen your divine retribution for trying to overcome thy _Hallowed Child_ and challenge thy will of **2wingS'** creation!"

All cult members present inside the chapel follows their leader's prayer.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, Miyu introduces herself to Orihime.

Orihime: "Nijiyama Miyu... what a nice name."

Miyu: "Hehe, thank you, Headmistress."

Johnny: " _Nijiyama_ means _rainbow mountain,_ right?"

Aoi: "Uh, yes. Why do you ask, Johnny- _sensei_?"

Johnny: "Hmm... _Niji... rainbow... AoIris... ..._ Oh YEAH, I got it!"

Johnny's reaction shocked both Aoi and Miyu a little.

Aoi: "Eh? Got what?"

Johnny: "I finally know why Kiriya- _honey_ 's Gundam is called AoIris Gundam. That's because _niji_ or _rainbow_ also means **_Iris_ **in Greek language. Also part of our eyes, the rainbow membrane."

Aoi: _"_ That's the meaning of my Gundam's name? _Odayaka janai!"_

Johnny: "Which means it was you, Iris- _honey_ , who inspired Kamishiro to give Kiriya- _honey'_ s Gundam its name."

Miyu: "Eh? Iris? Johnny- _san,_ my name is Miyu, not Iris."

Johnny: "But your name is in Kiriya- _honey_ 's Gundam, your favorite idol. You should be proud of that name."

Miyu: "Aw, come on. I'm a Japanese, not a Greek."

Orihime: "It's okay, Nijiyama. Kamishiro probably have foreseen this to happen. He believed in your confidence, in your knack of looking forward far to the future. Like the essence of Futuring Girl, both you and Kiriya will definitely slash through to the bright future you all desire."

Miyu: "Uh, yes, I know that. I'm automatically a Futuring Girl fan the second I became a fan of Kiriya- _senpai_."

Johnny: "We have high hopes in you, Iris- _honey_. Will you stay with us and hone your skills as an idol, thus helping Kiriya- _honey_ and friends defeat that one God that should not have existed?"

Miyu: "Of course!"

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_ as my partner... What would Ichigo say when she knows it?"

Orihime: "Now that you mention it, didn't you told Johnny- _sensei_ that what you feared the most almost came to pass?"

Johnny: "Yes, Kiriya- _honey_ told me before the last battle that she didn't want Starmiya to launch. She said Starmiya might show some symptoms of defection if she went out there to fight Otoshiro."

Aoi: "Ever since Seira returned, Ichigo asked me with suspicion about which one is the real Seira. All of us had no choice but to lie to her, claiming that Camilla is the real Seira, but amnesiac. And that Seira who brought 2wingS Gundam was a fake, an imitation."

Orihime: "Has Hoshimiya realized that you've been lying to her?"

Aoi: "I told her to trust me. And I truly hope that she won't find the truth. I want to keep our bonds as Soleil unbroken."

Miyu: "Does that mean... If I'm here now, am I gonna take you away from Hoshimiya- _senpai_ by becoming your apprentice?"

Aoi: "No, I didn't mean by that. I wished that all of us can be your friends who will support each other no matter the circumstances, without actually breaking the bonds I already forged with Soleil."

Miyu: "True. I didn't just learn a lot from Kiriya- _senpai_ alone, I also learned a lot from your Aikatsu alongside Soleil, with Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Shibuki- _senpai_. The three of you are simply unbreakable. After all, I told you guys that I'm also a fan of Soleil. But, the thing that's been going with Hoshimiya- _senpai,_ how are you going to handle that?"

Johnny: "I guess we gotta have everyone else handle Starmiya for the time being. Our primary task now is to train you up and see if the accumulated skills from your training will truly augment the Twin Drive System with Kiriya- _honey_."

Aoi: "And considering that I have dealt quite a substantial damage to Seira's Gundam, it will take quite a while for her to recover. We must use all those available time to our advantage."

Miyu: (nods)

Orihime: "Because Nijiyama will have to train with Kiriya here, we have to reserve a room in our dorm for her to stay here temporarily."

Miyu: "You're going to let me stay here?"

Orihime: "For your training, that is. Though you're not a Starlight student, I'll have to make an exception for you because you were chosen by Kamishiro."

Johnny: "Since Starmiya now lives alone in her room after Kiriya- _honey_ became Starlight Queen, why don't we just let her stay in Starmiya's room?"

Aoi: "Good idea. I think Ichigo would like a new roommate, albeit temporarily."

Miyu: "Me? Sharing room with Hoshimiya- _senpai_? _Odayaka janai!_ "

Johnny: "Nice job mimicking Kiriya- _honey_ 's catchphrase. Yeah!"

Aoi: "Shall we go to Ichigo's room now? After that, we can start practicing."

Miyu: "Yes."

Aoi and Miyu leaves Orihime's office and heads to the dormitory. They go to Ichigo's room, and they finds Ichigo inside.

Aoi: "Oh, there you are."

Ichigo: "Aoi? And... Miyu- _chan_?"

Aoi: "Headmistress Orihime told me that she's going to be your new, temporary roommate."

Ichigo: "Is that true? Wow, been a while since I had to sleep alone here."

Miyu: "Thanks to Headmistress Orihime. Well, hope you don't mind, Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Ichigo: "Of course I don't mind you being my roommate. So, welcome to my room."

Miyu: "Haha."

Aoi: "Anyway, I'm going to have Miyu- _chan_ practice with me. What'd you say, Ichigo? You feel like joining in?"

Ichigo: "With pleasure."

Aoi: "Good. I'll also have Ran join in if I meet her on the way."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Miyu goes to the practicing room. They do meet Ran on their way there, and Ran easily agrees to help Miyu practice together. All of them change clothes into tracksuits, enter the practicing room, and starts practicing for about two hours. Within these two hours, Miyu is showing quite an exceptional knack of memorizing Soleil's every move down to the last detail. She makes mistakes here and there, but she's trying her hardest to correct them. After two hours, the four are finished with their practice and then goes out for some rest.

After taking some rest for about 20 minutes, the four goes to the hangar and tests if Miyu's idol energy has grown. Miyu boards the Futuring Star Booster, and Naoto tests her synchronization rate.

Naoto: "Nijiyama, your synch-rate has increased to 44%. Not bad, especially with Soleil's training. Your idol energy is indeed growing after your two-hours long practice."

Miyu: "Really? Nice!"

Aoi: "Now what about we test the Twin Drive's synchronization? I'll board the AoIris, and have the booster docked on."

Naoto: "Good idea, let's try it."

Futuring Star Booster is then docked on the AoIris, forming the Ao Futuris. Naoto then begins the Twin Drive's synchronization test with Aoi and Miyu together.

Naoto: "Let's see here... the synchronization rate is... still at 72% in tandem, an average of your synch-rate and Kiriya's synch-rate. The increase in performance won't be significant until you grow your idol energy even further. You need at least 80% average rate to get a very noticable performance boost."

Miyu: "Not good enough for this, right? Then, I'll just have to train more."

Ran: "Don't forget to watch your stamina. And don't overwork yourself too much."

Aoi: "Well, you could use some massage if you're tired, though."

Miyu: "Hehe, thanks, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Naoto: "Guess you need to take a rest, Iris."

Miyu: "Eehh? Not you too, Suzukawa- _san_!"

Aoi / Ran: (laughs)

* * *

Thus, for the next two days, Miyu trains hard with Soleil to develop her idol energy and raise her synchronization rate with Ao Futuris. While her experience with practicing by herself helps in her training with Soleil, she's having quite a bit of hard time powering-up her idol energy for the synchronization. Though she keeps getting words of encouragement from the other idols.

So, in her next synchronization test in the hangar...

Miyu is inside the Futuring Star Booster, looking tired.

Miyu: "Phew, so many difficult stuffs. I barely remember Soleil ever had these kind of training."

Aoi: "Don't worry, Miyu- _chan_. You'll get used to it after a while."

Miyu: "Okay, okay. Anyway, how high is my synch-rate now?"

Naoto: "Your synch-rate? Let me check... err, 48%? And only 74% average rate? Why is it getting slower than before?"

Johnny: "What? Only 4% increase after two days?"

Naoto: "I don't know. Did the system give wrong readings or...?"

Aoi: "...Miyu- _chan_ 's idol energy is growing slowly, even with our training."

Miyu: "I trained so hard, Kiriya- _senpai_! There's no way I can't hone my skills!"

Aoi: "Calm down, Miyu- _chan_. It's not entirely your fault. Perhaps it's because of me being way beyond your reach, just like Mizuki to us before."

Miyu: "I understand, but..."

Aoi: "You better take a rest for now. You're tired, right."

Miyu: (sigh) "Yeah..."

Aoi and Miyu gets off their units, returns to the control room, and drinks their bottled water.

Aoi: "To be honest, you kinda remind me of every single one of us years ago, back when Mizuki was still the reigining Starlight Queen."

Miyu: "Uh-huh?"

Aoi: "She was just like the moon that is nigh-unreachable. In comparison, we were just _soft-shelled turtles_. Even though we have the same shape as the moon, we were completely different things."

Miyu: "That's a kinda odd analogy if you ask me."

Aoi: "I know. But, we must not give up hope. Your idol energy may still need a lot of work, but I'm positive that you have the guts to overcome your weaknesses."

Miyu: "Yeah, thanks for your next encouragement. I won't fail you, Kiriya- _senpai_. I'm sure I will--"

Miyu's words are interrupted by the sound of the alarm going off.

Aoi: "Enemy attack?!"

Naoto: "Let me check!"

Naoto checks his spy drone monitor to see what DreAca is sending. He finds 2wingS Gundam on its way. Seira is apparently back for revenge.

Naoto: "It's Otoshiro."

Johnny: "Oh no!"

Aoi: "Her Gundam is fixed already, it appears."

Miyu: "We have to sortie already?"

Aoi: "Of course. I know you're tired, but--"

Naoto: "There's no time. Get into the Gundam quickly!"

Aoi / Miyu: "Roger!"

Aoi and Miyu goes back into their respective units, and the two are placed on the launchpad.

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi, heading out!"

Miyu: "Futuring Star, Nijiyama Miyu, taking off!"

AoIris Gundam and Futuring Star Booster launches off from Galaxy Starlight. Right after launching, Miyu activates the docking mode.

Miyu: "Docking mode engaged!"

Futuring Star Booster docks with AoIris, forming Ao Futuris. It immediately boosts forward to intercept Seira.

Not too long after, Ichigo, Ran, and Camilla arrives in the control room.

Ichigo: "Who's attacking? Is it Seira?"

Johnny: "Yeah, just her."

Camilla: "Shouldn't we launch, too?"

Johnny: "Actually, I just got a message from Orihime that we should leave Kiriya- _honey_ and Iris- _honey_ by themselves for now."

Ran: "Eh? Why?"

Johnny: "She wants to see the true extent of Ao Futuris' performance with Iris- _honey_."

Camilla: "What if reinforcements from DreAca comes?"

Ichigo: "Yes, you should let us sortie and help them."

Johnny: "I'm sorry, but it is Headmistress' decision. All we can do now is hope for the best, especially considering that Ao Futuris truly showed its power back then."

Ran: "I hope so. Aoi, Miyu- _chan_ , be careful out there."

Ichigo: _"I don't think they only want to test out Ao Futuris' performance. They don't want me to go out there and find out who that Seira is..."_

* * *

Aoi / Seira: "HAAA!!"

The second Ao Futuris and 2wingS Gundam faces each other, they immediately readies their melee weapons, rushes toward each other, and begins clashing.

Seira: "This time around, I'll be many steps ahead of you and fulfill my destiny."

Aoi: "Let's see if you're telling the truth!"

Aoi attacks with her left-side Prism Spiral, and Seira dodges it by thrusting upwards. Seira fires both her Saint's Rays twice, and Aoi zips left and right to dodge the shots. Seira continues firing, prompting Aoi to shoot back with Prism Spiral in normal-firing mode. Even the normal shots are strong enough to cancel the shots from Saint's Ray.

Aoi: "Many steps ahead, you said? More like you're walking in place."

Seira: "Rather than walking in place, I have this!"

Right after Seira finishes talking, a pretty strong beam rifle shot appears. Aoi quickly dodges the shot. From behind Seira, appears Kii, Sora, and Maria in their respective Gundams. It appears that Kii has finished maxing out her synch-rate with her χ Gundam.

Aoi: "Four against one? Isn't it a bit too... unfair?"

Seira: "Don't lie to me. I know your Gundam has some incredible powers inside it."

Kii: "I definitely want to capture and analyze your Gundam, so that it will benefit our school."

Sora: "If we can get our hands on this Twin Drive System, we'll be unstoppable."

Maria: "For the fulfillment of Seira- _chan_ 's destiny."

Aoi: "Never! I won't let you get your hands on this system!"

Kii: "Then can you beat all four of us?"

The Big Four of DreAca begins attacking Aoi. Kii starts off by doing a downward diagonal slash with her key-shaped sword. Aoi parries the attack and pushes Kii back. Aoi then flies upward, then gets intercepted by Maria who fires her beam rifle. Aoi dodges the shots left and right while also firing back at Maria, only to get her shots blocked by Maria's shields and barrier field. Sora also provides fire support for Maria, giving Aoi harder time to dodge all those shots.

Miyu: "They're relentless!"

Aoi: "It will only get worse if a certain beam-spam comes at us."

Aoi was right. While Maria and Sora are busy firing their ranged beam weapons at her, Seira uses that chance to beam-spam Aoi. Getting stuck in a pinch, Aoi tries to defend against that beam-spam using her energy shield combined with concentrated GN Field. Seira's beam-spam proves to be strong enough to knock Aoi back even with her defensive features.

Aoi: "Wow! That hits so hard."

Miyu: "We should call for reinforcements!"

Aoi: "I'd like to. But even if the reinforcements come, they'll get beam-spammed so easily by Seira."

Miyu: "Then we're the only one who can handle them?"

Aoi: "Probably. No, we have to!"

After defending against Seira's beam-spam, Aoi immediately heads straight towards Seira while firing her Prism Spiral on rapid-fire mode. Seira simply blocks the shots with her shield, and then swings her Angely Diviner as Aoi approaches. Aoi parries the attack in an instant.

Seira: "Kii, your chance!"

Kii: "Alright!"

Kii appears from the left side, ready to slash with her weapon. Aoi immediately pushes Seira back and parries Kii's attack. Before long, Sora also comes in for an attack with her scimitar. Aoi flies downwards and fires the Prism Spiral once again at Sora. The shots are dodged, however, and Sora does her slashing move. Aoi parries and knocks Sora back, but Maria fires her cannons right at Aoi from the right side, prompting her to use the GN Field to defend against it. Since Maria fires it at higher output, Ao Futuris' GN Field struggles to defend against it.

Aoi: "Damn! Can't take a rest!"

Seira and Kii comes at full speed towards Aoi with their weapons ready. Aoi parries the two's attack, but Sora and Maria repeatedly shoots at her. Aoi defends against the beam shots with her GN Field, but the field begins to weaken from so many beam shots.

Miyu: "GN Field energy output is decreasing. Any further attacks will break it!"

Aoi: "Don't fail us, Twin Drive...!"

Miyu: "If only I can strengthen my idol energy quicker from my training..."

Seira and Kii begins pushing Aoi back with their combined powers.

Aoi: "Can't... can't hold out much longer...!"

Miyu: "No... we can't lose like that...! We have the Twin Drive! We gotta win! FOR KIRIYA- _SENPAI!_ "

Aoi: "?!?!"

In the control room, Naoto notices a sudden change on Miyu's synch-rate.

Naoto: "What the?! Iris' synch-rate suddenly reached 100%!"

Johnny: "Holy crap! How?!"

Back to Aoi inside the Ao Futuris.

Aoi: "100% Twin Drive synchronization?! Miyu- _chan_ , what did you--!"

Miyu: "TRANS-AM!!"

**BGM START: "FIGHT" (the Trans-Am theme) by Kenji Kawai**

Immediately, Ao Futuris goes Trans-Am with its body glowing red and its wings open, spreading GN particles all over the place to form some kind of energy wings. Aoi begins fighting back from Seira and Kii's attack.

Seira: "No, not another Trans-Am!"

Kii: "Trans-Am with the Twin Drive?! That means--!"

Aoi: "I dunno what happened to us. But, no matter, it's time to strike the hell back!"

With such immense force, Aoi knocks Seira and Kii away really far with both Prism Spirals. Augmented by Trans-Am, Ao Futuris' GN Field grows stronger to defend against Sora and Maria's constant firing.

Maria: "I can't weaken the field any further! It's just getting stronger."

Sora: "This is Seira's worst nightmare! I must stop it!"

Sora stops firing her cannons and rushes toward Aoi. Aoi flies upward to dodge more of Maria's shots. Sora chases her, but Aoi fires her Prism Spiral on normal firing mode at Sora. Some of the shots hit Sora really hard with two shots hitting her Gundam's right-side cannon and left leg. Sora keeps charging forward at Aoi with ther scimitar ready. Aoi also does a slash, which then gets parried. But with Trans-Am, Aoi manages to gather enough force and eventually shatter Sora's scimitar.

Sora: "My scimitar!!"

Aoi quickly does a spinning slash, dealing a substantial damage on Skyscrap Gundam by hitting it on the chest, and then kicks the opponent away. Sora is knocked back very far and crash-lands on the ground, unable to continue fighting. Kii comes at full speed towards Aoi with Maria providing cover fire.

Kii: "Even if you go Trans-Am, we still have to take you down and get the Twin Drive System for Seira- _chan_ to fulfill her destiny as per God's will!"

Aoi: "I said you will NEVER claim this Twin Drive as your own!"

Kii: "Let's just see!"

Kii activates the firing mode of her key-shaped sword and fires several powerful bullets at Aoi. They're all get dodged easily by Aoi while leaving so many afterimages from her movement in Trans-Am. Kii tries doing a slash as Aoi approaches, but Aoi's retaliating slash comes fast and hard that it pushes Kii's attack back a little.

Kii: "What amazing strength...!"

Seira: "You won't get away with this, Starlight Queen!"

Seira enters SEED mode and rushes toward Aoi.

Seira: "Kii, move out of the way!"

Kii quickly backs off as Seira attacks Aoi with both Angely Diviners. Maria also continues to fire her shots. Aoi begins dodging the shots with blinding speed, making it difficult for Seira to catch up with her. While dodging like crazy, Aoi turns her Prism Spirals into beam magnum mode and fires two shots at Maria. The shots break through Maria's cannon fire and hits her barrier field, breaking it with ease. Aoi fires a third shot with both Prism Spirals, which prompts Maria to attempt blocking it with her two shields. But the shot ends up blowing off Maria's shields along with her Gundam's right arm which receives the strongest brunt of impact. The Gundam gets badly damaged in the process.

Maria: "Uwaaa!!"

Maria gets knocked back by the explosion caused by her shield blowing up.

Kii: "Maria- _chan_!"

Seira: "Now you've done it, Aoi!"

Seira manages to catch up with Aoi and clashes melee weapons with her. Even with her SEED mode on, Seira still struggles to match the blinding speed of Ao Futuris in Trans-Am. Seira repeatedly slashes and fires with her Angely Diviner, and even resorts to beam-spam to attack Aoi with.

Aoi: "MUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Aoi easily blocks and dodges almost everything that Seira throws at her. Even Kii's support fire doesn't help.

Kii: "We must fulfill Seira- _chan_ 's destiny! You must go down, now!!"

Kii recklessly rushes straight towards Aoi.

Seira: "Kii, stop! Don't rush at her alone!"

Kii reaches Aoi and does a slash with her key-shaped sword. Aoi parries the attack with her right hand Prism Spiral, then does a slash with her left Prism Spiral. Kii notices that and pulls her shield to block that slash. Aoi fires her clavicle-mounted gatling gun, distracting Kii in the process. Aoi immediately flies upward really fast and fires her Prism Spirals in beam magnum mode. Kii tries blocking the shots with her sword, but the sword ends up getting blown up by the sheer overwhelming power of Aoi's Prism Spirals.

Kii: "No!"

Aoi rushes fast and does some kind of a super-powered flying kick, hitting Kii with an immensely powerful force. χ Gundam's chest frame gets broken very badly because of that kick.

Kii: "AAHHH!!"

Seira: "Kii!!"

Kii falls below. Afterwards, Aoi begins to face Seira.

Aoi: "Now, it's just you and me, _divine one_."

Seira: "No... That is impossible...!"

Aoi: "Apparently it's quite possible!"

Seira: "You're only lucky to have this Twin Drive System! Without it, you'll always be way behind me! But now...!"

Seira charges right at Aoi with her Angely Diviners ready.

Seira: "You've taken WAY TOO MANY steps, and you're defying God's will!"

Seira tries slashing Aoi with her Angely Diviners, but Aoi parries the attack very quickly.

Aoi: "Who the hell are you to say that I'm defying God's will?!"

Aoi pushes Seira back with Ao Futuris' immense strength. She manages to knock Seira back, leaving her wide open. Aoi quickly goes forward, grabs 2wingS Gundam's shoulders, and does a headbutt to the Gundam's head, damaging the sensors inside it and cracking the word "2wingS" on its V-fin. Seira gets knocked away from that heatbutt.

Seira: "Ugh! How dare you!!"

Seira tries to fire her Angely Diviners and Saint's Rays, But, without delay, Aoi takes her Prism Spirals again on beam magnum mode and fires right at both Angely Diviners before they can even fire, completely blowing them off and causing the same amount of damage on 2wingS Gundam as she did before.

Seira: "N-Nooo!!"

Kii: "S-Seira- _chan_!"

χ Gundam, still able to move, quickly catches the damaged 2wingS Gundam.

Kii: "That's enough, we can't beat her in this state. We have to retreat."

Seira: "That is ridiculous...!"

Kii: "I know. But..."

Seira: "Drats...! If only Ichigo was with me..."

Painfully defeated, the Big Four of DreAca are forced to retreat. Ao Futuris stands triumphant as it watches the four retreat in shame. The Trans-Am wears off, reverting Ao Futuris into its normal state.

Aoi: "All four... I managed to beat all four of them... Is it a dream...?"

Aoi slaps her own cheek.

Aoi: "No! That wasn't a dream, it was real! After a long last, I finally made it this far. Thanks to you, Miyu- _chan_."

However, Miyu does not respond. All she's doing is breathing heavily.

Aoi: "Uh, Miyu- _chan_?"

Aoi suddenly hears a thud in the Booster's cockpit. Miyu falls unconscious inside the cockpit.

Aoi: "What the? Miyu- _chan,_ please respond! Miyu- _chan_!!"


	18. Rainbows of Risk

Back in Starlight Academy, Miyu slowly opens her eyes, only to find herself lying on an infirmary bed. She tilts her head a bit to the right and finds Aoi by her side.

Miyu: "Ki-Kiriya- _senpai_?"

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_? You awake? Oh, I'm so glad, I thought something has gone wrong with you."

Miyu: "What do you mean?"

Aoi: "Eh? You passed out after we beat the crap out of Seira and her three friends from DreAca."

Miyu: "Really? We beat her?"

Aoi: "What? Did you see how much we kicked ass? Even your synch-rate suddenly went all the way to 100%! Though it goes back to normal after the fight."

Miyu: "I... don't remember how we fought. I was completely blank right after I activated Trans-Am."

Aoi: "Really? You don't remember?"

Miyu: "Not at all..."

Aoi: "Try to recall! Can you remember anything?"

Miyu: "No, nothing. Literally nothing came into my mind regarding our last battle."

Aoi: "Strange, truly strange... Anyway, can you get up?"

Miyu: "Guess so."

Miyu gets up and off her bed.

Aoi: "I knew it, you're completely fine."

Miyu: "Hehe, of course I'm going to be fine. I didn't get hurt after all."

Aoi: "Good. Shall we have some afternoon snacks now?"

Miyu: "With pleasure."

Aoi and Miyu leaves the infirmary and heads to the cafeteria for some afternoon snacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Seira's chapel, the cultists are informed about Seira's another defeat.

Cult member 1: "Not again! Our _Hallowed Child_ lost again?!"

Cult member 2: "This time around, that cursed Ao Futuris went Trans-Am to beat the crap out of her!"

Cult leader: "Trans-Am, huh? That thing is an absolute blasphemy! It truly defies God's will of the creation of **2wingS**!"

Cult member 2: "Ever since she got that one _dragonfly flying backwards_ attached on her Gundam's back, that Starlight Queen has been beating the crap out of our _Hallowed Child_. Even now, her friends fell victim to her blasphemous actions."

Cult leader: "Are you saying that the _dragonfly_ is responsible for powering her Gundam up?"

Cult member 2: "I'm positive, Sir. I bet that _dragonfly_ also has a pilot in it. And that pilot is actually the one we should go after. She's got to be the one powering up the Twin Drive System that brought suffering to our _Hallowed Child_."

Cult leader: "I see. Not only has the Starlight Queen defied God's will, but also her new comrade who provided her with the Twin Drive System. That system is heresy, and the pilot is a blasphemy for our God. It is unforgivable, they must taste the wrath of God."

After that, the cultists start praying to their God. Makina and Asuka are peeking into the main hall from behind the front door.

Makina: "What do you think, Amahane?"

Asuka: "We definitely should upgrade the Gundam's capabilities. At its current state, it wouldn't be able to stand a chance against Kiriya's Gundam."

Makina: "With their assistance, that should be possible. I mean, they're literally Otoshiro's ultimate fans who sees her as their God or something. I'm sure they'll come up with something great."

Asuka: "But what about the _God_ they're worshipping? They called Him Otoshiro's _Hallowed Father_. Did Otoshiro somehow receive that _God_ 's blessing and become His _Hallowed Child_ at a certain point during her life?"

Makina: "Maybe, I don't know. My best guess is probably because of her apparent survival from the explosion of Kiriya's Gundam. After all, no mortal beings could survive that explosion. I also heard of something regarding Otoshiro having to complete some phases to ascend into godhood."

Asuka: "Ascending into godhood?"

Makina: "Yes. Perhaps surviving an explosion and piloting 2wingS Gundam was two of those phases that she already completed. The next phases must be completing the sacred union - **2wingS** \- and finally overthrowing Kanzaki Mizuki. Only then Otoshiro will reach her godhood."

Asuka: "Unbelievable, I may say..."

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy...

After eating their snacks, Aoi and Miyu heads to the hangar. They meets Camilla and Hikari there, who're currently discussing something.

Aoi: "Hikari? Dinah?"

Camilla: "Why Dinah? Just call me Camilla, honestly."

Aoi: "Hehe, sorry. That's because your last name reminds me to _that robot_."

Camilla: "What robot?"

Aoi: "Y'know what...? Nevermind. Anyway, what are you two discussing?"

Hikari: "We're discussing about what we can do to upgrade Camilla's Gundam."

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ 's Gundam is getting an upgrade?"

Camilla: "Err, okay. You're younger than me, so I can't argue with you calling me that. And, yes, they've been thinking to turn my SWing Gundam into something different."

Aoi: "Let me guess, to get rid of its ties with DreAca?"

Hikari: "Correct. So far, I've thought of making Camilla's Gundam a transforming Mobile Suit just like the Delta Pluses and the ReZELs."

Camilla: "That's my thought, too. After all, my new identity is to honor that one person."

Miyu: "To honor a certain person? Who?"

Aoi: "That person shares the same birthdate with Seira, according to what she told me."

Miyu: "Really? That's... interesting."

Hikari: "That is why, to continue honoring the person that Camilla keeps mentioning about, I've decided on turning SWing Gundam into something more like a hybrid between Zeta Gundam and... err, I dunno. Haven't been able to get the picture here."

Aoi: "Don't tell me... The person you keep mentioning with the same birthday as Seira actually have a connection with Zeta Gundam. Am I right?"

Camilla: "Yes. That is the reason why I picked the name _Camilla Dinah_ and seeks to remove all my ties with Otoshiro Seira and DreAca. And the new form of my SWing Gundam will be the genuine proof of that."

Aoi: "Have you decided on its name?"

Camilla: "Actually, since Seira has the 2wingS Gundam, I guess I'll go with something that contradicts with the very existence of 2wingS Gundam, especially since I myself am an Anti-Seira. And because it is an upgraded SWing Gundam, I'll call it **5wingZ Gundam** , short for **SWing Zeta**."

Aoi: "Hmm, interesting. A Gundam that is made on purpose to be a contradiction to 2wingS Gundam as a whole? I like that idea."

Hikari: "Me too."

Camilla: "Well, despite the name, that Gundam will no longer have anything to do with Swing Rock."

Aoi: "Oh, I see."

Miyu: "So, when will you begin upgrading the Gundam?"

Hikari: "ASAP, today."

Miyu: "Oh, cool. Anyway, you know where Johnny- _sensei_ is right now?"

Hikari: "Johnny- _sensei_? He's in his usual place, the control room."

Aoi: "I see. Thanks."

Aoi and Miyu immediately heads to the control room and meets Johnny.

Johnny: "Welcome, _honeys_. What brings you here?"

Aoi: "Well, we just met Hikari and Camilla who were discussing about upgrading the SWing Gundam."

Johnny: "Oh, that one. I honestly can't wait to free that Gundam from its ties with DreAca."

Aoi: "Aside from that, I'd like to know your thoughts about what happened during our last battle."

Johnny: "Ah, Iris- _honey_ 's sudden boost on her synch-rate? Me and Suzukawa has been trying to figure out what made that happen."

Aoi: "And the result?"

Johnny: "It's very vague and not very reliable. What happened with Iris- _honey_ seem very similar to the way Trans-Am System works."

Miyu: "I just had a sudden boost of determination... and, after that, I have completely no idea about what happened during battle."

Johnny: "You probably did that unconsciously. And what happened afterwards was just like that system, in regards of how you cranked up your synch-rate to the maximum so suddenly. And because Trans-Am strained the GN Drives, they would perform at reduced power after Trans-Am. That's probably why you passed out in the cockpit after you finished the battle."

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_... has a latent ability similar to Trans-Am? What sorcery is this? I thought only GN Drives has that feature."

Johnny: "Beats me."

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai,_ Johnny- _sensei_. If you two believe that I have this mysterious latent ability that acts like Trans-Am, is it possible for me to actually master that ability without causing me to fall unconscious like the last time?"

Johnny: "Hmm, a valid question indeed. Seeing how that latent ability of yours caused too much strain on your body, leading you to lose consciousness, perhaps what you need to do to master it is by training A LOT and power-up your idol energy, so that your idol energy will be able to help you overcome that strain from your powerful ability."

Aoi: "Yes, you must be able to overcome that risk in order to master Ao Futuris. Only then Seira and the entirety of DreAca will be utterly finished. Just like mastering some difficult dance moves or unleashing multiple Special Appeals in a single performance like Mizuki. Right, _sensei_?"

Johnny: "Yeah!" (thumbs-up)

Miyu: "Okay then, Johnny- _sensei_ , can you watch over me in my training?"

Johnny: "Gladly."

Aoi: "Nice. Then, let's go!"

Miyu: "Yes!"

Aoi, Miyu, and Johnny then leaves the hangar and goes to the practicing room, starting Miyu's next training session.

* * *

In DreAca's briefing room, the Big Four are sitting down with terribly frustrated looks on their face.

Seira: "I can't believe I lost again, even with your help..."

Kii: "Twin Drive System... What an imbalanced system. No wonder she was able to defeat all four of us that easily. Not even Seira- _chan_ in SEED mode could handle it."

Sora: "Twin Drive... Twin... yeah, I see. The very concept of an idol unit."

Kii: "Good to hear that you also understand the concept behind both the Twin Drive and an idol unit."

Maria: "Because, after all, the word _Twin Drive_ alone gives us similar vibe to the destined union that Seira- _chan_ kept telling us about."

Seira: "Yeah, **2wingS.** "

Kii: "That is why, the only way for us to overcome that imbalanced system is to get Ichigo with us and complete that sacred union."

Seira: "Through the sacrament that will pave my way into godhood, the completion of **2wingS**."

Sora: "Godhood? This is the first time I ever heard Seira mentioning about ascending into godhood."

Maria: "That actually makes sense. After all, her cultists always called her the _Hallowed Child_ of their God. And lately, I've heard of them calling **2wingS** as one of the final phases for Seira- _chan_ to achieve godhood."

Sora: "Oh yeah, and our enemies also see Seira as a godlike figure for being overpowered."

Seira: "But, if _God_ is supposed to be unbeatable, then I'm not God yet."

Kii: "Yeah, all four of us lost to the Starlight Queen alone. No, not just because of the Starlight Queen, but also because of the one who piloted the backpack that carries the Twin Drive."

Seira: "Ah, yes, the backpack that looked like a dragonfly flying backwards. Which means, its pilot is the one impeding my mission to retrieve Ichigo, not just Aoi alone."

Maria: "Perhaps we should discuss this with Headmistress Tiara and the cultists. Who knows if they can come up with something that will help us in taking care of Starlight Queen's Twin Drive."

Seira: "Good idea."

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy ...

After going through her training sessions, Miyu feels so exhausted.

Miyu: (catches breath) "Whew, that was intense. I'm sweating like crazy now."

Aoi: "Me too."

Johnny: "Great job on keeping up with us, Iris- _honey_. Especially with how fast you correcting your mistakes."

Miyu: "T-thanks, Johnny- _sensei._ "

Miyu drinks from her bottled cold water. Aoi does the same thing.

Aoi: "Ah, so fresh!"

Outside the practicing room, Ichigo goes near the door to take a peek. From the opposite way, Camilla also arrives.

Ichigo: "Eh? Seira?"

Camilla: "Oh, it's you. Wanna peek at their training session?"

Ichigo: "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Camilla: "Too bad, their training session should be over already by this time."

Ichigo: "Oh."

Camilla: "It appears that you're not being yourself lately. I hope you're not jealous of their master-apprentice relationship."

Ichigo: "W-what? What do you mean I'm jealous?"

Camilla: "Nah, forget what I just said. But, don't you think you should support Aoi more? I mean, you're her best friend. I'm sure she'll need all the support she can get to help Miyu power-up her idol energy."

Ichigo: "Actually, I'm more concerned about having a rematch against Mizuki."

Camilla: "Kanzaki Mizuki, you said? Oh yeah, I heard you didn't win that ultimate showdown back then. And she's still out there right now."

Ichigo: "And after I fought you again and again, I've begun to see a glimpse of me inside you."

Camilla: "What? Is that even possible? And did we even fight each other before?"

Ichigo: (sigh) "I wish you didn't lose that glimpse along with your memories and your supreme skills. You would become an amazing help for me to surpass Mizuki."

Camilla: (pfft) "You gotta be kidding me here. Me? Your greatest help to surpass Mizuki? Then what about your friends here? Haven't they been giving their all to support you? Most especially Aoi and Ran as your toasty buddies!"

Ichigo: "But..."

Camilla: "Even if I were to regain my memories and my skills, I don't think I will ever become your partner. A friend, yes, but not actual partner. You already have Soleil, your best of the best friends! You also have your friends in Starlight Academy. Even I made good friends with them. There's no point of making me your partner just to overcome Mizuki. Having your friends is more than enough to do the job!"

Ichigo: "That's because you no longer remember anything, Seira. If you regain your memories, I'm sure you'll change your mind."

Camilla: "You better perish that thought because it will do you no good..."

Ichigo: "W-why are you so--?"

Aoi, Miyu, and Johnny opens the door, only to find Ichigo and Camilla arguing.

Ichigo: "?!"

Aoi: "Oh, hey."

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Din-- I mean Otoshiro- _senpai?_ "

Camilla: "Yo, Iridium, how did your training go?"

Miyu: "Iridium? Really? After rainbow membrane, now I'm a transition metal?"

Camilla: "C'mon, I am just kidding."

Miyu: "I don't think so."

Camilla: "Okay, okay, my bad. Anyway, how did your training go?"

Miyu: "Pretty good so far."

Johnny: "Man, Starmiya, you should've come a lot earlier so that you can join in with our training session."

Ichigo: "Sorry, Johnny- _sensei_."

Aoi: "So then, Ichigo, want to come along with us to the cafeteria?"

Ichigo: "Uh... maybe later..."

Ichigo begins to walk away from Aoi and the others.

Aoi: "Ichigo, wait!"

Ichigo: "?"

Aoi: "You don't feel like yourself today. Are you alright?"

Ichigo: "I... don't know. But, I want to be alone for now."

Aoi: "Why? Just talk to me."

Ichigo does not answer and simply leaves them all.

Aoi: "Hey, Ichigo! Ow man!"

Miyu: "What's wrong with Hoshimiya- _senpai_?"

Camilla: "It appears that Seira still bothers her mind. She told me about how I lost the glimpse of her and how I would become her partner to surpass Mizuki. While she believes that I am the real Seira, she seems to be showing a lot of symptoms of her clinging way too much on the real one."

Aoi: "I seriously wish Ichigo won't realize your true nature as an Anti-Seira and the fact that the real Seira is still out there to try and take Ichigo away from us, tearing us apart."

Camilla: "I know. I wish I can keep pretending to be an amnesiac Seira to keep her at bay - as much as I hate being Seira again."

Aoi: "I know this has become a huge burden for you, trying to pretend as something that you loathe the most just to prevent us from being torn apart. It was my idea to begin with. I'm sorry."

Camilla: "I told you before, I'm still okay. As long as it is for the sake of friends, I'll try my hardest to endure it."

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ , don't worry. We will be here to support you if you begin to feel weak and unstable. I appreciate your efforts of protecting the bonds of friendship between everyone in this school."

Camilla: (sigh) "Thank you."

Johnny: "Speaking of Starmiya, it is our responsibility to prevent her from knowing the truth about which Seira is real. I know that she wants to have a rematch against Kanzaki- _honey_ so badly, but not by working with the enemy who wants to tear us apart and bring the idol world to ruin."

Aoi: "Yeah, Ichigo needs to stop being like that. That truly doesn't feel like her at all. If this keeps going, I don't know what kind of doom that awaits Soleil..."

Johnny: "Definitely not gonna let that happen."

Miyu: "Well then, shall we go to the cafeteria now? Gonna refill all those lost stamina."

Aoi: "Yes."

Johnny: "I'm going back to the hangar. Take care, _honeys_."

Aoi: "Don't worry, _sensei_. We will."

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla heads to the cafeteria, while Johnny heads back to the hangar.

* * *

As Ichigo walks back to her room in the dorm, she meets Ran on the way.

Ran: "Oh, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Ran..."

Ran: "What's wrong? You don't look well."

Ichigo: "Uhh..."

Ran: "You don't need to answer. It's about Seira, right?"

Ichigo: "What should I do, Ran?"

Ran: "Remember, Ichigo. Seira is our ally now. A formidable ally whose strong idol energy still remain, though not as powerful as before she lost her memories. Even with that, you can't simply tell her 'be my partner' or anything out of nowhere. I bet you told her that, and got completely dumped."

Ichigo: "Yes."

Ran: "Of course she rejected you because she knows that you already have us as best friends. Most especially Aoi, your number one fan."

Ichigo: "Why would Aoi do such a thing? Making Seira lost her memories?"

Ran: "Should I remind you one more time? Seira was our enemy, and she was the very reason why DreAca attacked us. I'm sure Aoi didn't expect Seira to lose her memories after that beating."

Ichigo: "Then what about that one _Seira_ with that beam-spamming Gundam?"

Ran: "That must be nothing but an imitation made by DreAca, a copy of God or something which makes her as perfect as possible. And the Seira that we have right now is the real one, completely stripped of her dangerous capabilities thanks to her amnesia."

Ichigo: "You're telling the same thing as Aoi. Are you telling the truth?"

Ran: "Believe me, Ichigo. We are doing this to protect you, ourselves, this entire school, and also the idol world. We don't want to let ourselves be torn apart because of her dangeorus influence. So, perish that thought for now, Ichigo. Don't let your thoughts about Seira overtake your very mind, body, and soul. And don't forget about Aoi, your _number one fan_. You should be more thoughtful of her and keeping your bonds strong."

Ichigo: "I... I'll try..."

Ran: "Good. Anyway, I'm going to the hangar to meet up with Hikari. She wants to upgrade SWing Gundam, and she might need some assistance there."

Ichigo: "I see. Be careful, Ran."

Ran: "Don't worry, I will."

Ichigo continues heading to the dorm, while Ran goes to the hangar.

* * *

Later that night, in her mansion, Aoi contacts Rei...

Aoi: "Hello? Futuring Girl office? May I talk to Kamishiro- _san_?"

Rei: _"Kiriya, eh? Yes, it's me."_

Aoi: "Oh, cool. Kamishiro- _san_ , there's something I need to know."

Rei: _"What is it?"_

Aoi: "Were you aware about Miyu- _chan_ 's mysterious latent power?"

Rei: " _Nijiyama's mysterious power? What do you mean?"_

Aoi: "You didn't know? Back during our last battle against Seira and her denizens, Miyu- _chan_ activated some sort of Trans-Am on herself, cranking up her synchronization rate to the maximum, allowing my Gundam to go Trans-Am at full power. But, after the battle, she passed out due to the strain on her body from that Trans-Am sort of thing. And, after she awakened, she didn't remember anything about the battle."

Rei: _"Nijiyama with Trans-Am... Come to think of it, I remember encountering some kind of an abnormality back when she first got into the booster's cockpit."_

Aoi: "Really?"

Rei: _"I know about her already having quite a bit of training by herself due to her being your fan. But, during the booster's activation testing, her synch-rate fluctuated like crazy. At times, it jumped up to immense numbers for a short period of time before dropping back to normal. And it happened more than once during that."_

Aoi: "So, it already happened during the activation testing? No wonder my Gundam became really powerful back when we first docked the booster."

Rei: _"Yes, and comparing her latent power with Trans-Am actually makes sense. Though how did she gain that power remains a mystery that we definitely want to decipher."_

Aoi: "Does she has any background? I never had a chance to know more about her the first time I met her months ago during my meet n' greet session."

Rei: _"Here's what I know so far about Nijiyama. She originally came from a settlement close to Mount Haruna. She was sent by someone who claims to be your biggest fan of all time."_

Aoi: "My biggest fan? Even more than Raichi?"

Rei: _"Most likely. That man is around his 20's, I think. Though I'm not so sure since nobody have ever seen him directly. Not even a single photo of him can be found. But, one thing that we know for sure is that he absolutely wants to annihilate DreAca without fail, including Otoshiro."_

Aoi: "What an ambitious man. His goal is just the same as us."

Rei: _"I once had a conversation with him through phone right after Nijiyama arrived in my building. He seemed to be a really chill man who knew what he was doing. Perhaps I might need to contact him again and see if he knows about Nijiyama's Trans-Am thing you told me about. Oh, by the way, how is Nijiyama doing there?"_

Aoi: "She's probably already resting in Ichigo's room. Yeah, we decided to let her stay in Ichigo's room, so that she won't be alone. But, Miyu- _chan_ is fine, totally fine. We also speculated that she's supposedly able to minimize the strain from that Trans-Am sort of thing with even more training, further powering-up her idol energy. And she already trained quite a lot with me and Johnny- _sensei_."

Rei: _"That actually makes sense, just like mastering something you want to be good at."_

Aoi: "That's what we thought."

Rei: _"I wish you all the best. Keep moving forward and unlock the future you desire."_

Aoi: "Thank you, and sorry if I disturbed your work or something."

Rei: _"Don't worry, I'm pretty free by now. Well then, see you."_

Aoi: "Yeah, bye."

Aoi stops the call, then lies on her bed.

Aoi: _"So... Miyu-chan originally came from Mount Haruna, and was sent by a mysterious big fan of me... There's so much mysteries about Miyu-chan that I need to decipher..."_


	19. WM ~ The Homecoming

* * *

 

Tomorrow afternoon, in the cafeteria, Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla are eating their snacks. They are shortly joined by PowaPowaPuririn.

Otome: "Hello, Kaminyan."

Camilla: "Hey, stop with that nickname, will ya?"

Shion: "Easy, fella. Easy. Anyway, shall we have snacks together?"

Aoi: "Gladly."

Sakura: "I'll order some for us, then."

Sakura then orders some snacks. After she gets the snacks, she joins Aoi at the table.

Sakura: "So, I heard Camilla- _sama_ 's Gundam is getting an upgrade. How would it look like?"

Aoi: "Hikari told us that she's going to model it after Zeta Gundam, primarily to honor the person who shares the same birthdate as Seira and has a connection with Zeta Gundam. It's a shame though, having to share birthdate with that unholy idol."

Camilla: "I know that feel. That is why I look up at him so much."

Shion: "Sounds more like a sympathetic feeling more than honor, if you ask me."

Miyu: "Maybe."

Aoi: "Anyway, I've been thinking to visit Ichigo's house again."

Otome: "You wanna visit Ichigo- _tan_ 's house?"

Aoi: "Mostly to see if Raichi have gotten any new info regarding DreAca and anything else. Y'know, especially since I haven't been able to look up more info thanks to my spare times completely spent on training up this _little rainbow_ right there. Not _little kebab, little rainbow._ "

Miyu: "I'm sorry, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Otome: "Don't let it bother you, Miyu- _tan_."

Camilla: "Visiting Ichigo's house, huh?"

Aoi: "Yeah, Nandemo Bento. You got to try her mother's cookings. They're ridiculously delicious."

Camilla: "Hmm, interesting. But, wait. If I recall correctly, Seira's house - which also operates as a café - happens to be located near Ichigo's house, right?"

Aoi: "Ah, yes. I bet you're concerned about Noelle. Well, me too. Though meeting her directly shouldn't be a problem now since Seira is not dead yet."

Camilla: "Wouldn't Noelle still call you a murderer for what you did before?"

Aoi: "Beats me. As far as I'm concerned, she shouldn't be having that thoughts anymore considering that Seira didn't die even after I killed her."

Shion: "Hey, careful with that word. Somebody might get pissed."

Aoi: "Uh-oh."

Camilla: "Haha." (laughs) "So, when will we go? I'm actually curious to meet that big fan of yours, and also the cookings that Ichigo's mother made."

Aoi: "Tomorrow, if there's nothing standing in our way. Miyu- _chan_ , care to come along?"

Miyu: "Of course! I also want to taste the cookings of Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's mom. Besides, we'll be doing this while waiting for Dinah- _senpai_ 's Gundam to be fully upgraded."

Camilla: "Uh-huh.

* * *

 

Later, at Mizuki's usual spot, Ichigo is sitting alone there. Naoto approaches her from behind.

Naoto: "So, that Otoshiro still bothers your mind, huh?"

Naoto's words startled Ichigo.

Ichigo: Su-Suzukawa- _san_?!"

Naoto: "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't sneak on you like that."

Ichigo: "Nah, it's okay."

Naoto: "Anyway, let me ask you one more time. Does Otoshiro still bother your mind?"

Ichigo: "Um..."

Naoto: "I know Kiriya and Shibuki already told you off about that. But remember, everyone here is trying their hardest to keep us from being torn apart. Even this amnesiac Otoshiro knows that. She has no time to think about partnership with you or anything like that. She knows that you already have Kiriya, Shibuki, and everyone else here. Even without her being your partner, she's at least happy to see you and your friends gather together in unity."

Ichigo: "I... I know that. But..."

Naoto: "Seriously, I wish I don't have to take drastic measures to make you fully understand. But, at this rate... Dammit, Sis. I have no idea you would fall to Otoshiro's myriads of BS that easily..."

Ichigo: "Sis, you said?"

Naoto: "Perhaps it is time to tell you after keeping it hidden all the time. Yumesaki Tiara, DreAca's headmistress, is actually my older sister."

Ichigo: "Your older sister, you said?!"

Naoto: "Yes. This Starlight VS DreAca war wasn't solely my sister's fault. It was Otoshiro, who made Sis think that she has the true mean to take over the idol world by force. She originally wasn't that kind of person, but Otoshiro's myriads of ungodly feats corrupted her."

Ichigo: "Seira... corrupted your sister?"

Naoto: "That is why, Hoshimiya, perish all your thoughts about Otoshiro and move forward. Move on now, just like Kanzaki's song. She's your savior no more, she's nothing but an amnesiac ordinary idol who chose to work with us now. Do NOT end up like my sister."

Ichigo: (sigh) "Everyone told me the same thing. And Seira clearly rejected me. Perhaps... I'll try."

Naoto: "Do, or do not. There is no try."

Ichigo: "Okay..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, in Ichigo's room...

Ichigo, unable to sleep, calls Miyu.

Ichigo: "Miyu- _chan_.... you awake?"

Miyu: "Uhh, what is it, Hoshimiya- _senpai_?"

Ichigo: "I wonder... what are your thoughts of Seira here."

Miyu: "Otoshiro- _senpai_? She's... With her memories lost, she's clearly more of a cold girl, and also kinda brash with her sarcastic words - though these words do get straight to the point. Yes, she may seem cold, but she's still kind-hearted and values our friendship more than anything."

Ichigo: "That... doesn't feel like Seira at all. That _other_ Seira, however, has everything the original one had. I wonder which one is real."

Miyu: "Enough, _senpai_. I don't want to hear that anymore. Just accept this Otoshiro- _senpai_ for what she is right now. We don't care about that other Otoshiro, all we wants from her is her death because of her threatening the safety of not just this school, but also our bonds and the idol world in its entirety."

Ichigo: "But she has that glimpse of me, how can I--"

Miyu gets up with a pretty angry face.

Miyu: "I said that's enough! Don't you care about your friends here?!"

Ichigo: "Miyu- _chan_...!"

Miyu: "Uh, sorry. I shouldn't yell like that this late at night. But still, I beg you, Hoshimiya- _senpai_. Please make Soleil great again with Kiriya- _senpai_ and Shibuki- _senpai_. Don't let your bonds be torn apart becaue of that other Otoshiro."

Ichigo: (sigh) "Okay... I'm sorry I doubted you far too much."

Miyu: "Don't mind it... Now, let's go back to sleep."

Ichigo: "Yes."

Both Ichigo and Miyu goes back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, in the hangar...

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla are all ready to take off and visit Ichigo's house. Since Camilla's SWing Gundam is still in the process of upgrading, Camilla has to get inside AoIris' cockpit with Aoi.

Aoi: "Okay, Camilla, Miyu- _chan_. You ready."

Miyu: "Anytime."

Camilla: "Definitely."

Aoi: "Well then. AoIris, Kiriya Aoi, launching!"

Miyu: "Futuring Star Booster, Nijiyama Miyu, taking off!"

AoIris Gundam and Futuring Star Booster takes off.

Miyu: "Docking mode engaged!"

Right after taking off, Futuring Star Booster docks with AoIris, forming Ao Futuris. With its drastically increased speed, Ao Futuris head toward Ichigo's house.

Ran notices Ao Futuris heading out, and heads to the hangar.

Ran: "Suzukawa- _san_ , where is Aoi going to?"

Naoto: "She said she's going to buy supplies again. She's with Iris and Dinah, though."

Ran: "Iris?"

Naoto: "Uh, I mean _Nijiyama_."

Ran: "I see."

After a few minutes of flying, Ao Futuris reaches Ichigo's house. Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla hops out the Gundam and enters Ichigo's house.

Aoi: "Excuse me."

Ringo: "Welcome. Oh, Aoi- _chan_."

Raichi: "A-Aoi- _neesan_?! It's been a while!"

Aoi: "Hi there, Raichi."

Raichi: "I see you brought your friends here. Who is that younger girl?"

Aoi: "Nijiyama Miyu, my new apprentice and the pilot of Futuring Star Booster. Y'know, the one that powered my Gundam up with Twin Drive System."

Miyu: "Hello."

Raichi: "Oh my, how cute. And, Twin Drive? Like 00's Twin Drive?"

Aoi: "Exactly. _Odayaka janai_ , isn't it?"

Raichi: "Of course it is. And who's the other one..."

Raichi looks at Camilla, and is immediately shocked to death.

Raichi: "O-Otoshiro Seira?!?! How?!?!"

Camilla: "Mind your tongue, boy. I am NOT Otoshiro Seira."

Raichi: "B-but... your face...!"

Camilla: "Hear me out for a sec, will ya? My name is Camilla, CAMILLA DINAH. Otherwise known as **Anti-Seira** , because I am everything that Seira isn't."

Raichi: "E-everything that Otoshiro isn't...? Which means, you're not the real deal?"

Camilla: "Obviously. Got any problems with that?"

Raichi: "Uh, not exactly. But, still, that's so shocking. I thought you were the real deal. You look exactly like her, but a bit more sarcastic."

Aoi: "Seriously, though, she is NOT the real thing. Yes, she originally worked with DreAca, but she defected to Starlight because of how much she wants to be more human than the original one."

Raichi: "Really? And, oh, by the way, how is _Onee-chan_ doing? You didn't come with her?"

Aoi: "Ichigo is okay, though not completely okay at the same time."

Raichi: "But what about her reaction towards this Camilla here?"

Aoi: "Unfortunately, we were forced to have Camilla pretend as an amnesiac Seira. We ended up being manipulative just to prevent ourselves from being torn apart. Because, you know, the original Seira is still out there, alive. And that fact still bothers Ichigo to this day."

Raichi: "I know."

Aoi: "I do feel bad for Camilla. She had to endure being Seira just to keep us from being torn apart."

Camilla: "As I said multiple times before, I value your bonds with your fellow Starlight idosl. So, as long as you're all happy, I'm fine with that - as much as I hate being Seira again."

Raichi: "I know that feel, Camilla- _san_. Then, what about the real one?"

Aoi: "The real Seira? She did come back with a brand-new, beam-spamming Gundam called **2wingS Gundam.** Thankfully, with Miyu here, we managed to beat her up twice already."

Miyu: "After all, I am Kiriya- _senpai_ 's biggest fan!" (winks)

Raichi: "Hoo? I am a bigger fan of Aoi- _neesan_ than you."

Miyu: "What? Who are you to call Kiriya- _senpai_ your _neesan_? Aren't you Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's brother?"

Raichi: "After all, I am her biggest fan."

Miyu: "Not good enough to be at the same caliber as me, who became her very apprentice."

Aoi: "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Anyway, Raichi, you got any new info about DreAca? Or anything related to Seira?"

Raichi: "New info, huh? So far, I only managed to find a few but pretty crucial info."

Camilla: "What is it?"

Raichi: "It's about an organization that supported DreAca, and was responsible for bringing back Seira with the new 2wingS Gundam you told me about. They're called **The Church of Seira Yamato**."

Camilla: "Church, you said? Dear Lord, could they go any further than claiming Seira as a God or something? As if Headmistress Tiara falling into Seira's holiness wasn't enough!"

Miyu: "Reminds me of a fanboy community of some anime if you ask me."

Aoi: "But what's with that _Yamato_? That sounds awfully familiar."

Raichi: "That is still something that I'm trying to figure out."

Camilla: "What about 2wingS Gundam?"

Raichi: "I hear it was a work of conspiracy between Swing Rock's Makina and..."

Camilla: "Swing Rock, Seira's brand of choice..."

Aoi: "Who's the other one?

Raichi: "You're not going to believe this. It's Amahane Asuka herself of Angely Sugar!"

Aoi: "Impossible! Angely Sugar itself was involved with the creation of 2wingS Gundam?! For what purpose?!"

Raichi: "According to some of my sources, Amahane- _san_ was told of a prophecy regarding Seira, who's going to be the one _destined to help the destined one fulfill her destiny_."

Camilla: "That destined one is most definitely Ichigo."

Aoi: "And as Ichigo desired a rematch against Mizuki..."

Raichi: "Yes, the God that those cultists worship actually willed that _Onee-chan_ and Otoshiro are to be united in a holy sacrament to form a sacred, blessed union known as **2wingS**. The union that will overthrow Mizuki- _chan_ from her throne of Top Idol, bring Starlight idols into the state of ruin, and claim the idol world as their own to bring the glory of God to the idol world. Anyone who dares to oppose the creation of **2wingS** will be eradicated without delay in the name of their God."

Aoi: "Unbelievable. What a fanatical cultists they are. I bet Seira is aware of that prophecy, too."

Miyu: "But, wait. That Church actually has a God to worship? I thought they only worship Seira."

Raichi: "Uh-huh, but it is still ambiguous as to who that God is. They even call Otoshiro as their God's _Hallowed Child_."

Camilla: "That is too much..."

Aoi: "But still, with Seira bringing along some backups like that, we have to be on guard, really on guard. Can't make any missteps even with my Ao Futuris, especially with Miyu- _chan_ not completely powered-up just yet."

Miyu: "Don't worry, Kiriya- _senpai_. I'll train harder, I promise!"

Camilla: "Without overworking yourself, of course."

Miyu: "Trust me, I won't."

Suddenly, someone knocks the front door. It appears to be Noelle.

Noelle: "Excuse me."

Raichi: "Oh no, it's Noelle."

Camilla: "Crud... Should I--?"

Raichi then opens the door.

Raichi: "Oh, hi there. You wanna buy more of our bento?"

Noelle: "Yes, but..."

Noelle notices Aoi and Miyu inside the house.

Noelle: "So, you're here, Starlight Queen... Kiriya Aoi- _san_..."

Aoi: "Noelle... "

Noelle: "You're lucky that Seira- _neechan_ is still alive right now. Otherwise, you're nothing but a murderer to me."

Aoi: "Tell that to Kaede, who died to protect me from her wrath. At that point, Seira is also a murderer."

Noelle: "I could never understand... why are you fighting against DreAca like that? You were supposed to be working alongside them."

Aoi: "If they didn't go hostile on us from the very beginning, that is. And Seira is the sole cause of that."

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_ caused that to happen? No, I don't believe you. Seira- _neechan_ couldn't be like-- Eh?"

Suddenly, Noelle notices Camilla standing behind Aoi.

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_... you're here?"

Camilla looks startled.

Noelle: "You came with Aoi- _san_ , didn't you? Have you made up with them? From the looks of it, it seems like you have..."

Camilla: "..."

Noelle goes closer towards Camilla.

Noelle: "I'm glad. You finally made peace with Aoi- _san_ and Starlight Academy. At this rate, I'm sure Starlight and DreAca will--"

Camilla: (clears throat)

Noelle: "Eh?"

Camilla: "So, you thought I am the real Seira, no?"

Noelle: "Aren't you?"

Camilla: "Y'know what? Nevermind."

Noelle: "Quit joking, Seira- _neechan_."

Camilla: "Okay, okay. Anyway, you said that I've made peace with Starlight Academy, right? As a matter of fact, that is TRUE."

Noelle: (happily) "Really!?"

Camilla: "As you can see, I'm still on my way to atone for my sins from back then. I know fully that I was the one causing DreAca to go nuts like that. So, I'm going to give them good loads of spanking to bring them back to their correct path. And the fact that I almost tore apart Aoi's bond with her precious friends, I'm with them to restore their bonds back to the way they were before that crisis. I was filled with guilt for ruining their bonds, and I want to restore it so badly."

Aoi: "Correct. You gotta trust her."

Noelle: "I'm so glad. Really glad. So, then, promise me that you will bring smile and happiness to people with your musics combined."

Aoi: "Don't worry, Noelle- _chan_ , we will."

Miyu: "Don't forget about me!"

Noelle: "And you are?"

Aoi: "She's Nijiyama Miyu, my first apprentice."

Noelle: "Your apprentice? That is amazing."

Raichi: "After all, you can't go wrong with Aoi- _neesan_."

Noelle: "Yeah. Oh, I forgot, I wanna buy a bento."

Raichi: "Ah, wait a sec. I'll tell Mom."

Shortly after, Ringo cooks a bento for Noelle, Aoi, and the others. After that's done, Noelle begins to leave.

Noelle: "You're not going back home?"

Camilla: "Not for now. Maybe later."

Noelle: "Okay then. See you."

Noelle leaves Ichigo's house. Then...

Camilla: "Whew... More lies..."

Aoi: "But considering that Noelle still sees you as Seira..."

Camilla: "I am everything that Seira isn't, y'know?"

Aoi: "But you're basically doing what Seira wasn't able to do as a human being, as she is way too fixated on elevating herself into godhood. Don't forget, you being an Anti-Seira makes you more human than the original."

Camilla: "Obviously. But, I still kinda regret giving Noelle such false hope. She had no idea that the real one is still out there, trying to fulfill her destiny of tearing us apart and taking Ichigo away from us for that holy sacrament of **2wingS**."

Miyu: "Anyway, we've got these new info from Raichi, and also bought some bento. What about we go out and buy our supplies so that Suzukawa- _san_ won't yell at us for lying to him?"

Aoi: "Yeah."

Raichi: "You're leaving already? Man, that's too bad. I wish Aoi- _neesan_ can stay a little while longer."

Aoi: "But everyone else will be worried."

Raichi: "Oh, okay..."

Ringo: "Leaving already, Aoi- _chan_? Be careful out there."

Aoi: "Worry not, we will."

Camilla: "See you then."

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla leaves Ichigo's house and goes back to Ao Futuris. They takes off and begins searching for the nearest stores. Suddenly, on their way...

Aoi: "Eh? I'm detecting a Mobile Suit flying nearby."

Miyu: "A Mobile Suit? Is it hostile?"

Aoi: "Wait. There's two of them, and they're already in our visual range."

When Aoi sees one of the Mobile Suits, it is apparently Mizuki's newly-modified Gundam Dichotomy - which now looks like a combination between 00 Gundam and Gundam Double-X, accompanied with an unknown ZZ and AGE-2 Double Bullet hybrid that has golden highlights on certain parts of its body frame.

Aoi: "Isn't that... Mizuki?"

Camilla: "Kanzaki Mizuki, you said?"

Mizuki's Gundam and the other Gundam stops as they notice Ao Futuris approaching. Mizuki opens a communications channel to Aoi.

Mizuki: "Hi there, Kiriya. It's been a while."

Aoi: "Mizuki. I'm glad you're totally fine. We thought you kicked the bucket when we heard that Seira killed you."

Mizuki: "Of course I didn't die. Thanks to my Gundam being a complete trickster during the night."

Aoi: "Seriously, you're making us all worried sick. But, at least you're still in one piece. Anyway, what is that new model that accompanies you?"

Mizuki: "That one, right?" (looks at the unknown Gundam)

Aoi: "Yeah."

Mizuki: "Let's land and meet up together, so that I can show you better."

Aoi: "Okay then."

Everyone then looks for a place to land. Once they finds one, they lands, and everyone goes out from their Gundams. The new Gundam's pilot is revealed to be Mikuru. Aoi instantly recognizes her the second she sees her face.

Aoi: "Aren't you... that one girl who sheltered Mizuki after escaping DreAca? Natsuki Mikuru!"

Mikuru: "Oh, you know me?"

Aoi: "Yes, from Ichigo. You met her, right?"

Mikuru: "Ah yes, Hoshimiya Ichigo! I remember how desperate she was, searching for Mizuki like that."

Aoi: "Yeah. Ichigo is very desperate of having a rematch against Mizuki."

Mizuki: "I know Hoshimiya's feelings. But, at this point, he have to focus our attention at DreAca and the cultists."

Camilla: "I know, the Church of Seira Yamato, right?"

Camilla shows up from behind Aoi.

Mikuru: "Wait, aren't you--?!"

Mizuki: "Easy, Mikuru. She's NOT Otoshiro. I can clearly tell because she doesn't have any sign of divinity coming out of her."

Camilla: "Oh my, you can clearly tell that I'm nothing like Seira? I'm so impressed."

Aoi: "As expected from the Top Idol."

Miyu: "O _dayaka janai_!"

Mizuki: "And you are...?

Miyu: "Nijiyama Miyu, Kiriya- _senpai_ 's new apprentice."

Mikuru: "Oh, hello there. Nice to meet you, Aoi's new apprentice. I see that you also inherited her catchphrase."

Miyu: "Well, after all, I am Kiriya- _senpai_ 's biggest fan. Just like Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's brother."

Mizuki: "I see. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Aoi: "I was going to look for supplies, including food. Just like when the last time we met."

Camilla: "Besides, why is this Natsuki Mikuru coming alongside you?"

Mizuki: "Mikuru is now in my brand-new unit."

Aoi: "A new unit, you said? _Odayaka janai!_ "

Mizuki: "We call that unit **WM** , spelled as **Double-M.** "

Aoi: "Which explains why your Gundam Dichotomy now looks different."

Mizuki: "It is no longer Gundam Dichotomy, it is now **WM Gundam _Moon Meister_ (WM Gundam Unit 01)** to keep the naming theme of **WM**."

Aoi: "Sounds too much like _Gundam Meister_ to me. This isn't Celestial Being, y'know?

Mizuki: "Hehe, I know."

Aoi: "Then what about Mikuru's Gundam?"

Mikuru: "Mine is called **WM Gundam _Mirage Miracle_ (WM Gundam Unit 02)**."

Aoi: "Oh, cool. And apparently you also have your name in your Gundam, just like Soleil's Mobile Suits, including mine here."

Mikuru: "Wow."

Aoi: "And I just noticed, both your Gundams have GN Drives? _Odayaka janai!_ "

Miyu: "That means Futuring Girl is not the only one who has access to GN Drives. It must be because of your LOVE QUEEN brand."

Mizuki: "Actually, I changed its name into **LOVE MOONRISE**. And that wasn't because of my brand."

Miyu: "Really?"

Mikuru: "Our GN Drives were provided by an organization called **_KING_KongSan_**."

Aoi: " ** _KING_KongSan_**? I never heard of that organization before. Is it an underground organization?"

Mizuki: "Well, yes. Led by someone who goes by the name of **_Lord Adviser_** ,they were our main sponsor who supplied us with everything we need, and also the ones who helped me upgrade my Gundam, built my Moonlight Office, and evolved my LOVE QUEEN into LOVE MOONRISE."

Camilla: "Besides that, I wonder if you have been observing what DreAca's been doing this whole time after Aoi took care of Seira the second time. I know you have."

Mizuki: "Well, that is correct. Through my Moonlight Office, I, Mikuru, and _KongSan_ have been observing their movements in secret, both DreAca and the cultists. Yes, those _KongSan_ guys also hate DreAca as much as you do."

Mikuru: "And we finally found out that the cultists are actually building up their own army, which consists of Seravee/Seraphim look-alikes."

Mikuru shows a photo showing the cultists' new Mobile Suits, which looks very similar to Seraphim Gundam.

Aoi: "Aren't these... Seraphim Gundams?"

Mizuki: "I hear they called it the **Seiraphs**."

Camilla: "What the hell? Seiraph, as if Seira was the _burning one_? So much for worshipping Seira as their God's _Hallowed Child_."

Aoi: "Wait a sec. I remember Seravee and Seraphim being known as _Twin Gundams_. That could mean... it has something to do with **2wingS**!"

Mizuki: "That is very possible indeed. I believe in this context, the _Seravee_ must be 2wingS Gundam. And I bet they also have GN Drives in their disposal."

Miyu: "No good. I thought only Futuring Girl and the aforementioned _KongSan_ has access to GN Drives and most of Celestial Being's technologies. Anyone not related to Futuring Girl are supposed only to get access to the pseudo ones, the GN Drive Taus, just like the one on Kitaouji- _senpai_ 's unit."

Mikuru: "I hope you're right, Miyu- _chan_. Hopefully the cultists only have GN Drive Taus on their Seiraphs, or we're screwed."

Aoi: "Yeah. I don't know how we can handle enemy units that have the original Drives on them, especially considering that my Gundam is so powerful with its GN Drive."

Camilla: "It would only get worse if they're able to replicate the Twin Drive System. Ah, Twin Drive, huh? I'm certain that Seira seeks to replicate that system, because of how much that system represents a synchronized and harmonized union of an idol unit."

Aoi: "And by completing the holy sacrament with Ichigo, she'll be able to do just that and replicate my Twin Drive System even without any GN Drives."

Mizuki: "That is why, you have to prevent Hoshimiya from falling into Otoshiro's hands. Because Otoshiro is NOT Hoshimiya's destined partner. It is you, Kiriya, the true ULTIMATE partner for Hoshimiya. I know that fully because you are Hoshimiya's absolute irreplacable best friend and also her _number one fan_. And, as WM, I wish to be able to have the final showdown with you two and finally prove Hoshimiya's worth of taking over my position as a Top Idol."

Aoi: "But, I thought you told me that I cannot rise to stardom together with Ichigo. And the fact that you were supposed to be unreachable by any of us."

Mizuki: "That isn't valid anymore after seeing your feats. I believe that you can join together with Hoshimiya and become an absolute force to be reckoned with."

Aoi: "Okay, I'll show you, Mizuki. I'll make sure that I fulfill your wish and also Ichigo's wish to have a rematch against you. But of course after we deal with both DreAca and Seira's cultists."

Mizuki: "Yes, I'll wait for that day."

Mikuru: "Definitely."

Camilla: "And besides, why won't you two work together with us? Y'know? Joining forces with Starlight?"

Aoi: "Unfortunately, Mizuki no longer has any connection with the Starlight. But, worry not. They have their own base of operations that allows them to assist us whenever needed. We can even pull off two-pronged attacks with them."

Mikuru: "Of course we will gladly assist you in battle whenever needed. After all, DreAca and those cultists are the one we should vanquish first before he have our real showdown with each other."

Aoi: "True."

Miyu: "Hey, everyone. Aren't you taking your good time? We must buy our supplies ASAP before everyone gets worried."

Aoi: "Oh yeah, I forgot! Sorry, Mizuki, Mikuru, I have to go look for some stores to buy supplies."

Mizuki: "May I come along?"

Aoi: "Really? Then, yes please. Who knows if you also need some stuffs to buy."

Mikuru: "Okay then, let's go!"

Aoi and the others finally heads to the nearest shopping district.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Seira's house.

Noelle hears her phone rings. She quickly answers it.

Seira: _"Hi, Noelle. It's me."_

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_?!"

Seira: _"Wow, wow. Easy, Noelle. What happened?"_

Noelle: "Where are you right now? Weren't you with Aoi- _san_?"

Seira: _"Eh? What are you talking about? I'm still in DreAca, doing maintenance and upgrades on my 2wingS Gundam with Kii."_

Noelle: "Then who's that Seira- _neechan_ that came with Aoi- _san_ to Raichi's house? You know, Nandemo Bento, Ichigo- _san_ 's house."

Seira: " _What did you say?! Another me coming to Ichigo's house?!_ "

Noelle: "I seriously thought you have made peace with Starlight Academy by going together with Aoi- _san_. Wait, that wasn't you?!"

Seira: _"Of course that was NOT me at all! That's got to be Camilla Dinah, the replica of me who always claim herself as everything that I am NOT, and the one who used to be in DreAca as a replacement of me during my absence, but ended up betraying us! I can't believe she is actually role-playing as me, tricking you into believing that I have made peace with the Starlight, while in reality, I HAVEN'T!."_

Noelle: "Then, it was all a lie?"

Seira: _(sigh) "Unfortunately, it was. She's nothing but a traitor now. And, trying to trick you like that, that was unforgivable."_

Noelle: "But, that Camilla- _san_ was telling me about what you should have done, Seira- _neesan_. She didn't say anything wrong. She wants to make sure that Starlight and DreAca stops their fighting and join their music together."

Seira: _"This is not my destiny, Noelle. I am destined to be with Ichigo, surpassing Kanzaki Mizuki with this holy union known as **2wingS** while also eradicating everything that stands in our way. That was our God's will, and I cannot defy Him because I am His Hallowed Child. And DreAca is receiving His blessings, along with my friends there. As His child, I have to make His will come true. Only then can we go back to our routine of bringing happiness with music."_

Noelle: "What...? Your... God?"

Seira: _"That is right, my Hallowed Father. His will is absolute, none can defy Him."_

Noelle: "But, at this rate, you'll be tearing Aoi- _san_ and her friends apart! Please rethink your decision! That is nothing like Aikatsu at all!"

Seira: (yelling) _"Then ask God Himself if you don't agree!"_

Noelle: "?!"

Seira: _"Uh, sorry I yelled like that. Anyway, I still got some work to do. See you later."_

Seira hangs up. Noelle looks frustrated with what happened with her sister.

Noelle: "Why, Seira- _neechan_? Why? Why are you worshipping this God? Is it truly your destiny?"

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight...

Ichigo has locked herself in her room, deeply confused and shaken by whether she can trust Camilla or not.

Ichigo: _"Seira... Which one is the real Seira? Why should there be more than one Seira? Somebody, tell me. Give me answers..."_


	20. Chase Down

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla finally arrives back at the Galaxy Starlight after buying their supplies. They enter the hangar, docks there, and gets out of the Ao Futuris. There, they are welcomed by Ran.

Ran: "Welcome back, Aoi."

Aoi: "Yeah, I'm home."

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_! Help us carry those supplies!"

Camilla: "Our hands are full already! C'mon!"

Aoi: "Oh, okay, okay!"

Ran: "I'll help you."

Aoi: "Much appreciated."

Together, they unload Aoi's supplies from Ao Futuris and carries them to the dorm. After that's done...

Aoi: "Oh yeah, Ran. I almost forgot, I also bought some bento from Ichigo's house. Here's some, for you and for Ichigo."

Ran: "Oh cool, thanks.

Aoi: "By the way, where's Ichigo?"

Ran: "It appears that her doubts regarding whether she should trust Camilla or not is getting worse. She's been shutting herself inside her room since you three left."

Miyu: "Was that because I yelled at her for not believing my words?"

Aoi: "Just because of that thing? Wow, Seira's corruption on Ichigo is seriously getting out of control."

Camilla: "Dammit. At this rate, she will most definitely end up like Yumesaki."

Ran: "The headmistress of DreAca, right? I heard the story."

Miyu: "I don't want Hoshimiya- _senpai_ to betray us. Please, I want to see Soleil rise again."

Aoi: "I'll do what I can, Miyu- _chan_. And don't forget, you have to continue your training."

Miyu: "Okay."

Ran: "By the way, what took you so long to return? Did something happen?"

Camilla: "Well, we met Kanzaki Mizuki again."

Ran: "You met her again?"

Aoi: "This time around, she has formed an idol unit with Natsuki Mikuru. Y'know, the girl that Ichigo met during her search for Mizuki back then?"

Ran: "Yeah, I remember."

Aoi: "With their Gundams, they call themselves **WM** , Double-M. They wish to have a showdown against me and Ichigo, most especially since Mizuki knows that Ichigo really wants a rematch with her."

Camilla: "But, of course we have to defeat DreAca and Seira's cultists first before we can do that."

Ran: "Not with Ichigo's current condition, though."

Miyu: "Try telling her about Mizuki's wish for the rematch. Who knows if her condition gets better."

Ran: "I'll try."

Aoi: "By the way, I better tell Headmistress Orihime and Johnny- _sensei_ about Mizuki's new unit. And also the new information about Seira's cultist having new Mobile Suits."

Ran: "Sure thing, keeping everyone informed. But, wait, new Mobile Suits?"

Aoi: "I'll tell you after I tell the two. I'll be going now, see you!"

Aoi quickly runs off.

Ran: "Aoi! Man, she's fast."

Camilla: "I'm also going to check the progress on my 5wingZ Gundam."

Camilla also runs off following Aoi.

Ran: "You too?!" (facepalm)

* * *

In DreAca, Seira and Kii has just finished their maintenance on 2wingS Gundam. The Gundam is outfitted with stronger variants of its default weapons.

Kii: "Ah, finally done."

Seira: "Took us long enough. Thankfully Makina- _san_ and Amahane- _san_ managed to work together with the cultists and provide me with all these better weaponry."

Kii: "By the way, I heard you yelling on your phone. What happened?"

Seira: "I just wondered if my sister is fine or not, so I called her. But, I couldn't believe what I just heard from her."

Kii: "What?"

Seira: "That Camilla Dinah was tricking her into believing that she was me."

Kii: "Camilla? Did you mean our Xieras?!"

Seira: "Yes, that replica of me. My sister said that she met her at Ichigo's house alongside Aoi. And she performed her heretic acts by convincing my sister that I have made peace with Starlight Academy. That is clearly not my destiny as the God's _Hallowed Child_ , because my destiny is solely to overthrow Mizuki with Ichigo's help as the sacred **2wingS** , not actually making peace with them because God does not approve us to coexist with them. They are nothing but nay-sayers."

Kii: "Aren't we getting a bit too religious with these?"

Seira: "Well, I guess we are. But the glory of God is not to be questioned. Thanks to His blessings, now I should be able to stay many steps ahead of even the Starlight Queen or the Top Idol."

Kii: "I hope so. Not to mention your cultists are actually supplementing our forces with their own Mobile Suits. And they have GN Drives, albeit the fake ones."

Seira: "Yeah, GN Drive Taus, just like the one used by Starlight's variant of Ahead Sakigake. Though I doubt we will be able to get an original GN Drive, but I'm sure the upgrades on my 2wingS Gundam should be able to match the power of Aoi's Twin Drive System."

Kii: "Fight on, Seira- _chan_!"

Seira: "Yeah."

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, Aoi meets Orihime and Johnny in the office to talk about the new information she gained from Raichi, Mizuki, and Mikuru.

Orihime: "So, Kanzaki Mizuki has formed an unit with this Natsuki Mikuru..."

Johnny: "And they called it **_WM_** , complete with their own Gundams..."

Aoi: "Yes. They even got the information about Seira's cultists supplementing their own Mobile Suits to DreAca's forces."

Johnny: "New Mobile Suits? No way!"

Aoi: "Mikuru happens to have a photo of it, and I've saved it in my phone. Here, take a look."

Aoi shows Orihime and Johnny the photo that Mikuru shared to her.

Orihime: "These are..."

Johnny: "I recognize these slim-looking Gundams. They look like Seraphim Gundam."

Aoi: "Those Seraphim Gundams are called _Seiraph_. Yeah, as if Seira was an angel, which is downright nuts if you ask me because they keeps promoting Seira as their God or something."

Johnny: "If these are based from Seraphim Gundam, then they must have access to GN Drives."

Aoi: "Hopefully their GN Drives are the fake ones like Sakura's, not the original ones like mine."

Orihime: "Yes. If they really have the original GN Drives, then our forces will have a really hard time dealing with them, with you being the only one who can match their strengths."

Johnny: "But we can't rely on Kiriya- _honey_ too much. We need to power-up our other units, including the nearly-complete 5wingZ Gundam."

Aoi: "And train up Miyu- _chan_ even further."

Johnny: "Ah, yes. So that you can unleash the true power of your Ao Futuris together."

Aoi: "And... regarding Ichigo..."

Orihime: "I know, she's getting way more unstable than before."

Aoi: "What should we do?"

Orihime: "I'm afraid we have to put Hoshimiya on quarantine before she tries to rebel against us."

Johnny: "And to restore her mind to its former, un-defiled state, we definitely have no other option but to defeat Otoshiro once and for all."

Aoi: "I will do it, for the sake of everyone!"

Orihime: "I know you can, Kiriya. Keep believing in yourself, and your comrades. And also, comfort Hoshimiya and try to relieve her of her mind disturbance."

Aoi: "Most definitely."

After a few more talking, Aoi leaves Orihime's office and returns to the dorm to meet up with Ran and Miyu. They tries visiting Ichigo, but she won't open the door. Having no other choice, they decides to leave and continue Miyu's training sessions.

* * *

A few days later...

Orihime has decided to put Ichigo under quarantine in order to cleanse her mind of Seira's corruption. In the meantime, Miyu continues her training, and she seems to be having better progress on her synch-rate gain. And as a response to DreAca's new line of Mobile Suits, Starlight Academy has begun upgrading their Mobile Suits' weaponry just after the completion of 5wingZ Gundam.

In the hangar, Camilla is looking at her newly completed 5wingZ Gundam along with Hikari and Naoto.

Camilla: "Finally my Gundam is complete."

Hikari: "5wingZ Gundam, a Gundam made specifically to contradict very existence of 2wingS Gundam, and also to honor your namesake."

Naoto: "And thankfully we managed to convince Futuring Girl to supply a GN Drive for your Gundam, meaning that it should be able to match the power of DreAca's new Mobile Suits without too much trouble."

Camilla: "Not to mention the ability to utilize Seira's worst nightmare: Trans-Am System."

Hikari: "I should probably outfit our other main Mobile Suits with GN Drives."

Camilla: "Multiplying her nightmare many folds? *whistles* Please do."

Aoi and Miyu arrives at the hangar.

Aoi: "Hikari, Suzukawa- _san_ , time for another check on Miyu- _chan_ 's synch-rate."

Miyu: "My synch-rate should be relatively higher by now."

Naoto: "Okay, let's check it out."

Camilla: "Show me what you got, Miyu- _chan_."

AoIris docks with Futuring Star Booster to perform the synchronization test. After some testing, the results start appearing on Naoto's computer display.

Naoto: "55% synch-rate and 77.5% average rate? Nice, perhaps all those encouragements have finally started to kick in."

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_ , that was _odayaka janai_. We're only 2.5% away from reaching a significant performance increase."

Miyu: "Oh my, I can't wait to crank it up even more!"

Camilla: "Never forget, though, not to overwork yourself way too much."

Miyu: "But I also need to take example from Kanzaki- _senpai_. On her capabilities to break her own limits."

Aoi: "Each person is different, Miyu- _chan_. Some of them are extremely gifted, while some of them relied solely on pure training. Mizuki was both gifted and trained. Even with her supreme skills, she never stopped her training, even to the point where she overworked herself and put too much strain on her body. I did take several examples for her. Unlike Seira, who's just downright not making any sense whatsoever with how she managed to grow stronger for no reason."

The alarm goes off.

Aoi: "What the?! Did I accidentally call her off?!"

Naoto quickly checks on his spy drone, and finds out that Seira and Kii are leading 11 of the new Seiraphs to attack Galaxy Starlight.

Naoto: "Unfortunately, you're right. Otoshiro is now on the move with DreAca's new Mobile Suits."

Camilla: "Wow, what a crack-a-jack timing. You apparently just triggered her."

Aoi: "What, no! That was nothing but coincidence."

Naoto: "Anyway, we must prepare for launch."

Naoto then contacts Orihime.

Orihime: "Otoshiro and her new Mobile Suits are coming this way?"

Naoto: _"Right. Ao Futuris and 5wingZ are on standby, waiting to launch."_

Orihime: "Get Shibuki and Toudou ready, too. And, if possible, bring along PowaPowaPuririn for backup. We cannot take these new models lightly."

Naoto: _"Roger that_."

Naoto dismisses the call.

Orihime: "Galaxy Starlight will advance forward and provide fire support for our attacking force once they intercept the enemy forces!"

Johnny: "Let's go, yeah!"

Galaxy Starlight begins to move towards Seira's new forces. Meanwhile, Ran and Yurika are joining Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla in the hangar, standing by with their Gundams.

Ran: "Too bad they have to put all our upgrades on-hold. Luckily my second katana is ready."

Yurika: "And all I got is my existing beam cannons powered up. Seriously, I need to suck those idiots' blood for hindering our progress!"

Camilla: "But you better be careful because we're facing new models. We need to know their capabilities first."

Yurika: "You're right."

Naoto: "Preparations are set! Everyone, you ready?"

All: "Yes!"

Naoto: "Okay then, launch!"

Aoi: "Ao Futuris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Miyu: "--and Nijiyama Miyu!"

Ran: "Ranflakes, Shibuki Ran--!

Yurika: "Dark Rift, Toudou Yurika--!"

Camilla: "5wingZ, Camilla Dinah--!"

All: "Heading out!"

All four Gundams are launched, while PowaPowaPuririn are in standby. Meanwhile, in her room, Ichigo notices the coming of Seira.

Ichigo: "Seira...? Is she coming...?"

Galaxy Starlight continues advancing forward, following the four leading Gundams. Eventually, they makes contact with the enemy forces and begins their battle.

Kii: "Time for some payback, Aoi!"

Kii and three Seiraphs fire their ranged weapons at Aoi, which gets dodged easily. Aoi fires back at them with Prism Spiral in rapid-fire mode, but they also dodges the shot and blocks some of them with their GN Field.

Aoi: "Their mobility is good, and they even have GN Field, despite using only GN Drive Tau."

Aoi continues dodging the shots coming at her.

Aoi: "But...!"

Aoi decides to rush straight towards one of the Seiraphs, and clashes melee weapon.

Aoi: "It appears that its melee capablity is below average!"

The slash from Prism Spiral easily overpowers the Seiraph's beam saber and slices the Mobile Suit in half.

Kii: "What?!"

Miyu: "Nice!"

Aoi then fires three more shots at Kii. She quickly flies upward to dodge the shots.

Kii: "Darn! Well, they may be lacking in melee combat. But, don't forget that they still possess that Face Burst mode!"

Aoi: "Face Burst? Don't tell me--!"

All of a sudden, she finds three Seiraphs engaging their Face Burst Mode, venting a large amount of GN particles. They are aiming their cannons at Aoi.

Aoi: "I knew it!"

The three Seiraphs fires their powered-up GN Cannons at Aoi a few times, assisted by Kii. Miyu increases the particle generation output of the Twin Drive in order to gain more speed and dodge these powerful shots.

Kii: "Look at that power! I bet you won't be able to dodge all of them for too long."

Seira: "Kii, watch out behind you!"

Kii: "?!"

Camilla with her 5wingZ Gundam rushes toward Kii from behind. Kii quickly flies downward and fires her key-shaped weapon on rifle mode. Camilla fires back several times, but she gets distracted enough for those three Seiraphs to begin charging another shot and aims at Camilla."

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ , watch out! They're aiming at you now!"

Camilla: "What? Oh crud!"

The three Seiraphs from before fires their powered GN Cannons at Camilla. She quickly transforms her 5wingZ Gundam into Waverider mode and flies away before the combined shots hit her.

Camilla: "What amazing firepower."

Johnny replies through the comms channel.

Johnny: "That must be because they were originally Seravee's backpack. Hopefully they don't have Trial System inside."

Right after Camilla dodges the shot, 2wingS Gundam heads straight towards her. 5wingZ Gundam transforms back into MS mode and begins fighting 2wingS Gundam. Camilla uses her reverse-grip Ether Fang energy blades to parry Seira's Angely Diviner slash.

Seira: "A new model based from Zeta?"

Camilla: "This is something that contradicts the very existence of your Gundam, _divine one_!"

Seira: "It's you, the heretic replica of me!"

Camilla: "Who else? After all, I am an Anti-Seira!"

Seira: "Do you really need to deceive my little sister like that?!"

Camilla: "Oh, you heard of that? You must be calling her long after I left."

Seira: "What you were doing is heresy! It is not my destiny to make peace with Starlight Academy as it is against God's will!"

Camilla: "Which means you would go as far as abandoning your sister's wishes?! What kind of will was that?! It doesn't make any sense whatsoever!"

Seira begins to overpower Camilla's attack, but then Yurika comes and fires her camouflaged beam rifles at her, followed by Ran firing her shoulder beam cannons. Seira dodges quickly.

Yurika: "To hell with your God's will, you murderer!"

Yurika immediately rushes forward with her beam claws ready. As Yurika approaches, Seira does a reversal move to get behind Yurika. She kicks Yurika out of the way.

Yurika: "Aahh!"

Ran: "Yurika!"

Aoi: "No way, she's much faster than before. Then...!"

Aoi quickly rushes toward Seira while firing both her Prism Spirals in rifle mode multiple times. Seira easily dodges all the shots and then clashes with Aoi.

Aoi: "That power output, that speed, how the hell did you get stronger?"

Seira: "Like I always told you before, _if you're DO, I'm RE, and if you're RE, then I'm MI._ I will always be more steps ahead of you."

Aoi: "Can't get enough with your nonsense, eh, _divine one_?"

Seira: "This is not nonsense, this is God's blessing! Now, hand over Ichigo to me before I have to take drastic measures against you."

Aoi: "Never! Ichigo belongs to us!"

Seira: "You dare to defy God's will?"

Aoi: "Let me tell you this once again, Seira. In this idol world, there is no God!"

Ao Futuris' Twin Drive begins outputting more power as Aoi starts pushing Seira back quite a bit. Seira also tries to push Aoi back, leading to stalemate.

Seira: "You can't possibly say that!

Aoi: "Yes, I can."

Seira: "If that was the case, then...!"

Seira arms her improved Saint's Rays and fires it right at Aoi. Miyu quickly uses the GN Field to block the shots with, but they get knocked back due to the sheer power of that improved weapon.

Miyu: "Ugh! Even her ranged weapons are stronger now. We should go Trans-Am to match her strength."

Aoi: "Not yet. I'd rather not rely too much on that. In addition, your idol energy might not be enough yet to endure the strain from your ability."

Miyu: "That's no good... Uh-oh, here she comes again!"

Seira rushes toward Aoi again, this time around followed by Kii. However, Camilla quickly intercepts Kii by tackling her away, leaving Seira to fight one-on-one against Aoi. Camilla then begins to fight Kii again.

Kii: "Knock it off, you phony!"

Camilla: "Oh, you've abandoned the use of Seira's name to call me? How nice."

Kii: "It's not nice! You're using Seira- _chan_ 's identity to deceive her sister, despite the fact that you're nothing but an Anti-Seira!"

Camilla: "Because I know what Noelle truly wanted from the start!"

Kii and Camilla then begins their beam rifle duel. In the other side, Ran and Yurika begins to struggle fighting the Seiraphs. They are even able to shrug off Galaxy Starlight's strong fire support with their GN Field. Combined with their powerful cannon, Ran and Yurika are having a hard time trying to close in and fight them in close range.

Yurika: "These cannon shots are relentless, I'm tired of dodging them!"

Ran: "Can't even close in! We need backup!"

Ran decides to contact Naoto.

Ran: "Suzukawa- _san_ , we request immediate backup right about now."

Naoto: "Request acknowledged. PowaPuri are launching now."

Ran: "Nice."

The PowaPowaPuririn are then launched. As they're heading towards Ran and Yurika, they get bombarded by the Seiraphs, but the Galaxy Starlight tries to cover them by firing their own bombardment of beam cannons and missiles.

Otome: "Thank you, guys! Love You!"

Shion: "Don't get too distracted, Otome. Here they come!"

Some of the Seiraphs are coming towards PowaPowaPuririn, then begins firing their cannons. PowaPowaPuririn dodges them swiftly, followed by Sakura heading towards one of the Seiraphs. She does three quick slashes with her beam saber. The Seiraph is unable to block all three slashes and gets sliced in half in the third slash. Another Seiraph comes in and fires its cannon at Sakura, which gets dodged easily. Otome and Shion comes in to provide fire support, although their shots are blocked by the GN Field.

Yurika: "Nice distraction there."

Yurika comes in and fires her spreading blaster at the Seiraph that is blocking PowaPowaPuririn's attack. Since Yurika's spreading blaster uses physical ammunition, the shot breaks through the GN Field and slightly damages the Seiraph.

Yurika: "Ran, now!"

The Seiraph is left open for another attack, allowing Ran to close in fast and slice it apart.

Ran: "Finally got one."

Yurika: "There's still more, let's go!"

Ran: "Okay."

Meanwhile, Aoi and Camilla continues to battle Seira and Kii. Camilla starts slashing at Kii relentlessly, giving Kii a lot of trouble parrying Camilla's attacks. Kii finds an opening and dodges Camilla's next attack, then fires a shot. Camilla quickly dodges the shot. Not too far away from Camilla, Aoi and Seira continues clashing their melee weapons.

Aoi: "She really is getting stronger."

Seira: "Should I remind you one more time?"

Aoi: "No, just no."

Seira begins to push Aoi back.

Miyu: "Can't... hold on!"

Aoi: "Don't give up! Keep fighting back!"

However, no matter how hard Aoi and Miyu fights back, Seira keeps pushing them back.

Seira: "Give it up, Aoi, and let me gain Ichigo's trust."

Miyu: "I won't let you take Hoshimiya- _senpai_ away from Kiriya- _senpai_!!"

Once again, Miyu's synchronization rate shoots up to 100%.

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_!?"

Miyu: "TRANS-AM!"

Along with that, Ao Futuris goes Trans-Am and begins to push back against Seira's attack.

Seira: "There it is. I must outlast her Trans-Am in order to carry out the plan perfectly. Well, here goes nothing!"

Seira goes into SEED mode and begins powering up her slash even further. The two knocks each other away before they starts exchanging beam rifle shots. Aoi constantly changes her Prism Spiral firing mode between rapid-fire and normal shot, making dodging tricky. Seira counters by firing both Angely Diviners, but Aoi dodges the shot and quickly fires both Prism Spirals on beam magnum mode. Seira once again fires both Angely Diviners, and that shot are barely able to cancel out the beam magnum shot from the Prism Spirals.

Aoi: "Even her buster rifles are now on par with my beam magnum on Trans-Am."

Seira uses her beam-spam again against Aoi, but it gets dodged. The beam-spam also goes toward PowaPowaPuririn and they manages to dodge it. Seira continues beam-spamming, but Aoi rushes forward while grazing the bullet hell that comes at her. Seira stops her beam-spam and flips backward as Aoi comes and does a horizontal slash at her. Seira retaliates by doing a downward diagonal slash, and it also gets dodged by Aoi, leaving afterimages as she dodges. Aoi fires her beam magnum again, prompting Seira to fire her buster rifle to cancel out Aoi's shot. They continues cancelling out each other's shots for a while.

As Aoi and Seira continues battling it out, Camilla begins overpowering Kii bit by bit on their CQC duel. Kii is still trying to fight back, but she's getting pushed back even more when Yurika approaching and providing fire support for Camilla.

Yurika: "Let Yurika- _sama_ , the descendant of Dracula help you, my fellow vampire!"

Camilla: "Much appreciated. Let's have a dance of death with them."

Kii tries keeping some distance from Camilla by firing the gatling gun on her shield, but Camilla keeps rushing towards Kii while dodging the shots without too much trouble, with Yurika following behind Camilla, firing her spreading blaster at Kii.

Kii: "No, I can't keep up with them!"

Two Seiraphs comes to assist Kii, but Camilla switches to Waverider mode to try and outsmart the Seiraphs. Yurika rapidly fires her spreading blaster to distract Kii and the Seiraphs long enough so that Camilla can close in and destroy one Seiraph with a few swing of her Ether Fangs. After that, Camilla goes after Kii again while Yurika takes care of the other Seiraph.

Meanwhile, Seira is starting to get overpowered by Aoi in Trans-Am. She barely manages to keep up with Aoi's blazing-fast movement and quick attacks. Even beam-spamming doesn't do much for her.

Seira: "C'mon... C'mon... Just a little longer and the plan will go smoothly...!"

Aoi checks the time limit on her Trans-Am, and it's only 30 seconds remaining.

Aoi: "Only 30 seconds left, and she still isn't going down?"

Miyu: "This is no good, we must go full offensive."

Aoi: "That's what I've been doing."

Aoi rushes in and does multiple slashes with both Prism Spirals. All slashes gets dodged and Seira retaliates by firing her Smiter's Gatlings , which gets dodged to. Aoi backs off a little bit and fires all her ranged weapons. Seira then does several maneuvers to avoid all of those shots before firing both Angely Diviners at Aoi. The shots are blocked by Aoi using both Prism Spirals supported by GN Field. But, Trans-Am ends right after Aoi successfully blocked Seira's Angely Diviner shot.

Aoi: "No way... She lasted this long...!"

Miyu falls on her knees, exhausted due to the strain caused by going Trans-Am.

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_! You okay?"

Miyu: (pants) "Yeah... at least I don't simply fall unconscious like before..."

Aoi: "But, this _divine one_... She managed to outlast our Trans-Am. This can't be."

Seira: "I hope I don't have to remind you one more time, Starlight Queen."

Aoi: "I said I don't need to be reminded by the likes of you."

Seira: (sigh) "Well, thanks to you, my plan now works."

All of a sudden, something pretty big appears right behind Ao Futuris. It is a variant of Raphael Gundam with its Seravee II backpack, known as _Ralph Seiravee_. The Gundam apparently remained on camouflage this whole time.

Aoi: "What the--!"

The grappling arm of Ralph Seiravee's backpack grabs both Ao Futuris' arms while the Ralph Seiravee itself uses its right arm to break into Futuring Star Booster's cockpit and seize Miyu from inside.

Miyu: "K-Kiriya- _senpai_!!! Help!!"

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_?! What is--!"

Aoi notices Miyu being seized by Ralph Seiravee.

Aoi: "No! Miyu- _chan_!! Dammit, Seira, it must be the trap you set up!"

Seira: "Well, yes. And you fell for it easily. Now your Gundam can't operate at full power anymore with your apprentice now in our hands. Okay, let's back off now."

Aoi: "You're going nowhere! I'm taking Miyu- _chan_ back!"

Seira and the Ralph Seiravee quickly retreats with Miyu as their hostage. Aoi tries to chase them down, but her Ao Futuris cannot generate enough energy to boost forward since Miyu isn't there to help synchronizing the Twin Drive. The two finally goes out of Aoi's reach. Aoi then stops when she realizes that chasing them down is futile.

Aoi: "Damn you, Seira...! I swear I will take Miyu- _chan_ back, and then make you pay dearly for this!"

Kii and the other surviving Seiraphs are also retreating. Camilla and the others goes to Aoi.

Camilla: "Aoi, what happened? Where did Seira go?"

Aoi: "She led me into a trap and seized Miyu- _chan_."

Camilla: "What?! How is that possible?"

Aoi: "I don't know. She must have known our weakpoint, which is Miyu- _chan_ 's strain on her body after using Trans-Am. Now I can't chase them down because I can no longer operate my Gundam at full power until we rescue Miyu _-chan_."

Ran: "Damn that Seira. I hope she's not doing anything harsh to Miyu- _chan_."

Shion: "This is bad news indeed. And I doubt she's bringing Miyu- _chan_ straight back to DreAca. Let us go back and think our strategy on how we can rescue her."

Aoi: (sigh) "Okay..."

Aoi and the others decide to head back to Galaxy Starlight.


	21. You're Not Worthy

Aoi, Camilla, and the others return to Galaxy Starlight's hangar. Naoto and Hikari approaches Aoi as they're curious about what happened to Miyu.

Naoto: "Kiriya, where's Iris err I mean Nijiyama? We suddenly lost her signal during the battle."

Aoi: "Bad news, Suzukawa- _san,_ Hikari. Miyu- _chan_ was abducted."

Hikari: "What?! How?"

Aoi: "Seira apparently led me into a trap. For whatever reason, she seemed to know about Miyu- _chan_ 's weakness after using Trans-Am. She provoked Miyu- _chan_ to activate Trans-Am, and she managed to outlast our attacks until we ran out of Trans-Am duration. At that point, a new, unknown Mobile Suit managed to sneak behind me and seized Miyu- _chan_ from the backpack, then escaped with her."

Hikari: "That is nuts. How did she knew about that?"

Naoto: "I bet she's omniscient."

Camilla: "And probably omnipotent."

Yurika: "After all, she is very close of being a God."

Aoi: "And, oh, the new Mobile Suit that abducted Miyu- _chan_ looked like those Seiraphs, but it has a big backpack with grappling arms."

Naoto: "That must be a variant of Raphael Gundam. And, yes, Raphael is the name of an angel."

Camilla: "Another one with names derived from angels... Seira, you angelic bastard."

Hikari: "Where are they taking her? DreAca?"

Aoi: "I have no idea. I doubt they took Miyu- _chan_ to DreAca. They must have taken her somewhere else."

Camilla: "I bet they went to the place where the cultists are hiding."

Aoi: "Now that you mention it, Seira does have her own followers. Cultists, I should say. And like you said, they must've taken Miyu- _chan_ to the cultists' hideout."

Ran: "Nuts. The problem is, we don't know where they're hiding now."

Aoi: "KING_ _KongSan_ probably knows."

Hikari: " _KongSan_? What is that?"

Aoi: "An underground organization that helped the formation of **WM** , Mizuki and Mikuru's unit. The photo of Seiraphs that Mikuru gave me before came from that organization, too."

Camilla: "Then we should ask Mizuki. Who knows if she can tell us the location of those cultists' base."

Aoi: "Okay. I'll try and contact her, since I was able to get her contact number back when I last met her. But, let me do it on my mansion, however."

Aoi then returns to her mansion to try and contact Mizuki.

* * *

At the hangar of the Church of Seira Yamato, Miyu is dropped down by the Ralph Seiravee that took her. Down there, she is faced by Seira, who just got out of her Gundam.

Miyu: "You...!"

Seira: "Nijiyama Miyu, I presume. Or, should I call you Iris?"

Miyu: "Even you know my other name."

Seira: "Not only God knows your name, God also knows your origin as one of Starlight Queen's biggest fans."

Miyu: "Your God is definitely omniscient. No wonder you were able to exploit my weakness."

Seira: "In fact, I was just lucky that my guess was correct."

Miyu: "I'm sure I'm not hearing things."

Seira: "What? You're not gonna believe me? What a nay-sayer you are."

Miyu: "Then so what if I'm a nay-sayer? All you did was endangering my friends in Starlight Academy and trying to tear apart Kiriya- _senpai_ 's bond with her friends there, most especially with you trying to take Hoshimiya- _senpai_ from them!"

Seira: "It is God's will, and it is my destiny to be united with Ichigo. We are nothing but mere humans, including you. We humans have to submit to God's will, no matter what."

Miyu: "That isn't God's will! It is YOUR selfish will! You're not a good person, at all! And you claim yourself to be human? That is an utter nonsense at the highest order because you are NOT human!"

The pilot of Ralph Seiravee, who is apparently a student of DreAca, approaches Miyu with an angry face.

DreAca pilot: "You dare to insult the _Hallowed Child_?! God will not forgive you!"

Miyu: "What _Hallowed Child_?! Kiriya- _senpai_ told everyone that in this idol world, there is no God! There's no way I would believe in a God who wants to bring this idol world to ruin!"

DreAca pilot: "You even dare to insult God?!"

The pilot tries to slap Miyu pretty hard, but...

Seira: "Stop!"

The pilot stops mid-swing after she heard Seira's order.

Seira: "She will not be harmed in our custody. Remember our plan, she is to be traded with Ichigo."

DreAca pilot: "I understand. It was a great plan indeed for your ascension."

Miyu: "What?! You're going to trade me with Hoshimiya- _senpai_?!"

DreAca pilot: "Correct. And then, after that, that sacred union - **2wingS** \- shall be completed."

Miyu: "No! You're not gonna do that!"

Seira: "Yes, we will. After all, it was all our fate determined by God. Okay, take her, and we'll begin the broadcast."

Miyu: "No! Don't!"

Seira goes into the chapel along with the cult pilot forcing Miyu to move.

* * *

Back at Starlight Academy, Aoi managed to contact Mizuki while resting in her mansion. But Mizuki told Aoi that not even _KongSan_ knew the whereabouts of the cultists' hideout. Aoi looks disgusted about that.

Aoi: "Seriously, not even Mizuki know where they are..."

Suddenly, Ran rushes into Aoi's room.

Aoi: "Ran? What's wrong?"

Ran: "Look at your phone now! Seira is broadcasting something, and it is directed to all of us!"

Aoi: "What?! How did she--!? Oh no..."

Aoi quickly opens up her Aikatsu Phone and watches Seira's broadcast.

Seira: _"Greetings, idols of the Starlight Academy. This is Otoshiro Seira, the one and only..."_

Aoi: "Drats."

Seira: _"You must probably be aware that we've abducted one of your amazingly skilled pilot. And I'm sure that you want to rescue her so badly. Yes, I will let you rescue your pilot, but with a catch."_

Aoi: "Catch? What catch?"

Seira: _"You shall bring me Hoshimiya Ichigo, and trade her with your pilot. I will make sure that your pilot is safe in our custody until you bring me Ichigo. Because remember, it is our destiny. God willed the creation of **2wingS**_ **,** _a sacred union between me and Ichigo who shall bring down the Top Idol herself along with her new partner, and also bringing balance to this idol world through our God. Once again, I want you to bring Ichigo to me and trade her with your pilot. I will give you the coordinate to our chapel. And, Ichigo, if you're watching this... I shall be waiting for you because I know our destiny together. Also, you cannot trust the **Anti-Seira** that you currently have in your disposal now. Her existence alone is a heresy, blasphemy! So then, Starlight idols, I will be waiting in my chapel. Hope you'll respond quickly because this is our only warning to ensure that your special pilot is safe and sound. Otoshiro Seira, over and out."_

The broadcast ends there. Aoi and Ran looks angry after listening to that broadcast.

Ran: "Seira, you sick bastard... You actually wants to trade Miyu with Ichigo? There's no way we're going to agree with that!"

Aoi: "Calm down, Ran. I'm also trying to hold up my anger here, even though I'm struggling to do that, to be honest. We have to think of something."

Ran: "Right."

The two calms themselves down and begins to think of a plan. After a while, they finally finds one and begins arranging how to pull out their rescue operation. After that, they go out of Aoi's mansion. Along the way, they meets Ichigo again, having just started a heated argument with Camilla.

Camilla: "Oh, it's you."

Aoi: "Ichigo..."

Ichigo looks at Aoi with a particularly unhappy face.

Ichigo: "Aoi, so you lied to me this whole time..."

Aoi: "You watched Seira's broadcast, I presume?"

Ichigo: "Yes. And was it true?"

Aoi: "Right, it was all a lie, just like the cake."

Ran: "Especially since the real Seira has shown herself through that broadcast."

Ichigo: "Why? Just why?"

Camilla: "It was to ensure that you don't fall to the enemy hands. Don't you know what kind of crazed bastards those dreadful denizens are?"

Ichigo: "But I wanted a rematch against Mizuki! And since she already got a partner, Seira is gotta be the best partner for me to overcome her."

Camilla: (angrily) "You dumbass! Then what about Aoi right here?! Who is she to you?!"

Ichigo: "Aoi... she's my friend, of course. And my number one fan."

Camilla: "But you're going to abandon her and everyone in Starlight Academy by siding with Seira! Do you even know what will Seira do once she has fulfilled her mission?!"

Ichigo: "And what do you know about Aoi, Fake Seira?!"

Camilla: "I am not Seira, definitely. I am Camilla Dinah, who exists to honor that one person who unfortunately shares the same birthdate as Seira. And what do I know about Aoi? Well, I trusted her, and I also trust her friends, including you. I have no place in DreAca because they preferred Seira more than me just because how differant I am from Seira, the one I loathe the most! She screams perfection all over the place with no clear explanation as to how she became so perfect like that. That was why I rejected you when you asked about partnership with me. I want to be human, more human than Seira could ever hope to be."

Ichigo: "That is why you don't have any glimpse of me radiating from you, unlike Seira."

Camilla: "Is that the only reason why you want to be with her? Don't you know what would happen to Soleil once Seira fulfilled her destiny with you? They will be pretty much history, just like Tristar!"

Ichigo: "But, I only wanted to have a rematch with Mizuki again. Why you--"

Camilla: "Are you truly deaf, or have you closed your heart?!"

Aoi: "Camilla, enough."

Camilla: "But--!"

Aoi: "Just let her go."

Camilla: "Are you kidding me?! Let her go?!"

Aoi: (whispers) "I already have a plan set up to rescue Miyu- _chan_ without having to trade Ichigo. You just need to play along."

Camilla: (whispers) "Are you serious? Will it succeed?"

Aoi: (whispers) "The probability of success is very high. You can count on it."

Camilla: (whispers) "Okay then, I'll try and stick to your plan."

Aoi: (sigh) "Okay, Ichigo. We'll do what you want us to do, deliver you to Seira."

Ichigo: "You sure? No more lies?"

Aoi: "As long as they kept Miyu- _chan_ safe, I can't disagree. We'll bring you to her and have it your way."

Ichigo: "Okay then, thank you for being considerate."

Aoi: "Because I am your number one fan, I can't fail you like that. I'll contact Seira to let her know that we're coming."

Aoi goes back to her mansion and contacts Seira through the number she showed from that broadcast.

Aoi: "Seira, isn't it? I have Ichigo ready for you. We better see Miyu- _chan_ safe if you want to get Ichigo."

Seira: _"Worry not, Starlight Queen. Your apprentice is safe with us. I'm glad you're willing to corporate with us. God truly is good."_

Aoi: "Should I remind you? In this idol world, there is no God."

Seira: _"Enough. You wanna get your apprentice back or not?"_

Aoi: "Shut up. I'm going now. Miyu- _chan_ better be safe the second I step into that damned chapel of yours."

Aoi immediately stops the call and goes back out of her mansion.

Ichigo: "Are we going now?"

Aoi: "Yes."

Camilla: "I'll accompany you."

Aoi: "Much appreciated."

Ichigo: "Don't come near me, you're not Seira."

Camilla: "You--!"

Aoi: "Stop it. We better get going now. Ran, I want you to tell Headmistress about my plan with this. Make sure nobody gets the wrong idea."

Ran: "Understood."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Camilla heads to the hangar while Ran heads to Orihime's office.

Once they reach the hangar...

Naoto: "Where are you going? Don't tell me that--!"

Ichigo: "Yes, I'm going for Seira."

Naoto: "You can't! Have you lost your mind?!"

Aoi: "Suzukawa- _san_ , calm down! This is part of the plan."

Naoto: "What plan?"

Aoi: *whispers* *whispers*

Naoto: "I see, hope you succeed."

Ichigo: "Good. Now let's get going."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Camilla immediately boards their respective Gundams and goes to the launchpad.

Ichigo: "XNStrike, Hoshimiya Ichigo--!"

Aoi: "Ao Futuris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Camilla: "5wingZ, Camilla Dinah--!"

All: "Heading out!"

The three heads out to the chapel where Seira resides.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Ran tells the others about Ichigo's departure after telling Orihime about Aoi's plan to rescue Miyu.

Yurika: "Are you kidding me?! You let Ichigo out to exchange her with Iris err I mean Miyu?!"

Hikari: "You must be out of your mind, Ran."

Ran: "I'm not done yet, c'mon!"

Sakura: "But still, that's--"

Ran: "Why we simply let her go is because it was part of our plan. Once the plan is set in motion, I'm positive that Seira will be PISSED."

Yurika: "Which means you're going to trick, no, troll her? How?"

Ran: "We'll just wait and see."

Yurika: "Hope you're telling the truth, or I'll suck your blood."

* * *

After about 15 minutes of flying towards the coordinates of Seira's chapel, the three finally reaches the designated coordinates, which is located at a relatively forested area. However, there doesn't seem to be anything there except trees. They lands their Gundam near the designated coordinates

Camilla: "Okay, where is that chapel?"

Aoi: "Don't tell me Seira gave us the wrong coordinates."

Ichigo: "She didn't. I'm sure this gotta be the place."

Camilla: "How can you be so sure of that? What? Do you truly believe that Seira is a divine, omniscient figure?"

Ichigo: "Believe me, I wouldn't go that far."

Camilla: "Truly?"

Ichigo: "Yes."

Camilla: "I don't believe you still..."

Aoi starts calling out for Seira.

Aoi: "Hey, _divine one_! We're here now! Show us the way to your hideout!"

All of a sudden, the ground where they're standing starts to shake. Aoi steps back as a hidden gate opens right below her. The gate that leads to an underground chapel where Miyu is kept hostage by Seira and her cultists.

Ichigo: "I knew it."

Aoi: "This is it, huh?"

As Ichigo and Camilla get off their Gundams, Aoi checks her phone for something before eventually gets off of Gundam. They enters the gate and finds a church hidden inside a fairly big underground dome. They are immediately approached by two guards.

Chapel Guard 1: "You must be those heretics."

Chapel Guard 2: "You guys are lucky that our _Hallowed Child_ is the one inviting you here. If not, we would've kicked you out of here the instant we see you trespassing here."

Chapel Guard 1: "Including you, the blasphemous Anti-Seira."

Camilla: "Shut up. I may be blasphemous, but still better than a _false god_ who's being perfect for no reason whatsoever."

Chapel Guard 1: "What? Trying to mock the _Exalted Daughter_ , aren't you!?"

Ichigo: "Stop. We gotta enter now. Seira is waiting."

Aoi: "Fine. Step aside, we're going in."

Ichigo, Aoi, and Camilla opens the front door and enters the main hall of the chapel. The majority of the windows in the chapel has stained glass arts. Some of those stained glass arts looks awfully familiar to Aoi, but she couldn't grasp their familiarity. Ahead of them stands a statue of a familiar-looking man in a robe and a smaller statue of an eight-winged Gundam. Everything else just looks like an ordinary chapel or a cathedral.

Camilla: "That statue... looks familiar. Is it...?"

Aoi: "Gotta be their God, I bet. Their real God."

Camilla: "And there's only a few people in here. I thought she has more followers."

Seira shows up from behind the God's statue along with Miyu.

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_!"

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Camilla: "So, now we've come face-to-face, _divine one_."

Seira: "Camilla, you deceiver..."

Aoi: "Shut up. I am grateful that you kept Miyu- _chan_ safe. And now, you're going to ruin our bonds..."

Ichigo: "Seira..."

Seira: "Ah, Hoshimiya Ichigo. How I've waited to be united with you, fulfilling our destiny together as **2wingS**."

Miyu: "No, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Don't do that!"

Ichigo: "I'm sorry, Miyu- _chan_. There is no turning back. I want to have a rematch with Mizuki, and Seira is the only one who can fulfill my destiny."

Miyu: "Then what about Kiriya- _senpai_?!"

Ichigo: "Once again, I'm so sorry."

Miyu: "You're abandoning her for that _false god_ 's sake?! Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , you idiot!"

Ichigo starts to walk towards Seira, right at the front of the statue. Both Aoi and Miyu looks down and depressed.

Seira: "At last, we're united now."

Ichigo: "Yeah."

Seira: "Our destiny shall be fulfilled, as we will complete this sacrament. The holy sacrament that will bring **2wingS** to its completion."

Aoi: "But--"

Ichigo: "What?"

Aoi: "I don't think Mizuki would agree with that union."

Ichigo: "Meaning?"

Aoi: "This is what I meant!"

Aoi points at the ceiling as it suddenly breaks, revealing Mizuki and Mikuru jumping down into the main hall using hookshots.

Cultists: "What the hell?!"

Mikuru quickly grabs Miyu off Seira's side, while Mizuki lands behind Seira and puts her on a deadlock.

Mikuru: "Yes, got her!"

Miyu: "Whoa!"

Without delay, Mikuru swings toward Aoi and drops Miyu right near her.

Aoi: "You made it, Mikuru!"

Camilla: "WM?!"

Seira: "Kanzaki Mizuki, you're alive?! How?! And how did you find this place?!"

Mizuki: "I cannot die even if you killed me. And as to how I found this place, Kiriya relayed me your broadcast."

Seira: "Did you plan for this, Aoi?!"

Aoi: "Yes! I planned this all along! And now it has been set in motion! Surprised that you weren't aware of it despite you being omniscient. Haha, U MAD?"

Ichigo: "Aoi! Why?! You lied to me again! I thought you were letting me go!"

Mizuki: "Because after all, the cake is a lie. You cannot unite with Otoshiro, because your true partner is Kiriya!"

Seira: "What are you talking about? It is God's will that **2wingS** has to be created with me and Ichigo, and you cannot defy Him!"

Mizuki: "What God? Him?"

Mizuki looks at the two statues, and she immediately recognizes it.

Mizuki: "As I suspected, those guys aren't just worshipping Otoshiro Seira. Their real God is none other than **Kira Yamato**. So, this is not the Church of Seira Yamato, but the **Church of Jesus Yamato**! Yes, that massive Gary Stu Himself. No wonder no one wants to defy Him."

Aoi: "Kira Yamato, you said? Which means Seira's holiness and divinity came from--!"

Seira: "Yes, from my _Hallowed Father_ , Lord Kira. And this fact I embrace."

Aoi: "And that Gundam statue with eight wings?"

Mizuki: "It's Strike Freedom Gundam, Kira's honored Gundam."

Camilla: "That explains why she survived AoIris' self-destruct explosion. _Mein Gott_ , Seira, you're a totally screwed-up idol to the core if you truly believe that you're the _Hallowed Child_ of Kira."

Seira: "It is my destiny, and none may fight it! Ichigo, I'm coming for you!"

Seira struggles hard enough and releases herself from Mizuki's grip. She goes toward Ichigo, trying to take her back.

Camilla: "Oh no, you don't!"

Camilla rushes forward and...

Camilla: "ZETA PUUUUNCH!!!"

...she punches Seira right in the face, knocking her back to Mizuki.

Seira: "Uaagghh!"

Mizuki catches Seira and puts her in a deadlock again. At the same time, Aoi follows Camilla and quickly seizes Ichigo.

Ichigo: "No!!"

Seira: "Ugh, Ichigo!"

Camilla: "Great, the plan is proceeding smoothly, Aoi!"

Aoi: "Nice job punching the _false god_ too, Camilla."

Ichigo: "Aoi! You cannot do that! There's no way I can have a rematch with Mizuki without the aid of Seira!"

Mizuki: "What are you talking about, Ichigo? You have your true ULTIMATE partner right there, and she is your number one fan!"

Ichigo: "No! I can't! Let me go! Let me unite with Seira! She is more ultimate than ultimate, and she is what I truly need!!"

Ichigo starts to struggle, trying to break loose from Aoi's grip.

Mikuru: "Okay everyone, we better escape from here before we get surrounded by those angry cultists."

Ichigo: "Just let me go, Aoi! LET ME GO!!"

Aoi: "I'm sorry."

Aoi quickly hits Ichigo on the back of her neck, causing her to fall unconscious. Aoi carries Ichigo and everyone quickly escapes from the chapel. Once they get outside, Mizuki and Mikuru holds off the cultists using their Swallowtail moves while Aoi puts Ichigo into XNStrike's cockpit, goes back into her AoIris with Miyu, and takes off alongside Camilla.

Mizuki: Nice, they've escaped. Now let us escape too."

Mikuru: "Okay."

**WM** utilizes their Swallowtail maneuvers to outrun the cultists and reach their Gundams. They quickly board their Gundams and flies away.

Cultists: "Dammit! Launch our Ralph Seiravee and chase them down!"

The Ralph Seiravee is quickly deployed to chase down Aoi and the others. But, once launched, **WM** is already prepared to intercept it.

DreAca pilot: "Outta my way!"

Mikuru: "Nope, you gotta blast through us first, new model!"

DreAca pilot: "How dare you!"

Ralph Seiravee fires its beam rifle several times. **WM** dodges the shots smoothly, then retaliates by firing their own beam rifles. Ralph Seiravee then activates its GN Field to block the shots.

Mizuki: "As I expected, they also gave that one a pseudo GN Drive. However...!"

Mizuki pulls off her claymore, which was carried over from her old Gundam Dichotomy.

Mizuki: "...it won't be able to stand against this weapon!"

Mizuki rushes toward Ralph Seiravee and does a downward diagonal slash. Ralph Seiravee deploys its GN Claws and in turn activates the beam sabers on its claws to parry Mizuki's attack.

Mikuru: "Wow!"

Mizuki: "That arm...!"

DreAca pilot: "Let's not forget that Ralph Seiravee is based from Raphael Gundam!"

Ralph Seiravee then begins shooting powerful beams from its GN Claws. Mizuki and Mikuru dodges most of the shots while also blocking a few of them with their combined GN Fields.

Mikuru: "We also have our own GN Drives. The original ones, to top it off."

DreAca pilot: "Don't get cocky!"

Mikuru: "We aren't cocky."

Mikuru rushes forward with her double beam saber ready and begins clashing against the Ralph Seiravee. Mizuki provides fire support with her claymore set into blaster mode.

Mizuki: "We shouldn't be wasting our time. We better go all out and get away from here as fast as possible before reinforcements arrive."

Mikuru: "Uh, okay."

Mizuki: "Then let's use Trans-Am attack on her!"

Mikuru: "Roger!"

Both: "TRANS-AM!"

**WM** activates their Trans-Am System.

DreAca pilot: "Crud! I better go Trans-Am, too!"

Ralph Seiravee also goes Trans-Am, then proceeds to fire its double beam cannon. Mikuru spins her double beam saber, creating a barrier powerful enough to block the shot. Mizuki rushes forward and does several quick slashes at Ralph Seiravee using the claymore. The two clashes for a while, but Mizuki seems to be having the upper hand despite wielding such a relatively heavy weapon. The Ralph Seiravee starts having some trouble trying to parry all of Mizuki's attacks.

DreAca pilot: "Dammit. I can't keep up with her!"

Mizuki: "I told you, we have the original GN Drives. Mikuru!"

Mikuru: "Yes!"

Mizuki does a very powerful slash that causes the Ralph Seiravee to get knocked back by the sheer force of that slash despite of it being parried. Mikuru spins her double beam saber again and throws it. Mizuki fires five shots from her claymore in blaster mode at the spinning beam saber, causing her shots to become small-sized spreading beams. Ralph Seiravee tries blocking the spreading beams using the GN Field, but the sheer overwhelming amount of beams overpower the GN Field and breaks it, causing the beams to hit Ralph Seiravee and causing substantial damage on it.

DreAca pilot: "UWAAA!!"

Ralph Seiravee begins to fall, but the pilot tries to stabilize.

Mizuki: "That's our chance. We gotta go."

Mikuru: "Okay. See ya, dumb cultists!"

**WM** quickly flies away, leaving the damaged Ralph Seiravee behind.

DreAca pilot: (pants) "Is this... is this the power of the Top Idol...?"

Weakened, the Ralph Seiravee returns to the chapel.


	22. Eye for an Eye (Deicide II)

Ichigo, Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla finally arrives at Galaxy Starlight's hangar. Their friends, curious on how Aoi pulled off her plan, have gathered in the hangar to see Aoi's success.

Aoi: "I'm back."

Miyu: "With me returning home safely."

Everyone are surprised to see Miyu successfully rescued.

Sakura: "Aoi- _sama_! You made it."

Hikari: "Wow, you really did rescue Miyu without having to trade her with Ichigo!"

Otome: "Great job there, Aoi- _tan_. Love You!"

Miyu: "Now that you mention it, it was an unbelievable plan."

Ran: "That is why I told everyone to trust Aoi."

Yurika: "Well, you're lucky you don't get your blood sucked by me. Still, I'm not saying that your plan isn't great."

Shion: "I'm positive that Seira must be really pissed by now."

Camilla: "Certainly."

Ichigo have regained consciousness in XNStrike's cockpit and gets out.

Aoi: "Oh, you're awake?"

Ichigo approaches Aoi, pauses for a moment right in front of her, and slaps her across the face very suddenly.

Aoi: "Ugh."

Ran: "Ichigo!!"

Right after being shaken by that slap, Aoi looks back at Ichigo with a cold stare from her eyes.

Ichigo: "Why are you looking at me like that? Once again, you've lied to me, and you even took me away from Seira, even though I was very close of uniting with her! And you used Mizuki, of all people, to do that! I just can't believe you would go that far!"

Aoi: "Say that to Kaede!"

Ichigo: "But she's dead!"

Aoi: "Yes, dead. And that's because of Seira, our enemy! Have your heart become oh-so-corrupted that you'd rather abandon me and everyone in Starlight just for your egoistical desire to have a rematch against Mizuki?!"

Camilla: "Even Mizuki herself told you that Aoi is your true, ULTIMATE partner!"

Ichigo: "That isn't true! I know fully, deep in my heart, that Seira is more ultimate than ultimate!"

Camilla: "Have you lost your mind, Ichigo?! Lemme tell ya, she is NOT human!"

Ichigo: "Neither are you! You're just an Anti-Seira! You're nothing but--"

Before Ichigo could even finish her angry rants, Ran and Yurika catches her and tries to drag her away from Aoi and Camilla.

Ichigo: "Ran?! Yurika?! No! Release me!"

Ran: "Enough, Ichigo! Can't you see our current situation here with your own eyes?"

Yurika: "Should I seriously suck your blood for being egoistical like that?"

Ichigo: "I said let me go!"

Ran: "At this rate, we have to seriously place you under heavy quarantine for being so corrupted by Seira's influence like that. Yurika, let's get her out of here."

Yurika: "Okay."

Yurika helps Ran drag Ichigo away from Aoi and Camilla. Aoi can only watch with a pity.

Aoi: (sigh)

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ , you okay?"

Aoi: "I'm okay..."

Camilla: "At this rate, we have no other choice. Once we get the chance, we go out there and annihilate Seira once more. She may have survived your Gundam's explosion before. But next time, she won't be so lucky anymore. We'll seriously kill her off this time and send her soul to the afterlife."

Aoi: "Correct, and also to show those denizens of dread that in this idol world, there is no God. We choose our own fate and shape our own future. Make them realize that we idols can cope in an idol world without God who strictly determines our fate and future.

Miyu: "I'm with you, Kiriya- _senpai,_ Dinah- _senpai_. And I actually still need more training..."

Aoi: "Yeah... Anyway, we have to report to Headmistress and Johnny- _sensei_."

Miyu: "Sure."

Aoi and Miyu leaves the hangar and heads to Orihime's office.

Aoi: (knocks the door) "Excuse me."

Aoi opens the door and enters the room with Miyu.

Orihime: "Oh, Kiriya. I've heard of what happened. I'm glad that you succeeded in saving Nijiyama without having to exchange her with Hoshimiya. Your plan with involving Kanzaki worked perfectly."

Johnny: "Great job, _honey_. Yeah!"

Orihime: "Uh, Kiriya, what's with your cheek? Did you get bitten by a bug?"

Aoi: "It was Ichigo, not a bug. She was angry at me for taking her away from Seira."

Orihime: "Really? Has she been corrupted that much?"

Aoi: "Afraid so, Headmistress. Not only did we piss off Seira, but also Ichigo because of how badly she wanted to have a rematch against Mizuki but with Seira instead of us."

Johnny: "This is terrible news indeed. We have to think of a better way to cleanse her from Otoshiro's influence completely, now that she has known who Camilla- _honey_ is."

Orihime: "Wasn't the only way is to finish off Otoshiro one more time?"

Miyu: "Yeah, you did mention that before."

Orihime: "Perhaps we should move to the offensive again. I'm sure DreAca and Otoshiro's cultists are at a disadvantage right now since their plan to take Hoshimiya has failed."

Johnny: "Oh, didn't you have Kanzaki- _honey_ help you retrieve Iris- _honey_ from Otoshiro?"

Miyu: "It's _Miyu_ , not _Iris_."

Aoi: "Yes, she did. She also identified who was the God - the _Hallowed Father -_ that Seira's been referring to all the time. That God is... **Kira Yamato** , along with **Strike Freedom Gundam**."

Johnny: "Kira Yamato, you said? The one notorious for being a pacifist fighter done wrong? Also the 2nd worst God-Mode Mary Sue of Gundam?"

Aoi: "That's Him, right? Which means we aren't actually dealing with the Church of Seira Yamato, but primarily the **Church of Jesus Yamato** instead."

Orihime: "The identification of Kira as their God actually makes it clear as to why Otoshiro never cease of being overpowered like crazy. Kira Himself was like that. And the fact that Otoshiro once survived your Gundam's explosion, she actually pulled off a Jesus Yamato act because Kira has done this thing before."

Miyu: "Surviving a Gundam's self-destruct explosion even though it was clearly fatal?"

Orihime: "Yes."

Johnny: "Insane, huh? Obviously, we can't let them do as they wish. We definitely have to go offensive again ASAP. If they're trying to escape, we'll just chase them down to Timbuktu, to the ends of the earth."

Aoi: "Certainly."

After a few more talking, Aoi and Miyu leaves Orihime's office and heads to the dorm. On the way, they meet Ran and Yurika.

Aoi: "Ran, Yurika, how is Ichigo."

Ran: "As per Suzukawa- _san_ 's request, we took Ichigo to a safer quarantine chamber."

Yurika: "We have no other choice but to put her under heavy quarantine. That unholy Seira has corrupted her so much to the point where she would force her way to abandon us. I doubt sucking her blood would cleanse her from that corruption."

Ran: "So, where did you go after we pulled Ichigo away?"

Aoi: "I went to Headmistress' office. They told me that they are planning to go offensive again by targeting the chapel itself."

Yurika: "So, we're going to crush those cultists? Not DreAca?"

Miyu: "DreAca will most definitely show up to try and defend the chapel. I remember the Raphael-knockoff that abducted me was piloted by a DreAca idol."

Aoi: "Another proof that the Jesus Yamato cultists are working together with DreAca."

Ran: "Jesus Yamato cultists? Does that mean--!"

Aoi: "Yes, these guys are primarily worshipping Kira Yamato, and in turn worships Seira as the _Hallowed Child_ of Kira. That explains why Seira is so overpowered since the day she debuted, even surviving my Gundam's explosion."

Yurika: "They never stop pretending themselves of being oh-so-holy like that. Seriously, I wanna suck their blood."

Ran: "You'll get the chance later. Just be patient. While we're all waiting for our next assault, why don't we go get some more practice and also help with our Gundams' maintenance?"

Aoi: "Good idea."

Ran: "Not to mention I was informed by Spicy Ageha that my new weapon is arriving very-very soon."

Aoi: "What new weapon?"

Ran: "Myself."

Miyu: "What? Shibuki- _senpai_ herself? What does that mean?"

Ran: "I'm not kidding, that weapon is literally me, _Shibuki_ , but with different kanji."

Aoi: "If your _Shibuki_ means _purple spray_ , then that new weapon called _Shibuki_ means..."

Ran: "Death Weapon, a devastating hybrid cannon for my Ranflakes."

Miyu: (shudders) "Shibuki- _senpai_ is a Death Weapon? Uhh, scary."

Aoi: "Especially because she was once a Demon Coach. With her as a Demon Coach, I bet your training will be much more efficient, Miyu- _chan_."

Miyu: "Eh?"

Ran suddenly enters her Demon Coach mode.

Ran: "Fufufu... So, are you prepared for my intense training?"

Miyu: (shudders again)

* * *

Back at the Church of Jesus Yamato...

The Dreamstorm Carrier is currently on standby near the church. DreAca idols and some of the cultists are in Tiara's room discussing their next move.

Tiara: "So, Kanzaki Mizuki herself and also Natsuki Mikuru came and thwarted your plan of trading Nijiyama Miyu with Hoshimiya Ichigo..."

Seira: "Yes, we were so close of completing the union. They even wrecked our new Ralph Seiravee."

Asagi: "Damned Starlight Queen. This is blasphemy at the highest order."

Kii: "So, what is our next move, now that we failed to complete the union?"

Cult leader: "I believe we have to join up with our northern faction at Hokkaido. We can't rely too much on our Seiraphs alone, we need backups."

Maria: "You have allies there?"

Vice cult leader: "Yes."

Sora: "They must be also Seira's fanbase just like you."

Cult leader: "Obviously. Their influence grows quite a lot in that region, making people around them support our _Exalted Daughter_ and the creation of **2wingS**. If we can get there and group up with them, I'm positive that we can strike back at those heretics with a lot more power in our disposal."

Vice cult leader: "We actually have more factions scattered across the mainland, but their influence isn't as strong as ours due to those accursed Starlight idols. It would be wise to gather everyone up and make a giant deathball for our big counterattack."

Tiara: "A nice idea indeed. That should be our answer to take down Starlight Academy, and also to retrieve Hoshimiya from their clutches."

Cult leader: "Yes. With our powers combined, we'll be able to bring **2wingS** to its completion. Praise Lord Kira, praise the _Hallowed Child_."

Vice cult leader: "Amen."

Kii: "So, when will we head to Hokkaido to meet up with that faction?"

Tiara: "Tomorrow may be our best bet, we can't waste too much time because Starlight Academy will most likely chase us down."

Vice cult leader: "At the meantime, we'll prepare our church to liftoff for tomorrow. Yes, our church is actually part of a warship."

Tiara: "Why don't you just go with us in this carrier?"

Vice cult leader: "We can't. We cannot leave such a holy place behind."

Tiara: "Okay then. Let us be prepared for our departure tomorrow, then."

Cult leader: "Certainly. May Lord Kira bless all of you."

The cultists leave Tiara's office.

Seira: "My fanbase is all over Japan. If they combine their powers together... I'll be able to make that blessed union come true."

Kii: "I'm sure it will, Seira- _chan_. I'll support you with everything I have."

Sora: "I'm also here."

Maria: "Always by your side."

Seira: "Thank you, everyone."

* * *

Later that night, back at Starlight Academy...

Ever since Ichigo was put under quarantine, Miyu had no choice but to sleep with Aoi in Blue Nova Mansion along with Camilla. Before they go to sleep, they are chatting quite a bit.

Miyu: "Hope I'm not making your bed too cramped, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Aoi: "Worry not, Miyu- _chan_. This bed is big enough for us all. Thankfully we're all pretty slim to begin with."

Miyu: "After all, as idols, we always need to keep an eye on our body shape."

Aoi: "Exactly."

Camilla: "But you gotta watch out, because I can't stay still while sleeping. All of us on this bed, you two will get kicked a lot by me."

Aoi: "Nuts..."

Camilla: "Don't worry, though. None of you will end up falling off the bed."

Miyu: "Are you sure?"

Camilla: "Just trust me on that one."

Aoi: "If we all fall off the bed because of you... it won't end well for ya."

Camilla: (gulp)

Aoi: "Man, I can't believe we can still goof around like that in our current serious situation."

Miyu: "That's right. We're going offensive again tomorrow, directly attacking the church, and also DreAca if they're around."

Camilla: "Because we pissed Seira off, I bet she'll fight us all like madmen to take Ichigo from us."

Aoi: "But of course we won't let her, because Ichigo is ours, not hers."

Camilla: "Yes. To hell with Kira, we don't need Him in this world."

Aoi: "With Miyu- _chan_ 's training going more smoothly thanks to the Demon Coach Ran, we'll have a better chance of winning this time around."

Miyu: "Yeah, Shibuki- _senpai_ was unbelievably strict during all those. Hopefully my synch-rate is now around 60's."

Aoi: "Hope so, since it will make the Twin Drive's power even more amazing."

Miyu: "And I pray that Hoshimiya- _senpai_ will return to normal after we defeated them..."

Camilla: "Me too."

Aoi: "Okay then, let us all sleep and prepare our stamina for our next operation tomorrow."

Miyu and Camilla nods, and then everyone goes to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning...

In the cloudy day, the Jesus Yamato cultists lift off their chapel in warship mode, accompanied by the Dreamstorm Carrier. They begin heading towards Hokkaido to meet up with their allies there. But, just after a little while, they suddenly get attacked by several groups of Jegan variants and Re-GZ variants. They are revealed to be **_KongSan_ 's** MS squadron, led by Captain Nakimoto in his warship. Seira is quickly deployed in her 2wingS Gundam to intercept the attacking forces.

Tiara: "Where did they come from?

Seira: "They must be from Mizuki's faction. They probably knew our plan and are now trying to stop us."

Tiara: "Then we must keep those forces at bay until we can reach the sea."

Seira: "Affirmative."

Some of the Jegans are firing their missile launchers, prompting Seira to shoot down the missiles using her CIWS. Seira then proceeds to disable the Jegans with her waist-mounted gatling blasters. With Seira distracted by the attacking forces, _KongSan_ 's warship goes straight against the cultists' warship, firing their main guns at them.

Cult leader: "Shake them off! Don't let them sink us!"

The Church manages to dodge the shots from the enemy's main guns.

Nakimoto: "A pretty agile ship, eh? Keep firing, they won't be able to keep dodging like that!"

KS operator: "Roger that!"

 _KongSan'_ s warship continues firing thair main guns. Eventually, some of them hits the Church's warship.

Cult vice-leader: "Ugh! We're hit!"

Cult leader: "Stabilize!"

In DreAca...

Chiyuri: "The cultists' warship is hit!"

Tiara: "No good. Get Himesato ready and have her guard the cultists' warship."

Chiyuri: "Roger!"

Maria in her Fahtz Seibzehn is launched and positions herself on the Church's warship, return firing at the _KongSan'_ s warship.

Cult leader: "Good, the _Virgin Mary_ of DreAca is protecting us. We shouldn't worry too much now.

Cultist operator: "Sir, we detected another vehicle coming!"

Cult leader: "What is it?"

Cultist operator: "It is... a star-shaped giant carrier! It's Galaxy Starlight!"

Cult leader: "No way, those heretics?!"

It is indeed Galaxy Starlight heading straight at both Dreamstorm Carrier and the cultists' warship.

Johnny: "There's someone engaging DreAca and that one warship. Who are those?"

Orihime: "I'll try contacting the captain of the warship."

Orihime starts contacting the captain of _KongSan_ 's warship.

Orihime: "You, the one attacking DreAca, identify yourself."

Nakimoto: "Ah, if it isn't Mitsuishi Orihime. This is Captain Nakimoto from **KING_ _KongSan_** , the ones backing up Kanzaki Mizuki."

Orihime: "Oh, so you're the one helping Kanzaki all this time. We heard about you from Kiriya."

Nakimoto: "Correct. And it appears you're going to intercept the escaping DreAca and the cultists, am I right?"

Orihime: "Precisely."

Nakimoto: "Okay then, we shall work together to bring them down. After all, you were the one housing Kanzaki back then."

In the hangar, Aoi, Miyu, Camilla, Ran, and Yurika are standing by inside the control room while waiting for the launch order. Aoi is now looking at Naoto's spy drone monitor, checking on the battle between DreAca and the cultists against _KongSan_.

Aoi: "So, Mizuki and Mikuru did manage to escape and then sends her _KongSan_ buddies to go after DreAca."

Yurika: "Which is good."

Ran: "But Seira is out there, giving them a lot of trouble."

Aoi: "Yeah, she's protecting the two ships with her 2wingS Gundam."

Yurika: "Even that _virgin idol_ got mixed in with the defense."

Camilla: "Maria, huh?"

Ran: "Then this is going to be a good time to try out my newly-arrived hybrid cannon."

Miyu: "Shibuki- _senpai_ , literally."

Naoto's communicator on his computer beeps. It is the launch order from Orihime.

Naoto: "Headmistress has issued the launch order for you all. Get ready."

All: "Roger!"

Back at _KongSan_ 's warship...

KS operator: "Galaxy Starlight is going to launch their Mobile Suits."

Nakimoto: "Nice. Fire our smoke grenades at those cultists and give 'em some surprise!"

KS operator: "Roger that, Captain."

 _KongSan_ fires some smoke grenades at the cultists' warship and Dreamstorm Carrier, preventing them to see anything for a while, and signals Galaxy Starlight to launch.

Cult leader: "Smoke grenades?!"

Kii: "I can't see a thing!"

Naoto: "They've launched their smoke grenade. Everyone, time to launch."

Aoi and the others prepare to launch.

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Miyu: "Futuring Star, Nijiyama Miyu--!"

Camilla: "5wingZ, Camilla Dinah--!"

Ran: "Ranflakes, Shibuki Ran--!"

Yurika: "Dark Rift, Toudou Yurika--!"

All: "Heading out!!"

The Gundams are launched.

Miyu: "Docking mode engaged!"

Futuring Star Booster docks with AoIris, forming the Ao Futuris, and immediately heads straight towards Seira.

Orihime: "Commence the attack!"

Galaxy Starlight begins firing their weapons at the Dreamstorm Carrier. Ichigo is observing the coming battle from her quarantine chamber through a monitor available in her chamber. She looks so worried.

Tiara: "Dammit, Hime. You followed us all the way to here. But, I have no time to stop and fight, we must keep going and outrun them."

Seira notices the Dreamstorm Carrier getting attacked.

Seira: "The carrier!"

Ao Futuris appears and fires its Prism Spiral in beam rifle mode at 2wingS Gundam, followed by 5wingZ Gundam from behind.

Aoi: "Haaaa!!"

Seira dodges Aoi's next round of shots by boosting upwards. As Seira boosts upward, Camilla intercepts her by using the Ether Fangs.

Seira: "I can't stay here for too long. My priority is to keep the two ships defended."

Seira tries running away from Camilla, but Camilla chases her.

Camilla: "You're not getting away!"

Meanwhile, Ran with her new _Shibuki_ hybrid cannon in siege shelling mode positions herself atop of Galaxy Starlight and starts firing some powerful shells at both Dreamstorm Carrier and the cultists' warship. Maria tries to shoot back at Ran using her cross-shaped beam rifle at long-range firing mode. However, Yurika comes in and utilizes her I-Field coating to neutralize Maria's shots.

Maria: "Stay out of my way, vampire!"

Yurika: "Hmph! Even though vampires can't stand crosses, but the ones you're firing aren't the real thing! So then, _virgin idol_ , ready to get your virgin blood sucked dry by Yurika- _sama_?"

Maria: "Never think of me as a helpless lady."

Maria fires her missile pods, which now homes toward Yurika, forcing her to fly away to outrun them while also shooting down some of them with her head vulcans. Maria continues shooting at Ran, this time around using her beam cannons instead of her cross-shaped beam rifle. That forces Ran to switch her hybrid cannon to beam cannon mode. The two resumes firing at each other, assisted by their ships.

Cult leader: "We are supposed to outrun them, not engage them directly."

Cult operator: "But if we don't shoot back directly at them, they'll destroy us easily!"

Cult leader: "This is against Lord Kira's teachings of pacifism! Cease your direct counterattack, we go at full speed and let Himesato handle our defense! Maintain our top priority of meeting up with our northern faction!"

Cult operator: "Ugh, okay...!"

The cultists' warship starts increasing their speed. Seira is approaching the cultists' warship after outrunning Camilla, but Aoi shows up from below while firing her Prism Spiral in beam rifle mode.

Aoi: "Don't you run away!"

Seira quickly backs off and flies away while avoiding Aoi's next round of shots. Aoi then begins chasing her. In the other hand, Galaxy Starlight begins concentrating their fire on the Dreamstorm Carrier. The carrier begins receiving quite a barrage of attacks from Galaxy Starlight.

Tiara: "Ugh! Can't we shake them off?"

Orihime suddenly contacts Tiara.

Orihime: "Cease your resistance, Yumesaki."

Tiara: "H-Hime?"

Orihime: "You better surrender to us and abandon your sick ambitions. Not to mention your brother is with us here."

Tiara: "Nao? Why? He shouldn't be siding with Starlight!"

Orihime: "He knew all along that what you are doing now is beyond ridiculous. He wants you to stop being corrupted by Otoshiro's influence."

Tiara: "That won't be possible, unfortunately. We have to help Otoshiro fulfill her destiny."

Orihime: "By tearing us apart? That is unquestionably insane!"

Naoto suddenly enters Orihime's office and yells at Tiara through the communicator.

Orihime: "Suzukawa?"

Naoto: "Sis! Stop what you're doing!"

Tiara: "Nao?"

Naoto: "Forget about Otoshiro and cease your resistance against us! Have you forgotten that idols are meant to spread happiness and bring smile to people's faces?!"

Tiara: "I am fully aware of that, and Lord Kira is definitely aware of that. But, if we don't fulfill Otoshiro's destiny, the balance of this idol world will crumble."

Naoto: "What balance? There's no balance to be maintained! You made that up, didn't you?"

Tiara: "No, it wasn't all made up. There's a balance that needs to be maintained. In order to maintain it, Hoshimiya and Otoshiro has to unite in the sacred union known as **2wingS**!"

Naoto: "By annihilating our school? Our idols and their bonds together?! What kind of sacrifice is that?! You're doing it wrong, Sis! You gotta stop it!"

Tiara: "I've had enough, Nao. If the balance of this idol world crumbles because of your actions, you'll fully regret that."

Tiara cuts off the communication link.

Naoto: "Sis! Damn it...!"

Orihime: "We have no other choice, Suzukawa. All we can do now is sink both DreAca and the cultists. We'll make them pay."

Naoto: (sigh) "Okay."

Outside, Seira sees the Dreamstorm Carrier getting continually bombarded by Galaxy Starlight.

Seira: "DreAca is--!"

Camilla: "Haaa!!"

Camilla comes in and fires her beam rifle at Seira several times. Seira dodges them and fires back, but Camilla also dodges the shots easily. They begin dueling with their beam rifles. After a little while, Camilla brings out her Ether Fang again and clashes with Seira, albeit briefly. Once they let go of each other, Aoi comes in, firing her Prism Spiral on rapid-fire mode. Seira quickly blocks it with her beam shield and then flies away again towards the cultists' warship, which is still under heavy fire from Ran's hybrid cannon.

Seira: "That cannon, I must destroy it."

Ran notices Seira preparing to fire both of her Saint's Rays to destroy the _Shibuki_. Ran quickly switches the _Shibuki_ to positron blaster mode. Both Ran and Seira fires at the same time and the shots collide, cancelling each other out although Ran's shot appears to be more powerful than Seira's because of Ran's shot pushing Seira's shot back quite a bit when they collide.

Ichigo, observing the battle from her quarantine chamber, is terrified to see Seira fighting what appears to be a losing battle.

Ichigo: "Aoi, Ran, stop it! Seira is--!"

Unfortunately, Ichigo isn't able to call out anyone outside, as Aoi keeps fighting against Seira while constantly assisted by Camilla.

Aoi: "You may have survived my Gundam's explosion before...!"

Aoi fires her Prism Spiral in beam magnum mode. Seira blocks it, but gets pushed back in the process.

Seira: "Ugh, what firepower...!"

Aoi: "...but now, you won't be so lucky anymore!"

Aoi rushes toward Seira with her Prism Spiral in melee mode ready, and they clash with each other.

Aoi: "This time around, I will truly avenge Kaede!"

Aoi and Seira let go of each other. Aoi rushes straight back at Seira, doing a downward diagonal slash. Seira dodges using a backflip, goes straight back at Aoi, and tries to slash the cockpit. But Camilla quickly gets in front of Aoi and parries Seira's attack. Aoi does a slide turn to get behind Seira and kicks her away as Camilla steps aside. Camilla then fires her grenade launcher, hitting Seira right in the back.

Seira: "Argh!"

Camilla: "What's wrong? Why don't you fight seriously?"

Camilla starts firing her beam rifle again, prompting Seira to block them with her beam shield. Aoi follows suit by clashing her Prism Spiral with Seira's Angely Diviners

Seira: "Dammit. My priority now is to escape, not to engage a losing battle with you."

Aoi: "Why are you running away, _false god_? I thought you were so pissed at me for disrupting the sacrament. Come on, fight us."

Seira: "I am pissed, alright? But our victory now lies in the other side of the sea, not by defeating you guys."

Aoi: "What if you go down here?"

Seira: "It doesn't matter, as long as the others reach our northern faction safely!"

Aoi: "Even though they made it to that northern faction you're talking about, we will keep chasing them down! And, it appears that you're ready to die fast, eh? Fine, I'll grant your wish! Miyu- _chan_!"

Miyu: "Okay! TRANS-AM, engage!"

Ao Futuris activates its Trans-Am System, giving it tripled performance.

Seira: "Nuts."

Seira flies away from Aoi, but Aoi quickly chases her.

Camilla: "Since I also have a GN Drive on my Gundam... Well, here goes nothing. TRANS-AM!"

Camilla also activates the Trans-Am System on her 5wingZ Gundam, then begins to chase down Seira.

Meanwhile, Galaxy Starlight and _KongSan_ are still giving chase to Dreamstorm Carrier and the cultists' warship. They are getting closer to the sea.

Orihime: "This is no good, they're getting closer to the sea. I doubt we can sink DreAca at this rate. Let's concentrate on the cultists' warship then!"

Galaxy Starlight switches its full attention to the cultists' warship. They begins firing a lot of beam shots at the warship, assisted by KongSan's warship.

Cult leader: "They've decided to try and sink us instead? This is no good, we must push forward even faster. Himesato, return immediately and dock inside our ship. We're going to submerge once we reach the sea!"

Maria: "Roger."

Maria immediately escapes from Yurika.

Yurika: "Hey, wait! I'm not done with you yet!"

Yurika fires her spreading blaster, but gets dodged easily. Maria reaches the cultists' warship and docks inside. At full speed, the warship has reached the beach.

Yurika: "Headmistress, they're getting way too close to the sea."

Orihime: "Go to Shibuki and have her activate the full-power positron mode of her cannon. You need to wield the cannon together because the full-power mode has incredible recoil."

Yurika: "Roger."

Yurika immediately goes to Ran.

Yurika: "Ran, activate your cannon's full-power positron mode. We'll fire it at the cultists!"

Ran: "Is that so? Okay."

Ran switches her hybrid cannon into full-power positron mode, making it bigger than before. Ran and Yurika wields it together.

In the other hand, Aoi and Camilla continues chasing Seira while firing their beam rifles.

Camilla: "You cannot escape forever, Seira! Taste our--!"

All of a sudden, Camilla hears a mysterious voice inside her head.

???: _"Go for it, Dinah. Push forward."_

Camilla: "Eh? Who is that?"

???: _"Avenge my death, for everyone in Starlight."_

Camilla: "Is that... you? Aoi, did you hear that?"

Aoi: "I heard that, it was Kaede!"

Kaede: _"Yes, it is me. Be strong, Aoi."_

Miyu: "Don't tell me that Dinah- _senpai_ 's Gundam also has..."

Aoi: "It's the _Bio-Sensor_ , along with the GN particles we all generated from Trans-Am."

Kaede: _"I shall grant you my power, Camilla Dinah. Let us bring down that false god Otoshiro Seira for the future of Starlight Academy, no, all idols and the entirety of everyone's Aikatsu."_

Kaede's voice vanishes.

Camilla: "I can feel it. Kaede's power surges in my Gundam. Aoi, ride on me! We'll combine our powers and bring down that _false god_!"

Aoi: "Okay!"

5wingZ Gundam transforms into Waverider mode, allowing Ao Futuris to ride on and link up their power. That allows them to boost even faster and chase down Seira while continuing to fire their weapons.

Seira: "Why... why this is happening?"

Seira blocks some of the shots with her beam shield, but she ends up losing her right Angely Diviner to one lucky shot from Aoi's Prism Spiral. Seira flies away again.

The cultists' warship has begun going into the sea, followed by Galaxy Starlight. Ran and Yurika are still charging the cannon. DreAca is already farther ahead of them all.

Asagi: "The cultists' warship are going to submerge!"

Chiyuri: "Seira! What about Seira?"

Tiara: "She should be returning shortly. Come on, Otoshiro."

The warship is starting to submerge.

Orihime: "Hurry up with the charging, or we won't make it!"

Ran: "Okay, we're fully charged!"

Yurika: "Now, Ran!"

Ran/Yurika: "FIRE!!"

Ran and Yurika fires the _Shibuki_ , unleashing a very powerful positron laser that goes straight at the cultists' warship. The recoil of _Shibuki_ is so strong that it knocks both Ranflakes and Dark Rift back. Ichigo looks terrified at the view as the blast hits the warship right in the back and causing a pretty strong explosion.

Seira: "Maria! No!"

Seira fires at Aoi and Camilla using her remaining Angely Diviner, but Aoi uses her Prism Spiral on beam magnum mode to shoot and destroy the Angely Diviner, along with 2wingS Gundam's left arm.

Aoi: "It's time!"

Ao Futuris leaps off 5wingZ Gundam, letting it go at maximum velocity. Camilla goes all out while Seira goes into a defensive stance with her beam shield on, knowing that things are going bad.

Camilla: "DISAPPEAR FROM HERE!!"

With full force, Camilla does the Waverider Crash, breaking through the beam shield and crashing through 2wingS Gundam's core reactor right below the cockpit.

Seira: "!!!"

After that Waverider Crash, 5wingZ Gundam backs away as 2wingS Gundam starts to fall into the sea with a hole on its reactor. The Gundam explodes violently once it hits the sea, prompting Aoi and Camilla to back off quickly so that they don't get engulfed by the explosion. After a short while, the explosion dissipates, revealing pieces of 2wingS Gundam's wreckage floating on the sea water. The Trans-Am of Ao Futuris and 5wingZ Gundam wears off, reverting them back to normal state. Both Gundams have stratches on it because of all the debris from that explosion.

Aoi: "We... we finally did it."

Miyu: (pants) "Yeah, at long last..."

Camilla: "We annihilated... that _false god_."

Aoi: "Kaede... We finally avenged you... You can rest easy now..."

Ran, Yurika, and the crews of Galaxy Starlight along with _KongSan_ looks relieved. However, Ichigo looks very horrified witnessing the destruction of 2wingS Gundam in the hands of Aoi and Camilla.

Ichigo: "No... No...! This can't be possible...!"

" **SEIRAAAAAAAA!!!** "


	23. Idols Imprisoned by Destiny

_"It was Fate... It was Destiny. DESTINY! DESTINY! NO ESCAPING DESTINY!!"_

-HCBailly [Let's Play Chrono Cross #074 - Fate Beckons PART 02]

* * *

 

****Aoi, Miyu, Camilla, Ran, and Yurika returns to the Galaxy Starlight's hangar. Everybody welcomes them.

Shion: "Finally you made it, Aoi."

Yurika: "Once again, you avenged Kaede's death by finishing off Seira."

Aoi: "Well, she better be dead by now."

Naoto: "Great job, everyone. Although DreAca have once again escaped, but Otoshiro is now gone. And hopefully the cultists are also gone."

Hikari: "I got to admit. Nice shot there, Ran. I should've been there to witness your cannon's power directly."

Ran: "Or you can help me absorb the cannon's recoil."

Yurika: "Too bad I wasn't able to suck that _virgin idol_ 's blood dry, she already escaped into the ship."

Ran: "But that shot should've sunk them."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Starlight Academy, the cultists' warship survived the blast from _Shibuki_. Many compartments have waters leaking into them, forcing the bulkheads nearby to be closed, even though some of them got broken because of that explosion. Several crews are either wounded or killed during the attack.

Maria: "Phew, we somehow survived the blast."

Cult leader: "But we need to trick them as if we actually sunk."

Maria: "Good idea, so we can get away safely, because I bet they will search for us after that. But, oh no, Seira- _chan_! How is she?"

Cult leader: "I... don't know. I will try and contact DreAca, in case they knew what happened to her. Himesato, you go with your Gundam and launch a bomb into the water. Make them believe that we're done for."

Maria: "Okay."

Maria heads to the hangar, piloting her Fahtz Seibzehn again. Back in the bridge, the cult leader contacts DreAca.

Cult leader: "DreAca, do you read me? This is us, the cultists."

Kii: _"We read you, Sir."_

Cult leader: "Oh, it's you, Saegusa. What's the status of our _Hallowed Child_?"

Kii: _"Ugh_ , _I saw Seira-chan getting Waverider Crash'd by Camilla and plummets into the sea, exploding."_

Cult leader: "No way!"

Kii: _"They killed our beloved Seira-chan again... (sniffs) How cruel..."_

Cult leader: "This is utterly unforgivable. Those heretics will pay for this madness. And, oh, we're going to trick the heretics by blowing up a bomb underwater. They will believe that we're sunk and then we can escape safely."

Kii: _"I understand."_

Right outside the cultists' warship, Maria deploys a bomb that will explode underwater to trick the Starlight Academy. Right after that, she suddenly detects something sinking nearby. It is apparently the torso of 2wingS Gundam. Seira has once again survived from being killed by Aoi (and Camilla), but she's unconscious inside the leaking cockpit with waters flooding in.

Maria: "Seira- _chan_!"

Maria heads toward the 2wingS Gundam's torso, retrieves it, and heads back to the warship hangar. Right after Maria returns to the hangar, the bomb explodes in the water, alerting Galaxy Starlight.

Johnny: "I detected a big explosion from underwater!"

Orihime: "Perhaps Shibuki and Toudou have dealt substantial amount of damage to the cultists' warship to the point where it exploded underwater. Good job, you two."

Johnny: "Yeah, those accursed cultists are no more."

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight's hangar...

Naoto: "I just received news from Headmistress. The cultists' warship is destroyed."

Ran: "Truly? Nice. My cannon worked beautifully."

Camilla: "With this, Seira and those accursed cultists are completely out of the picture now. All we need to do is to chase down the remainder of DreAca."

Aoi: "I heard from Seira that they're heading to the north, towards Hokkaido. She said there's a northern faction or something."

Naoto: "Northern faction? You don't mean... part of the cultists?"

Aoi: "Afraid so."

Suddenly, Ichigo appears from the hangar entrance, heading straight towards Aoi and the others.

Aoi: "Ichigo? How did you get out of the quarantine chamber? Don't tell me you broke the door."

Ichigo doesn't answer Aoi's question and keeps walking toward her. Camilla steps forward.

Camilla: "Well, what do you want? We've killed the _false god_ who tried to corrupt your mind and steal you away from us. There's no point of believing in her, y'know? You're safe with us now, and now you should--"

Ichigo gets furious and punches Camilla really hard right at her left cheek. Camilla gets knocked back, prompting Aoi to catch her before she falls.

Camilla: "Dear Lord, that hurts... Why you little...!"

Aoi: "Ichigo! What's the meaning of this?!"

Ichigo: "Damned murderers...! You god-damned murderers! How dare you kill Seira!"

Camilla stands up.

Camilla: "Yes, we've killed her once again! Our mission to save the idol world from ruin is proceeding smoothly, not to mention avenging the death of Kaede! Now it is the good time to rid yourself of that corruption!"

Ichigo: "Seira is my only HOLY way to surpass Mizuki! No other idols can do it!"

Aoi: "What about me?! Have you forgotten about me?!"

Ichigo: "No, I haven't. But I know fully that Seira is more ultimate than ultimate!"

Aoi: "Nonsense! I've shown everyone that I can do it, and you can no longer deny it!"

Ran: "Aoi is correct, Ichigo. Return back to your senses, will ya? God is dead! Seira is done for!"

Ichigo: "Ran, you--!!"

Ichigo approaches Ran, but Camilla quickly stops Ichigo.

Camilla: "I believe that you're not that stupid to fall into Seira's godly nonsense. Then why should you fall into it, dammit?"

Ichigo: "Step aside, you replica."

Camilla: "Not until you declare that you will completely abandon Seira and revitalize Soleil together with Aoi and Ran!"

Ichigo: "To hell with that!"

Ichigo then uses her left arm to punch right at Camilla's stomach.

Camilla: "Urgh...!"

Camilla falls on her knees, writhing from immense pain from Ichigo's surprisingly strong punch at her stomach.

Aoi: "Camilla!"

Aoi helps Camilla stand up.

Aoi: "Dammit, Ichigo. Stop what you're doing!"

Ichigo suddenly grabs Aoi's collar with both her hands, causing Camilla to fall.

Ichigo: "My wish is to surpass Mizuki and her partner Mikuru. And you have destroyed my very means to achieve that! I cannot forgive you, Aoi!"

Aoi: "Why won't you stop being egoistical like that?! Be done with it! God is dead! And remember, Ichigo, you had ONE JOB!"

Ichigo: "Damn you!!"

Ichigo tries punching Aoi, but Naoto knocks Ichigo unconscious by hitting her on the back of her neck. Aoi holds Ichigo before she falls on the floor.

Aoi: "That was close."

Naoto: (sigh) "We've had enough, Ichigo. Why won't you be cleansed of Otoshiro's corruption? Ran, Yurika, bring Ichigo back to her quarantine room."

Ran/Yurika: "Okay."

Ran and Yurika carries Ichigo back to the quarantine room. Aoi and Miyu helps Camilla stand up.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ , you okay?"

Camilla: "Ugh. Thank you, Iridium. But I'm obviously... not okay. It hurts."

Aoi: "We've killed Seira once more, then why won't Ichigo recover from that corruption? Is it because we lied too much to her?"

Naoto: "It is a possibility. But it couldn't be helped. Even if we told her the truth from the start, it wouldn't even make a difference. Otoshiro's influence is just too powerful."

Aoi: "Perhaps it's up to Mizuki to cleanse Ichigo from Seira's corruption. There must be something not right that prevents us from cleansing her."

Naoto suddenly receives a call.

Naoto: "Yes, this is Suzukawa."

Orihime: _"Suzukawa, a representative of KongSan_ _is going to come into Galaxy Starlight. Please open up the hangar for him."_

Naoto: "Roger."

Naoto hangs up.

Aoi: "What is it?"

Naoto: "I'm going to open the hangar gate, there's a representative of _KongSan_ who wants to meet Headmistress Orihime."

Aoi: "Really?"

Naoto: "I bet it's the captain of the ship."

* * *

Back at DreAca, Kii is contacted once again by the cult leader.

Kii: "What?! Maria- _chan_ managed to recover Seira- _chan_?!"

Cult leader: " _Correct. Our Hallowed Child is now undergoing medical treatment. Her wounds aren't particularly life-threatening, so she should be okay."_

Kii: "She should be ok-ok-okay? I'm so glad. Thank you so much, Sir."

Cult leader: _"Don't mention it, you should thank Lord Kira and Himesato for her safety. Well, may Lord Kira bless you."_

Kii: "Yeah, thanks."

Kii shuts down the communications channel.

Sora: "Did Seira survive again?"

Kii: "Thankfully, yes. Their God is simply incredible."

Sora: "Kira Yamato, huh... I'm beginning to understand as to why He chose Seira to be His Child."

Kii: "Especially regarding the fact that they used to call themselves the Church of Seira Yamato."

Meanwhile, in the cultists' warship...

Maria is watching over Seira in the medical room. In her unconsciousness, Seira is having another strange dream.

Seira: _"Where am I?"_

???: _"My Child..."_

Seira: _"F-Father?"_

A mysterious figure bathed in white light shows up in front of Seira, taking a form of an eight-winged Gundam that was from her chapel: the Strike Freedom Gundam.

Seira: _"You... You're...!"_

Kira: _"This is not my true form. This form is merely an avatar of Me, as a way to communicate with you."_

Seira: _"Father... I have failed once more to gain Ichigo's trust. What should I do?"_

Kira: _"You have survived another one of the Starlight Queen's relentless assault. You're getting closer towards your ascension."_

Seira: _"Was that... truly part of my ascension too?"_

Kira: _"Correct. Even though your Gundam is lost, your allies out there is getting another one ready for you, with my help."_

Seira: _"Truly?"_

Kira: _"Also, there's another one about to be ready for Hoshimiya."_

Seira: _"For Ichigo too? But, how?"_

Kira: _"It will be revealed in time. Remember, it is my will that **2wingS** has to be completed. Everything will proceed according to my masterplans, to bring about balance to your world. Your idol world."_

Seira: _"I believe you, Father. Once I got my hands on that new unit you mentioned, I will complete **2wingS**_ _and fulfill my destiny."_

Kira: _"I know you can."_

The avatar disappears from sight. Shortly after that, Seira slowly opens her eyes and finds Maria by her side.

Maria: "Seira- _chan_ , you've awakaned."

Seira: "M-Maria..."

Maria: "Dear God, I'm so glad that you're alive."

Seira: "It's okay. After all, Father saved me once more. Anyway, where am I?"

Maria: "In the cultists' warship. We managed to escape both the forces of Starlight and Mizuki's faction."

Seira: "What about DreAca?"

Maria: "They're okay, and the cult leader should have reported your survival to them. You don't need to worry."

Seira: "Thank God."

Maria: "Anyway, you lost your Gundam now. What are you going to do?"

Seira: "Apparently, Father contacted my before I awake through a dream. He told me that the northern faction already prepared a brand-new Gundam for me. He also said that Ichigo is about to get her own Gundam, too."

Maria: "Truly? But how is Ichigo going to get her new Gundam?"

Seira: "I don't know for sure. Angely Sugar, maybe?"

Maria: "Hope everything will go smoothly according to Lord Kira's will. Anyway, can you get up now?"

Seira: "Actually, I can. I didn't suffer any significant wounds after all. Which means I can."

Seira gets up from her bed.

Maria: "That's a relief."

Seira: "Oh, how far are we to our destination?"

Maria: "Since we're going at full speed, we should be reaching Hokkaido by evening. A bit more, and we'll reach the northern faction's base."

Seira: "Good to hear that."

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight...

Aoi, Ran, Yurika, Miyu, and Camilla are sitting at Mizuki's usual spot, discussing their next plan of action. Camilla is seen using two ice compresses to alleviate the pain on her left cheek and her stomach after being punched by Ichigo.

Aoi: "How's your cheek?"

Camilla: "That pain should go away due to the cold. Seriously, I never thought Ichigo could punch that hard. It hurts like hell."

Miyu: "Anyway, I wonder who's the _KongSan_ guy who came to visit Headmistress Orihime."

Aoi: "Probably the captain of the warship we assisted before."

Ran: "They're obviously discussing their next move to deal with DreAca, now that we have once again annihilated Seira."

Camilla: "I may have served my purpose. Err, wait, there's still DreAca and the cultists."

Aoi: "They should be easier to deal with without Seira to back them up."

Camilla: "By the way, when I activated my Trans-Am to defeat Seira, I heard Kaede's voice."

Yurika: "You did? Really?"

Ran: "How is that possible?"

Aoi: "Since 5wingZ is based from Zeta, it probably possesses something similar to Bio-Sensor. Because we were so close to each other while in Trans-Am, the Bio-Sensor of 5wingZ somehow was affected by the massive GN particle generation of our Gundams. The conjunction between the two somehow summoned Kaede's spirit into 5wingZ's cockpit."

Camilla: "She empowered my Gundam through the Bio-Sensor, enabling me to do that Waverider Crash at Seira."

Yurika: "Even in death, Kaede still managed to help us. And the fact that she empowered 5wingZ, which means..."

Ran: "She may have acknowledged Camilla as everything that Seira isn't. She believed in Camilla as her _friend_."

Camilla: "Kaede, the super-idol who was killed by my original body, now acknowledges me as a friend... I... I just don't know how to react..."

Yurika: "I'm actually glad that Kaede helped you finish off Seira. It feels like your Gundam is possessed by Kaede's spirit. And, if Kaede accepts you for what you are, then I shouldn't have anymore doubts about you. You are indeed a good friend to us."

Camilla: "Uh, thank you."

Miyu: "Now, what about the upgrades of our Mobile Suits?"

Aoi: "Seeing from Ran's new hybrid cannon, it is safe to say that the upgrades on Ranflakes is pretty much completed."

Yurika: "Mine is still partially complete. Man, what took Maya- _san_ so long?"

Miyu: "Then, after Toudou- _san_ , all that remains is PowaPuri's units."

Ran: "And also Hikari's."

Miyu: "Now, which one takes priority? Continuing our pursuit against DreAca and the cultists? Or finishing the upgrades on our Mobile Suits?"

Aoi: "That's up to Headmistress Orihime to decide. Both options have their own advantages and drawbacks. If we continue our pursuit, we might be able to smash DreAca and the cultists faster, but we might also have to deal with their northern faction. We don't know about their battle strength just yet, so it can be risky."

Ran: "If we choose to finish the upgrades, we can be much more prepared for the upcoming battles with our improved Mobile Suits. Yeah, it takes time, but that can be worth your time."

Yurika: "No matter what, we must be ready for anything."

Camilla: "Correct. So, anyway, I wonder what are they discussing right now. Y'know, the Headmistress and that _KongSan_ representative."

Aoi: "Beats me. Maybe she'll tell us after she's done."

Aoi stands up.

Ran: "Going somewhere?"

Aoi: "Yes, for some more training while waiting for Headmistress. Miyu- _chan_ , let's go."

Miyu: "Oh, okay."

Miyu also stands up and leaves with Aoi.

Camilla: "Hey, wait up! I'm coming too!"

Camilla quickly follows Aoi and Miyu.

Ran: "That's unusual, Camilla actually wants to participate with Miyu's training."

Yurika: "Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Orihime's office...

Orihime: "So, your people at _KongSan_ truly produced all those weaponry by themselves, eh, Captain Nakimoto?"

Nakimoto: "Yes, including the GN Drives on WM's Gundams."

Orihime: "Still, it is unbelievable that you were able to produce your own real GN Drives aside from Futuring Girl."

Nakimoto: "It's all thanks to our secret associate who funded us."

Johnny: "Secret associate? Is it one of Kanzaki's fans?"

Nakimoto: "I don't know the details, neither does Lord Adviser. The only thing that we know is that he resides near Mount Haruna. Rumors said that he was also the one who sent that new idol to pilot Futuring Girl's new booster."

Johnny: "He sent us Iris- _honey_?"

Nakimoto: "Iris?"

Orihime: "He meant _Nijiyama Miyu_."

Nakimoto: "Oh, I see, her name in Greek, right?"

Johnny: "Uh-huh."

Orihime: "So, that means your secret associate was responsible for strengthening both our forces in Starlight Academy and your forces in _KongSan_."

Nakimoto: "Most definitely. Hopefully he can keep strengthening our forces, because him being so mysterious like that makes me feel uneasy."

Orihime: "Me too. He's basically a stranger to us. But, we need all the help we can get."

Johnny: "After all, Iris- _honey_ is such a great asset for us. If you were there to witness how Kiriya- _honey_ royally wrecked Otoshiro with Iris- _honey_ 's help, you would be amazed."

Nakimoto: "Well, we already have, from the previous battle."

Johnny: "Oh man, how could I've forgotten."

Nakimoto: "Anyway, long story short, we will help you fight DreAca as much as we can. It is definitely our way to repay you for bringing Kanzaki Mizuki to her fame."

Orihime: "Thank you, we appreciate your cooperation with us."

Nakimoto: "You're welcome. Anyway, I'm taking my leave now. We shall meet again."

Orihime: "Yes. Be careful."

Nakimoto: "I will."

Captain Nakimoto then leaves Orihime's office.

* * *

Later that night, Dreamstorm Carrier and the cultists' warship finally arrives at the northern faction's hidden base located far east of Sapporo, Hokkaido, around the mountains. The leader of the northern faction and his followers welcomes the arriving DreAca and their fellow cultists from the mainland as they steps foot into the base.

North leader: "Welcome to our base, Dream Academy and our friends from the mainland."

Tiara: "We thank you for letting us into our base."

North leader: "We know, all of you are in need of our power to crush Starlight Academy. Worry not, our forces are growing strong here. They all support Seira in her mission to gain Ichigo's trust."

Cult leader: "Since we've kinda backed into a corner after the sacrament was disrupted, we decided to seek your faction for reinforcements."

North leader: "That was because of Kiriya Aoi's joint effort with Kanzaki Mizuki, right? Seriously, that sacrilege will not go unpunished."

Shortly after, Seira and the others are leaving the ships to meet with the northern cultists.

North leader: "Ah, greetings, _Hallowed Child of Lord Kira_."

Seira: "Greetings. Father told me that you have a new Gundam ready for me. Is that right?"

North leader: "Precisely. We've been waiting for this moment. Come, I'll show you what we meant."

Seira, Kii, and the cult leader follows the northern cult leader to the hangar where Seira's new Gundam is stored. Once they reach the hangar...

North leader: "We're here."

The lights are turned on, revealing a majestic-looking Gundam that looks vaguely similar to the destroyed 2wingS Gundam, but has a different set of wings and color scheme.

Seira: "That is...!"

North leader: "Meet **2wingS Gundam Rasiel** , designed specifically for you, _Exalted Daughter_."

Cult leader: "How amazing. The glory of Lord Kira truly shows from its exterior."

Maria: "Rasiel? Wasn't that an archangel known to be the _Keeper of Secrets_ and the _Angel of Mysteries_?"

Kii: "Not to mention, Rasiel is just another anagram of Seira- _chan_ 's name just like Xieras was, but with an 'L'."

Seira: "Does that mean... this Gundam is the embodiment of my destiny?"

North leader: "Yes, otherwise known as _Razielis Archangeli_ , the one that will keep your secrets untouched by anyone other than Lord Kira. Though I know fully that there are no secrets that need to be protected."

Seira: "All I know is that I must unite with Ichigo, complete the sacrament, and fulfill our destiny. Surpassing Kanzaki Mizuki and bringing balance to the idol world in the name of my Hallowed Father."

Cult leader: "It is indeed Lord Kira's will. It must be fulfilled."

Seira: "Actually, I had a dream after Maria rescued me from my Gundam's wreckage. It was my Hallowed Father. He told me about another Gundam that will become Ichigo's new unit, giving her the true means to unite with me."

North leader: "Truly?"

Seira: "Yes."

Cult leader: "Speaking of which, I remember before the Seiraphs' first deployment, Angely Sugar informed us about the development of their brand-new Gundam for Hoshimiya to replace her current one. They mentioned the name **2wingS** while talking about that Gundam, but no more details were included."

Kii: "Amahane- _san_ must be making another 2wingS Gundam similar to that one."

Seira: "I see, Amahane- _san_ is fully aware about Hoshimiya's destiny. The question is when will it be ready."

Cult leader: "I believe it will be done in a few days."

Seira: "Hopefully. Anyway, how are your buddies in here?"

North leader: "They're fine, totally fine. You can count on them when we go into battle later. We've begun producing more Seiraphs and also the Ralph Seiravees."

Kii: "Ah, yes, our first Ralph Seiravee was damaged by **WM**. I just couldn't believe it, those two were insanely powerful."

Cult leader: "That is the reason why Otoshiro has to complete the union. **WM** is basically disrupting the balance of this idol world."

Kii: "I see."

North leader: "Anyway, since it's already nighttime, why don't you all take a rest for now?"

Seira: "Okay then. Thanks."

Seira and Kii then leaves the hangar and heads back to Dreamstorm Carrier to finally take a rest.


	24. 2wingS ~ The Sublimation

__

_"But, we will never lose. Because we have the task of making people happy!"_

-Nenesha & Infel [Ar Tonelico II : Melody of Metafalica]

* * *

 

Starlight Academy and KING_ _KongSan_ have reached an agreement to help each other defeat Dream Academy and the Church of Jesus Yamato. They are currently staying on standby close to Aomori, waiting for the right time to pursue DreAca.

Two days later, at nighttime when everyone is sleeping...

Ichigo: _"Mmm..."_

Ichigo dreams of something.

Ichigo: _"Where am I?"_

She finds herself in a pitch-black darkness.

Ichigo: _"What is this darkness?"_

All of a sudden, a little bright light appears in front of her. That light slowly gets bigger and begins to reveal itself as the Strike Freedom Gundam.

Ichigo: _"Is that... the Gundam I saw in Seira's chapel?"_

???: _"Hoshimiya Ichigo..."_

Ichigo: _"W-who? Is it you? Is it really you?"_

Kira: _"Yes, it is I, Kira Yamato."_

Ichigo: _"Kira? You're... Seira's Hallowed Father, right?"_

Kira: _"That is right. I've come to you to bring good news."_

Ichigo: _"What is that good news? I thought Seira is already killed."_

Kira: _"No, she's alive."_

Ichigo: _"Truly?!"_

Kira: _"Yes, she will always live, and she will fulfill her destiny, and your destiny."_

Ichigo: _"I'm glad... she's still alive."_

Kira: _"Now, the time has come for you to complete the union."_

Ichigo: _" **2wingS** , am I right. But, what should I do? My friends here just won't let me do it."_

Kira: _"They are far too ignorant to realize the truth. But that's going to change once the union is completed. The way will be opened for you, Hoshimiya. Be prepared."_

Ichigo: " _Thank you, Seira's Hallowed Father..."_

Strike Freedom starts vanishing, and Ichigo opens her eyes. Suddenly, both Galaxy Starlight and _KongSan_ 's warship loses all power and makes everything that relies on the power generators non-functional. Everyone inside are shocked, including Naoto and Johnny who are currently overseeing the upgrade process of PowaPowaPuririn's Mobile Suits.

Johnny: "What the?! The lights died out!"

Naoto: "What happened?"

Crewman 1: "We've lost all power in Galaxy Starlight. The main power generators of the ship have stopped working very suddenly!"

Johnny: "What about the reserve generators?!"

Crewman 2: "Negative, sir! Even the reserves aren't functional! Strangely, none of those generators are damaged. They're all in top condition."

Naoto: "What the hell? What is going on right here? Somebody must have sabotaged our ship, we must look for that saboteur. Get some lights and follow me!"

Crewmen: "Roger!"

Johnny: "That is unbelievable."

The crews at _KongSan'_ s warship are also at chaos because of that power outage.

Nakimoto: "What?! Our main power generators stopped working without warning?"

Mechanic: "That is weird, sir. None of our crews detected any damage on the generators. They were working perfectly fine before, and they just shut itself down. Can't start them back up, either."

Nakimoto: "Something is not right..."

Back at Ichigo's quarantine room in Galaxy Starlight...

Ichigo fully wakes up, and finds the door completely opened despite being secured with tight three-layered locking mechanism.

Ichigo: "The door's... open?"

Ichigo walks out of her quarantine room.

Ichigo: "It must be... Lord Kira's doing. And, everything's so dark. What happened? Is it my chance?"

* * *

In Aoi's Blue Nova Mansion, Aoi wakes up only to find their room way darker than usual.

Aoi: "Hmm... That's weird, why is it so dark? Are we having... power outage?"

Aoi takes her phone and turns on its light, waking up Camilla in the process because of the noises she made.

Camilla: "Uhh, what is it??"

Aoi: "Didn't you notice how dark is it? There must be some power outage in Galaxy Starlight."

Camilla: "What? How?"

Aoi: "I don't know for sure. I better check it up. You stay here in case Miyu- _chan_ wakes up."

Camilla: "Okay."

Aoi gets off from her bed and leaves her mansion to take a look outside.

Aoi: "All lights aren't working. There's something not right here. It is highly unusual for the ship to lose power like that. I better go and look for Johnny- _sensei_."

Aoi heads toward the hangar. Suddenly, on her way, she notices Ichigo running behind her.

Aoi: "Ichigo?!"

Ichigo comes face-to-face with Aoi.

Aoi: "We secured your quarantine room with multiple layers of protection! How did you get out?! Go back immediately!"

Ichigo: "Step aside, Aoi. Seira is calling."

Aoi: "Seira, you said? No way! She should've been dead after that Waverider Crash! There's no way she could survive that!"

Ichigo: "No, she's still alive! Lord Kira told me so!"

Aoi: "Lord Kira?! Jesus Yamato?! That was His doing so that Seira came out alive from those fatal attacks?! No, you must not follow His words! You must stay with us!"

Ichigo: "No. I will only return to you after I surpass Mizuki, together with Seira. It is my destiny, Aoi, you cannot stop me, and you cannot defy Lord Kira's will."

Aoi: "Such corruption... I won't let you go! You must resist! You must realize how dangerous DreAca and the cultists are to us and to the entirety of this idol world! If you go out there and unite with her, everyone's Aikatsu will be ruined!"

Ichigo: "I must fulfill my destiny! Why won't you understand?!"

Aoi: "We're the ones who will fulfill your destiny, not that _false god_! Remember, you had ONE JOB!!"

Ichigo: "Dammit, I've had enough!"

All of a sudden, Aoi receives a massive backhanded slap across the face from Ichigo.

Aoi: "!!!"

Aoi falls to the side, writhing from the immense pain at her right cheek.

Ichigo: "Forgive me, Aoi. But you must understand..."

Ichigo leaves Aoi behind, running quickly.

Aoi: "I... Ichigo...!"

Miyu and Camilla approaches Aoi.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Camilla: "W-what happened to you?!"

Camilla helps Aoi stand up.

Aoi: "It's... Ichigo... She's escaping."

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , you said?!"

Camilla: "Impossible! We must get her back here at once!"

Miyu: "And the fact that this ship lost all power..."

Camilla: "Someone must have sabotaged our power generators to distract us enough so that Ichigo can escape! Let's go!"

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla are all running towards the hangar. On their way down, they bump into Johnny.

Johnny: "Kiriya- _honey_ , Iris- _honey,_ and Camilla- _honey_!"

Aoi: "Johnny- _sensei_ , Ichigo is escaping!"

Johnny: "OH NO! How?!"

Camilla: "There must be someone sabotaging our main generators, giving her a chance to escape."

Johnny: "We have checked the generators, they are all in perfect condition, but they simply won't start up even if we force them!"

Aoi: "Is that even possible?"

Meanwhile, Ichigo have finally reached the hangar and is about to board her XNStrike. But, the hangar launch gate suddenly gets broken by a new, mysterious Gundam.

Ichigo: "What is that?!"

Ichigo approaches the Gundam, and its cockpit hatch automatically opens.

Ichigo: "Is it telling me to board it?"

Without hesitation, Ichigo boards the mysterious Gundam. As the cockpit hatch closes, she receives a call from Asuka.

Asuka: _"Ichigo, do you read me? I've detected you inside the cockpit."_

Ichigo: "Amahane Asuka- _san_?!"

Asuka: _"This is your **2wingS Gundam Israfel.** The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny. Go now and reach Otoshiro at far east of Sapporo, Hokkaido."_

Ichigo: "I knew it! She was alive!"

Asuka: _"After all, it was Lord Kira's miracles and blessings. Now, you must go before your friends come and try to stop you. Also, this Gundam is already synchronized with you because of Lord Kira's influence inside it."_

Ichigo: "I see. Now all I have to do is to reach Seira ASAP."

Asuka: _"Right. Now, go."_

Asuka ends the comms link.

Ichigo: "Everything has been already prepared by Seira's Hallowed Father, Lord Kira. I shouldn't have to worry any longer. Seira, wait for me, I'm coming for you!"

Ichigo immediately takes off. Aoi and the others arrive a little too late into the hangar.

Aoi: "No! She has escaped!"

Johnny: "But, what is that Gundam? She isn't piloting her XNStrike."

Camilla: "We have no time to waste, she must be heading towards where Seira is hiding right now! Let's chase her down and take her back!"

Aoi: "Right!"

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla quickly boards their Gundams and launches off the broken gate. After that, Ao Futuris rides over 5wingZ Gundam in Waverider Mode, links up their power to increase their booster speed. Just after the two launched, Ran and the others arrive in the hangar.

Ran: "Johnny- _sensei_ , what happened?"

Johnny: "Terrible-TERRIBLE news, Shibuki- _honey_! Starmiya has escaped! She's going to where Otoshiro is, that _false god_ is still alive!"

Ran: "Really?! So, that power outage is..."

Yurika: "Don't tell me that we were sabotaged!"

Johnny: "There weren't any saboteur! It must be caused by an unseen force!"

Otome: "A ghost? No, Otome's scared!"

Sakura: "It can't be a ghost. An unseen force... Could it be...!"

Yurika: "The God that Seira worship?"

Hikari: "We must chase down Ichigo now!"

Johnny: "Kiriya- _honey_ is chasing her down now."

Ran: "I'll go and help Aoi."

Johnny: "Okay, go ahead."

Ran boards her Ranflakes and immediately takes off. She boosts at full speed and finally catches up with Aoi and the others.

Aoi: "Ran, so you've come along."

Ran: "Of course, we must take Ichigo back with us."

Once they reach the sea, they finally catches up with Ichigo. Camilla fires several warning shots at Ichigo.

Camilla: "Stop where you are, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "You!"

Ichigo stops flying.

Aoi: "Ichigo, you gotta come back to us!"

Ichigo: "Not for now! I must fulfill my destiny with Seira."

Camilla: "Bloody hell! Seira survived our Waverider Crash?!"

Ichigo: "Of course, it was Lord Kira's miracles."

Camilla: "Kira?! Did you mean that Jesus Yamato!? That is insane!"

Ichigo: "And with this **2wingS Gundam Israfel** that Amahane- _san_ made for me, I shall unite with Seira and then finally surpass Mizuki!"

Ran: "2wingS Gundam Israfel, you said?! The Angel of poetry and music?!"

Aoi: "So much for glorifying Seira. Ichigo, please!"

Ichigo: "I said not now!"

Miyu: "Don't you care about us?! Don't you care about the future of this idol world?! Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , please stop this before it's too late!"

Ichigo: "Of course I care about you and the idol world. But, it is my destiny, and it cannot be defied. Otherwise, the balance of this idol world will crumble! That is why I must unite with her to maintain the balance!"

Aoi: "What balance?! Even if there's a balance, we should have already maintained that! By uniting with Seira, you're not gonna bring balance, you'll bring RUIN instead!"

Aoi rushes toward Ichigo with her Prism Spirals ready. Ichigo takes her beam axe and parries Aoi's attack.

Ichigo: "You're wrong! Me and Seira will perfect that balance, not ruining it!"

Aoi: "Are you falling for that cake?! The cake is a lie, and we all fully know about that!"

Ichigo: "And you're the one who's been lying to me this whole time!"

Aoi: "We were lying all the time to protect you, not to harm you in any damn way!"

Ichigo and Aoi let go of each other. Ichigo tries to escape again, but Camilla now gets right in her way.

Ichigo: "Move aside, impostor!"

Camilla: "I'm not going to! Not until you fully realize that you had ONE JOB!"

Ichigo: "Why, you...!"

Ichigo tries to punch Camilla, but this time around, Camilla catches the fist with her Gundam's arm.

Camilla: "I'm not gonna fall for your punches again. Cease your resistance NOW!"

Ichigo: "So you're okay with the balance getting disrupted?!"

Ichigo uses 2wingS Israfel's other arm to grab 5wingZ's arm that caught the punch, then throws 5wingZ away.

Ran: "Enough of this, Ichigo!"

Ran rushes toward Ichigo with her katana. The two clashes multiple times. Aoi then comes in and assists Ran.

Miyu: "I beg you, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Bring Soleil back to its former glory!"

Ichigo: "Only after I fulfill my destiny!"

Ran: "If you fulfill your destiny with Seira, there will be no more Soleil for you to go back to! They will annihilate us! Hell, even Starlight Academy will be no more!"

Ichigo: "Nonsense! Seira isn't like that!"

Aoi: "Then why did she kill Kaede?! How can you consider a murderer like her to be the one who will fulfill your destiny?!"

Ichigo: "Just ask Lord Kira for that!"

Aoi: "In this idol world, there is no God!!"

Aoi then strikes hard. Ichigo parries the attack, but gets knocked back in the process, leaving her wide open. Aoi then tries to grab her.

Aoi: "Now, you're going back with us!"

Ichigo: "!!!"

Out of nowhere, multiple powerful beams comes straight at Aoi and the others.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_!!"

Aoi: "What the?!"

Aoi activates her GN Field to block the beams. Ran and Camilla also uses their shields to block them. But...

Miyu: "Something's not right! Our particle generation is dropping!"

Aoi: "No way!"

Camilla: "Mine, too! My Gundam's weakening!"

Ran: "The reactor's going down! I'm losing my thruster power!"

The beam-spam ends. Ao Futuris, Ranflakes, and 5wingZ are losing power and starts falling to the sea.

Miyu: "Nooo!"

Everyone quickly activates their emergency Mobile Suit buoys to prevent them from sinking into the sea. As the buoys begin to inflate mid-air, they see a familiar-looking Gundam that has just beam-spammed them from afar starts approaching Ichigo. With their buoys fully inflated, they hits the water surface safely.

Camilla: "It can't be...! Isn't that...!"

Aoi: "Strike Freedom Gundam!? The one that we saw in that chapel!? If it's real, then..."

Camilla: "It's Kira. Kira Yamato Himself has come!"

Miyu: "His beam-spam severely weakened our Gundam's power generators!"

Ichigo stands amazed in the face of the Strike Freedom.

Ichigo: "You're... the Gundam that I saw in my dream! Lord Kira... right?"

Kira's voice can be heard in Ichigo's head as Strike Freedom offers 2wingS Israfel its hand.

Kira: _"Yes. Come, to where my Hallowed Child is waiting."_

Ichigo: "Yeah."

2wingS Israfel holds on to Strike Freedom's hand, then flies away together very fast towards Hokkaido.

Camilla: "My thrusters won't work! Why?! She is escaping now! Move, I tell ya! Move!!"

Miyu: "The Twin Drive synchronization is dropping! I can't push them back up again!"

Aoi: "Dammit! Just why?!"

Ran: "It must be His power..."

Camilla: "What?!"

Ran: "He's Jesus Yamato, the God Himself. We can't win against Him."

Aoi: "It that even possible?!"

Camilla: "What the hell are you talking about?! We can't stay like that forever! I beg you, 5wingZ, please move!! At this rate, Ichigo will...!!"

Both Strike Freedom and 2wingS Israfel are already out of their visual range.

Aoi: "No... Ichigo..."

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_... she's..."

Camilla: (angrily punches the display) "DAMMIT! Why... why are we so powerless against him?"

Ran: "I wish I can still fight. But, against God Himself..."

Aoi clenches her fists so hard that her hands begin to bleed. Sadness and rage fills her heart as she begins to shed tears.

* * *

At the northern faction's hideout, minutes until daybreak...

The crewmen of DreAca have just moved 2wingS Gundam Rasiel into DreAca's hangar. All of a sudden, the Gundam glows even though it is inactive.

Hangar crew 1: "What's happening?"

Hangar crew 2: "The Gundam is glowing?"

Hangar crew 1: "Is it a sign of something or..."

At DreAca's control room.

Kii: "I've detected two Mobile Suits coming this way from the south!"

Chiyuri: "What?"

Kii: "Wait, the one in the front... it's emitting some kind of aura from the radar."

Asagi: "Can you give us a visual confirmation?"

Kii: "I'll try."

Kii opens up the display on the monitor. Once the display is on, they are shocked to see both Strike Freedom and 2wingS Israfel.

Chiyuri: "Strike Freedom Gundam?! But... how?!"

Kii: "And the other Gundam... Ah, Seira- _chan_! Where is she?!"

Kii quickly leaves to look for Seira.

Seira herself is still sleeping in her room. She suddenly opens her eyes, noticing the arrival of Ichigo.

Seira: "Ichigo...!"

Seira quickly wakes up and goes outside to find out what's happening. Once she goes out of the carrier, she finds both Strike Freedom and 2wingS Israfel landing in front of her.

Seira: "Father..."

The Strike Freedom just stands tall, while 2wingS Israfel knells and opens its cockpit hatch, revealing Ichigo inside.

Seira: "Ichigo, so you've come."

Ichigo: "Yes, Seira. I've come to finish the sacrament and fulfill our destiny together."

Seira: "At last..."

Ichigo: "How I've longed to unite with you."

Seira: "Father... thank you."

The Strike Freedom looks at Seira and nods slowly, and it begins to rise up to the air. Just as the Strike Freedom rises up, Kii and the other DreAca students are coming out of the carrier, accompanied by Tiara.

Kii: "Seira- _chan_! Wait, is that...!?"

Sora: "Strike Freedom Gundam... That's Lord Kira Himself!"

Maria: "And also, He has Hoshimiya Ichigo with Him. That means..."

Tiara: "We've done it. The union will be completed."

The cultists are also coming after realizing what's happening outside.

Cult leader: "Dear God! That's Lord Kira! Lord Kira Himself has come!"

North leader: "And with Him, He has brought us Hoshimiya Ichigo!"

Cult leader: "Which explains why 2wingS Rasiel suddenly glowed. It detected the coming of its partner, the 2wingS Israfel."

Ichigo: "2wingS Rasiel? It's your new Gundam, right?"

Seira: "Yes."

Ichigo: "Amahane- _san_ sent me this 2wingS Gundam Israfel to finally reach you."

Seira: "Both are intentionally called 2wingS for this very reason, for us to be united as one."

The cult leader approaches the two.

Cult leader: "That is correct, Hoshimiya Ichigo and our _Hallowed Child_ Otoshiro Seira. For the time has finally come for you two to be united as one. Let us begin the holy sacrament to bind you two with the blessings of our Lord and Savior _Kira Yamato_ and lead you two into sublimation."

Both Ichigo and Seira nods, and then faces toward the Strike Freedom along with the others.

Cult leader: "O Lord Kira, our God almighty, we thank thee for thy kindness for the moment we all have been waiting for has come at last. Let these children, Hoshimiya Ichigo and Otoshiro Seira, be united as one with thy blessings. May these children fulfill their destiny to bring balance to the world, as **2wingS** , the divine and blessed union that will bring forth the magnificence of thee. We all pray for these two, O God. We all pray for their completion as one. Amen."

The cultists begin to sing a majestic anthem, worshipping the Strike Freedom as both Ichigo and Seira are finally united as **2wingS** , the sacred union. After the chorus ends, the Strike Freedom fades away as the sun is rising from the horizon, leaving beautiful sparkles of light.

* * *

Back at the sea where Aoi and the others got beam-spammed, both Galaxy Starlight and _KongSan'_ s warship have successfully restarted their engines and they're now reaching the three disabled Gundams.

Nakimoto: "There they are, floating on their emergency buoys."

Johnny: "Kiriya- _honey_! Shibuki- _honey_! Iris- _honey_! Camilla- _honey_! Answer me. You _honeys_ okay?"

Camilla answers Johnny's call.

Camilla: "Ugh... We're... okay."

Johnny: "Eh, where is Starmiya? Didn't you _honeys_ try to retrieve her?"

Camilla: "Kira... no, Jesus Yamato took her away with His Gundam and brought her to Seira..."

Johnny: "WHAT?!"

Camilla: "We couldn't fight Him at all. He weakened us all with just a single beam-spam from His Gundam... Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!!"

Camilla continues punching the cockpit floor with her tears flowing.

Johnny: "That means... Otoshiro has won. **2wingS** will be completed because of Kira's Gundam... Strike Freedom Gundam."

Ran: "I cannot believe this... With the completion of **2wingS** , all will be lost..."

Inside Ao Futuris' cockpit, Aoi is literally reaching the limits of her sadness and rage that she actually begins to shed _blood_ tears.

Aoi: _"Kira Yamato... Seira Yamato... I will NEVER forgive you...! Never..."_


	25. You're Not Alone!

Ichigo and Seira are finally united as **2wingS** in a holy sacrament that binds the two. They will fulfill each other's destiny by surpassing Mizuki and Mikuru's **WM**. Everyone from DreAca and the Church of Jesus Yamato are happy to see the two gets united together with the help of Kira Yamato Himself. The cultists have begun broadcasting their success everywhere, which prompts the remainder of Seira's followers from all over Japan to start their movement. They begin corrupting people around their vicinity to bolster their forces and also eliminating anyone who dares to directly oppose them, including several Starlight Academy followers.

Two day later, Galaxy Starlight has headed back to its original location, while Nakimoto's warship returns to its main base close to Mizuki's Moonlight Office. Every single Starlight idols are heavily demoralized after the betrayal of Ichigo, especially when they realized that Kira was directly responsible for her betrayal. The remnants of STAR☆ANIS falls into depression with Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla trying their hardest to stay positive, albeit nigh-impossible.

In Orihime's office...

Orihime shuts down the monitor that displayed the broadcast of **2wingS**.

Orihime: "This is absolute madness..."

Johnny: "I just couldn't believe this would happen... Jesus Yamato Himself came and helped Starmiya run away from us and finally completed her union with Otoshiro..."

Orihime: "Neither do I, Johnny- _sensei_. Now, Otoshiro must have completed her phase of becoming a demigod. One more phase, and she'll fully reach her godhood."

Johnny: "We are at a serious disadvantage right now. Now that **2wingS** has been completed, and our _honeys_ are losing their will to fight, I'm afraid that they will come at us once again with their much-higher battle strength."

Orihime: "Not to mention, their God was truly behind Hoshimiya's defection, assisted by many of His followers, including Amahane Asuka from Angely Sugar of all people."

Johnny: "Can we even fight back? Y'know, with _KongSan_ 's help?"

Orihime: "With their current condition, I'm afraid we won't be able to..."

In the Moonlight Office, **WM** is informed about the completion of **2wingS**.

Mizuki: "So... Hoshimiya has fallen into Otoshiro's grasp... No, it was in fact Kira's doing, not Otoshiro's..."

Mikuru: "Jesus Yamato Himself... did that... Then, what are we going to do, Mizuki?"

Mizuki: "We can't afford to be pessimistic at a time like this. We need to arrange a plan for us to free Hoshimiya from Otoshiro's grasp. As I said before, Hoshimiya's one and only true ultimate partner is Kiriya, not Otoshiro, not anyone else."

Mikuru: "I know. But, as for staying positive, I wish I could say the same for the Starlight idols... Most especially Soleil, the ones who suffered the heaviest blow..."

Mizuki: "If they aren't able to rise back up, I'm afraid they-- no, every single idols out there will be finished, even including us."

* * *

At Mizuki's usual spot, Aoi is sitting all alone, still being heavily depressed and angered because of Ichigo's defection.

Aoi: _"Kira Yamato, also known as Jesus Yamato, the one believed to be the God of Seira's followers... But, why...? Why would He meddle in our idol world? Why should he make us suffer? Is Seira truly His Hallowed Child? No, that isn't possible! We can't possibly welcome any gods in this idol world!"_

Miyu approaches Aoi from behind.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_..."

Aoi: "Ah... Miyu- _chan_."

Miyu: "Please, cheer up. You still have us here."

Aoi: "I've been trying to, but it is impossible."

Miyu: (sigh) "I just couldn't believe it... Because of Jesus Yamato, Seira has won over us now."

Aoi: "But... this isn't the end for us..."

Miyu: "Is it? We're dealing with a demigod now. The completion of **2wingS** has turned Seira into a demigod!"

Aoi: "Then as long as she isn't God yet, there may be hope!"

Miyu: "Are you serious, Kiriya- _senpai_? I mean, take a look at everyone in this school. They are depressed, demoralized. Do you believe that you can do it if everyone are losing their will to fight?"

Aoi: "If I or Mizuki can't do it, then who else can? Are you okay of being destroyed by Ichigo of all people? The Ichigo that I'm the NUMBER ONE fan of, and also the one who brought me and Ran together as Soleil?"

Miyu: "I... don't want to."

Aoi: "Then we have to fight to take Ichigo back from Seira and those Kira worshippers! If you or everyone else can't, however... I don't mind. I can just do it... alone."

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_..."

Aoi stands up, then begins to leave.

Miyu: "But, Kiriya- _senpai_ , if you end up having to face Jesus Yamato Himself, then what will--!?"

Aoi: "Have you forgotten?"

Miyu: "Eh?"

Aoi: "They must know. In this idol world... there is no God."

Miyu: "!!!"

Aoi leaves Miyu behind.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_... you..."

Camilla approaches Miyu from behind.

Camilla: (sigh) "Let her be, Iridium."

Miyu: "But--!"

Camilla: "At our current state, how can we help her?"

Miyu: "I thought you were trying your best not to fall too deep into your depression."

Camilla: "I've been trying to, but it's just... so hard. Seira has successfully tore us apart, and that's because of Jesus Yamato intervening into this idol world! Why, just why?!"

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ , please calm yourself down."

Camilla: "I want to fight. I truly want to fight! But... deep within my heart... the very presence of Jesus Yamato has stripped me of my will to fight..."

Camilla looks down.

Camilla: "Have I failed to maintain their bonds...? Am I a failure as an... Anti-Seira?"

Miyu does not respond.

* * *

In the hangar, Ran stands quietly in front of her Ranflakes. Hikari approaches her from behind.

Hikari: "Ran, you okay?"

Ran: "Do you think I look okay?"

Hikari: "Uhh..."

Ran: "Then it should be obvious."

Hikari: "I'm sorry."

Ran: "No, it's not anyone's fault. We're just powerless, we couldn't stop Ichigo from reaching Seira, all because of Kira's intervention."

Hikari: (sigh) "Why?"

Ran: "Now that **2wingS** has been completed, I don't know if we can fight back. I've lost my sharpness as the Beautiful Blade. Kira's godly power has taken it away from me..."

Hikari: "The Beautiful Blade... got her sharpness taken away by Kira... The same goes for my shine as the Underground Sun..."

Ran: " **2wingS**... Jesus Yamato..."

Hikari: "It is all madness at the highest order."

* * *

In Yurika's room...

Yurika in her normal attire is seen sitting on her bed with her eyes closed, looking very weak and un-spirited after finding out about Ichigo's defection.

Yurika: _"Seira... won... Kaede's death is now meaningless... Then, what are we fighting for now...? Is it our destiny... to be annihilated by **2wingS**_ _according to the will of Jesus Yamato...? Even if we try to fight back...?"_

Yurika curls her body before eventually lies down. Tears begin to flow from her eyes.

* * *

At the sports field, PowaPowaPuririn are sitting on the audience stand, also depressed because of Ichigo's defection.

Otome: (crying) "Why, Ichigo- _tan_? (sniffs) Why would you betray us all just for the sake of overcoming Mizuki- _tan_?!"

Sakura: "Otome- _sama_..."

Shion: "We truly suffered an extremely heavy blow. And... (sigh) we're losing our will to fight after we knew that Kira Himself was the one helping with the creation of **2wingS**."

Sakura: "In the face of God... we're literally nothing..."

Otome: "Otome wants Ichigo- _tan_ to come back! Otome doesn't want it to end that way! Why should a God like Kira bring us suffering just to fulfill Ichigo- _tan_ 's destiny in a wrong way?! Ichigo- _tan_ was supposed to be with Aoi- _tan_ , not with Seira!"

Sakura: "But, what can we do? It's Jesus Yamato we're talking about. In His face, we are powerless. If we dare to defy him, what will happen to us?"

Shion: "It definitely won't end well for us."

Otome: "NOOOO! I hate this! I HATE THIS!!"

Otome quickly hugs Sakura while crying.

Shion: "Otome..."

Sakura caresses Otome's head, Shion looks at them for a moment, then looks down with a depressed look on her face.

Shion: "God-damn you, Seira... God-damn..."

Shion grits her teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cultists' northern base...

One by one, every single cultists from all over Japan are coming to the northern base following the completion of **2wingS**. With their help, DreAca and the cultists are reinforcing their troops. Ichigo, Seira, and the two cult leaders are in the hangar control room, overseeing the cultists unloading their supplies.

Cult leader: "Thanks to the completion of your unit, our forces is growing much stronger than ever."

Seira: "To be honest, it was _Hallowed Father_ who allowed all this to happen."

North leader: "Of course, we should absolutely thank Lord Kira for everything that has happened today."

Ichigo: "And, my wish of overcoming Mizuki is going to be fulfilled. I believe in you, Seira. I believe you will help me fulfill my wish."

Seira: "Of course I will, Ichigo. It is our destiny, after all."

Ichigo: "Anyway, what is your plan for now?"

Cult leader: "After we finish unloading all our supplies, we'll launch our largest attack force yet to those _KongSan_ guys, the ones who serve under Kanzaki Mizuki. Since our forces are stronger than ever, we might be able to destroy them "

Seira: "And also hit up Starlight Academy because they will definitely be there to protect _KongSan_. Ichigo, I hope you're okay with that."

Ichigo: "Do as you will, Seira. All I wish for is to overcome Mizuki with your help, my _more ultimate than ultimate_ partner. If we take care of _KongSan_ , the path to Mizuki will be wide open."

Seira simply nods.

Cult leader: "Also, regardless of the results of our attack, we will then launch into space to evade our enemies."

Ichigo: "Whoa. You have all the sufficient equipment for that?"

North leader: "They all came from our followers, don't you see?"

Ichigo: "Ah, yeah, I kinda forget about them having massive supplies of good stuffs."

Seira: "Well, anyway, let's check on the others."

Ichigo: "Okay."

Ichigo and Seira leaves the control room while the two leaders continues overseeing the unloading of their supplies.

* * *

Back at Ichigo's house...

Raichi: "Damn it! Why did _Onee-chan_ betray Aoi- _neesan_ and went for Otoshiro?!"

Noelle: "It wasn't Hoshimiya- _san_ 's fault, it was Seira- _neechan_ and Lord Kira. They were the ones..."

Raichi: "You're right... If only Kira didn't intervene into their idol world..."

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_ , is that what you truly wish for? Plunging the future of everyone in Starlight Academy into darkness just to fulfill Hoshimiya- _san_ 's wish of overcoming Kanzaki Mizuki- _san_? No, that is not possible! Seira- _neechan_ couldn't possibly go that extreme! This is not like Seira- _neechan_ at all!!"

Raichi: "I know that feel, Noelle. _Onee-chan_ isn't supposed to be like that, too. I believe Aoi- _neesan_ is very depressed right now. Why, _Onee-chan_?"

Noelle: "If we can give them some help..."

Raichi: "But what can we do? It is God that we're dealing with."

Noelle: (sigh) "At this rate, Seira- _neechan_ will end up sending everyone's future into oblivion. You must think of something, Raichi. Please."

Raichi: "I'm trying to."

* * *

Much later, as twilight comes...

Galaxy Starlight's alarm goes off, breaking the silence of the depressed Starlight idols. The forces of DreAca and the cultists have begun heading towards _KongSan_ 's main base. Orihime and Johnny are the first ones to be alerted.

Johnny: (looks at the display) "OH NO! How can we deal with such massive force if our _honeys_ are demoralized like that?!"

Orihime: "Everyone, I beg you! Or this is going to be the end for us!"

Outside the school building, Aoi is seen running towards the hangar. The Bluegale Delta team are chasing her, trying to stop her.

Wakaba: "No, Aoi! You can't deal with them alone!"

Rio: "You'll just endanger yourself if you go out there on your own! You can't possibly beat them!"

Nagisa: "Please, stop it!"

Aoi: "Shut up! I'm going to take Ichigo back from those bastards! If nobody else can do it, then who can?!"

Rio: "But they're powered by Jesus Yamato! You can't possibly win!"

Aoi: "This idol world doesn't need any Gods! And I will show them!"

Aoi runs quicker, leaving her Bluegale Delta buddies behind.

Nagisa: "No, she's too fast."

Wakaba: "Aoi, why?"

Aoi reaches the hangar and quickly boards her Ao Futuris without Miyu in the backpack. Without hesitation, she begins to move out, surprising Naoto.

Naoto: "What the? Kiriya, no! Not without Iris!"

Naoto is too late as Ao Futuris have begun to launch out of the hangar and heads out to intercept DreAca's massive forces.

Naoto: "Damn it..."

* * *

In Yurika's room...

Yurika: "Ugh, what is this feeling?"

Yurika gets up from her bed.

Yurika: "I know. Aoi's disbelief in God's existence. How could I forget about that? If I give up now, I'm not the descendant of Dracula. I am Toudou Yurika- _sama_ , I can't possibly lose to those cultists. There must be a chance to redeem myself. I must go."

Yurika leaves her room.

* * *

Outside, Miyu and Camilla are seen running towards the hangar.

Miyu: "Why should Kiriya- _senpai_ go out there alone?! Why didn't she think it through?"

Camilla: "I have no idea. But the thing is, we must chase her down and help her."

Miyu: "What about our will to fight? Didn't we lose it?"

Camilla: "Doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is that God CANNOT exist in this idol world! I should've taken Aoi's words more seriously, because she was clearly not kidding. I'm scared, yes. But it's going to be much worse if we let her bite the dust out there because of our immense fear of such _false god_!"

Miyu: "Losing both Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_? I don't want that! I truly don't!"

Camilla: "Then our best bet is obviously to chase Aoi down and help her defeat those dumbasses! To hell with Kira Yamato! If we're scared of Him and let Him do whatever He wants, then it's lights-out for us all!"

Miyu: "Yes."

* * *

At _KongSan_ 's main base, the enemy forces have begun attacking. _KongSan_ sends out their Jegans and Re-GZs to defend. However, the mix of Dream Daggers, Dream Windams, Seiraphs, and mass-produced Ralph Seiravees are proven to be a bit too strong for _KongSan_ to handle.

Nakimoto: "Main cannons, fire!"

Nakimoto's warship fires its main cannons at the approaching Dream Daggers. Some of them gets shot down while the others manage to dodge in time. The Dream Daggers are firing their beam rifles and missile pods at the warship. The beams are nullified by the ship's anti-beam coating, but the missiles are hitting the ship, causing some damage. _KongSan_ 's forces are slowly dwindling as the enemy forces keep pushing forward. **WM** is then deployed to help them, but even they are getting quite a lot of trouble.

Mikuru: "Those Seiraphs, they are a pain to deal with!"

Mizuki: "Thanks to them having pseudo GN Drives, they are really tough in large numbers."

Three Seiraphs power up their Face Burst mode and fire their GN Cannons simultaneously, combining them into one big blast to Mikuru.

Mizuki: "Mikuru, look out!"

Mikuru: "Nuts!"

Mikuru quickly dodges the big blast, then retaliates by firing her beam rifle. The Seiraphs uses their GN Fields to block Mikuru's shots.

Mikuru: "No good, we have to fight them at close range, but their beam weapons just make it so difficult to close in!"

Mizuki: "We got to keep looking for openings. I'm sure there's some."

Mikuru: "Okay."

While some Dream Daggers start falling, the Dream Windams are still going strong and starts bombarding the main base. The crews inside the base are running away from the falling debris caused by the bombardment.

Nakimoto: "Oh crap, the base!"

Suddenly, two beam magnum shots appear and hit two Dream Windams.

Nakimoto: "That must be from--!"

Aoi has arrived on the battlefield with her Ao Futuris, alone.

Nakimoto: "Kiriya Aoi- _chan_!"

Aoi: "Get the hell outta here, you denizens of dreaded Jesus Yamato cultists!!"

Aoi rushes forward and starts slashing down a dozen of Dream Daggers and Dream Windams. She's fighting with a reckless abandon and showing no mercy. However, because she's piloting the Ao Futuris on her own, she seems to be struggling a lot at maintaining the Twin Drive System.

Mikuru: "It's Aoi! She must be recovering faster from her depression."

Mizuki: "But, her way of fighting seems more... brutal, and merciless."

Mikuru: "Don't tell me that's because--!"

Mizuki: "What else? Because of Hoshimiya betraying her in favor of Otoshiro. Anyway, let's assist her."

Mikuru: "Roger!"

 **WM** follows Aoi and starts assisting her in shooting down the enemies.

Aoi: " **WM**? It's no use expending your stamina to assist me. Let me handle all of this."

Mikuru: "What are you talking about? We're here to--!"

Aoi: "This is my fight! I'll take Ichigo back by my own hands, and kill off Seira FOR REAL!"

Aoi immediately boosts forward, leaving **WM** behind.

Mizuki: "Kiriya! Don't do it!"

Mikuru: "Ow man, she's already far. She really wants them dead."

As Aoi keeps boosting forward, she gets intercepted by a Seiraph and two Dream Windams.

Aoi: "Move aside!!"

The Seiraph fires its GN Cannon at Aoi, forcing her to use her GN Field along with her two Prism Spirals to block it. But one of the Dream Windams approaches and does a downward slash, which is quickly parried by Aoi using her left Prism Spiral.

Aoi: "Don't get in my way!!"

Aoi musters enough power to knock away the Dream Windam with her powered-up slash, and then cuts her opponents vertically in half. Because of that, Aoi's body is put under heavier amounts of strain and she begins catching her breath more heavily. Disregarding her body's condition, Aoi rushes toward the Seiraph, but some beam rifle shots come from behind Aoi towards the Seiraph, prompting it to block the shots with its GN Field.

Aoi: "Who?"

From the distance, the Bluegale Deltas are coming to help Aoi.

Nagisa: "You can't just leave us like that, leader!"

Rio: "Even though we're fighting against God, we at least have to try."

Wakaba: "Let my calculations be useful here!"

The Bluegale Deltas begin attacking Seiraph and the remaining Dream Windam.

Aoi: "You guys... Even then, I still must press on!"

Aoi focuses on the Seiraph that was intercepting her.

Aoi: "You're going down!"

Aoi rushes forward and stabs the Seiraph using both Prism Spirals without it being able to react. The Seiraph explodes, and then Aoi leaves her subordinates behind.

Nagisa: "Aoi!"

Suddenly, PowaPowaPuririn flies past the Bluegale Deltas.

Wakaba: "That's...! Otome and her fellows!"

Without delay, Otome and Shion fires their beam rifles rapidly at all enemies in front of them, while Sakura rushes forward and does multiple quick slashes to take down the closest enemy units.

Shion: "Seriously, Aoi... I have no other choice but to follow you. We don't want to just die without fighting! We want a piece of 'em!"

Sakura: "Aoi- _sama_! Wait for us! We're coming to help you!"

Otome: "Otome's not gonna lose! Otome still have her Love-Love Power intact! We'll reach you fast, Aoi- _tan_ , and retake Ichigo- _tan_ together!"

Far ahead, Aoi has taken down three more Dream Daggers, then clashes against one of the MP Ralph Seiravees. While clashing, Aoi looks back, noticing that PowaPowaPuririn are fighting together with the Bluegales.

Aoi: "PowaPuri... Why should you come here? Ugh."

The MP Ralph Seiravee begins overpowering Aoi's attack. Aoi forces herself to overpower the MP Ralph Seiravee back, even though the strain on her body starts getting worse.

Aoi: "There's no stopping me... Seira must fall! Kira must fall! They must all FALL!!"

The two gets knocked back because of them overpowering each other. Aoi then fires both her Prism Spirals in beam magnum mode, countered by the MP Ralph Seiravee's GN Cannons. Both shots are cancelling each other out. But, right after that, three physical projectiles moves at high-speed towards the GN Cannons, destroying them. Aoi uses that chance to close in and do two powerful slashes to destroy the MP Ralph Seiravee. From behind, Ran, Yurika, and Hikari comes. Ran carries her _Shibuki_ cannon along.

Ran: "I shouldn't have forgotten, Jesus Yamato does not belong in our idol world! To hell with our depression, we still have a job to do!"

Hikari: "That's right! There's no way that Kira can possibly take away the shine of the Underground Sun! I'll make sure that all of you who supports Seira and Kira will get burned to death!"

Yurika: "They must feel the wrath of Yurika- _sama_ , the descendant of Dracula himself! You denizens of dread, I swear I'll suck your blood!!"

Ran: "Aoi! We gotta do it together!"

Aoi doesn't respond and simply leaves the three behind to strike down more enemy units that are coming at them.

Hikari: "Hey, Aoi!"

Yurika: "If you just leave us like that, I'll suck your blood once you comes back!"

Aoi: "Doesn't matter! This is my fight to prove that God CANNOT exist in this idol world!"

Ran: "Don't say it, Aoi! We're fighting with you here!"

Aoi: "If you have truly regained your will to fight, then go ahead and take care of those bastards! I'll handle the frontlines myself because it is my responsibility to take Ichigo back!"

Aoi boosts forward, disregarding their pleas. On her way, Aoi continues to strike down more and more enemy units without mercy, and struggles a bit with some Seiraphs. But, she eventually faces three Ralph Seiravees, one of them being the one that seized Miyu back then.

DreAca pilot: "You have some guts coming here on your own, Starlight Queen."

Aoi: "Shut up. You're going down now, and I'll take Ichigo back from your _false god_!"

DreAca: "Dream on! It is Lord Kira's will! If you dare to defy Him, you'll suffer for that!"

Aoi: "No, I'm not going to suffer! Now, prepare to die!"

Aoi begins firing her Prism Spirals on beam rifle mode multiple times at the three Ralph Seiravees. They use their GN Fields to block Aoi's shots and then two of them moves in at the same time to clash melee weapons against Aoi. The leading Ralph Seiravee fires its GN Cannons at Aoi, prompting the other two to move aside. Aoi quickly ascends to avoid the shot, but the leading Ralph Seiravee continues shooting, preventing Aoi from closing in.

Aoi: "Those cannons are a pain...! Urgh!"

The strain on Aoi's body becomes unbearable after fighting recklessly this whole time. That causes Ao Futuris to stop moving for a moment, allowing the Ralph Seiravee to score a direct hit. Aoi quickly realizes that and activates her own GN Field to block that shot. But using the GN Field makes her strain even more unbearable and she gets weaker. Without delay, the other two Ralph Seiravees closes in and grabs Ao Futuris, leaving Aoi totally open for her enemy's attacks.

DreAca pilot: "Now you'll realize that you are indeed powerless in the face of Lord Kira!"

Aoi: "No... That can't possibly happening! I must take Ichigo back, no matter the cost!!"

DreAca pilot: "Just give it up, can't you? Ichigo belongs to **2wingS** , she's fated to be with Seira!"

Aoi: "NEVER!"

As Aoi shouts like that, 5wingZ Gundam comes from behind Aoi and breaks the GN Claws of the two Ralph Seiravees apart, freeing Aoi from their grasp.

Camilla: "You idiot! You should've told us before!"

Aoi: "Camilla?!"

Camilla: "Everyone must have told you that you're not going to stand a chance if you fight alone. So, to hell with fighting alone, we gotta do it as a team!"

Following Camilla, **WM** also comes to help Aoi. They distract the Ralph Seiravees long enough for Camilla to drop Miyu from 5wingZ Gundam's cockpit into the Futuring Star Booster's cockpit.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Aoi: "Miyu- _chan_?"

Once Miyu enters her cockpit, Ao Futuris gains its full power back.

Miyu: "You were right, Kiriya- _senpai_. God cannot possibly exist in this idol world where we can shape our future with our own wills! I'm not going to give up just yet!"

Aoi: "You got the point. But, that still won't stop me from getting Ichigo back!"

Miyu: "Then let's do it together with everyone!"

Aoi: "But that's my battle--!"

Miyu: "Watch out!"

The leading Ralph Seiravee managed to outrun **WM** and heads straight toward Aoi. Fully powered back up, Aoi swiftly dodges her opponent's beam saber slashes, and then kicks the opponent away.

Miyu: "See? We're stronger now if we fight together."

Aoi: "If that is your wish. TRANS-AM!!"

Miyu: "What the?"

Ao Futuris goes Trans-Am and rushes straight towards the leading Ralph Seiravee with full strength.

DreAca pilot: "Oh crap!"

Ralph Seiravee fires its GN Cannons multiple times, but Aoi is just too fast with Trans-Am active. She even deflects some of the shots using her Prism Spiral. Aoi then clashes multiple times against the Ralph Seiravee, quickly overpowering it with her super-fast slashes.

DreAca pilot: "Dammit, I have no other choice. TRANS-AM!"

The Ralph Seiravee also goes Trans-Am, quickly dodging the grenades that Camilla launched from behind. Aoi and the Ralph Seiravee begins to clash at even grounds. But, Aoi was fighting like a berserker, causing the Ralph Seiravee to find an opening easily.

DreAca pilot: "Ha! You're finished!"

Ao Futuris gets stabbed on its torso.

Camilla: "Aoi!!"

But, all of a sudden, Ao Futuris vanishes, leaving nothing except GN particles behind.

DreAca pilot: "What the?!"

Camilla: "Was that... quantization?!"

Out of nowhere, Ao Futuris reappears right behind the Ralph Seiravee and rips the backpack apart with two swift slashes. The pilot detaches the backpack, which then explodes.

Aoi: "You won't be able to blast me with those things again!"

DreAca pilot: "I still have this, though!"

Ralph Seiravee pulls out its beam rifle and begins firing at Aoi, and all the shots get dodged.

DreAca pilot: "No!!"

Aoi: "DIE!!"

Aoi fires both Prism Spirals in beam magnum mode, piercing the Ralph Seiravee's GN Field and completely obliterating it. In the other side, Mizuki cuts down one of the MP Ralph Seiravees in half vertically using her claymore, while Mikuru uses her shoulder-mounted blasters to shoot down the last of the MP Ralph Seiravee. After the fighting is done, Aoi deactivates her Trans-Am.

Mizuki: "You see, Kiriya? That is why we're unstoppable if we fight as a team."

Aoi: (sigh) "I know that. Huh?"

From the distance, Aoi sees two Gundams. She immediately heads there, followed by Camilla and **WM**. They are apparently Ichigo and Seira, piloting their respective 2wingS Gundams, Israfel and Rasiel.

Aoi: "Ichigo... And you, the _Hallowed Child of Jesus Yamato_..."

Seira: "I thought you guys have lost your will to fight. Apparently I was wrong."

Ichigo: "And the fact that **WM** is here... Are we going to settle the score now?"

Seira: "Let's save it for later, Ichigo. This isn't the right time."

Ichigo: "Alright, then."

Aoi: "I will retake Ichigo back from you!"

Ichigo: "Stay away, Aoi. You cannot defy the will of Lord Kira."

Mizuki: "Cut it out, Hoshimiya! Don't you remember who's your number one fan?"

Ichigo: "Aoi means nothing in the face of Seira."

Aoi: "How could you!!"

Aoi rushes towards Ichigo.

Mizuki: "Kiriya!"

Aoi does a vertical slash at Ichigo, but it gets parried by Seira who immediately knocks Aoi back with her counterattack.

Aoi: "Seira, damn you!"

Seira: "If you really wish to retake Ichigo, then we'll meet in space. We'll see if you have enough guts to defy _Father_ 's will."

Right after that, **2wingS** flies away from Aoi and the others.

Aoi: "Fine, just run away from us! Because no matter how far you run away, I will hunt you down and I will keep doing it until you fall dead under my feet!"

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_..."

Ran, Yurika, Hikari, PowaPowaPuririn, and the Bluegale Deltas are approaching Aoi and the others after finally managing to severely weaken the enemy forces.

Ran: "We finally managed to force them to retreat."

Mizuki: "Great job, Shibuki."

Mikuru: "Well, because she has _Shibuki_."

Ran notices Aoi way behind **WM**.

Ran: "Ah, there she is."

Ran heads toward Aoi.

Aoi: "Ran..."

Ran: "What happened?"

Aoi: "She was here."

Ran: "Ichigo?"

Aoi: "Yes, along with that _Hallowed Child of Jesus Yamato_."

Ran: "So, **2wingS** has showed themselves."

Aoi: "They wants us to settle the score in space."

Ran: "Really? They're going to go out from Earth?"

Aoi: "But, no matter what, I'll definitely hunt them down and take Ichigo back to us."

Ran: "Not by yourself, though. Look at them, they've realized that your disbelief on God's existence in our idol world is the only way for us to regain our will to fight."

Mizuki: "Yes, Kira Yamato must not exist in this idol world."

Aoi: "But, this is my fight. If you guys come along, then what will--"

Camilla: "It doesn't matter. And there are very good reasons why we will never forsake you."

Aoi: "Eh?"

Camilla: "I'll be honest with you, Aoi. Since the day we actually meet face-to-face outside our Gundams, I didn't see the same feeling of hatred that you have against my original body, at all. Because you were aware that I am nothing but an Anti-Seira. You listened to my story, you acknowledged my sincerity, and you accepted me for what I am right now even with the unholy ties that I had with Seira and DreAca. You treated me as a human being. I was happy, and I wouldn't even hesitate to call you friend and defect from DreAca. You have me, one of your greatest assets to defeat DreAca and those dumbass cultists."

Miyu: "I am your big fan, Kiriya- _senpai_ , and yet I still barely know a lot of things about you. But know that I helped you synchronizing the Twin Drive System. Your friends also helped you and supported you all the way from the very beginning up to this point in time. If you didn't have your friends to support you, would you ever become a Starlight Queen and a Gundam pilot? Please understand, Kiriya- _senpai_. Everyone's being honest here. Everyone wants to repay the favor. Even though I am not officially a student of Starlight Academy, you never had any problems introducing me to your friends and helping me get accustomed with everyone there. I am thankful for that, I really am. You're the best, Kiriya-senpai."

Hikari: "I am fully aware of your incredible knowledge of idol world, Aoi. I know we never communicate together very often back then, but this crisis somehow gave me the chance to communicate better with you and everyone here. And I'm beginning to respect you better than ever because of of your helpful and knowledgable nature. Don't let yourself get burned by your own angst, Aoi. You have your friends here, including me, the Underground Sun."

Shion: "Remember, Aoi. We're the Naughty Detectives. We've had our teamwork in the show, and of course it applies to our battles, too. We both share favorite brands, and we both specialize on acting. We appreciated each other's hard works and efforts. That is why I would never abandon you. I am not just your friend, but also your partner as the Naughty Detectives."

Sakura: "Aoi- _sama_ and the others have helped me multiple times before. Aoi- _sama_ 's knowledge helped me so much so that I can overcome some difficult obstacles that I faced. I am so thankful of your kindness, I really do. I'm positive that you are one of the greatest friends I've ever had in this school."

Yurika: "Though we didn't communicate really often together, I still acknowledge you as a friend, Aoi. Sure I wasn't extra friendly to begin with, especially with my vampire character, but I still value your kindness towards me and the others. I was deeply sad and enraged that Kaede fell to protect you. But that's because she saw you as a precious friend, just like we do. That is why we shall annihilate Seira together as a team, and suck her blood dry for tearing our friendship apart! And at the same time, we shall make her God powerless, breaking the chains of Fate that created 2wingS and then truly shape our future not bound by Fate!"

Otome: "Love You, Aoi- _tan_ , for your kindness. We've been together for so long, doing Aikatsu together, and eventually fighting to claim the Starlight crown against each other. I may have lost, but I respected your effort and determination. Because we're friends! We've also fought together many times during this crisis! We, the PowaPowaPuririn, are absolutely thankful. So, again, Love You!"

Ran: "Aoi, you and Ichigo were the ones who warmed me up. I was so cold to anyone until you came, and you helped me warm up to others. I was so grateful for that. Then, we conquered many obstacles together as a team, as Soleil, even as STAR☆ANIS. We would never be this strong if we didn't stick together in our Aikatsu. And, even though you became a Starlight Queen, you never leave us behind. We still practiced together, we still had meals together, and we still had sleepovers together in your mansion. I'm so glad that I could have you and Ichigo as my best friends. To know that Seira and Kira even managed to take Ichigo away from us, that is truly unforgivable. We have to make them pay for what they did, and we can only do it if we fight her together as a team. You're not alone, Aoi! Believe in us! We'll retake Ichigo from Seira and bring Soleil back to its glory together!"

Aoi: "Everyone..."

Mizuki: "You hear that, Kiriya? Everyone are thankful of you. Even though you were going through your most painful moment of trying to take back Hoshimiya from Otoshiro on your own, they're still able to muster enough will to fight and help you fight off those invaders. And, of course, not only you are Hoshimiya's number one fan, but you are also Hoshimiya's ULTIMATE partner who cannot be replaced by anyone in this world, not even Otoshiro. I totally agree with Shibuki, you never leave your friends behind even as a Starlight Queen. You always managed to have some time with your friends, keeping your bonds strong. You believed in your friends, and your friends believed in you. Mutual respect, mutual understanding, and mutual bonds, these are what keeping you together with your friends. Even I have no regret or hesitation to consider you as my friend, my fellow Starlight Queen. I believe in you, Kiriya. You can retake Hoshimiya from Otoshiro and then have our final showdown together. Be strong, and never give up."

Aoi: "Mizuki..."

Mikuru: "C'mon, Aoi! Time to rise!"

Aoi: "You are correct. I shouldn't be like that in the first place. I'm sorry, guys."

Ran: "Don't let it bother you too much. We're totally fine. We shaked off our depression and regained our will to fight because of your sudden recklessness, because we know that we can't possibly leave you alone. Without you, we won't be able to do anything."

Aoi: "Ran..."

Miyu: "You cared deeply for us, and now let us care deeply for you."

Aoi: "That is right... In this idol world, there is no God. Why should God exist in idol world to determine our fate according to His will when we idols have the power to shape the future we desire with our own will? The future isn't set in stone, it isn't pre-determined. That is why all of us believe that **2wingS** is nothing but a form of God's intervention, a twisted distortion in this idol world. And He used Seira to do just that, not only to tear us apart, but also to plunge our future into darkness, only to comply to God's will through the fated union of the two. Even Mizuki believes that the creation of 2wingS will destroy the very future we're trying to shape. We are not fated to be deserted by Ichigo, to hell with that. I will retake Ichigo from Seira, annihilate Dream Academy, and restore everyone's Aikatsu back to its former glory without fail."

Camilla: "Yes, Aoi. We'll fight them until they drop, because their actions are totally unforgivable! Let us combine our powers and save not just Ichigo, but the entire idol world and the Aikatsu itself!"

Aoi: "Yeah... because I am not just an idol of Starlight Academy, nor just a Starlight Queen."

Camilla: "Eh? What do you mean?"

Aoi: "I am... no--"

Aoi closes her eyes and takes off her side-tail, revealing her beautiful, relatively wavy cobalt blue hair.

Aoi: "We are all... Gundams!"

As Aoi says that, she opens her eyes back, glowing with golden shine.


	26. Trans-AM ~ The Transcendence

After the heated battle between Starlight Academy and _KongSan_ against Dream Academy and the Church of Jesus Yamato, Aoi and the others head back to their respective bases.

At Galaxy Starlight's hangar...

Aoi is welcomed by Orihime and Johnny.

Orihime: "Welcome back, Kiriya. I see that you actually drove the others to muster enough will to fight and help you fight off those invaders."

Aoi: "But, that was unintentinoal, Headmistress."

Johnny: "What has happened, already happened. You are indeed our greatest hope, Kiriya- _honey_."

Aoi: "Uh, don't flatter me like that, Johnny- _sensei_."

Orihime: "Anyway, why did you take off your side-tail?"

Aoi: "I just wanted to."

Miyu: "It is my first time seeing Kiriya- _senpai_ without her side-tail outside of sleeping."

Camilla: "Yeah, such a rare sight to behold. But, her hair looks beautiful, so whatever."

Aoi: "Headmistress, **2wingS** told me that they want to fight us in space."

Orihime: "Is that true?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh. I bet DreAca are preparing themselves to go out to space and wait for us there."

Johnny: "Which means we also gotta prepare our ship for space combat and atmospheric flight."

Orihime: "If we can strike at them fast before they leave..."

Camilla: "That is a possibility indeed. We should try it."

Johnny: "Not that fast, though. We need to resupply first. Not to mention, the upgrades on PowaPowaPuririn and Hikari's units aren't finished yet. We need to use all the time we have to finish our work."

Camilla: "Ow man."

Aoi: "And, I've been thinking..."

Miyu: "What is it?"

Aoi: "We need an Unit."

Miyu: "An Unit?"

Ran: "You don't mean... like **2wingS** and **WM?"**

Aoi: "Correct. That Unit will be otherwise known as the **_2wingS killer_**. The Unit that will put an end to **2wingS** and their God's glory. Wait, no, not just that. The Unit will also make us _The God-Slaying Idols_ , because we're fighting against God now, although Seira herself is still a demigod and not reaching absolute godhood just yet."

Orihime: "Kiriya's right. We definitely need a new Unit since we cannot solely rely on just PowaPuri as our sole fully-functional Unit. They won't have enough power to deal with all of those cultists."

Camilla: "A new Unit, huh? We better talk about that after we get some rest. Especially you, Aoi, you put too much strain on your body because of you operating the Ao Futuris on your own. That was so reckless on your part."

Aoi: "I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped."

Camilla: "Well, at least we returned in one piece. Anyway, let's go."

Everyone then leaves the hangar. Aoi heads back to her Blue Nova Mansion, and then takes a bath, calming herself down in her bathtub filled with warm water.

Aoi: _"Wait for me, Ichigo. I will take you back from Seira, no matter the cost, with the Unit that I will create. And with that Unit, I will show you that there is no God in this idol world. We'll restore our Aikatsu into its former, undefiled state."_

Aoi takes a deep breath and dips into the water for a few seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her office, Orihime contacts Futuring Girl's office.

Rei: _"I see, Kiriya has decided to form an Unit to counter the wrath of **2wingS**."_

Orihime: "That is correct, Kamishiro. I will need you to upgrade the power of Ao Futuris."

Rei: _"Which means I have to contact that mysterious man from Mount Haruna again."_

Orihime: "So, you're also getting help from _KongSan_ 's secret funder, eh?"

Rei: _"That man also funded the organization behind Kanzaki Mizuki's **WM**?"_

Orihime: "Actually, yes."

Rei: _"He never told me anything about that. Well, it doesn't matter, as long as he keeps helping us in our fight against those idiots. He's actually a good and reliable man, though, so I shouldn't be too worried about his plans."_

Orihime: "I trust your judgment, Kamishiro."

Rei: _"Yes. I'll make sure Kiriya will bring everyone to their bright future without being disturbed by the gods. The false gods, I should say."_

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Aoi has gathered Miyu and Camilla at Mizuki's usual spot, talking about their new Unit.

Camilla: "So, what Unit it's going to be?"

Aoi: "I've thought of it all night, and I've decided to name it after Seira's worst nightmare."

Camilla: "The Trans-Am System?"

Aoi: "Correct."

Miyu: "Trans-Am, Seira's worst nightmare... That makes sense."

Aoi: "Yeah, especially because my Gundam's Trans-Am always overpowered Seira every time I used it on her except at that one battle where Miyu- _chan_ got abducted."

Camilla: "That system will eventually kill God."

Aoi: "Most likely."

Camilla: "Oh, because **2wingS** and **WM** have two members, who's going to be your partner in this Unit?"

Aoi: "I originally thought of having you, Camilla, as my partner."

Camilla: "You're picking me as your partner? Wow, I'm actually quite interested with that."

Aoi: "But, after I gave it another thought, I guess it's much more appropriate having Miyu- _chan_ as my partner."

Camilla: "What? Really?"

Miyu: "Me?! Forming an Unit with Kiriya- _senpai_?"

Aoi: "Right."

Miyu: "But, why? I'm not extremely good at Aikatsu yet. I'm not on the same level as, let's say, Shibuki- _senpai_ , Arisugawa- _senpai_ , or Toudou- _senpai_."

Aoi: "Well, we've been powering up the Twin Drive System of our Ao Futuris together. Synchronization, harmonization, we worked so well together, thanks to your latent power. From the way you always supported me, I know fully that you're going to be my greatest help to take down **2wingS** and save Ichigo."

Miyu: "I... I don't know what to say about that, Kiriya- _senpai_. But, am I truly worth it to be your partner?"

Aoi: "Hey, have you forgotten your knack of learning things fast? And also your desire to overcome the strain of your latent power? If you can overcome your own obstacle, then we together can overcome anything! You're my fan, after all, just like Raichi."

Miyu: "Ah, I understand now."

Aoi: "So, Miyu- _chan_ , I welcome you... to **Trans-AM**!"

Miyu: "Eh? You didn't bother to change its name?"

Aoi: "Except the _AM_ are now written in capital letters, which represents me and you. And the whole name itself will represent our _transcendence_ , the ones who will transcend gods, and the future."

Miyu: _"Odayaka janai_."

Aoi: "With this unit, Trans-AM is now short for **_The Transcendence of Aoi and Miyu_** _._ Because after all, that system is Seira's worst nightmare. And we'll make that nightmare multiply many folds until she can't stand it anymore. Also, this unit isn't just an idol unit. This unit is... Gundam, because like I said before, we are all Gundams."

Camilla: "Huh? We're Gundams? Does that mean..."

Aoi: "Yes, I am... Gundam."

Just as Aoi said that, her eyes glow golden again.

Camilla: "Aoi! Your eyes!"

Aoi: "Huh? My eyes?"

Camilla: "They glowed! They changed color!"

Aoi: "Is that real?

Miyu: "I saw it too, Kiriya- _senpai_. Your eyes changed color!"

Aoi: "Got any small mirrors?"

Camilla: "Nah, gotta look at your reflection from the water there, at the fountain."

The three then heads to the fountain. Aoi looks at her reflection on the water's surface, and yet she doesn't see anything strange in particular.

Aoi: "I didn't see anything wrong with my eyes. Now you're just talking crazy."

Miyu: "We saw it with our own eyes. We couldn't possibly be talking crazy. Perhaps that glow was just temporary."

Aoi: "My eyes... glowing golden? Don't tell me--!"

Camilla: "What?"

Aoi: "Err, nevermind. Better save that for later."

Miyu: "Weird."

Camilla: "Speaking of our new Unit, it somehow feels awkward. You two as **Trans-AM** pilots one Gundam in tandem, while the other two Units consist of two idols piloting their personal Gundams."

Miyu: "Now that you mention it, it doesn't feel right. We're the only one whose Unit only utilize a single Gundam piloted by two idols."

Camilla: "I guess it is wiser to include me."

Aoi: "But the Unit won't be called **Trans-AM** anymore. Unless we made that unit as an expansion of **Trans-AM**."

Camilla: "That's what I thought, an expansion. But, we can just modify that name, can't we?"

Aoi: "How?"

Camilla: "By calling it **_Trans-CAM_** , or better yet... **_Trans-grahAM_**."

Aoi and Miyu suddenly bursts out in laughter.

Aoi /Miyu: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Camilla: "H-Hey! That isn't funny!"

Aoi: "Ow, ow, my stomach. Ugh, sorry about that, I just can't resist it."

Miyu: "Ugh, yeah. Me too, can't resist."

Camilla: "It doesn't fit, yes?"

Aoi: "Yeah, unfortunately. I like the sound of it, though."

Camilla: "Then do you have a better idea for a name?"

Aoi: "Well, since our main intent is not just taking Ichigo back, but also killing God, why not name it... **Zarathustra**?"

Camilla: "As in Nietzsche's **_Also sprach Zarathustra_**?"

Aoi: "Yes, I even repeatedly quoted the famous words from that book."

Camilla: _"God is Dead..._ That should work better. _"_

Miyu: "Because we're about to prove them that there's no God in this idol world."

Camilla: "And we're going to do it not as idols, but as Gundams... Weird, I may say."

Aoi: "In order to surpass **2wingS** and the blessings they got from Kira, we have to become Gundams. Otherwise, we won't be strong enough."

Miyu: "Wait a second, does that have something to do with _becoming one with the Gundam_?"

Aoi: "Correct, but we need to go even further. Not only we have to become one with our Gundams, we have to _become Gundams themselves._ "

Camilla: "So that's what you mean when you said that we are all Gundams."

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Miyu: "But, if I want to become Gundam itself, I have to max out my synchronization rate naturally without having to use that Trans-Am ability of mine."

Camilla: "Don't worry, Iridium. I know that you can do it."

Miyu: "Oh stop it! I am Miyu, not Iridium."

Aoi: "Haha. Well then, it's time to announce our Unit to everyone."

Camilla and Miyu nods. The three then goes back to the main school building. On the way...

Aoi: _"Me, having my eyes glow gold... Have I become what Suzukawa-san mentioned before?"_

_[Naoto: "Don't forget to evolve into Innovator, too."]_

Aoi: _"If that truly happens... (evil smirk) then my victory is guaranteed."_

Once the three gets inside the school building, they begin their preparation to announce the formation of their Unit.

* * *

Eventually, in Starlight Academy's meeting hall...

Orihime: "Everyone in Starlight Academy, we will proudly announce our brand-new Idol Unit. The one that will be known as the _"2wingS Killer"_ and the _"God-Slaying Idols"_.

Aoi and Miyu walks up to the stage.

Orihime: "Let me present to you..."

Aoi & Miyu: " **TRANS-AM,** engage!"

The Trans-AM logo shows up on the background display.

Hikari: "Wait, what? Trans-Am? It's just the system's name."

Johnny: "This **Trans-AM** Unit actually has its _AM_ written in capital letters, which represents both Kiriya- _honey_ and Iris- _honey_. The Unit stands for **_The Transcendence of Aoi and Miyu_.** Yeah!"

Shion: "Oh, I see now."

Orihime: "But, that Unit also has an expansion on itself."

Camilla then shows up on the stage.

Johnny: "With Dinah- _honey_ as an additional member to **Trans-AM** , they have decided to make an expansion known only as **_Zarathustra_**. And we've decided to combine the two into **Tranz-AM** , with a 'Z' **.** "

Yurika: " **Zarathustra?** Wasn't that--"

Aoi: "Yes, from that book, because we're going to show them that..."

Miyu: "...in this idol world..."

Camilla: "...there is no God."

Aoi: "And our Unit will be the true, ultimate proof of that. We'll defeat **2wingS** , free Ichigo from Seira's corruption, and completely eliminate both Dream Academy and the Church of Jesus Yamato to restore our Aikatsu!"

Johnny: "So, rise up, _honeys_! Once we combine our powers together, nothing can stop us from bringing back the glory of our Aikatsu!"

All: "YEAHHH!!!"

In only a matter of days, the news about **Tranz-AM** 's creation spreads like wildfire all over Japan. Huge numbers of Starlight supporters are coming to Galaxy Starlight to give their utmost support for **Tranz-AM** in their grand quest to defeat **2wingS** and eliminate both DreAca and the Jesus Yamato cultists. Included in the official supporters are _KongSan_ , Ichigo's parents, Seira's parents, Raichi, Noelle, Oota (Ichigo's first fan), Naoto's band members from _More Than True_ , and many more. Thanks to the supplies given by some of the massive supporters, the Galaxy Starlight mechanics are able to finish the upgrades of PowaPowaPuririn, the Bluegales, and Hikari's unit. Including Rei, who also managed to finish tuning up the Ao Futuris in much shorter amount of time than he expected. Even the other long-time supporters of Starlight are gaining their courage to stand up and directly oppose the supporters of DreAca and Jesus Yamato cultists.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dreamstorm Carrier is currently standing by on the newly-built electromagnetic catapult that allows the ships to launch into space. In their special, personalized room, **2wingS** are observing the supports that are coming for **Tranz-AM**. They look kinda worried.

Seira: "I can hardly believe this, they're using my worst nightmare as their Unit name..."

Ichigo: "Don't you worry too much, Seira. With your _Hallowed Father_ 's help, you can overcome everything. After all, you're my more ultimate than ultimate partner."

Seira: "Thank you, Ichigo. We've truly been destined to be united together."

Ichigo: "Though I kinda feel bad for Aoi. But, it couldn't be helped. If I don't unite with you, I will NEVER surpass Mizuki for the rest of my life."

Seira: "But now, with the creation of **Trans-AM** and its expansion, **Zarathustra** , the Starlight Queen is once again impeding my way. I must stop her at all costs, or else, the balance of this idol world will crumble. They cannot defy the will of God."

Ichigo: "Aoi... why wouldn't you listen?"

Asuka and Makina enters the room.

Asuka: "You don't need to worry, Ichigo- _chan_."

Ichigo: "Amahane- _san_?"

Seira: "And Makina- _san_ 's here too?"

Makina: "We've tuned up your Gundams even further, which will help tremendously for your future battles against the Starlight Queen's new Unit. We and the other mechanics have also installed AMBACs on everyone's Mobile Suits, so that they can operate properly in space."

Asuka: "Remember, fulfill your destiny. Overcome your obstacles, and only then can you stand up against Kanzaki Mizuki."

Ichigo: "I understand, I will prove it to you. Not to mention, I will use the _Harmo-SEED_ with Seira just like Aoi and Miyu- _chan_ did with their Twin Drive System. With that, nothing can stop us."

Asuka: "I know you can. Stay strong."

Makina: "Well, Otoshiro. Take care of Ichigo, okay?"

Seira: "Don't worry, Makina- _san_ , I will."

Makina: "Then, if you'll excuse us."

Asuka and Makina leaves the room.

Seira: " _Harmo-SEED_ , huh? I can't wait to use that, too, since that thing is our answer to Aoi's Twin Drive System."

Ichigo: "True. Aoi must know that she cannot defy Fate."

Seira: "And we also need to finish our preparation for everyone's launch to space. We better check if they're anywhere near finished."

Ichigo: "Okay then, let's go."

The two then leaves their room to check on the preparations.

* * *

Unbeknownst to DreAca, Galaxy Starlight is already on its way to Sapporo to make their staging point for pre-emptive assault on the cultists' northern base. **Tranz-AM** , the Bluegales, remnants of STAR☆ANIS, and Hikari are all standing by in their newly-upgraded Mobile Suits. Otome's Lime Delta in particular was upgraded into Lime Delta Kai, complete with two Fin Funnels on its back. The Bluegale Deltas were also upgraded into Bluegale Delta Kais, except they lack the Fin Funnels that Lime Delta Kai has. Yurika's Dark Rift got the last of its new weapons, which is a double-bladed beam scythe. Shion's Jesta now has two F.W.C.P instead of one.

Inside Ao Futuris' cockpit...

Aoi: "At last, we're going for our big counterattack."

Miyu: "You fine, Kiriya- _senpai_?"

Aoi: "Obviously. We can't let our guard down. Ichigo and that _false god_ are out there, waiting for us."

Ran contacts Aoi and Miyu through the communicator.

Ran: "Even Seira's family are siding with us. They knew their daughter has done the wrong thing."

(flashback begins)

Seira's father: _"Seira is definitely not acting like herself. As her own biological father, I'm ashamed that she would pick Kira Yamato over me. So, please, Starlight Academy. Make her stop what she's doing and force her to give Ichigo back to you."_

Seira's mother: _"Why would Seira tear your bonds apart? Only to merely fulfill her and Ichigo's destiny? Couldn't she do anything aside from that ridiculous thing? That truly isn't her Aikatsu, she can't be like that!"_

_Noelle: "Camilla-san, I believe in you more than I believe in Seira-neechan now. You are what Seira-neechan was supposed to be in the first place. I beg you, put an end of Seira-neechan's hideous ambitions. Break her free from the holy grip of Jesus Yamato!"_

(flashback ends)

Camilla: "Yeah. But, despite what Noelle said to me, I will never be the second Otoshiro Seira. I will always and forever be an Anti-Seira, as I am everything that Seira isn't."

Aoi: "That is true."

Yurika: "You're clearly an Anti-Seira, and there's no denying that. You are no screwed-up God, and even Kaede's spirit acknowledged you, so I no longer have any doubts about you."

Camilla: "Thank you."

Miyu: "We're all together now to bring Hoshimiya- _senpai_ back from their grip. Let us combine our powers, okay?"

Everyone nods, as do their Mobile Suits. Shortly after, Naoto announces the launch order.

Naoto: "Everyone. We're close to Sapporo. Prepare for launch."

All: "Roger!"

The Mobile Suits are then moving to the launchpad.

Aoi: "Ao Futuris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Miyu: "--and Nijiyama Miyu!"

Camilla: "5wingZ, Camilla Dinah--!"

Ran: "Ranflakes, Shibuki Ran--!"

Yurika: "Dark Rift, Toudou Yurika--!"

Otome: "Lime Delta Kai, Arisugawa Otome--!"

Sakura: "Ahead Kitaouji, Kitaouji Sakura--!"

Shion: "Futuring Jesta, Kamiya Shion--!"

Hikari: "ReZEL Illumina, Minowa Hikari--!"

Bluegales: "Bluegale Delta Kai--!"

All: "Heading out!!"

They are then launched out of Galaxy Starlight, heading straight towards the northern cultists' base. Galaxy Starlight follows suit by moving forward at maximum speed.

* * *

At the northern cultists' base, DreAca is alerted by the coming of Starlight's counterattack.

Tiara: "They're sending a massive counterattack?! Contact **2wingS** and our main forces! We must hold them off as long as possible until we are ready to take-off!"

Kii: "Roger!"

Ichigo, Seira, Kii, Sora, Maria, Asagi, and Chiyuri are immediately sent out to defend the launching preparations for Dreamstorm Carrier and the other ships. Asagi and Chiyuri are now piloting Ralph Seiravees instead of their Dream Windams, while Kii's Gundam now has four funnels on its back, properly called χ Astray (Kii Astray). They are all accompanied by quite a large number of Seiraphs from the Jesus Yamato cultists.

As **2wingS** and DreAca's main forces are waiting outside the base...

Chiyuri: "I totally never expected them to come here that quickly."

Sora: "I'm positive that's because of the **Tranz-AM**. They gained more power and support through the creation of that Unit, so they became overconfident of trying to take us down here."

Maria: "Even if they're coming, we have **2wingS** , the sacred union blessed by God."

Asagi: "Yes, those Starlight idols have no rights to defy the will of God. Even with them openly declaring to kill God, we'll just show them that they can't."

Seira: "Kill my _Hallowed Father_? (sigh) Would they really go that far?"

Ichigo: "They won't be able to. They will definitely realize that our blessed union is our only way to surpass **WM** and bring balance to the idol world."

Seira: "Yeah, they will never be able to do it. As long as we're united, we're unstoppable."

Kii: "Enemy units on visual range! Everyone, get ready!"

Seira: "Okay."

Ichigo: "Aoi... You must stop, you can't defy Fate..."

* * *

On the Starlight's side...

Aoi: "Here we are."

Miyu: "There are enemy units defending the base. The remodelled χ Gundam, the Skyscrap, Fahtz Seibzehn, two Ralph Seiravees, lots of Seiraphs, and..."

Miyu sees the two 2wingS Gundams in the frontline.

Miyu: "...2wingS Gundamsin the frontline!"

Aoi: " **2wingS** , huh...?"

Miyu: "Does that mean we have the chance to free Hoshimiya- _senpai_ now?"

Aoi: "I'll do what I can."

Camilla: "Then let us waste no time, we have to move fast. Aoi, ride on me, we'll charge right at them."

Aoi: "Roger!"

5wingZ Gundam transforms into Waverider mode, allowing Ao Futuris to ride on. They immediately charges right toward **2wingS**.

Orihime: "Everyone else, follow Kiriya and take down every enemy units that defends the base!"

Others: "Roger!"

The other Starlight idols follows suit.

Aoi: "Fire!!"

**BGM START: "Fatal Fight" ( _Xenosaga_ EPISODE II OST - Jin VS Margulis theme)**

Aoi and everyone else behind her begins firing their ranged weapons at the defenders. **2wingS** and the DreAca defenders are all retaliating with their own ranged weapons, causing intense crossfire. **Tranz-AM** and **2wingS** charges right at each other and begins their fatal fight. Aoi engages Ichigo, while Camilla engages Seira.

Aoi: "Ichigo, you're going back with us now!"

Ichigo: "No! Not until we surpass Mizuki!"

Miyu: "You can't do it, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Not with Seira!"

Ichigo: "Yes, I can! She is my more ultimate than ultimate partner!"

Aoi: "Quit that nonsense! Why won't you realize that God doesn't exist in this idol world?!"

Ichigo: "Are you denying the existence of Lord Kira?"

Aoi: "Most definitely, He doesn't belong in our world!"

Ichigo: "You!!"

Aoi clashes her Prism Spiral against Ichigo's beam axe. They exchange quick slashes and beam shots multiple times while flying around the battlefield like maniacs. Camilla and Seira also does the same thing, clashing their melee weapons. Camilla with her dual-bladed Ether Fangs, Seira with her Angely Diviners MK-II.

Camilla: "You have avoided death twice now! Next time, you won't be so lucky again!"

Seira: "It was God's miracle, you impostor."

Camilla: "To hell with your God! I don't want you to plunge everyone's Aikatsu into oblivion because of your blessed union!"

Seira: "That union will perfect the balance of this idol world! It is God's will, my _Hallowed Father_ 's will!"

Camilla: "You dumbass! You will bring ruin instead of balance! So, I will put your ambitions to an end right here right now!"

Camilla activates her new wrist-mounted blasters and fires it at Seira, prompting her to block it with her beam shield. Camilla then approaches, doing a fast spinning slash. Seira dodges by boosting upwards, and then deploys her brand-new eight DRAGOON funnels on her backpack, revealing the energy wings on her Gundam.

Camilla: "What?!"

The funnels are firing rapidly at Camilla, giving her a lot of difficulty at dodging all the shots.

Camilla: "It can't be, I thought DRAGOONs cannot be used on Earth's atmosphere due to the planet's gravitional pull!"

Seira: "Here's another proof that if you're **DO** , I will be **RE** , and if you're **RE,** then I'm **MI**! Proof that I will always be further ahead of you!"

Camilla: "Again with that nonsense! Cut it out!"

Camilla tries firing back at the funnels using her beam rifle, but the funnels move very fast as they effortlessly dodge Camilla's shots and continue firing at her until they run short of energy supply and docks back at 2wingS Rasiel's backpack to recharge. Camilla rushes back at Seira and clashes again.

Aoi and Ichigo continues battling it out, clashing Prism Spirals and beam axe. Ichigo activates the energy wings of 2wingS Israfel to gain more speed.

Ichigo: "Why aren't you using your energy wings?"

Aoi: "They will only appear if we go Trans-Am."

Ichigo: "Too bad."

Aoi dodges Ichigo's next attack, and then fires the Prism Spirals in rapid-fire mode. Suddenly, Kii comes in and deploys her four sausage-looking DRAGOONs to attack Aoi with.

Kii: "You're not going to take Ichigo back! She must fulfill her destiny with Seira- _chan_!"

Aoi: "Damn! Even your Gundam now has Earth-capable DRAGOONs!"

As Kii tries to get closer to Aoi, Otome intercepts her using her own two funnels.

Otome: "Ichigo- _tan_ must come back to us! She's part of us! Our greatest friend!"

Kii: "Outta my way!"

Otome and Kii begins exchanging shots with their funnels and beam rifles. Meanwhile, Ran and Hikari cuts down two Seiraphs before they begin engaging Sora again. Ran's two katanas are holding well against Sora's newly-forged scimitar as they clash with each other non-stop like seasoned swordmasters.

Ran: "Haa!!"

Ran does a horizontal spin slash, which gets parried by Sora.

Sora: "Having two katanas won't be enough to overcome my powered-up scimitar. Now, let us fulfill **2wingS** ' destiny."

Ran: "And I will stop you right here right now before they bring ruin to our Aikatsu!"

Sora: "You just can't understand, do you?"

Ran backs away as Sora prepares for a counterattack. Ran swiftly dodges Sora's counterattack by doing a stylish backflip.

Hikari: "Here I come!"

Hikari then comes in and does a left kick at Sora, which gets blocked by the scimitar, although the sheer power from Hikari's kick pushes Sora back quite a bit. Ran and Hikari continues battling Sora together. Alongside them, Yurika fights Maria in an intense beam-spam battle. Yurika showcases her multitude of ranged weapons, both physical ones and beam ones. Maria does the same thing, and the two chases each other out trying to take down each other.

Yurika: "Don't you run away, _virgin idol_!"

Maria: "If that is your wish."

Maria stops and then fires her cross-shaped beam rifle at Yurika, prompting her to use her cloak and nullify the beam.

Yurika: "Stop using those crosses! I hate 'em!"

Maria: "That's your obvious weakness, vampire."

Yurika: "I'll definitely suck your blood!!"

Yurika fires her hidden blasters several times at Maria. All the shots are blocked by Maria's powerful shield. Yurika decides to rush in and use her new double-bladed beam scythe to attack Maria with. Maria pulls off her beam saber to parry Yurika's attack.

Yurika: "Finally decides to fight on close-combat, huh? Fine, I'll treat you properly!"

Yurika and Maria begins their melee clash. Right above them, the Bluegales are chasing down the Seiraphs and the two Ralph Seiravees.

Nagisa: "Take this!"

With a swift slash, Nagisa cuts down one Seiraph in half. Another Seiraph comes from behind, and Nagisa slashes backwards to cut it down. The Seiraph brings out its beam saber and parries the attack. Suddenly, Wakaba appears for a surprise attack from behind and manages to slice off the Seiraph's right arm and then cuts the whole unit in half horizontally.

Nagisa: "Thanks, Wakaba."

Wakaba: "No problem. Let's help out Rio now."

Nagisa: "Okay!"

Nagisa and Wakaba flies toward Rio, who's still struggling to try and defeat Asagi on her Ralph Seiravee. Before the two could reach Rio, Shion comes in and fires two energy balls from her two F.W.C.P on both hands. Asagi is caught off-guard and takes a direct hit. Sakura immediately rushes in and does two quick slashes that rips the Ralph Seiravee's GN Claws apart, forcing Asagi to retreat.

Asagi: "Dammit! How strong!"

Rio: "Nice save there. Thanks, Sakura and Shion."

Sakura: "No problem."

Nagisa: "Wow, as expected from PowaPowaPuririn."

Wakaba: "Hey, look out!"

From right above, Aoi and Ichigo comes down fast while continuing their intense battle. Nagisa almost got hit by Ichigo's stray shot if it wasn't for Wakaba alerting her.

Nagisa: "Drats!"

Rio: "That's Aoi... and Ichigo!"

Aoi switches her right Prism Spiral into sword mode and begins clashing with Ichigo's beam axe again.

Aoi: "Just stop it already, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "How many times should I tell you that Seira is my more ultimate than ultimate partner!"

Miyu: "That is utterly wrong, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_ is your TRUE partner, not Seira!"

Ichigo: "Nonsense!"

Aoi: "Don't make me do this, Ichigo...!"

Ichigo: "What do you mean?"

Aoi: "TRANS-AM!"

Ao Futuris goes Trans-Am, making it glow red and triples its performance. The GN particles rushing out from the backpack forms its energy wings.

Ichigo: "So, you've decided to show off your energy wings? But, this isn't **2wingS** , it will not be enough to stop us!"

Aoi: "Let's just see!"

Aoi and Ichigo rushes toward each other again with their energy wings dispersing a lot of particles, then begins clashing again with much faster pace than before. However, Aoi's attacks are much faster, giving Ichigo some difficulty at parrying them. Seira, still busy fighting Camilla, notices Ichigo in quite a pinch against Aoi's Trans-Am.

Seira: "Ichigo! We better activate our _Harmo-SEED_."

Ichigo: "Okay!"

Seira backs away from Camilla and heads quickly towards Ichigo.

Camilla: "Wait! I'm not done with you yet!"

Camilla chases down Seira, but she isn't fast enough to catch up with Seira's ridiculous speed. She reaches Ichigo and begins to help her fight Aoi.

Seira: "Activating _Harmo-SEED_."

Both Ichigo and Seira goes into SEED mode, which somehow causes the two 2wingS Gundams to glow for a moment. The two then begins to move in a highly synchronized manner. They rapidly fires their beam rifles simultaneously at Aoi.

Aoi: "?!"

Aoi does several quick dodging maneuvers to avoid their beam shots. **2wingS** continues chasing Aoi while flying in double-helix style. They closes in and brings out their melee weapons to clash against Aoi.

Aoi: "Is this... your answer to our Twin Drive System?"

Seira: "Obviously, this is our best bet to overcome that system of yours."

Ichigo: "So we developed this _Harmo-SEED_ , harmonizing our synchronization together via SEED mode even though we're on separate Gundams. We augment each other's powers with this system, so we can stand up against you."

Aoi: (sigh) "I bet you gained your SEED mode from Jesus Yamato, am I right, Ichigo? But, I can't even consider your _Harmo-SEED_ to be your answer to counter our Twin Drive."

Ichigo: "What?"

Aoi's eyes start glowing again as she increases the power of Ao Futuris. She slowly begins to push back **2wingS** ' synchronized attack. In the backpack, Miyu notices her synch-rate slowly increasing all by itself.

Miyu: "W-what happened to my synch-rate? They're... increasing on its own, and I didn't even use my latent ability."

Seira: "This power... What kind of power is this...?"

**2wingS** also powers up their attack, and the three ends up getting knocked away due to the sheer amount of force they're unleashing into their attacks.

Ichigo: "Don't get cocky, Aoi!"

Seira: "Let's rain bullets at her!"

**2wingS** then begins flying around Aoi while simultanously rapid-firing their beam rifles. However, their bullet hell are either deflected or swiftly dodged by Aoi in Matrix-styled evasive maneuvers while also leaving afterimages due to Trans-Am. Suddenly, Camilla comes from above with her Gundam in Trans-Am, firing her beam rifle at **2wingS** , forcing them to break their formation.

Camilla: "Did you just see Aoi's true power?!"

Seira: "Don't you dare disturb us!"

Because of Camilla's intervention, **2wingS** decides to switch their attention to Camilla. They begins doing some quick, synchronized maneuvers that confuses Camilla a bit. Aoi then comes and fires the Prism Spirals in beam magnum mode at the two twice. The beam magnum shots are blocked by **2wingS** , but the overwhelming power of the shots pushes them back.

Camilla: "Take this!"

Camilla then fires both her wrist-mounted blasters, prompting **2wingS** to do some quick spinning move to avoid those. Aoi then comes in again with her Prism Spirals in sword mode ready, trying to slash them. The slash then gets parried, although **2wingS** are actually struggling to keep up with Aoi's overwhelming power.

Seira: "How... how can you match the power of our _Harmo-SEED_? We are blessed by Lord Kira, we're supposed to be much stronger than you now!"

Aoi: "That's simple. Because I am now more than just an idol or the Starlight Queen, I am Gundam!"

Ichigo: "A Gundam, you said?! You actually became one?! You can't be serious!"

Aoi: "No, I'm serious. This is our only way to free you from Seira's corruption once and for all, Ichigo! So, prepare yourself to be freed!"

Seira: "Breaking apart **2wingS** will shatter the balance of this idol world! You can't do this!"

Aoi: "You already did the same thing to us, by taking away Kaede's life and corrupting Ichigo using the glory of Jesus Yamato! After I take Ichigo back from you, I'll finish you off!"

Seira: "This is mockery. You won't get away with this."

Aoi then begins to do a lot of quick, powerful slashes at **2wingS** , giving them a lot of trouble in blocking and dodging them. In the middle of their heated battle, Tiara suddenly contacts Seira.

Tiara: _"Otoshiro, our launch preparation is complete. Please go back immediately."_

Seira: "Roger that. Ichigo, time to retreat!"

Ichigo: "Already?"

**2wingS** begins to back off.

Aoi: "Stop! You're not getting away!"

With her fast speed, Aoi gets in front of Ichigo and does a slash with her Prism Spiral. Ichigo is forced to parry the attack.

Ichigo: "Move aside, Aoi!"

Aoi: "No way in hell!"

Ichigo: "Are you okay with the balance getting shattered?"

Aoi: "I told you before, there's no balance that needs to be maintained! Even if there's any, we already maintained it, simple as that!"

Ichigo: "No! That balance can only be maintained by us, **2wingS**!"

Aoi: "It is ruin that you're going to bring, not balance!"

Ichigo: "Wrong! We will bring balance! I swear!"

Aoi: "At the cost of our bonds? And our Aikatsu? Get real!"

Aoi starts to overpower Ichigo, but Kii's DRAGOONs appear and fires at Aoi, forcing her to dodge the shots.

Kii: "Seira- _chan_ needs Ichigo- _chan_ , and vice versa! You cannot stop them!"

Aoi: "Don't get in my way!"

With her Prism Spirals in beam rifle mode, Aoi manages to shoot down all four DRAGOONs.

Kii: "That power... the power that overwhelmed even **2wingS** ' Harmo-SEED...! There's no way I can handle it!"

Kii quickly escapes, while Aoi continues chasing Ichigo, followed by Camilla. The other Starlight units are also chasing the escaping DreAca units.

Yurika: "Crud! They're escaping!"

Ran: "This is no good, their preparation for launching must be ready by now!"

Hikari: "Come back here and let me burn you all!"

One by one, the DreAca units aside from **2wingS** are entering the Dreamstorm Carrier. The Starlight idols are trying to shoot at the ship, but there's a much stronger barrier protecting the ship, preventing their beam rifles from working.

Hikari: "We need the _Shibuki_ to break that barrier."

Ran: "Galaxy Starlight, launch the _Shibuki_!"

Naoto: "Launching the _Shibuki_."

Galaxy Starlight launches the _Shibuki_ towards Ran. Ran quickly takes it, arms it, and fires several AP rounds at Dreamstorm Carrier. The shots are strong enough to make the ship stagger a little, but still not enough to break the barrier or make it go off-track from the catapult.

Ran: "It can't be, even my _Shibuki_ can't break through the barrier!"

Dreamstorm Carrier begins to gain more and more speed. Eventually, it reaches the end of the catapult and flies up the the sky.

Ran: "DreAca has escaped!"

Otome: "Wait, there's still one more ship! It's the one that houses the cultists!"

Yurika: "The Church of Jesus Yamato?"

Ran: "Aoi is probably still dealing with **2wingS**. Let's help her!"

Not too far from the cultists' warship, Aoi continues to prevent Ichigo from reaching the warship even with her already running out of Trans-Am, while Seira has already reached the warship as it begins to move.

Seira: "Ichigo, quick! The ship is leaving!"

Ichigo: "Ugh, okay!"

Ichigo manages to slip through Aoi's next attack and boosts as fast as possible to the warship. However, the other Starlight idols come and fires their ranged weapons at Ichigo, trying to stop her.

Yurika: "Enough, Ichigo! Don't you dare going there, or I'll suck your blood!"

Ichigo simply won't listen and keeps boosting forward, although the warship keeps going faster with Seira hanging on the backside, waiting for Ichigo.

Cult leader: "Move faster, Hoshimiya! Move faster!"

Ichigo: "I'm trying to!"

Some of the beam shots from behind hits Ichigo, but she tries her best not to slow down and keeps going at max speed with her energy wings on. She's eventually gets nearer and nearer to Seira.

Seira: "Ichigo, reach my hand!"

With her maximum speed, Ichigo is slowly reaching Seira. She keeps pushing forward even further, and she finally manages to grab 2wingS Rasiel's right hand before she hangs on the ship's backside alongside Seira.

Seira: "Okay!"

Seira then activates her abdomen-mounted plasma cannon (Saint's Ray II), then fires it to the sea water below. It causes an explosion and a big wave that hits Aoi and the others, causing them to get knocked back due to the sheer power of the explosion.

Miyu: "No!"

Camilla: "Dammit!"

The warship, along with **2wingS** , finally reaches the end of the catapult. They flies up high to the sky, breaking through the atmosphere, and into space. Aoi and the others have stopped their futile pursuit.

Otome: "They got away..."

Hikari: "It can't be..."

Yurika: "Nuts..."

Aoi: "But, we'll still chase them down."

Camilla: "Yeah, by going to space, too."

Miyu: "Definitely cannot give up too fast. We'll show them that we are Gundams."

Ran: "Yeah, Gundams that will overcome the wrath of God."

Camilla: "Because there is no God in this idol world."

Aoi: "So, I will chase you down to the far reaches of space, **2wingS**! Do you hear me?! TO THE FAR REACHES OF SPACE!!!"


	27. Bringing Forth Innovation

Aided by Dream Academy and the Church of Jesus Yamato, **2wingS** finally goes into space and escapes the Starlight Academy's initial pursuit. After their failure to chase down DreAca, Starlight Academy decided to destroy the cultists' abandoned northern base and lands their ship over the destroyed base as their staging point in preparation of their next pursuit into space.

That night, in Aoi's Blue Nova Mansion...

Aoi: "Uhhn..."

Aoi is having a strange dream. She finds herself in a mysterious space filled with flowing GN particles that creates auroras all over the place.

Aoi: "Where am I? And what's with all these particles?"

Aoi looks all around her, until she finds a sillhouette of a Gundam that looks a bit similar to her Ao Futuris. Aoi approaches the Gundam.

**BGM START: "INNOVATOR" [Mobile Suit Gundam 00 OST Disc 3 Track 18]**

Aoi: "A Gundam...?"

Gundam: "Yes, I am Gundam."

Aoi: "You can speak? Wait, aren't you...!"

The Gundam shows itself as none other than 00 Raiser.

00RAISER: "Yes, this is me. I've been watching over you since the day you acquired your Ao Futuris."

Aoi: "You've been watching over me all this time? _Odayaka janai_. So, why did you appear to me?"

00RAISER: "Your newly-awakened power is the one calling me here."

Aoi: "My power? You don't mean..."

00RAISER: "Yes, your Innovation."

Aoi: "That is true, then. I've become an Innovator."

00RAISER: "Yes, a _True Innovator_. And that power of yours already helped you in your last battle."

Aoi: "So, that was why I could even stand up against **2wingS** with their _Harmo-SEED_ , alone. Well, not actually alone, since Miyu- _chan_ was in my backpack the whole time."

00RAISER: "Not only Miyu helped you in your battles, but also she helped your Innovation."

Aoi: "She helped me undergo Innovation? How?"

00RAISER: "By using her latent ability. You know how her ability worked."

Aoi: "Her innate Trans-Am... And I've been exposed to all those high-grade GN particles coming out from my Gundam... Now that makes sense."

00RAISER: "With your power, I know that you have what it takes to unlock the future you desire. You're going to show your enemies that you and your friends can cope in an idol world without God."

Aoi: "Yes. In this idol world, there is no God. Once we chase them down to space, I will definitely make them pay. I will finish off Seira, and I will take Ichigo back and restore our bonds back to the way they were. I am, no, we are all Gundams."

00RAISER: "I know you can, Kiriya Aoi..."

Not too long after, Aoi opens her eyes and then gets up.

Aoi: "Yes, I know I can..."

Aoi ends up waking up both Miyu and Camilla because of her words.

Camilla: "Uhh... what? You awake?"

Aoi: "Eh? I'm sorry I woke you up. I just had a dream."

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_... was dreaming? What dream?"

Aoi: "I met... what appears to be my guardian spirit. A Gundam, no less."

Camilla: "Really?"

Miyu: "What kind of Gundam did you see?"

Aoi: "It looked almost like my Gundam with Twin Drive System, but its GN Drives are on the shoulders."

Camilla: "Wait a second. If I remember correctly, Ichigo was once contacted by Kira before her betrayal, right? Does that mean..."

Aoi: "I must be experiencing the similar thing that Ichigo experienced back then. But, that Gundam claimed that my power is the one that summoned it into my dream. It didn't appear on its own."

Miyu: "Your power?"

Aoi: "Yes, my Innovation."

Camilla: "Innovation... I bet that has something to do with your eyes glowing gold back then."

Aoi: "Yes, it does. I'm pretty much an Innovator now, and a Gundam."

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ has become an Innovator... that truly is something special. Perhaps that was the reason why we were able to match the power of **2wingS** , even though we're only operating a single Gundam."

Camilla: "Hey, don't forget about me. I helped both of you, too."

Miyu: "Oh yeah, Dinah- _senpai_ was also there, too."

Aoi: "Well, being exposed to high-grade GN particles from Trans-Am for quite a long time has made me undergo Innovation."

Miyu: "But why didn't I undergo Innovation, too?"

Aoi: "Maybe that's related to your synch-rate not maxed out yet. I don't know."

Miyu: "But, back when you went Trans-Am to fight **2wingS** , my synch-rate actually increased on its own without me using my latent power."

Aoi: "Seriously?"

Camilla: "Don't tell me... Aoi, did your Innovator power cranked up Iridium's synch-rate?"

Miyu: "For the last time, I'm not a transition metal."

Aoi: "Uh... I don't even know if my Innovator power can do such a thing. Or... there must be something else that made Miyu- _chan_ 's synch-rate rise up on its own. Anyway, how high did your synch-rate go when I went Trans-Am?"

Miyu: "Around 80%, I guess, from the initial 65%."

Camilla: "Wow, that's a lot. Your Innovator power is such a hax, Aoi."

Aoi: "Oh, come on, I said that it could be something else instead of solely my Innovator power. But, if me being an Innovator is such a hax, then what about Seira for being the Hallowed Child of Jesus Yamato, that so-called _Ultimate Coordinator_?"

Camilla: "Well, since Seira herself is an absolute hax on so many levels, it will become a battle of maximum hax all over the place between you and her. But, still, I just can't believe that Miyu could get her synch-rate cranked up like that. And, oh, was that permanent?"

Miyu: "Surprisingly, yes."

Camilla's jaw drops.

Aoi: "Perhaps we should ask Johnny- _sensei_ again later. He knows his stuff, he might be able to give us answers, or at least some hints of what's going on with me and Miyu- _chan_."

Camilla: "Okay... Anyway, let's go back to sleep."

Miyu: "Uh-huh."

The three then goes back to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, in the hangar control room overlooking AoIris Gundam...

Johnny: "I know, I did notice Iris- _honey_ 's unexpected increase of her synch-rate. But, unlike before, it didn't go all the way to 100%."

Aoi: "So, what do you know about it?"

Johnny: "You were the one activating the Trans-Am, right, Kiriya- _honey_?"

Aoi: "Yes."

Johnny: "You may have noticed that Iris- _honey_ 's latent power went active when she was the one activating Trans-Am. But, this time around, your activation of Trans-Am increased her synch-rate on its own."

Aoi: "Then what caused it to happen?"

Johnny: "I suspect the new system that Kamishiro installed on your Gundam back when you formed your Unit must be responsible for that."

Aoi: "Kamishiro installed a new system in my Gundam? I didn't know that. He only told me that he tuned-up my Gundam's performance, and that was it. And did he say anything about that system to you?"

Johnny: "He didn't say much about that. He only said that he got that system from the very same guy who sent him Iris- _honey_."

Aoi: "That guy from Mount Haruna?"

Johnny: "Yes. That system's origin was so mysterious that not even Kamishiro could trace down where it came from. The only thing that he knew about that system is that it will benefit your Innovation."

Aoi: "Kamishiro was aware of my Innovation?"

Johnny: "Wait, what did you mean he was aware? Have you even undergone Innovation?"

Aoi: "I've actually undergone Innovation ever since I formed Tranz-AM. I initially didn't notice that until last night when I was visited by what appears to be my guardian spirit in my dream, which was a Gundam with Twin Drive System."

Johnny: "Holy crap! That means Suzukawa's prediction was right! You're now a _True Innovator_! And the Gundam you saw in your dream must be the 00 Raiser... which means that _kebab_ has acknowledged you!"

Aoi: "So, it was that _kebab_ in the form of 00 Raiser? _Odayaka janai_. Anyway, 00 Raiser told me that Miyu- _chan_ also helped me in my Innovation through her latent power."

Johnny: "Iris- _honey_ did that? Oh, wait, I remember. While in Trans-Am, GN Drives can produce particles in a very special state. They're high-grade GN particles that has the ability to expand people's consciousness upon long-term exposure. You must have been exposed to all those high-grade particles after using Trans-Am a lot, and combined with Iris- _honey_ 's latent power and your maximum synch-rate, all of those must have led you to your Innovation."

Aoi: "That might be possible..."

Johnny: "And, oh, I heard you also did a quantization back during your vengeful rampage following the formation of **2wingS**. Y'know, getting hit by an enemy and then suddenly vanishing while leaving GN particles behind before eventually appearing from behind the enemy to strike it down. Camilla- _honey_ told me about it."

Aoi: "Oh, yeah, I remember doing something like that while I was fighting the machine that abducted Miyu- _chan_ before."

Johnny: "Which means, your signs of Innovation must have already showed up after Starmiya's betrayal."

Aoi: "So, my Innovation was mainly fueled by my rage and sorrow of Ichigo abandoning me and everyone here in favor of Seira. I seriously cannot forgive Seira and Kira for what they did to Ichigo. Combined with everything you mentioned, they brought my Innovation to its completion."

Johnny: "I believe so. And seeing from how you fought **2wingS** yesterday, it truly appears that your Innovator power has helped both you and Iris- _honey_ so much. I have faith in you. You have your idol energy, your Innovation, and you being a Gundam."

Aoi: "Yes, I am Gundam. And I wouldn't be like this now without the help of my friends, no, everybody that has supported me since the very beginning."

* * *

Out in space, both Dreamstorm Carrier and the cultists' warship are slowly heading towards the nearby asteroid field. Both Ichigo and Seira are looking at the blackness of outer space from their specialized room.

Seira: "Did you feel that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Feel what?"

Seira: "The way Aoi fights back then when she overpowered our _Harmo-SEED_."

Ichigo: "I've also been wondering how did she become so strong like that."

Seira: "From what I've seen thus far, I'm positive that Aoi has undergone Innovation."

Ichigo: "Innovation!? That means--!"

Seira: "She called herself a _Gundam_ during our fight, right? It was clearly the proof of her Innovation. She has become an Innovator. _True Innovator_ , to be precise."

Ichigo: "Aoi... a _True Innovator_... why? Why should she go that far only to defy Fate?"

Seira: "But, still, no matter what happens, our union won't be broken by anything. Not even an Innovator like Aoi will break us apart. We are blessed by Lord Kira, my Hallowed Father."

Ichigo: "Correct. And, oh, I hear the cultists are making a Mobile Armor for us, right?"

Seira: "Oh, yeah, they are indeed. They say that the Mobile Armor will be able to amplify our _Harmo-SEED_ and makes full use of it. Definitely our true answer to combat Aoi's Twin Drive System along with her Innovator power. Wait, no, it is also our answer to overcome **WM**."

Ichigo: "Yes, it's been long overdue. I wanted to fight Mizuki again so badly. With you, I'll be able to."

Seira: "And Lord Kira will give us His blessings so that we can prevail."

Ichigo: "Yeah. Now, what about we go and check on the Mobile Armor's current progress?"

Seira: "Good idea."

The two then leaves their room and heads to the hangar where their new Mobile Armor is being assembled.

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight...

Aoi have decided to visit Ichigo's house one last time before eventually heading to space. Like before, Miyu and Camilla are accompanying her. After asking Orihime for permission to leave, they leaves Galaxy Starlight and flies at really high-speed back to the mainland. In roughly an hour, they finally reaches Ichigo's house. They land their Gundams nearby and gets off before entering the house. Little did they know that there's a certain young girl who spotted them on their way to Ichigo's house.

Aoi: (knocks the door and opens it) "Excuse me."

Ringo: "Hello, Aoi- _chan,_ Miyu- _chan_ , and Dinah _-chan_."

Raichi: "Oh, Aoi- _neesan,_ welcome back. Wait a sec, did you go all the way from Sapporo to here?!"

Aoi: "Yes, it only took roughly an hour. Pretty fast, eh?"

Raichi: "As expected from your Gundam."

Camilla: "Although we did ride each other to increase our thruster power tremendously."

Raichi: "What? So, that's why."

Ringo: "Anyway, girls, would you like some bento?"

Miyu: "With pleasure."

Camilla: "Yes, please. Been waiting for more bento from this great place."

Ringo then begins making bento for the three. As they wait for their bento, someone knocks the front door and opens it. It is a young girl with her hairstyle perfectly mimicking Ichigo's, complete with hairband.

Young girl: "Um, excuse me."

Camilla: "Oh, what do we have here?"

Miyu: "Eh? Why she looks like Hoshimiya- _senpai_?"

Raichi: "An almost perfect replica of _Onee-chan_? No way."

Aoi approaches the young girl.

Aoi: "You looks just like Ichigo. Who are you?"

Girl: "You're Kiriya Aoi, right? I'm... Hoshimiya Ichigo!"

Aoi: "Wait, what?"

Camilla: (pfft)

Girl: "Ow, I didn't mean to say that. My name is Oozora Akari. I'm a huge fan of Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Aoi: "Oozora Akari..."

Camilla: "A huge fan of Ichigo, eh? No wonder you replicated her hairstyle down to the last detail."

Miyu approaches Akari.

Akari: "Uh, who are you?"

Miyu: "I'm Nijiyama Miyu, Kiriya- _senpai_ 's partner and apprentice. Anyway, Akari- _chan_ , have you come to buy Ringo- _san_ 's delicious bento?"

Akari: "I... I saw your Gundams flying over me outside, so I followed you all the way to this place. Wait, this is Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's house, isn't it?!"

Raichi: "Yes, this very place is indeed her house, _Onee-chan_ 's house. Oh, I am her younger brother, Raichi. Nice to meet you."

Akari: "Uh, nice to meet you too."

Aoi: "If you came here following us, then I think you probably need something from us, am I right?"

Akari: "Actually, yes, I do want to meet you three. Because..."

Miyu: "Because what?"

Akari: "I... I want to help you."

Camilla: "Help us? You want to help us doing what? Taking down DreAca and those dreaded cultists?"

Akari: "Y-yes. I am aware about your clashes against DreAca. And after I heard about Hoshimiya- _senpai_ 's betrayal, I was shocked to death. I knew I need to do something to make her go back to Starlight, considering that I'm a big fan of her. Then, after you formed your **Trans-AM** unit, I felt fully encouraged to make a move and finally trying to learn how to Aikatsu. Because, yes, I hunger for Aikatsu because I am inspired by Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Miyu: "But, Akari- _chan_ , what can you do? I mean, you don't appear to be very capable of doing anything Aikatsu-related. You look a bit too... inexperienced."

Akari: "I know, but I still want to help. I don't want to back down without a fight!"

Aoi: "I can sense your spirit, Akari- _chan_. Your emotion, and your deepest wish."

Akari: "Eh, you can?"

Miyu: "Oh yeah, Kiriya- _senpai_ is an Innovator now, a Gundam. No wonder she can sense all of those."

Raichi: "What? Aoi- _neesan_ is an Innovator?!"

Akari: "Innovator? What is it?"

Miyu: "It's going to be a long story if we choose to explain it to you."

Raichi: "But, in short, Aoi- _neesan_ is now stronger than ever. She's a Gundam!"

Camilla: " _Akarin_ , I know that you truly wish to free Ichigo from Seira's grip with us. But, are you fine with being inexperienced like that? I mean, Seira is not an easy nut to crack. She's a demigod now following the creation of **2wingS**."

Akari: "Wait, aren't you--?"

Camilla: "No, I am Camilla Dinah, the Anti-Seira. Y'hear? The ANTI-SEIRA, because I am everything that Seira isn't."

Akari: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Camilla: "So, yeah, aren't you just going to burden us because of your inexperience in idol world?"

Akari: "No. Like I said before, I'm not gonna back down without a fight. I want to come along with you."

Miyu: "You want to come along with us? But... we're..."

Aoi: "Though your wish to help us is very welcome, the biggest problem is that we are about to go into space to chase DreAca down. Are you certain that you want to come along? I mean, our battles out there will be a very difficult one. I know you want to help us so badly, and I know your idol energy hungers for practice. But, please, think of your own situation first. I bet your parents will be worried if you just follow us into space without you being fully powered. Your survival will not be guaranteed. I repeat, that is going to be our FINAL battle."

Akari: "Is that true? Man, perhaps I asked way too much from you. I should be more aware of myself that I'm actually not fully ready yet. I'm sorry."

Aoi: "We're sorry too for giving you a false hope. The circumstances just won't allow it. But, I promise you, I will bring Ichigo back!"

Akari: "Promise me?"

Aoi: "Yeah, count on it. And while you wait, promise me that you'll change from mimicking Ichigo into forming your new self. Remember, be yourself. And once we return with Ichigo in our hands, I'll let Ichigo meet you and find out just how much you have changed."

Akari: "Really? I'll wait for that day! And I also promise you that I'll change!"

Camilla: "That's the spirit. So, leave the battles for us, we can handle it. You, keep improving yourself, I wanna see your progress later."

Akari: "Uh-huh."

So, the three takes their ordered bento and leaves. First, they accompany Akari back to her house, and then they flies back to Galaxy Starlight.

* * *

After a full hour of non-stop flying, Galaxy Starlight is now in their visual range. But...

Aoi: "What the heck?!"

Galaxy Starlight is apparently under attack by several DreAca loyalists and Jesus Yamato cultists who chose to remain on Earth. They consists of only Seiraphs and MP Ralph Seiravees. Ran, Yurika, and Hikari are already deployed to fend off the invaders. Hikari's ReZEL Illumina, however, looks vastly different than before.

Camilla: "Drats, I didn't know they actually left some of their forces on Earth!"

Miyu: "We must help them! Let's go!"

Aoi: "Okay."

Ao Futuris and 5wingZ Gundam rushes toward their ship to help their friends. The two begins to fire their weapons at the enemy units, but the Seiraphs are blocking the shots with their GN Field.

Ran: "Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla! You've returned!"

Yurika: "Great timing! We were just about to prepare the ship for our launch to space, but those stupid denizens of dread apparently knew our plan and came here to stop us."

Camilla: "Then let's power-up and kick their sorry asses outta here!"

Camilla brings out her dual-bladed Ether Fangs and engages one of the MP Ralph Seiravees.

Camilla: "You!!"

Camilla utilizes her quick hit-and-run maneuver to outpace her opponent. The MP Ralph Seiravee fires its GN Cannons multiple times, but misses all its shots due to Camilla's fast reaction speed.

Camilla: "What about this? Beam Confuse!"

Camilla detaches her Ether Fangs into two separate blades and then throws them while also making them spin. She then fires her wrist-mounted blasters at the spinning Ether Fangs several times, turning the ball-shaped beam projectiles into small, spreading needle-shaped ones. The MP Ralph Seiravee tries using GN Field, but the amount of beams hitting it are a bit too much for the GN Field to handle, breaking it and hitting the left-side GN Claw, blowing it up. After that, Camilla takes her Ether Fangs back, rushes to the MP Ralph Seiravee, and rips it to shreds.

Yurika: "Hey, nice job _saviour-ing_ that Angel-wannabe. What if we _saviour_ more of them together?"

Camilla: "Fine with me."

Yurika: "Then let's go and make them bleed to death!"

Camilla then follows Yurika to fight more of those Ralph Seiravees. Meanwhile, Aoi and Ran manages to strike down one Seiraph together with their melee weapons.

Ran: "Another one behind you trying to fire!"

Aoi: "Ow nuts. Not gonna let you!"

Aoi fires her right Prism Spiral in beam magnum mode as the Seiraph behind her also fires its GN Cannon. The beam magnum shot collides with the Seiraph's beam, but the beam magnum shot overpowers the Seiraph's beam and scores a direct hit on the Seiraph, destroying it.

Miyu: "That beam magnum shot... was that because of Kiriya- _senpai_ 's Innovator power?"

Shortly after, one MP Ralph Seiravee closes in and tries to clash against Aoi. But Hikari gets in the way and begins attacking it with her bigger beam saber.

Hikari: "I guarantee that you'll get burned trying to mess with us!"

Aoi: "Hikari, your ReZEL looks different now."

Hikari: "Oh, my ReZEL? I upgraded it into ReZEL Illumina MK-II. Pretty neat, eh?"

Aoi: "Yeah, definitely. Just look at that beam saber."

Hikari's hyper beam saber starts overpowering the MP Ralph Seiravee's beam saber, and she eventually manages to slice apart the GN Claw that wields the beam saber. The MP Ralph Seiravee fires its remaining GN Cannon at Hikari, which gets dodged easily. Hikari retaliates by firing her new burst railgun twice at the GN Cannon, destroying it. Ran then comes in and rips it apart with her katana. Two more Seiraphs are approaching, prompting Aoi to rush toward them fast and strike them down with several swift slashes.

In the other side, Yurika also utilizes Camilla's Beam Confuse technique to spread her beam projectiles at the coming Seiraphs. It works beautifully as the Seiraphs suffer heavy damage from those devastating attacks.

Orihime: "To everyone outside, we're going to ignite our main thrusters and begin launching to space. Get into the ship quickly!"

Aoi: "There are still enemies nearby!"

Orihime: "Don't mind them, we have the _Shibuki_ ready inside to deal with them. Now, get in, quick!"

All: "Roger!"

Aoi and the others then gets into the hangar quickly, finding the _Shibuki_ in mass homing missile mode.

Ran: " _Shibuki,_ fully armed and ready to fire!"

Ran fires a massive barrage of missiles from her _Shibuki_ to the outside. All those missiles home at the remaining enemy units and destroys them all easily.

Ran: "All missiles hit the targets, they're all toast."

Hikari: "Those missiles are ridiculously overpowered, Ran."

Orihime: "Are they done? Okay, activate main thrusters!"

Galaxy Starlight's main thrusters are lit up and begins pushing the ship forward through the mostly-intact electromagnetic catapult. The hangar gate is quickly closed as Aoi and the others brace for gravitional impact from their launch. The ship is going faster and faster through the catapult until eventually it reaches the end of the catapult and soars high up to the skies in an extremely high velocity, breaking through Earth's atmosphere and finally reaches the outside of the atmosphere. Galaxy Starlight is now in outer space.

Orihime: "We made it, we're now in space."

Johnny: "Now, all we need to do is to find Dream Academy and the Church of Jesus Yamato."

Orihime: "And also free Hoshimiya's from Otoshiro's grip."

* * *

That night, Akari looks out at the starry sky from the window of her room.

Akari: _"Kiriya-senpai and the others must be in space now... Everyone, please. Bring Hoshimiya-senpai back. She's the very reason why I want to become an idol to begin with. And, I must change myself. I must turn myself into a new me."_

Suddenly, Akari's mother knocks the door and comes in.

Akari: "Oh, Mom?"

Akari's mother: "Akari- _chan_ , dinner is ready. Oh, you don't look really well this night. Is it because of your new friends who took you home this afternoon?"

Akari: "They're in space now, Mom. They're trying to take back Hoshimiya- _senpai_ from Dream Academy, and also to save the entirety of our Aikatsu. But, I also promised them that I'm going to change myself. Look at me right now."

Akari's mother: "I see, you mimicked Ichigo- _chan_ too much. They were right, you need to change and form your own unique identity."

Akari: "Do you know the best way for me to change?"

Akari's mother: "The one who knows best is you, Akari- _chan_. Be yourself."

Akari: "Be myself, eh?"

Akari's mother: "Perhaps you'll be able to think better after you have your dinner."

Akari: "Ah, yes, I'm pretty hungry now. I'll go now."

Akari and her mother then goes down to the dining room and then have dinner together there with her parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, Galaxy Starlight has activated its space adaptability mode, turning it into a space station. All Starlight idols on board have begun preparing themselves for the final battle against DreAca and the Church of Jesus Yamato.

Back at Aoi's mansion, inside her bedroom...

Aoi: "Somehow, I feel bad leaving Akari- _chan_ behind."

Camilla: "It can't be helped, this is our final battle, and we can't mess things up even at the slightest bit by bringing her along."

Miyu: "Though we saw by ourselves just how much she wanted to help us take Hoshimiya- _senpai_ back. The problem is, she's still way too inexperienced for all these."

Aoi: "I know. Thankfully she was aware of herself and decided not to go. Indeed, she better off improving herself first, and also getting rid of that Ichigo getup."

Miyu: "So, yeah, we're now in space. I can't believe Galaxy Starlight can do all that. I wonder who developed all these technologies."

Aoi: "It's probably just as confusing as trying to find out who came up with the new system inside my Gundam."

Camilla: "Ah, the new system that cranked up Miyu- _chan_ 's synch-rate, right?"

Aoi: "Correct. But, even if we find out about the origins of that system, I don't think that would actually help us in our final battle."

Aoi takes a glass of water from her table and then drinks from it.

Miyu: "And since we're now in space, I wonder if our Mobile Suits can operate outside."

Aoi: "Everyone who tuned-up our Mobile Suits back during the formation of our Unit probably knew that we're all going to space. All our Mobile Suits have been installed with AMBACs that allows us to maneuver properly in space. There are probably some other systems that I'm not aware of, and I'm sure these may help our maneuverability even further."

Camilla: "Hope you're right, Aoi."

Aoi's phone rings. Aoi answers it.

Aoi: "Yes? What is it, Headmistress? Oh really? Okay, I'll head there quickly. Bye."

Aoi ends the call.

Miyu: "Was that Headmistress Orihime?"

Aoi: "Yes, she said there's something new waiting for us in the hangar. We better check it out."

Camilla: "Wow."

The three then leaves the mansion and heads to the hangar.


	28. It will mean Victory

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla finally reaches the hangar, and are astonished by the new stuff that they see inside.

Camilla: "Dear God, is that...?"

Aoi: "A Mobile Armor?"

The Mobile Armor looks like a combination between GN Arms Type-D and the _Dendrobium_.

Naoto: "Yes, a Mobile Armor designed specifically for you girls of Tranz-AM."

Miyu: "Does it have a name?"

Naoto: "Name? It is known as **Azuratron**. That name may sound familiar to you, Iris."

Miyu: " **Azuratron**? Have I heard of that name before? Nah, I guess not, haven't heard of it."

Aoi: "But this is _odayaka janai_! We're getting our own Mobile Armor to combat **2wingS**! Where did it come from, anyway?"

Naoto: "It was a top-secret project under the supervision of Futuring Girl, and we handled its development without anyone knowing."

Camilla: "Wow."

Naoto: "When you deploy this Mobile Armor, your Ao Futuris will dock inside the central part. And your 5wingZ Gundam will dock on top of it. The GN Drives of your Gundams will then provide power to it. Its weapons are incredible, as it can utilize Ao Futuris' Prism Spiral to power up its main cannons even further."

Aoi: "That's _odayaka janai_. But we need to find the enemies first, then we can try it out."

Miyu: "And, oh, what about **WM**? Are they even going to help us?"

Naoto: "Actually, I just got a call before calling you here. _KongSan_ 's forces along with **WM** are now on the same catapult on Hokkaido that everyone used to launch. They haven't launched yet, though. But, rest assured, they will help us."

Aoi: "I think... **WM** should avoid fighting **2wingS** directly."

Naoto: "Why?"

Aoi: "The very purpose of **2wingS** is to overthrow **WM**. If we let the two clash against each other, it might end up fulfilling **2wingS** ' destiny, and Seira may even truly ascend into godhood. That would be bad, and we cannot possibly let that happen. We, **Tranz-AM** , are the ones who must annihilate **2wingS** , not **WM** , because it was our purpose to begin with - making people know that there is no God in this idol world. And as Gundams, I'm certain that we can do it."

Camilla: "I see..."

Miyu: "Then we must think of an effective strategy to make sure that **WM** won't get directly involved in a confrontation against **2wingS**."

Camilla: "So, we must think and collect ideas all night..."

Aoi: "Afraid so."

Miyu: "Use your Innovator power, Kiriya- _senpai_! That should allow you to think of something brilliant!"

Aoi: "But that requires me to telepathically sense the thoughts of our enemies and gain crucial informations from them. They're not even around, mind you, so I can't use that to our advantage."

Camilla: "Ow nuts."

Naoto: "Don't push it, take your time."

Miyu: "Okay..."

Aoi: _"Or I can just meet 00 Raiser again in my dream and ask him for guidance..."_

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla then returns to the mansion. They begin thinking about the strategy that they need to prevent **WM** from directly confronting **2wingS,** while also making them still able to help the Starlight's forces. But, as they think a bit too hard at times, they get tired much faster and they end up falling asleep.

* * *

In her sleep, Aoi once again finds herself inside the mysterious space filled with GN particles. There, she meets 00 Raiser again.

Aoi: _"We meet again, at last."_

00RAISER: _"Kiriya Aoi, you've done a very good job thus far."_

Aoi: _"Have I?"_

00RAISER: _"Yes. Not to mention, your friends have always helped you, even during your darkest time after **2wingS** was created. You should be thankful of them."_

Aoi: _"Yeah, I know. However, my first priority is to come up with a strategy. **WM** is coming to help us, but we can't let them confront **2wingS** directly because otherwise it will fulfill their destiny and, worst case scenario, Seira might even achieve her godhood far earlier than we wanted. We must make it so that **2wingS** will fight us - **Tranz-AM** \- instead of **WM**. Only **Tranz-AM** \- along with my Innovator power - is truly powerful enough to combat **2wingS**."_

00RAISER: _"I understand. But, I am no tactician, so I'm afraid I can't help you with that."_

Aoi: _"Oh..."_

00RAISER: _"You shouldn't worry. Like I said before, you have your friends who always helped you in times of need. And together, you will live and unlock the future you desire. I wish you the best of luck, Kiriya Aoi, and may you find your best strategy to finally take Hoshimiya Ichigo back from those denizens of dread. Believe in yourself, and believe in your friends."_

Aoi: _"Thank you..."_

00 Raiser then vanishes, leaving nothing but GN particles behind. Aoi wakes up, and goes to the toilet. The noises she caused woke Miyu and Camilla up.

Miyu: "Uh... Kiriya- _senpai_?"

Camilla: "She... must be heading to the toilet. Ow man, we fell asleep while trying to think of our strategy."

Miyu: "Ah, you're right. Perhaps we gave it too much thought that we burned ourselves out."

Camilla: "Maybe we just don't fit to be tacticians. What we do best is piloting Mobile Suits."

Miyu: "And also dancing, singing, y'know, the Aikatsu stuffs."

Aoi returns to her bedroom.

Aoi: "Oh, did I wake you up?"

Camilla: "Well, yes. Not to mention, we actually fell asleep while trying to think of the strategy."

Aoi: "Ah, yes. You managed to come up with something?"

Camilla: "Unfortunately, no. We're no tacticians, y'know? Making battle plans and strategies is not our specialty."

Miyu: "I'm sorry, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Aoi: "Nah, it's okay. Suzukawa- _san_ told us to take our time without the need to rush."

Camilla: "But we don't know if we're going to find the enemy forces sooner or later, so we need to do it fast. Wasn't that what you like to do? Having a lot of things prepared so that you can overcome any coming obstacles?"

Aoi: "Ah, yes, that's right. Perhaps we should continue trying to think of the strategy."

Miyu: "Disregarding our sleepiness?" (yawns)

Aoi: "Like what Camilla said, DreAca might be found sooner or later. We must use all the precious time we have to come up with a great and effective strategy before we eventually have to go out there and fight. I know, I feel sleepy too. But we can't take this too lightly, it's for our final battle."

Miyu: (sigh) "Okay..."

So, for the next few hours, the three continues thinking of their plan of action for their final battle against **2wingS** and the strategy they need in order to prevent **WM** from directly confronting **2wingS**. After putting a lot of thought into it, they finally come with a very good strategy and can finally take a rest.

* * *

Next morning, back on Earth, in Ichigo's house... Raichi and Noelle are about to go to their school together.

Noelle: "I see. So Aoi- _san_ and the others are already in space."

Raichi: "They must be looking for the enemy forces out there. And I hope they can find them and defeat them."

Noelle: "Seira- _neechan_..."

Raichi: "I know, the fact about your sister's fall into her current state still bugs your mind."

Noelle: "However, Camilla- _san_ is there. I told you before, Camilla- _san_ is what Seira- _neechan_ was supposed to be in the very first place. Yes, she's more of a douchebag and sarcastic person, but deep in her heart, she knows what's the right thing to do. She is more human than Seira- _neechan_ could ever hope to be."

Raichi: "Yeah. After meeting her several times, I began to see Camilla as an actual human being instead of a demigod like Seira."

Noelle: "Anyway, we better go now or we'll be late."

Raichi: "Ow, okay then. Let's move."

Raichi and Noelle then leaves Ichigo's house and heads to school.

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight, in Orihime's office...

Orihime: "So, you've come up with a strategy for our final battle?"

Aoi: "Yes, particularly to prevent **WM** from directly confronting **2wingS**."

Orihime: "Wait. Why can't **WM** confront **2wingS**?"

Aoi: "Remember, it was Ichigo's desire to have a rematch against Mizuki. But, if she does it with Seira, it will fulfill **2wingS'** destiny and Seira might even ascend into godhood much earlier because of that. That would be bad, so **WM** must not confront them directly. It's up to us, then."

Orihime: "I understand. So, what should **WM** do?"

Aoi: "Of course they can help us fight against the enemy forces, but they must NOT directly confront **2wingS**. However, our actual strategy will involve splitting the Units apart, making sure that they don't fight in full unison."

Johnny: "Does that mean, you want to break **2wingS** apart during battle?"

Aoi: "Yes, preventing them from using the _Harmo-SEED_. Once they're separated, Mizuki will then be able to attack Ichigo with full force, as she appears to be the only one who can free Ichigo from Seira's corruption. And then, I will take on Seira myself. A grudge match between rivals, I may say."

Johnny: "A great plan, indeed. I can't wait to see it set in motion."

Aoi: "Okay then, if you'll excuse me."

Aoi leaves Orihime's office. Outside, Ran is waiting.

Ran: "How is it?"

Aoi: "The two agreed with my strategy. Man, that took forever to come up with. The three of us had to put an all-nighter just to come up with that. We're no tactician, you know?"

Ran: "But, with that strategy, I'm sure we will prevail in our final battle."

Aoi: "Yeah, it is drawing near. It's only a matter of time until we can finally revitalize Soleil."

Ran: "You look very confident, Aoi. Have you managed to overcome your weakness of not being able to stand up on your own?"

Aoi: "I am Gundam. I have no time to keep my weakness with me, so I have to overcome it. Otherwise, I would never be a Gundam, or even a Starlight Queen."

Ran: "Not to mention, you have finally undergone Innovation. There's no way your weakness would get in your way now that you're an Innovator."

Aoi: "Yes."

Ran: "I know you can do it, Aoi. Let us liberate Ichigo together."

Aoi: (nods)

Aoi and Ran heads to the hangar together. Along the way, they meet Yurika, Hikari, and also PowaPowaPuririn. All of them are actually going to the hangar. Inside, Miyu and Camilla have been waiting for them, along with Naoto and the Bluegale team.

Ran: "You're all here."

Yurika: "I bet you've found those denizens of dread."

Naoto: "Yes, just a few minutes ago. We found them near an asteroid field, around that point."

Naoto points at the location where DreAca and the Jesus Yamato cultists are hiding.

Hikari: "Around there, huh?"

Naoto: "Yes."

Camilla: "After a long last, the time for reckoning has come."

Ran: "It's time we beat the crap out of DreAca along with their Jesus Yamato cultists."

Aoi: "Let's waste no time and attack them."

Camilla: "Yes."

Naoto: "We shall. Now, then, time to board your Mobile Suits."

All: "Roger!"

The idols are getting into their Mobile Suits, preparing themselves for the final battle against DreAca and the Church of Jesus Yamato.

Camilla: "Wait for me, Seira. Your end is near." (while doing some warming-ups)

Miyu: "Are we going to dock in that new Mobile Armor?"

Naoto: "Not just yet, Iris."

Miyu: "Oh, okay."

Otome: "Ichigo- _tan_ , hang in there! We're coming to save you! Let our Love-Love power free you from the grip of those dreaded people!"

Sakura: (Kitaouji Mode ON) "NOW, LET US BRING JUSTICE TO DREAM ACADEMY AND PUT AND END TO THEIR WRATH ONCE AND FOR ALL!" (Kitaouji Mode OFF)

Orihime and Johnny contacts everyone.

Orihime: "Idols of Starlight Academy, the time has come for us to embark in our final battle against Dream Academy and the Church of Jesus Yamato. We shall put an end to their ambitions, and also free Hoshimiya from their grip."

Johnny: " _Honeys_ , we've come this far. It's time you show them what you're made of. Show them that we can cope in an idol world without God."

Aoi: "In this idol world... there is no God."

Orihime: "Believe in yourselves, idols of Starlight Academy. Our future depends on your actions today. Now, go, and unlock the future you all desire!"

All: "YES!"

All the Mobile Suits are moved to the launchpad.

Ran: "This is it, everyone."

Yurika: "Our final battle."

Hikari: "It's time we're bringing them down."

Sakura: "And succeed, we will."

Otome: "Come on, everyone!"

Shion: "Make them taste real defeat now."

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , wait for us."

Camilla: "Seira, you're going down."

Nagisa: "Let us win today."

Aoi: "Here it is, the time for our reckoning."

Naoto: "Everyone, you ready?"

All: "We're ready."

Naoto: "Okay then, prepare for launch!"

The Mobile Suits are preparing for launch.

Aoi: "AoIris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Miyu: "Futuring Star, Nijiyama Miyu--!"

Ran: "Ranflakes, Shibuki Ran--!"

Yurika: "Dark Rift, Toudou Yurika--!"

Otome: "Lime Delta Kai, Arisugawa Otome--!"

Sakura: "Ahead Kitaouji, Kitaouji Sakura--!"

Shion: "Futuring Jesta Kamiyan, Kamiya Shion--!"

Hikari: "ReZEL Illumina, Minowa Hikari--!"

Bluegales: "Bluegale Delta Kai--!"

All: "TAKING OFF!!"

All Mobile Suits are launched.

Miyu: "Futuring Star, docking mode engaged!"

Futuring Star Booster docks with AoIris, forming the Ao Futuris.

Orihime: "Galaxy Starlight, full speed ahead!"

Johnny: "Let's end this! YEAH!!"

Galaxy Starlight powers up all its thrusters and moves forward, following their forces.

* * *

The alarm goes off in both the Dreamstorm Carrier and the cultists' warship. Everyone in both ships have been alerted by the coming of Starlight Academy's forces.

Tiara: "Finally, they've found us and are in hunger for battle."

**2wingS** and every single DreAca idols are prepped and ready in their Mobile Suits.

Kii: "Man, they've found us."

Sora: "We have no choice, we must fight them off, and make sure **2wingS** fulfills their destiny."

Kii: "Defeating **WM** , right?"

Maria: "Obviously."

Chiyuri: "But, is **WM** even around with those Starlights?"

Asagi: "Dunno."

Ichigo: "They will come, I'm pretty sure of it."

Seira: "But we have to take down the Starlight idols first. As we can see, they're getting in our way. If we fail, the balance of this idol world will shatter. Failure is not an option, we must prevail."

Kii: "I believe in you, Seira- _chan_. With you and Ichigo- _chan_ in that blessed union, nothing can stand in our way. Even the Twin Drive System will crumble in your face!"

Seira: "This battle will determine the fate of this idol world. Obviously, we're going to be the victors in this battle, because my Hallowed Father, Lord Kira, gives us His blessings to let us crush anyone who dares to oppose us. Stay strong, everyone. We can do it."

Maria: "Yes. Fight on, Seira- _chan_. I'll keep supporting you until the end."

Asagi: "Not to mention, we'll also avenge Houko's death."

Sora: "That's if we end up victorious. We have **2wingS** , the union blessed by Jesus Yamato Himself. We will absolutely win."

The cult leader contacts them.

Cult leader: "You're right, Kazesawa. Lord Kira is here with us, granting us with His blessings and powers. Nothing is impossible as long as we believe in Him. Just have a look at our beloved union. They are the true embodiment of Lord Kira's blessings for us. In His name, we shall emerge victorious! Praise Lord Kira!"

Maria: "O Lord Kira, give us Thy blessings."

Ichigo: "Give us the power to overcome **WM** and also **Tranz-AM.** "

Seira: "Father, please watch over me and my friends, and also everyone in our ships."

Cult leader: "Yes, believe in Him. Believe that He will protect you in this climatic battle."

Tiara: "Everyone ready?"

Seira: "Anytime, Headmistress. We have nothing to fear."

Tiara: "Okay, prepare for launch!"

The Mobile Suits are moved to the launchpad.

Ichigo: "Oh, aren't we going to use our Mobile Armor?"

Seira: "Not just yet. We'll need to see what those Starlight idols are aiming to do first."

Ichigo: "I see..."

Once they're on the launchpad, they're all ready for launch.

Ichigo: "Hoshimiya Ichigo, 2wingS Israfel--!"

Seira: "Otoshiro Seira, 2wingS Rasiel--!"

Kii: "Saegusa Kii, Kii Astray--!"

Sora: "Kazesawa Sora, Skylerscrap--!"

Maria: "Himesato Maria, Fahtz Seibzehn--!"

Chiyuri/Asagi: "Ralph Seiravees--!"

All: "Heading out!!"

Led by **2wingS,** the forces of Dream Academy and the Jesus Yamato cultists are launched to intercept the Starlight's forces.

* * *

On the Starlight's side...

Ran: "Aoi, any movements from the enemies?"

Aoi: "Not yet. Haven't detected them yet."

Miyu: "Careful. They might be hiding behind those space rocks."

Camilla: "Space rocks, huh? If Seira plays her rock on top of that space rock..."

Aoi: (pfft) "Can't believe you still got time for jokes."

Yurika: "Any more jokes, and I'll suck your blood."

Naoto contacts Aoi.

Naoto: "Kiriya, any signs of enemy units?"

Aoi: "Still no sign of them. I'll try to find them again."

Naoto: "I see."

Aoi: "Oh yeah, Ran, can you use your cannon to scope far ahead?"

Ran: "Uh, sure."

Ran then activates her _Shibuki_ and uses the cannon's scope to take a peek ahead. After a few seconds of scanning, she suddenly detects some hostile movement dead ahead.

Ran: "There! I detected some enemy units straight ahead!"

Miyu: "I've now detected them in my sensors, too!"

Aoi: "Let's charge right in!"

Aoi and the others goes ahead at full speed.

Camilla: "Target in visual range! It's three Seiraphs and quite a lot of Dream Windams!"

Hikari: "They have new equipment, huh?"

Otome: "Careful, there might be some others hiding around here."

Aoi: "I'll handle the enemies ahead. PowaPowaPuririn, check for enemy units hiding behind the asteroids by firing at them!"

Otome: "Roger, Aoi- _tan_!"

Aoi: "Okay then, shall we begin?"

Camilla: "Of course, we'll begin and then we'll CHAAARGE!!"

Aoi with her Ao Futuris begins rushing forward to engage the Seiraphs, followed by Camilla and Yurika who engages the Dream Windams.

* * *

Akari: "?!"

Akari spontaneously looks at the window while she's eating her lunch.

Akari's Mom: "What is it?"

Akari: "I can feel it. Their final battle has begun."

Akari's Dad: "Their final battle? Did you mean Starlight VS DreAca?"

Akari: "Yes. I hope Kiriya- _senpai_ and the others win, and take Hoshimiya- _senpai_ back."

Akari's Mom: "Yeah, after all, Ichigo- _chan_ is your favorite idol. The very person who ignited your interest in Aikatsu to begin with."

Akari: "Kiriya- _senpai_... I beg you..."

* * *

With her double-bladed scythe, Yurika slices apart several of the Dream Windams while dashing forward following Aoi. One Seiraph closes in, but Camilla intercepts it with her dual Ether Fangs.

Camilla: "Not gonna happen, _bootleg_ _burning ones_!"

Camilla spins her dual Ether Fangs. It cuts the Seiraph easily easily like a spinning saw blade.

Camilla: "Who's next?"

Yurika: "Watch out!"

Yurika quickly rushes behind Camilla and fires her spreading blaster at the two Dream Daggers that popped out from behind the asteroids. The Dream Daggers are blocking the shots with their shields, leaving a lot of damage on them due to the sheer power of Yurika's attack.

Camilla: "Trying to ambush me, didn't you?"

Assisted by PowaPowaPuririn, Camilla fights off the Dream Daggers. On the other side, Aoi is leading her subordinates breaking through the coming enemy units. One MP Ralph Seiravee approaches, prompting Aoi to bring out her Prism Spiral in blade mode and engages the enemy. More Dream Windams appear, which gets intercepted by the Bluegales.

Aoi: "Move aside!!"

Aoi clashes her Prism Spirals against the Ralph Seiravee's beam sabers. Using her Innovator power, Aoi increases Ao Futuris' power output, slowly overpowering the Ralph Seiravee and rips it apart with ease before pushing forward once again.

Aoi: "Where are you, Ichigo, Seira?! Show yourself!"

Miyu: "Ah! Kiriya- _senpai_ , look!"

Miyu detects an enemy Mobile Suit moving around. Aoi moves fast to catch up with it and quickly engages it. It appears to be Kii with her Kii Astray.

Aoi: "It's you!"

Kii: "I can't believe you actually came all the way to space to chase us down."

Aoi: "Where is Ichigo?!"

Kii: "Ichigo- _chan_ doesn't wish to fight you. She only wishes to fight **WM** , together with Seira- _chan_."

Aoi: "We won't let them! **2wingS** must fall!"

Kii: "It is their destiny! You cannot stop them!"

Aoi: "Yes, we can!"

Kii backs off and launches her four DRAGOON pods to attack Aoi with. The pods are moving faster than before, giving Aoi a bit of difficulty at dodging their shots.

Miyu: "They're so fast! Too many close calls!"

Aoi: "Don't falter!"

With her Prism Spirals in beam rifle mode, Aoi exchanges shots against Kii's four DRAGOON pods. During battle, Miyu detects another enemy unit moving around.

Miyu: "Another enemy unit detected in my sensor! The readings are familiar!"

Aoi: "Don't tell me that's--!"

The enemy unit detected by Miyu appears to be Ichigo's 2wingS Israfel. Aoi leaves Kii behind, trying to chase down Ichigo.

Kii: "What? Where are you going?!"

Kii tries to chase Aoi, but Aoi fires her left Prism Spiral in beam magnum mode. Kii is forced to block it with her beam shield, and she ends up getting knocked back due to the massive power of the beam magnum shot. Aoi continues chasing Ichigo and finally catches up with her.

Ichigo: "Aoi?!"

Ichigo activates her beam axe before going after Aoi and clashes against her.

Aoi: "This is it, Ichigo! This time, you're coming back with me!"

Ichigo: "Move aside, Aoi! I must find Mizuki!"

Aoi: "I won't! Stop listening to God's words! It will do you no good!"

Ichigo: "Liar! I've heard enough of your lies!"

Aoi: "I'm telling you the truth, you can't deny it!"

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , please! Come back to us!"

Ichigo: "Like I said before, I'm going to fight against **WM** , together with Seira! As for you, stay away, and let me and Seira fight **WM**!"

Aoi: "If you want to plunge our Aikatsu into oblivion that badly, so be it! I will stop you at all costs!"


	29. One who Bares Fangs at God

Aoi continues clashing against Ichigo while flying around the asteroid field like maniacs. Chiyuri and Asagi approaches and tries to help Ichigo fight Aoi, also followed by Kii. They are firing their beam weapons at Aoi multiple times.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ , we've been going too far into enemy territory, and now we're outnumbered. Let's back off for now and regroup with the others!"

Aoi: "Crud! You're right, the big ones are coming. Hey you, follow me if you dare!"

Aoi provokes Ichigo to chase her down as she's flying away from her. However, instead of Ichigo, only Chiyuri and Asagi who chases her down along with three more Seiraphs while continuing to fire their beam weapons.

Miyu: "Why isn't Hoshimiya- _senpai_ chasing us?"

Aoi: "She doesn't seem to be falling for that. But, I wonder where Seira is now. It is highly unusual for her to hide like that. Has she outmaneuvered us in some ways?"

Miyu: "I bet she's hiding a nasty surprise for us. Be prepared for anything, Kiriya- _senpai_."

The Bluegales are alerted by Aoi passing by while being chased by the enemy units.

Wakaba: "There's Aoi! Five enemy units are chasing her!"

Nagisa: "Better get rid of them fast!"

Rio: "Okay!"

The Bluegales then chases down the five enemy units that are chasing Aoi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ran and the others have encountered Sora and Maria. Once again, Ran clashes against Sora while Yurika clashes against Maria. But this time around, Hikari is helping Ran while Camilla is helping Yurika. Galaxy Starlight closes in and fires its weapons at the area where the enemy units are clumped. Several enemy units get shot down by that attack, while the surviving ones are heading towards the ship, preparing to attack.

Naoto: "They're coming towards us!"

Galaxy Starlight deploys some reinforcements, which consists of Jestas and ReZELs. They begin fighting against the coming enemy units.

Ran: "Haa!!"

Using her two katanas, Ran fights Sora in a fast-paced swordfight. They fly around while clashing swords with each other. Hikari provides fire support for Ran by firing her rail cannon at Sora. But Sora uses her scimitar to block and even deflect the shots.

Hikari: "What kind of scimitar is that?!"

Sora: "It is obviously blessed by Lord Kira. You won't be able to deal with it."

Ran: "You'll never know unless you try! After all, God cannot exist in this idol world!"

Sora: "How persistent..."

Ran fires an armor-piercing round from her _Shibuki_ towards Sora. The shot gets blocked with a slash, but Sora gets knocked back in the process.

Sora: "Ugh!"

Ran: "See? That's why you shouldn't get cocky."

Ran rushes toward Sora and continues clashing. In the asteroid field, PowaPowaPuririn continues fighting the coming enemy units. They seem to be holding well, until more and more MP Ralph Seiravees are coming, in which they're starting to struggle quite a lot.

Otome: "No! Leave Otome alone!"

Otome with her Lime Delta Kai in Waverider Mode is flying away while trying to avoid the Ralph Seiravees' GN Cannon shots. Shion comes in at full speed to save her.

Shion: "Take this!"

Using her two F.W.C.Ps, Shion fires rapid balls of beam energy at two Ralph Seiravees that are chasing Otome. The shots are blocked by GN Field, however, forcing Shion to close in and try fighting them at close range. Sakura also comes in for help, using her two beam sabers to try and cut down the GN Claws of those Ralph Seiravees.

Otome: "Everyone!"

Knowing that she now has backups, Otome deploys her two funnels and begins providing fire support at her fellow PowaPowaPuririn members. With her funnels active, Otome flies around the Ralph Seiravees while firing her beam rifle at them. One Ralph Seiravee gets distracted by Otome's attacks, giving Shion a chance to land a kick to its torso. Shion then closes in and slices the Ralph Seiravee's GN Claws apart. The Ralph Seiravee lunges forward, but Shion puts her right-side F.W.C.P at point-blank range on the cockpit, and then fires three heavy shots, completely destroying the Ralph Seiravee.

Shion: "Whew."

Sakura: "Nice attack there, Shion- _sama_."

Sakura begins to push her opponent back. Otome closes in with her beam saber ready, then helps Sakura clash against the remaining Ralph Seiravee. But, right from behind, the Ralph Seiravee gets sliced vertically in half and explodes.

Otome: "What?!"

It is apparently Aoi, who's still being chased by the five enemy units, followed by her subordinates.

Otome: "Oh no, Aoi- _tan_! Why are you bringing more of these?!"

Aoi: "Been trying to shake them off, but they're so persistent! Even my subordinates are struggling to handle them!"

Miyu: "And besides, we've found Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Otome: "Ichigo- _tan_ is way out there?!"

Miyu: "We tried making her chase us down, but she didn't fall for that."

Aoi: "And the fact that Seira is still nowhere in sight..."

Otome: "She must have a nasty plan for us."

The enemy units that are chasing Aoi are proceeding to engage PowaPowaPuririn. The Bluegales then rushes in to help the three, firing their beam rifles in burst-fire at the enemy units. Aoi heads to a different place where the bigger concentration of enemy units are located.

* * *

Back at Galaxy Starlight...

Orihime: "This is no good, they seems to be struggling."

Johnny: "I bet that's mainly because of the asteroid field. No, not just those asteroids, but also the sheer number of reinforcements. I'll go out there and help them deal with those cultists."

Orihime: "Please do."

Johnny leaves Orihime's office and heads to the hangar.

Johnny: "Suzukawa, get the _Azuratron_ on standby and also call back some _honeys_ who need resupplying. I'll go with my MS."

Naoto: "Okay."

Johnny changes his green tracksuit into a white-colored one, then boards his brand-new Mobile Suit which looks like a combination between the classic RX-78 series and the Hyaku-Shiki, also white-colored. He takes off from the hangar, accompanied by four Delta Plus units piloted by professionals.

Johnny: " _Honeys_ , I'm coming!"

With full speed, Johnny and his companions are breaking through the enemy's frontlines with their incredible maneuverability while also taking down any enemy units they encountered using Johnny's hybrid beam tonfa. Soon, he reaches PowaPowaPuririn and the Bluegales.

Chiyuri: "What is that Mobile Suit?!"

Johnny goes at full speed toward Asagi's Ralph Seiravee, then does a powerful flying kick that hits the Ralph Seiravee's torso with full force.

Asagi: "Uwaaa!"

Chiyuri: "Oh no, Asagi!!"

Asagi gets knocked away pretty far from the area, forcing Chiyuri to go and save her.

Shion: "Johnny- _sensei_?!"

Nagisa: "What is that unit?"

Johnny: "In Starlight Academy, people call me Johnny Bepp. But, in this battlefield, let them know that **JOHNNY SCHWARZ** is here to kick some ass in this **_Jerseyschwarz_**!"

Rio: "Johnny Schwarz, you say? And Jerseyschwarz?" (pfft)

Johnny: "Hey, that's not funny. Anyway, any _honeys_ who needs resupplying, please return to the hangar. I'll go help Kiriya- _honey_."

Otome: "Roger!"

Johnny: "Can you still fight, Kiriya- _honey_ 's girls?"

Wakaba: "We still can, don't worry about us."

Johnny: "Okay then, be careful."

PowaPowaPuririn heads back to Galaxy Starlight to resupply. Johnny and his companions are heading towards where Aoi is fighting right now. Once he reaches Aoi, he and his companions fires their beam weapons repeatedly at the Seiraphs in front of them. Johnny closes in, and then attacks one of them with his beam tonfa.

Aoi: "Who?"

Johnny: "It's me, Kiriya- _honey_."

Aoi: "Johnny- _sensei_? Why are you here?"

Johnny: "We realized that those cultists are way too persistent. So I decided to go and join the fun with you _honeys_ , as **_Johnny Schwarz_**."

Miyu: "Johnny Schwarz? Really? How can you call yourself _schwarz_ if your Mobile Suit is colored _weiss_? Wait! Don't tell me--"

Johnny: "Huh?"

Aoi: "Don't tell you what, Miyu- _chan_?"

Miyu: (sigh) "You know what? Nevermind. Let's continue beating them up."

Johnny: "What the? Hey, above us!"

From above, Maria's Fahtz Seibzehn falls after blocking a strong attack, colliding into Johnny's opponent and gets knocked away. Camilla and Yurika are chasing her from above.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_! Toudou- _senpai_!"

Camilla: "You guys okay? Wait, is that?!"

Aoi: "That's Johnny- _sensei_ , you don't need to worry."

Camilla: "I see. Yurika- _sama_ , she's all yours! I'm going to go with Aoi."

Yurika: "Fine by me."

Yurika also comes from above, quickly engaging Maria again on a beam rifle duel. Camilla turns her 5wingZ Gundam into Waverider mode and follows where Aoi is going, which is to look for Ichigo and Seira.

Maria: "Why you--!"

The Seiraph gets away from Maria and heads straight back toward Johnny. With his quick reaction, Johnny spins back and does a high kick at the Seiraph's head. The Seiraph loses balance, giving Johnny a chance to slice it apart with his beam tonfa. After that, he and his companions begin fighting more enemy units that are coming at them.

Yurika continues battling Maria in their beam rifle duel. Both are using their anti-beam defensive systems to protect themselves. Both then switches to their physical ammunitions, firing at each other, leaving some damage on their shields.

Yurika: "Damn! Can't believe we took our physical ammo at the same time."

Maria: "Because I can't possibly lose to a denizen of darkness like you."

Yurika: "Shut up, _Mary Magdalene of DreAca_! Never think that you're going to conquer our idol world like that! **2wingS** is a twisted distortion in this idol world, and we can't possibly allow them to exist!"

Maria: "Are you kidding me? They embody the glory of Lord Kira to bring balance to this idol world! They cannot be a twisted distortion, can they?"

Yurika: "Yes, they are! Stop being blinded by that, or I'll suck your blood dry!"

Yurika rushes toward Maria with her double-bladed beam scythe in hand. Maria takes her hyper beam saber and clashes against Yurika's beam scythe, starting another duel in melee range.

* * *

Accompanied by Camilla, Aoi continues looking for **2wingS**. On their way, they encounter Ran fighting against Sora. They appears to have been dueling all over the battlefield.

Miyu: "Shibuki- _senpai_!"

Aoi: "Let's provide her with some help!"

Aoi and Camilla fires their beam rifles at Sora, prompting her to back off to dodge.

Sora: "What? Reinforcements?"

Ran: "Aoi! You're here!"

Aoi: "Ran, did you see Ichigo around?"

Ran: "No, I didn't. You found her, didn't you?"

Aoi: "Yes, we did. And she's now gone once again. We're trying to find her again now."

Ran: "I see."

Ran rushes toward Sora and clashes against her once more.

Sora: "I'm amazed your katana still holds up."

Ran: "Of course they still holds up, they're the best quality weapons that I could get to match the power of your blessed weapons. After all, I am Spicy Ageha's muse, and Anna- _san_ knew that I will make great use of her weapons, just like I made great use of the Premium Coords that she gave to me!"

Sora: "That will get interesting. I'm sure you will satisfy me."

Ran: "We'll see about that, though I will stand triumphant over you."

The two appears to be giving their all in that duel, knowing fully that this is their final battle. Aoi and Camilla notices two Dream Windams coming to help Sora out, prompting the two to approach each one of them quickly and strikes them down with their melee weapons.

Camilla: "Okay, they're down. Let's continue looking for Ichigo."

Aoi: "Yes."

Together, Ao Futuris and 5wingZ Gundam continues their search. After a few minutes of searching and engaging some enemy units, they end up finding the Dreamstorm Carrier instead.

Camilla: "That's... DreAca!"

Aoi quickly contacts Galaxy Starlight.

Aoi: "Kiriya Aoi to Galaxy Starlight, we've visually confirmed the location of DreAca's main ship! Requesting further orders."

Orihime: "This is Orihime, receiving your data. We'll charge right at them with our weapons fully powered. Kiriya, you continue your search for Hoshimiya."

Aoi: "Understood. Aoi, over and out."

Camilla: "How is it?"

Aoi: "They're going to charge right at them."

Camilla: "Oh nice, I bet Headmistress Yumesaki wouldn't be expecting them to come like that."

However, their presence have been detected by DreAca.

Operator: "Two hostile Mobile Suits at eleven o'clock location! It's the **Tranz-AM**!"

Tiara: "They've found us? Fire our main cannons and get them off our area!"

Operator: "Roger!"

Dreamstorm Carrier begins firing its main cannons at both Ao Futuris and 5wingZ Gundam.

Camilla: "Uh-oh!"

The two Gundams quickly dodges the shots. But Dreamstorm Carrier fires its next volley, a barrage of missiles.

Aoi: "This is not good! We better scram and continue looking for Ichigo. Let Galaxy Starlight deal with them."

Ao Futuris and 5wingZ Gundam shoots down most of the missiles and then retreats, continuing their search for Ichigo.

* * *

After receiving the news that DreAca has been found, Galaxy Starlight begins to go forward at full speed while firing its weapons on the approaching enemy units. In the hangar, PowaPowaPuririn has just finished resupplying their Mobile Suits.

Shion: "Okay, we're done resupplying. We're ready to go again."

Naoto: "Good. We'll send the _Azuratron_ out. Have **SpLasH** deliver it to **Tranz-AM** safely."

Otome: "You're sending out Aoi- _tan_ 's new Mobile Armor? Then things are getting serious out there."

Shion: "And the fact that you're having **SpLasH** to deliver it..."

Sakura: "Then we're truly going all-out, there's no doubt about that."

Naoto: "Uh-huh, their new Mobile Suits are ready to go. So then, PowaPowaPuririn, you can go ahead and launch together with them."

Otome: "Okay!"

In a short amount of time, **SpLasH** are prepped and ready in their Mobile Suits to launch together with the _Azuratron_. Asami's unit is **Blast SWing-SpLasHer** and Michelle's unit is **Sword SWing-SpLasHer,** both were reverse-engineered from Seira's old SWing Gundam, but they look closer to the original Impulse Gundam with its corresponding Blast and Sword Silhouettes, except they have the Force Silhouettes merged into the Gundams for extra speed and mobility. Together with the resupplied PowaPowaPuririn, they are all launching.

Otome: "PowaPuri, back to action!"

PowaPowaPuririn are launched.

Asami: "Blast-SpLasHer, Himuro Asami--!"

Michelle: "Sword-SpLasher, Tachibana Michelle--!"

Both: "Taking off!"

After PowaPowaPuririn, **SpLasH** are taking off with the _Azuratron_. Using their weaponry, **SpLasH** fights beautifully against the enemy units near Galaxy Starlight alongside PowaPowaPuririn. Michelle does an amazing job at slicing and dicing with her anti-ship sword, while Asami provides the much-needed fire support with her twin beam cannons. After clearing most of the enemy units blocking their path, **SpLasH** and the _Azuratron_ continues moving forward to reach **Tranz-AM,** while PowaPowaPuririn engages more enemy units. Not too long after, the Bluegales are returning to the hangar to resupply. Galaxy Starlight fires its weapons at the enemy units that are chasing the Bluegales, assisted by PowaPowaPuririn, while also keeps moving towards DreAca.

Otome: "Hey! Get away from them, you dirty denizens of dread!"

Otome does some quick slashes with her beam saber against some of the enemy units nearby. While some of her attacks gets parried, her next two attacks successfully takes down a Dream Dagger and a Dream Windam.

Sakura: "What about **SpLasH**?"

Shion: "They're quite far now. Don't worry though, they can take care of themselves."

After taking care of the approaching enemy units, Galaxy Starlight begins to move forward at maximum speed again, heading straight towards where Dreamstorm Carrier is sitting.

* * *

On their way, **SpLasH** contacts **Tranz-AM**.

Asami: "This is **SpLasH** contacting **Tranz-AM**. Aoi, do you read me? It's Asami, Himuro Asami."

Aoi: "Asami? I read you loud and clear. Wait, you're out there?!"

Asami: "Yes, we're bringing you your new Mobile Armor. And Galaxy Starlight is on its way to attack DreAca's main ship."

Miyu: "You're bringing us the _Azuratron_? That's great!"

Michelle: "What about you? Have you found **2wingS**?"

Aoi: "No, we haven't. We're still searching while also taking down some persistent Seiraphs."

Asami: "Hang in there, Aoi. We're coming."

Aoi: "Much appreciated."

Camilla: "Who was that?"

Aoi: "It was **SpLasH** , one of our older-running Units."

Camilla: "They're on their way carrying our Mobile Armor, right? Nice, then we can kick more ass."

Aoi: "That's if we can take down this one Ralph Seiravee right in front of us."

Aoi charges right toward the Ralph Seiravee in front of her. The Ralph Seiravee fires its GN Cannons, which gets dodged with Aoi's quick movement. Immediately, Aoi slices the GN Cannons apart. The Ralph Seiravee tries to retaliate with its beam saber, but Aoi quickly cuts off the arms and then fires the Prism Spiral in beam magnum mode right at the cockpit, destroying the whole unit.

Miyu: "Look!"

Aoi: "Is that?!"

The smokes from the Ralph Seiravee's explosions dissipates, revealing **2wingS**.

Camilla: "It's them!"

For whatever reason, **2wingS** flies away from them.

Aoi: "What the? Hey! Don't you run away!!"

Both Ao Futuris and 5wingZ Gundam goes at full speed chasing **2wingS**. But, all of a sudden...

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ , I'm detecting a massive energy readings coming straight ahead!"

Aoi: "What did you say?!"

Camilla: "Don't tell me that's-- HOLY CRAP! DODGE!!!"

Camilla's fears actually happens. A massive-sized beam of plasma energy is coming straight at both Ao Futuris and 5wingZ Gundam. The two quickly moves away from the massive beam, albeit slightly grazing it. The beam's extremely long range also reaches **SpLasH** , who are still on their way of delivering the _Azuratron_.

Michelle: "Asami, look out!"

Asami: "What in the world--!"

The two quickly descends downward to avoid the massive beam. Asami actually fires her twin beam cannon, utilizing the weapon's recoil to push herself back out of danger. Michelle also manages to dodge the beam, although she also grazed it, leaving her Gundam's shoulder pad burned in the process.

Asami: "Michelle! You okay?"

Michelle: "I'm fine, just a little burn. But, wow, that beam is massive. Whoever came up with that big bad weapon must be a total nutcase."

Little did they know that the massive beam that they dodged have decimated a good number of Starlight's forces behind them. Ran and the others are terrified to see the beam's destructive power.

Ran: "Such power..."

Hikari: "How is this possible?"

Johnny: "Oh no! That big beam decimated a lot of our forces?!"

Orihime: "We're currently tracking down the source of that attack. Wait, it appears that Kiriya is right there!"

Johnny: "Kiriya- _honey_ was there? Has she identified the one responsible for that massive beam?"

Orihime: "She's sending the data now."

Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla are terrified to see the thing that is responsible for the massive beam that decimated their forces. It is a massive, white-colored Mobile Armor that looks like a chariot or something. **2wingS** are standing right in front of it.

Seira: "Behold our Mobile Armor, the **Merkava** , otherwise known as God's chariot."

Ichigo: "You witnessed the destructive power of our **Merkava** , didn't you, Aoi? I hope you've given up in fear and submit to the glory of God."

Seira: "If you don't, however, then let us be your saviour."

The Merkava opens up two compartments, one in the front, another one in the back, slightly positioned higher. Ichigo enters the front one, while Seira enters the back one. The compartments are closed, and the Merkava is receiving full power from the two 2wingS Gundams.

Ichigo/Seira: "Harmo-SEED, activate!"

As the two activates their Harmo-SEED, Merkava glows brilliantly for a short time. Shortly afterwards, it begins firing a massive amount of beams from its multitude of cannons.

Camilla: "Wow!"

Both Ao Futuris and 5wingZ Gundam are having a hard time dodging all those bullet hell. A lot of times, Aoi had to block with her GN Field because of the insane amount of the beams fired by Merkava.

Seira: "What about these DRAGOONs?"

Aoi: "You also got these things?!"

Merkava deploys roughly 12 DRAGOON pods to attack Aoi and Camilla with. Followed by the beam spam, they're struggling even more to even do a counterattack.

Miyu: "This is ridiculous! We can't even close in!"

Aoi: "We need our Mobile Armor. Come on, **SpLasH**! What take you so long?"

Out of nowhere, Ran contacts Aoi.

Ran: "Aoi, **WM** and _KongSan_ 's forces have arrived!"

Aoi: "Have they?! So they must stick to our plan so that we have a chance to succeed!"

Aoi and Camilla continues dodging non-stop. As the massive attack continues, Ichigo begins feeling the arrival of Mizuki.

Ichigo: "I can feel it. Mizuki is coming."

Seira: "So, she has finally arrived. Let's go towards them and fulfill our destiny."

Ichigo: "Right."

The Merkava begins moving while keeping their attacks relentless.

Camilla: "They're moving forward!"

Miyu: "Have they noticed the coming of Kanzaki- _senpai_ and Natsuki- _senpai_?"

Aoi: "Then we must keep them occupied to proceed with the plan!"

* * *

Back at where Galaxy Starlight is located, the newly-arrived _KongSan_ 's forces are helping the Starlight's forces in taking care of the coming enemy units, along with **WM**.

Mizuki: "Johnny- _sensei,_ where are Kiriya and the others?"

Johnny: "Kanzaki- _honey_ , eh? They are probably fighting **2wingS** now. I hear there's a big Mobile Armor out there that just fired a gigantic beam of destructive power at us, decimating a lot of our forces. Merkava, that's the Mobile Armor's name. But **SpLasH** is delivering Kiriya- _honey_ 's Mobile Armor now for the counterattack. They should be fine."

As Johnny finishes talking, he guns down the one Dream Windam that is engaging him before kicking it away from him. After that, he engages a nearby Seiraph.

Mizuki: "Okay, Mikuru. We'll head straight towards them."

Mikuru: "But Headmistress Orihime informed us that we must stick to Aoi's plan. But how will she carry out that plan?"

Mizuki: "It will most definitely have an element of surprise, just like when we infiltrated the Church."

Mikuru: "Then let's go."

**WM** flies straight ahead while fighting some enemy units that gets in the way. Behind them, _KongSan_ 's forces are engaging the other enemy units, helping out PowaPowaPuririn and the Bluegales.

Mizuki: "Our presence must have attracted them..."

* * *

Out there, **Tranz-AM** is still having a lot of trouble trying to dodge all of **2wingS'** massive beam spam. Fortunately, help comes in a form of **SpLasH** , who arrives with _Azuratron_ fully armed and ready. As they arrive, Asami fires her twin beam cannon at the Merkava, although the shot gets blocked by a powerful barrier field known as the _Wall of Jerusalem_.

Asami: "Aoi, here's your _Azuratron_!"

Michelle: "Get in quickly and make them stop their assault!"

Aoi: "Perfect! Camilla, let's dock!"

Camilla: "Okay!"

Michelle distracts the Merkava by throwing her beam boomerang, followed by Asami who continues firing her twin beam cannons, despite of their weapons being ineffective against Merkava's _Wall of Jerusalem_. Aoi's Ao Futuris docks into the central part of _Azuratron_ , while Camilla's 5wingZ Gundam turns into Waverider mode and docks on the upper part. The _Azuratron_ 's systems go online as the two Gundams have docked in, fully powered by the two's GN Drives.

Michelle: "Alright!"

Aoi: "Yes, our GN Drives are properly powering-up the Mobile Armor. It is ready to go."

Ichigo: "You have your own Mobile Armor?"

Aoi: "Of course we have. We have our answers to everything you offered to us!"

Seira: "No matter what, we must take it down, or we won't be able to fulfill our destiny! Heaven's Gate, FIRE!"

Miyu: "Oh no, you don't! Generating GN Field!"

Aoi: " **SpLasH**! Get behind us!"

The Merkava fires its massive cannon again, the Heaven's Gate. As **SpLasH** gets behind the Azuratron, Aoi brings out the Mobile Armor's two giant swords, then blocks the massive beam with it, helped by their extremely powerful GN Field generated from Ao Futuris' amplified Twin Drive System. The energy from Heaven's Gate dissipates after a few seconds, and Azuratron have managed to block the powerful shot without a stratch on it.

Ichigo: "It can't be!"

Seira: "Our Heaven's Gate... got blocked so easily like that...? Aren't I supposed to be one step further than you?"

Aoi: "That's no longer the case, _false god_. Can't you see? We are Gundams now."

Michelle: "Wow, what incredible defensive capabilities."

Asami: "They called themselves **Tranz-AM** for a number of good reasons, mind you. That must be one of those reasons."

Michelle: "So, we have done our job here, right?"

Asami: "Correct. Now, let us help the others."

**SpLasH** backs off and leaves to help their fellow Starlight idols back there. With their new Azuratron, **Tranz-AM** is now fully prepared and ready for their final confrontation against **2wingS** and their devastating God's chariot, Merkava.

Aoi: "This is it, Seira... the time for our reckoning."


	30. [FINALE] stranger alien

****

**Tranz-AM** with their Azuratron is facing **2wingS** with their Merkava, both are completely prepared and ready for their final confrontation against each other to determine the future of the idol world. Either the idol world will be freed from an enermous twisted distortion that is Kira Yamato's godly influence while also freeing Ichigo from Seira's corruption, or DreAca and the cultists will completely take over the idol world in the name of their God, thus bringing doom to Starlight Academy.

Camilla: "This is it, Seira. This time, you don't come back."

Seira: "As long as God is here, I will live, and I will fulfill my destiny together with Ichigo."

Aoi: "No, fulfilling your destiny means plunging our Aikatsu into oblivion. So, we're here to stop you from doing that at all costs!"

Miyu: "And we'll bring you back to Starlight Academy, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Soleil must be revitalized for everyone's sake!"

Ichigo: "Enough of this! Why won't you understand?"

Aoi: "I understand fully, that you're bringing ruin instead of balance with that damned Unit of yours! In this idol world, there is no God! And we will prove it to you!"

Seira: "That's it for your never-ending heresy, Starlight Queen!"

Merkava deploys its DRAGOONs again. Azuratron flies around trying to dodge their shots, while at the same time firing its side beam turrets to shot down some of the pods. Then, Azuratron fires its main cannons right at Merkava. The Merkava retaliates by firing its own cannons, resulting on their shots cancelling each other out. The exchange of main cannon shots happens for three more times until Azuratron decides to close in and tries to attack Merkava with its giant sword. Suddenly, Merkava reveals its hidden arms that have giant beam sabers on them, and parries Azuratron's attack.

Miyu: "They have hidden arms?!"

Aoi: "I knew they have some surprises that we aren't aware of. We must stay cautious."

Azuratron begins clashing its giant swords against Merkava's giant beam sabers.

* * *

Meanwhile, **WM** are on their way to assist **Tranz-AM** according to Aoi's plan. However, Mikuru sees Kii attacking several of Starlight's ReZELs.

Mikuru: "Mizuki, I gotta help those ReZELs."

Mizuki: "What? Are you going to be okay?"

Mikuru: "Well, that's the plan. We cannot fight together against **2wingS** , or else it will fulfill their destiny, granting Seira her much-needed godhood. If that happens, I'm afraid that not even you will be able to beat her."

Mizuki: "But..."

Mikuru: "Hey, you're the Top Idol, right? As long as Seira is still a demigod, and also with Aoi's help, I'm sure you can overcome her."

Mizuki: "Fine, I understand. Take care."

Mizuki flies straight ahead, alone. Mikuru approaches Kii while firing her shoulder-mounted wing beam cannons.

Kii: "What the?!"

Kii dodges Mikuru's shots, then deploys her four DRAGOON pods to attack Mikuru with. Mikuru dodges with swift maneuvers, closes in, and clashes against Kii.

Starlight pilot: "Natsuki Mikuru, right? We appreciate your assistance."

Mikuru: "Worry not, I can handle her."

Kii: "You! You're supposed to follow Kanzaki Mizuki around and fight **2wingS** together! Only then both Ichigo- _chan_ and Seira- _chan_ can fulfill their destiny! Why didn't you go with her?"

Mikuru: "Who are you to order me like that?! You obviously give no damn about our idol world!"

Kii: "We do care about this idol world!"

Mikuru: "Not like this, though! You did completely wrong!"

Kii: "God is never wrong!"

Enraged, Kii relentlessly attacks Mikuru using both her DRAGOONs and her key-shaped sword. That gives Mikuru some trouble, prompting the ReZELs to help her out. But two of them ends up getting blown up by Kii's DRAGOON shots.

Mikuru: "Damn it!"

Mikuru finally finds an opening in Kii's relentless attack. She charges right at Kii really fast, and lands a strong punch in the face of Kii Astray, knocking it back.

Kii: "Ugh, how dare you!"

Kii tries to regain balance, but Mikuru quickly fires her beam rifle multiple times, forcing Kii to block some of those shots with her shield. Due to the high power output of Mikuru's beam rifle, Kii's shield is starting to weaken.

Kii: "This... this cannot be...!"

Mikuru: "Cease your resistance, Saegusa Kii."

Kii: "I said you must fulfill **2wingS'** destiny!"

Mikuru: "I said I'm not gonna let that Otoshiro become a freaking God! Now, get outta here!!"

Mikuru fires her beam cannons, forcing Kii to block it with her already-weak shield. Because of that, the shield explodes, knocking Kii away really far from Mikuru.

Kii: "UWAAAAAA!!!"

Mikuru: "Yes, just go away, and never return..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other part of the asteroid field, Yurika is slowly gaining the upper hand against Maria. One of Maria's beam saber has been sliced off by Yurika's double-bladed beam scythe. Maria resorts to her ranged weapons again to keep some distance from Yurika.

Maria: "Ugh, how powerful."

Yurika: "Witness the power of Yurika- _sama_ , the descendant of Vlad Tepes himself."

Yurika throws her beam scythe ahead, making it spin fast with its small thrusters. Maria uses her remaining beam saber to defend against the attack. However, the spining beam scythe is strong enough to make Maria's beam saber to be thrown off the Fahtz Seibzehn's arm.

Maria: "No! My beam saber!"

Yurika continues the attack by firing her hidden beam cannons and her spreading blaster. Maria still tries to retaliate using her cross-shaped beam rifle. Yurika avoids most of the shots, closes in, and takes back her beam scythe before unleashing another barrage of slashes against Maria.

Yurika: "Take this! More and more!"

Maria is struggling to dodge all of Yurika's slashes. One of her slashes even slices off Fahtz Seibzehn's left arm.

Yurika: "Leaving yourself wide open?"

Yurika then proceeds to kick Maria away before firing her ranged weapons again. Maria tries firing back once again, but Yurika's relentless attacks have begun crippling her Fahtz Seibzehn.

Maria: "This... this can't be...!"

Yurika now prepares for her finishing shot using her four main beam weapons. At the same time, Maria readies her final shots with her cross-shaped beam rifle.

Yurika: "You're finished, _Mary Magdalene_!"

Maria: "May God bring you retribution, accursed vampire!!"

Both Yurika and Maria fires their weapons at the same time. Yurika's attack completely obliterates Fahtz Seibzehn's head and also hits the main reactor, causing it to go critical and explodes violently, killing Maria in the process. However, Maria's final three shots hit the Dark Rift's head and torso, causing an explosion right in front of Yurika inside the cockpit.

Yurika: "AAAAHHH!!"

Yurika is badly wounded because of that explosion with her head bleeding a lot. Her Dark Rift also ends up getting severely damaged.

Yurika: "Y... you bastard...!"

Yurika slowly loses consciousness and then collapses.

* * *

On their way to Galaxy Starlight, **SpLasH** encounters the remnants of Seira's subordinates.

Asami: "Those two Ralph Seiravees?"

Michelle: "They must be Seira's subordinates! I knew it, they look different compared to the other mass-produced Ralph Seiravees!"

The two Ralph Seiravees begins duing their quick maneuvers to combat **SpLasH**. Chiyuri exchanges her GN Cannon shots against Asami's twin beam cannons.

Chiyuri: "Don't get cocky, you watery minions! You're just using a variant of Seira's old Gundam!"

Asami: "But this one is reverse-engineered, they no longer have any ties with either your _false god_ or DreAca."

Chiyuri: "Doesn't matter, it's still the same nonetheless!"

Asami brings out her beam javelin and rushes toward Chiyuri. Chiyuri prepares her GN Claws to grab Asami's beam javelin, but Asami does a feint which surprises Chiyuri, and then slashes the left-side GN Claw apart from behind.

Chiyuri: "What?! How could you?!"

Nearby, Michelle spins her anti-ship sword to create a barrier powerful enough to block Asagi's GN Cannon. After that, Michelle flies away upwards, prompting Asagi to chase her. Suddenly, Asami shows up and fires her twin beam cannon. That surprised Asagi, but she is still able to dodge the shot. Asami then rushes in and does a slash with her beam javelin. The attack gets parried, but not without making Asagi get knocked back. From behind, Michelle comes in and hits Asagi from behind with her anti-ship sword, cutting the Ralph Seiravee in half.

Asagi: "N- NOOO! SEIRA!!"

The Ralph Seiravee explodes, killing Asagi. Chiyuri is horrified to see her fellow pilot perishes in front of her.

Chiyuri: "How dare you kill her!!"

Chiyuri gets angry and continuously fires her GN Cannons at both Asami and Michelle. But the aim is so poor that the two dodges all of Chiyuri's shots easily. Chiyuri then launches her remaining GN Claw at Michelle. Instead of dodging it, Michelle simply breaks the GN Claw with her sword. Asami then goes forward with her twin beam cannon ready to fire.

Asami: "Farewell."

Asami fires her twin beam cannon one more time, destroying both of the arms of Chiyuri's Ralph Seiravee. After that, she throws her beam javelin, which pierces the cockpit.

Chiyuri: "?!?!"

Chiyuri dies as her Ralph Seiravee blows up. Asami's beam javelin is thrown away by the explosion, which is then retrieved by Michelle.

Michelle: "Here, Asami- _chan_."

Michelle gives the beam javelin she retrieved to Asami.

Asami: "Thank you. Now that's done, let us go back and resupply."

Michelle: "Hey, look. Galaxy Starlight is nearby! They must be preparing to attack DreAca!"

Asami: "We'll be able to assist them after we resupply. Now, let's move."

Michelle: "Roger."

**SpLasH** then returns to Galaxy Starlight's hangar to resupply. As Galaxy Starlight is getting nearer and nearer to where Dreamstorm Carrier is located, it begins to fire the majority of its weapons. The shots are hitting the Dreamstorm Carrier, causing a lot of damage.

Tiara: "Ugh!"

Operator: "We sustained quite a lot of damage on our shield generators! They won't last long with such a powerful barrage!"

Tiara: "Have the mechanics focus their efforts on repairing the generators! We must survive their assault, at least until **2wingS** emerge victorious!"

Operator: "Roger that!"

Tiara: "And also, return fire is authorized! All hands, fire at will!"

Dreamstorm Carrier begins firing back at Galaxy Starlight. A little bit later, the cultists' warship approaches and assists Dreamstorm Carrier at attacking Galaxy Starlight.

Cult leader: "Protect DreAca at all costs! We must stay strong until we can witness **2wingS** emerge victorious!"

Not too far from there, Sora notices her ship getting attacked with full force. She tries to escape Ran in order to help out with the ship's defense.

Ran: "Hey! We're not done yet!"

Sora: "The ship's safety is more important for now. We must keep them intact until **2wingS** returns as the true victor."

Ran: " **2wingS** will not win! Why won't you realize that?! Remember, God has no power in this world!"

Ran goes on full-speed to chase down Sora. She finally manages to catch up with Sora and clashes against her again.

Sora: "How are you so fast like that?"

Ran: "I've told you before, I am the muse of Spicy Ageha. Wait, no, I am more than just a muse. I am Gundam! We are all Gundams!"

Sora: "That's impossible! Being Gundams can't possibly let you win against us!"

From above, Hikari shows up while firing her rail cannon at Sora. Ran backs off to avoid getting friendly fire, prompting Sora to slash down Hikari's shots.

Hikari: "We chose to become Gundams in order to negate the glory of your God! All of you denizens of dread, every single one of your machines, and even your God along with His beloved **2wingS** , cannot possibly be Gundams!"

Both Ran and Hikari charges right at Sora with their swords, turning the fight into an imbalanced two-versus-one.

Hikari: "We better finish this fast, I can't wait to go back on full-blown competitive mode again."

Ran: "Same here, Hikari. We're big rivals after all."

Ran powers up her slash, knocking Sora away. Sora decides to retreat back to where the Dreamstorm Carrier and the cultists' warship are, but Ran and Hikari keeps giving the chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merkava continues to fire its massive barrage of beams at Azuratron. Even with the Twin Drive System of Ao Futuris powering up the Mobile Armor, Aoi begins to struggle a lot at dealing with Merkava's beam barrage.

Aoi: "Try this!"

Using her Prism Spirals in beam magnum mode, Aoi fires bigger-sized beam magnum shots from Azuratron's main cannons, breaking through Merkava's beam barrage and also its Wall of Jerusalem, directly hitting the right-side turrets of Merkava. That attack causes an explosion, leaving the turrets severely damaged.

Seira: "That firepower...! But...!"

Merkava activates its double buster cannon that is hidden in the sides of where 2wingS Rasiel docks. Seira fires the double buster cannon, prompting Aoi to fire her beam magnums again. The shots are cancelling each other out. Aoi decides to close in and once again clashes her giant swords against Merkava's giant beam sabers. After a bit of clashing, Aoi backs off but strikes back quickly, managing to slice off one of Merkava's arm.

Ichigo: "What?!"

Seira: "Dammit! Now you've done it!"

Seira deploys her DRAGOONs again. However, utilizing her Innovator power, Aoi manages to strike down a lot of those DRAGOONs. Far behind Aoi, Mizuki is getting nearer to the battle area.

Miyu: "I'm detecting an energy reading from behind. It is... Kanzaki- _senpai_ with her Moon Meister!"

Aoi: "Mikuru isn't there?"

Miyu: "She isn't."

Aoi: "Then the plan should work!"

Aoi continues shooting down more of Merkava's DRAGOONs. However, two of them manages to shoot and damage the upper part of Azuratron.

Mizuki: "Kiriya!"

Miyu: "We're hit! The upper part is damaged!"

Aoi: "Oh no! Camilla!"

Inside 5wingZ Gundam's cockpit, Camilla is hurt because of the DRAGOONs' attack.

Camilla: "I'm not done yet! One more push!!"

Azuratron flies straight toward Merkava, firing all its weapons at the hulking Mobile Armor. Merkava returns fire, causing a lot of damage on Azuratron because of its GN Field generators already getting weaker. Even 5wingZ Gundam is taking more damage than expected.

Camilla: "It's up to you, Aoi, Iris! Make them bleed and--!"

The upper part of Azuratron explodes and 5wingZ Gundam gets blasted away.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_!!"

Aoi: "Damn you, Seira!!!"

Disregarding her safety, Aoi charges at full speed towards Merkava while taking a lot of hits from Merkava's beam barrage.

Aoi: "Mizuki, now!!"

Seira once again activates the buster cannons, but Aoi quickly reaches the Merkava and stabs both buster cannons with Azuratron's giant swords. The swords are detached from Azuratron as the buster cannons are exploding. Azuratron also starts exploding as it flies away from Merkava.

Seira: "Are they done?"

Ichigo: "They must be. Their Mobile Armor is toast."

Aoi: "SEIRA!!!"

**BGM START: "FIGHT" [Mobile Suit Gundam 00 OST - the Trans-Am theme]**

All of a sudden, Ao Futuris appears from below with its Prism Spirals ready. It is followed by Mizuki's Moon Meister.

Ichigo/Seira: "WHAT?!"

Aoi: "HAAAAAAAA!!!"

Aoi does an X-slash on the compartment that houses Ichigo's 2wingS Israfel. After that, Mizuki breaks into the compartment, breaking Ichigo out of the Merkava while also causing substantial damage on its systems by firing her claymore in blaster mode.

Ichigo: "Seira!!"

Seira: "Ichigo, no!! Ugh, the systems are going down!"

Aoi: "Now, fall!!"

With her Prism Spirals, Aoi slashes the Merkava multiple times, ripping the Mobile Armor apart.

Seira: "How is this possible... A single Gundam, tearing apart our Merkava...!!"

The Merkava begins getting engulfed by explosions.

As for Mizuki, she continues pushing Ichigo away from Aoi and Seira.

Ichigo: "Mizuki...! Finally, you...!"

Mizuki: "Why are you doing such stupid things like that?!"

Mizuki bring out her claymore and begins clashing against Ichigo's beam axe. Mizuki's attacks are a bit too fast for Ichigo to intercept properly.

Ichigo: "You just won't understand, will you? Seira is my only hope to surpass you!"

Mizuki: "Nonsense! I told you before, Kiriya is your ULTIMATE partner, not Otoshiro!"

Ichigo: "How can I trust a liar like her?!"

Mizuki: "It was for everyone's Aikatsu, not to harm you in any way!"

Mizuki powers up her attack, pushing Ichigo even faster and further. Mizuki then unleashes several lightning-fast slashes on Ichigo, giving her a lot of trouble at parrying them.

Ichigo: "Seira has everything that I had. She's a perfect partner for me, and she's blessed by her Hallowed Father. I cannot possibly deny such powerful partner!"

Mizuki: "At the cost of Soleil, your friendship, and everyone's Aikatsu?! You are Kiriya's closest friend, and you're deserting her just because of her lies about Dinah and Otoshiro, even despite the fact that she was trying to protect you from God's influence?! Get real! You had ONE JOB!"

Ichigo: "If I go back to Aoi, the balance of this idol world will crumble. Are you okay with that?!"

Mizuki: "There's no balance to be maintained! Even if there's one, we already maintained it properly! Remember what Kiriya told you multiple times! In this idol world, there is no God!"

Mizuki knocks Ichigo back really far, and they're already above the Dreamstorm Carrier. Mizuki switches her claymore to blaster mode and begins firing some powerful rounds at Ichigo, giving her more difficulty at dodging the shots because of how fast these bullets go.

Ichigo: "Why...? Why can't I defeat you? I thought Seira and her Hallowed Father gave me the power to surpass you!"

Mizuki: "This is the proof that Otoshiro is NOT your ULTIMATE partner! It was Kiriya, of all people, who's supposed to be your true, ULTIMATE partner!"

Ichigo: "No! Seira means everything! It is our destiny, none may defy it!"

Mizuki: "That corruption...!!"

Mizuki charges at full speed towards Ichigo, then lands a powerful kick on 2wingS Israfel's torso.

Ichigo: "Aaaahh!"

Ichigo is knocked back even closer to DreAca. Mizuki closes in once again and pushes Ichigo with full force, breaking into DreAca's hangar. Once inside, the two continues their heated duel once again. But, no matter how hard Ichigo tries to fight back, Mizuki still appears to be far stronger than her.

Ichigo: "No! I cannot possibly lose like that! I've longed to surpass you, but not like this! Not like this!"

Mizuki: "Then get the hell away from Otoshiro and return to where you belong!"

Ichigo: "My destiny...! MY DESTINY!!"

Mizuki: "I've had enough with _destiny_ and stuff!"

Mizuki finally breaks Ichigo's beam axe with her claymore. She then proceeds to unleash some Swallowtail maneuvers to give Ichigo great amounts of beating. 2wingS Israfel takes crippling damage from Moon Meister's lightning-fast beatdown until it is eventually pitted against a wall and falls on its knees. Mizuki breaks open 2wingS Israfel's cockpit hatch, quickly gets out of her cockpit to head towards Ichigo, and then gives her a massive slap in the face.

Ichigo: "!!"

Ichigo gets knocked back and falls because of Mizuki's massive slap.

Mizuki: "I hope that opens your eyes, Hoshimiya."

Ichigo: "Ugh, Mizuki..."

Ichigo tries to get back up.

Mizuki: "It's time to realize, Hoshimiya. We idols forge our future with our own hands, without any interventions from God or anything like that. We need no God in this idol world, don't forget that."

Ichigo: "Then, the reason I lose..."

Mizuki: "That's because of you letting yourself be enslaved by God's will, in the form of Otoshiro. I'm certain Kiriya has shown you multiple times of how she was able to overcome the glory of God. She believed in her own power and her friends, and she believed in Gundam. She knew that she cannot let Otoshiro do whatever she wished, or else we're all gonna be annihilated. Are you okay with that? Are you okay with losing all of your friends because of your egoistical desire?"

Ichigo: "No... I don't want to. Aoi, Ran, they are my best friends... I don't want to lose them!"

Mizuki: "Then forget about Otoshiro and return to your original way. Bring Soleil back to its true glory and revitalize your relationship with your friends. Only then can you avenge yourself and restore everyone's Aikatsu to the way they were originally."

Ichigo begins to cry.

Ichigo: "Mizuki... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Mizuki then hugs Ichigo to comfort her.

Mizuki: "It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

Outside, Sora's Skylerscrap Gundam is taking more and more damage because of the combined efforts of Ran and Hikari. She gets thrown back from Ran's slash and hits the Dreamstorm Carrier. At the same time, more of Galaxy Starlight's barrage of missiles hits Dreamstorm Carrier, mainly in the area near where Sora got knocked back. The barrier generators of Dreamstorm Carrier are taking extensive damage from those non-stop barrage.

Ran: "Haaa!!"

Ran does a downward slash at Sora, prompting her to boost to the right and avoids the slash. Sora flies away once again, but she gets hit in the back by Hikari's rail cannon. Ran comes in and does a strong slash. Sora parries it, but she gets knocked back really far to the cultists' warship. She lands right at the front of the warship and the severe damage on her Gundam prevents her from moving again. Ran quickly takes the _Shibuki_ , charges its full-power positron mode and then fires it right at Sora.

North leader: "Kazesawa! No!"

Sora: "My Gundam cannot move anymore... (sigh) So, this is the end for me..."

The Skylerscrap is engulfed by the positron blast and Sora perishes. The cultists' warship also takes extensive damage on the front part.

North leader: "KAZESAWA!!!"

Cult leader: "Damn it! How can this happen?!"

Ran fires another shot at the warship, damaging it even more. Johnny shows up with his _Jerseyschwarz_ equipped with two bazookas and goes toward the bridge of the warship.

Cult leader: "Johnny Bepp?!"

Johnny: "Your insanity ends here, Church of Jesus Yamato. And instead of Johnny Bepp, call me _Johnny Schwarz_."

North leader: "Lord Kira will not let you get away with this!"

Cult leader: "Yes! You will witness the triumph of **2wingS**!"

Johnny: "But we Gundams will stop y'all from endangering our precious idol world! Now, begone from our idol world and never return!"

Johnny fires his two bazookas at the same time, blowing up the warship's bridge.

Cult leader: "AAARRRGHHH!!! LORD KIRAAAAAA!!!"

All the cultists inside the bridge along with their two leaders are engulfed in the explosion and dies. The warship starts falling apart.

Ran: "The cultists' warship...."

Hikari: "It's finally going down."

Johnny: "Which means, this is the end for the Church of Jesus Yamato."

A little bit later, a lot of Starlight Academy's forces have begun breaking into the Dreamstorm Carrier and captures its crews. The crews inside have no choice but to surrender, knowing that they've been outnumbered. Some tries to fight back, but they're beaten by Starlight's forces. Naoto takes a small jet and heads into DreAca, crashing into Tiara's office. He shows up right in front of his sister, accompanied by two guards.

Naoto: "It's over, Sis. Cease your resistance. The Church of Jesus Yamato is no more."

Tiara: (sigh)

Without saying a single word, Tiara surrenders and Naoto takes her under his custody.

* * *

Back at where Aoi destroyed the Merkava, Aoi tries calling out Camilla.

Aoi: "Camilla! Camilla! Answer me!"

Inside 5wingZ Gundam's cockpit, Camilla slowly regains consciousness.

Camilla: "Ugh... that hurts..."

Aoi: "Camilla? Can you hear me? I heard your voice!"

Camilla: "A... Aoi?"

Aoi: (phew) "I thought you kicked the bucket when our Mobile Armor blew up."

Miyu: "I'm glad that you're okay, Dinah- _senpai_."

Camilla: "Not truly okay, though, I'm hurt pretty bad, and my Gundam seems to be too damaged to move. Needs medical treatment ASAP..."

Suddenly, a powerful beam shot is going straight at Aoi. She quickly uses her GN Field to block it.

Aoi: "What the?!"

Camilla: "Dammit... it's her...!"

From the wreckage of Merkava, 2wingS Rasiel shows up, opening its docking place up by force.

Aoi: "I knew it, your Gundam is still intact."

Seira: "Of course. In terms of survival, it is clear that I'm always one step ahead of you."

Aoi: "Have you not realized that your defeat is inevitable? Ichigo is no longer here."

Seira: "Ichigo will come back, she knows her destiny with me. It is my Father's will, and there's no way anyone can defy it."

Aoi: "You're out of your mind, Seira! Now, let me bring your insanity to an end!!"

Aoi rushes toward Seira and begins clashing against her.

Seira: "You keep getting in my way, Aoi. Father will not forgive you for what you have done thus far!"

Aoi: "Keep that nonsense! This idol world doesn't need any gods!"

Seira: "No! It is God's will that the balance must be protected! You're endangering the balance of this idol world. Once it truly crumbles, you'll truly regret that!"

Aoi: "It will NOT crumble! You gotta believe me, god-dammit!"

Aoi and Seira parries each other's attack, then gets knocked back because of how much power they unleashed on their slashes. Seira deploys her DRAGOONs and attacks Aoi with all eight.

Miyu: "Those DRAGOONs! They're too fast!"

Aoi: "Stay strong, Miyu- _chan_!"

Seira calls her DRAGOONs back, and prepares to mimic Kira's signature beam spam by going Full Burst Mode.

Seira: "May this beam spam bring you to Heaven, to the face of my Father's glory and magnificence!"

Seira fires her devastating beam spam, which actually forms a massive beam similar to the Heaven's Gate from Merkava. Aoi is astonished by Seira's beam spam, preventing her to react and avoid the massive attack. She ends up getting engulfed by the beam spam. Seira looks surprised to see how she has succeeded in obliterating her greatest enemy, while Camilla is horrified witnessing Aoi's apparent demise.

Camilla: "Aoi...?! No, it can't be...!"

Seira: "I... I made it...! Father! Ichigo! Did any of you see that?! The Starlight Queen is gone, and now I can finally fulfill my destiny! The balance of this idol world shall be truly realized now!"

Camilla: "Hmph. Perhaps you're wrong..."

Seira: "Hm?"

Suddenly, a beam magnum shot comes from nowhere and goes right at Seira. It gets blocked by the Wall of Jerusalem.

Seira: "That shot?! Don't tell me--!"

From afar, Ao Futuris appears with its Trans-Am activated. It appears to have dodged the massive beam and is now heading towards 2wingS Rasiel while flying in zig-zag pattern.

**BGM START: "Forward" [Mobile Suit Gundam 00 OST - Epic Battle Theme]**

Seira: "She actually dodged that?! How?!"

Aoi: "You're the one, Seira."

Seira: "What?!"

Aoi: "The twisted distortion in this idol world. Yes, you are the one!!"

Aoi repeatedly fires her Prism Spirals in beam magnum mode, prompting Seira to return fire with her Angely Diviner IIs. Aoi dodges all of Seira's shots, while her own shots are blocked by Seira's seemingly impenetrable barrier. Seira then deploys her DRAGOONs, but Aoi manages to destroy half of them.

Seira: "I am the one chosen by Father to fulfill Ichigo's destiny... But why you keep trying to hinder my mission?!"

Aoi: "Because you don't belong in this world! All you're doing was bringing everyone's Aikatsu to ruin, even breaking my friendship with Ichigo, only to fulfill that damned destiny of yours!"

Aoi closes in and clashes a few times against Seira, then goes back to firing her Prism Spirals. However, while she manages to destroy Seira's remaining DRAGOONs, none of her shots seem to be working against the Wall of Jerusalem that protects Seira's Gundam.

Aoi: "That barrier field. Oh...!"

Aoi is suddenly having a flashback, at the time before she visited Ichigo's house one last time.

Rei: _"Aoi, I've completed the final weapon of your Ao Futuris."_

Aoi: _"That blue lance made from crystalline materials?"_

Rei: _"Yes, this GN Crystal Lance, otherwise known as the **Longinus**. A weapon solely designed to kill God."_

Aoi: _"A weapon to kill God... does that mean...?"_

Rei: _"Yes. By the time you engage in your final battle against Otoshiro Seira, this weapon will be your ultimate trump card to bring her down. Also, the brand-new system that has helped your Innovation... the **stranger alien**."_

Aoi: _" **Longinus** , and the **stranger alien** , my answers to Seira's godly powers..."_

Rei: _"Remember, Kiriya. Live and unlock the future you desire. You are Futuring Girl's greatest hope, and also the one who will bring your friends into a bright future. Believe in yourself and your friends."_

The flashback ends. Aoi continues firing her Prism Spirals at Seira and also clashes several times in close range

Aoi: _"I understand, Kamishiro-san. I am Ichigo's number one fan, and also her closest friend. So, with my powers, I'll make her go back to me. And, that twisted distortion known as Otoshiro Seira... I will end her life right here right now, with this!"_

Aoi takes the _Longinus_ that has been placed at the back of Ao Futuris this whole time. She does two slashes to nullify Seira's next two shots.

Seira: "What is that weapon?"

Aoi gets even nearer to Seira while dodging more of the shots. Once she gets right in front of Seira, Aoi does a slash with her _Longinus_ , breaking through the Wall of Jerusalem and destroys the left-side Angely Diviner II.

Seira: "H-How?!"

Aoi: "By eradicating you from this idol world..."

Seira does one desperate slash using her right-side Angely Diviner II, but Aoi counters the attack using her _Longinus_ , breaking the last of Seira's Angely Diviner II.

Aoi: "...I will restore everyone's Aikatsu!"

Seira: "My weapons!!"

Aoi: "Together with my friends, and my Gundam!!"

Aoi does an extremely powerful X-slash, leaving a deep X-shaped scar on 2wingS Rasiel's torso. Aoi then kicks Seira away pretty far.

Aoi: "Yes, because I am Ichigo's...!!"

Aoi throws the _Longinus_ with full strength right at Seira, piercing right through the X-shaped scar that she made beforehand.

Aoi: **"...strongest, ULTIMATE PARTNER!!!"**

Inside 2wingS Rasiel's cockpit, Seira has fallen on her knees with her head and side bleeding a lot. Out of nowhere, she is contacted by Mizuki.

Mizuki: "Otoshiro Seira, perhaps you have learned your lesson now."

Seira: "K-Kanzaki Mizuki...! What's the meaning of this?"

Mizuki: "Hoshimiya has been freed from your influence. She has fully realized who her true partner really is."

Seira: "Is that even possible? How can Ichigo actually defy the will of God - my Hallowed Father?!"

Mizuki: "Because, remember, Hoshimiya and Kiriya are ultimate partners together for being best friends for a long time. Your **2wingS** means nothing compared to those two."

Seira: "You bastard, then how about our destiny? **2wingS** ' destiny to overcome **WM** and bringing balance to the idol world?!"

Mizuki: "Such destiny is laughable. Because... in this idol world, there is no God."

Seira looks shocked. Right after that, Mizuki shuts down the communications channel. Losing all hope, Seira raises her right arm, trying to reach the heavens.

Seira: **_"Eli... Eli... lama sabachthani?"_**

Right after Seira says those last words, 2wingS Rasiel begins to explode, and is completely destroyed in a massive cross-shaped explosion, completely obliterating Seira without any trace. The Ao Futuris stares silently at Seira's demise as its Trans-Am deactivates due to its time limit.

Miyu: "We... we made it... Otoshiro Seira, is done for... And, what the? My synch-rate?"

Aoi: "What's wrong?"

Miyu: "It's 100%. I am fully synchronized with this unit now."

Aoi: "Which means that new system is truly in the works here. Congratulations, Miyu- _chan_. And now... Seira is finally dead for good... We shall--"

All of a sudden, the internal alarm of Ao Futuris is alerting Aoi of an incoming enemy unit.

Aoi: "What? Another one?"

From afar, the damaged Kii Astray flies at full speed towards Aoi.

Kii: "You murderer... You've totally killed Seira- _chan_! I'll finish you off!!"

Aoi: (sigh) "Just give it up..."

Aoi does not even move to try and avoid Kii, but her eyes begin to glow, activating her Innovator power. Kii does a strong slash with her key-shaped sword, but Ao Futuris immediately does a quantization, vanishing as Kii attacks it, leaving only GN particles behind.

Kii: "What?! KYAA!!"

Kii Astray gets shot twice from behind by Ao Futuris, destroying its backpack along with all the DRAGOON pods.

Aoi: "You cannot be saved. You are part of Seira's twisted distortion, therefore you must be destroyed."

Kii: "I don't wanna! I must avenge her!"

Kii rushes back towards Aoi, trying to slash her again. But Aoi does another quantization to completely avoid Kii's attack.

Kii: "Not again!"

Once again, Aoi appears from behind, flanking Kii.

Aoi: "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

With full power, Aoi does an upward diagonal slash that rips the Kii Astray in half.

Kii: "NOOOOO!!! SEIRA-CHAAAANN!!!"

Kii dies as her Gundam blows up, ending the lives of DreAca's Big Four. After that, Aoi falls on her knees, completely exhausted.

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ , you okay?!"

Aoi: (pants) "Finally... everything's done... Ichigo... Ichigo... where is she...?"

Aoi slowly loses consciousness because of her exhaustion. However, a faint familiar voice is calling her.

???: "Aoi... Aoi...!"

Aoi: "Ugh... that voice...."

???: "Aoi...! It's me...!"

Aoi: "Ichigo? It that you...?"

Aoi tries to open her eyes back. And right in front of her, the XNStrike approaches, with Ichigo inside.

Ichigo: "Aoi!!!"

Aoi: (gasps) "I-Ichigo!!!"

Aoi gathers every last bit of her stamina to stand up and open Ao Futuris' cockpit hatch. Ichigo also opens her XNStrike's cockpit hatch, leaps forward, and hugs each other.

Aoi: "Ichigo, after a long last, you've returned to us... I'm glad, so glad..."

Ichigo: "Aoi... forgive me. Forgive me for everything that I've done."

Ichigo begins to shed tears, so does Aoi.

Aoi: "It's alright now, Ichigo. I'm really happy that you're finally free."

Ichigo: "You were right, Aoi. In this idol world, there is no God. I should've trusted you fully from the very beginning instead of being utterly stupid like I did to you and everyone."

Aoi: "I knew you would eventually understand, Ichigo. I am thankful for that, I really do. Now... let us go home and revitalize Soleil. No, not just that, let's revitalize everyone's Aikatsu together."

Ichigo: "Yes."

Ichigo and Aoi keeps hugging each other. Miyu and Camilla are touched to see those two finally reunited. The two close friends that has been supporting each other ever since they began their passionate idol activities years ago are now together again.

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_... Kiriya- _senpai_... I'm glad, I'm so glad you two have finally reunited..."

Hours later, at nighttime, Galaxy Starlight is seen returning to Earth. It lands back to its original location safely. Inside Aoi's mansion, Aoi is sleeping together with Ichigo while holding hands. Their sleeping faces look so peaceful, proving that their bonds have finally been restored to the way they were before. Along with that, the idol world is successfully saved from oblivion.

 


	31. [ONE MORE FINAL] Aoi Ichigo

 

Starlight Academy has triumphed over Dream Academy and the Church of Jesus Yamato. Seira and her fellow champions of DreAca have fallen, Tiara and the surviving DreAca idols are imprisoned, and the cultists are pretty much undone. Ichigo has returned to Aoi and their bonds have been completely restored to the way it was. Everything has gone well for the Starlight idols, despite the fact that Camilla and Yurika were badly wounded during the final battle.

One day after Galaxy Starlight's return to Earth...

Ichigo receives a warm welcome from Aoi and everyone in Starlight Academy. They are celebrating Ichigo's return in the cafeteria. Even Yurika and Camilla are participating in the celebration, even their wounds haven't fully healed yet.

Idols: "Welcome back, Ichigo!!!"

Ichigo: "Thank you, everyone. And, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for betraying all of you back then. I was truly wrong to side with Seira. I should've listened to your words more seriously."

Ichigo bows down at everyone for forgiveness.

Ran: "It's okay, Ichigo. The important thing is that you're now back together with us."

Aoi: "And you shouldn't let anything that has transpired in the past bother you too much. This time around, let us move forward into the bright future in front of us, just like Mizuki's song."

Camilla: "Aoi's right. Our future isn't set in stone. It isn't strictly pre-determined."

Miyu: "Yeah. With the power of our own wills, we can shape it into the future we desire."

Yurika: "Hope you're not going to leave us again like that, or I'll suck your blood."

Ichigo: "Worry not, Yurika, I've totally learned my lesson. Aoi is my true, irreplacable ULTIMATE partner."

Aoi: "As you said."

Ichigo and Aoi looks at each other and smiles.

Camilla: "But how can you suck people's blood with your body full with bandages? I mean, your movement will be hindered because of your wounds."

Yurika: "Ugh, don't you dare underestimate me! I, Yurika- _sama_ has quick regeneration rate. I will-- Ow, ow, ow!"

Yurika tries to get up from her chair, but she feels the pain from her wounds become unbearable.

Johnny: "Hey, calm down, Toudou- _honey_. You gotta focus on recovering for now. Your condition is worse than Camilla- _honey_ , y'know?"

Yurika: "B-but--!"

Johnny: "It's for your own good. Easy, huh?"

Yurika: "Whew, okay, _sensei_. Perhaps I should go back to my room and sleep in my coffin to regain my energy. When I come back, though, you'll witness the grand revival of Yurika- _sama_! Just you wait!"

Camilla: "Well, that's good. So I don't need to bother with your big mouth for a while."

Yurika: "What did you say?"

Camilla: "No, no. Just kidding, viewers. Get well soon, okay."

Yurika: (sigh) "Okay, fine. You too."

Ran: "I'll help you."

Ran then accompanies Yurika back to her room.

Sakura: "Is Yurika- _sama_ going to be alright?"

Camilla: "I heard it was _Virgin Mary_ 's vicious final counterattack that made her end up like that."

Ichigo: " _Virgin Mary_? Did you mean Himesato Maria?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh."

Hikari: "At least she survived, thanks to her reputation of being the descendant of Vlad Tepes."

Camilla: "To be honest, that's not even a reputation. It was pure luck, probably."

Johnny: "If I may say, that was most likely because of the Dark Rift's strong armor platings. They protected Toudou- _honey_ enough so that she could survive that vicious final attack."

Aoi: "Which means Yumekouji Maya- _san_ did a great job at designing Yurika's Gundam."

Johnny: "Obviously, yeah!" (thumbs-up)

Shion: "By the way, Johnny- _sensei_ was weird but awesome when he went out there and helped us, as _Johnny Schwarz_ , piloting his _Jerseyschwarz_."

Hikari: "And, oh, he was the one who gave the finishing blow to those Jesus Yamato cultists."

Ichigo: "Yes, I saw that with Mizuki- _san_. Their warship fell apart after two shots from Ran's hybrid cannon and Johnny- _sensei_ 's direct shot to the bridge. By the way, I'm curious about what happened with the other cultists out there."

Aoi: "I hear that nearly 90% of the cultists have ceased their resistance. They knew that there's no more point in fighting now that their God is dead. Hopefully more of them will surrender."

Ichigo: "They must not repeat the same mistake like I did."

Miyu: "Yeah, they must not. Anyway, Kiriya- _senpai_ , are you going to keep your hair like that?"

Aoi: "Oh, my hair?"

Ichigo: "Since when did you untie your hair?"

Aoi: "It was by the time I underwent my Innovation."

Camilla: "But, hey, I like her hair. It looks beautiful with her side-tail off."

Aoi: "Hehe, thank you."

Ichigo: "To be honest, having her hair tied feels more Aoi to me."

Otome: "Agreed, Aoi- _tan_ doesn't look like Aoi- _tan_ if she doesn't have her side-tail."

Shion: "Tie your hair again, Aoi. That side-tail represents you better."

Aoi: "Truly? Okay then, as you wish, I'll tie my hair again."

Aoi takes her scrunchie and ties her hair again.

Camilla: "Ow man, I liked her without side-tail better."

Aoi: "Well, can't be helped. Everybody else liked my side-tail better. Besides, you can always see me without my side-tail at night."

Camilla: "But only for a short while because you're going to sleep."

Aoi: "Tough luck."

Ichigo: "Oh yeah, Aoi. You told me yesterday that there's someone who wants to meet me."

Aoi: "Ah, yes, that girl. I heard she's going to come here and meet us. If my prediction was right, she might be at the front gate already."

Ichigo: "Then let's meet her."

Aoi: "Okay."

Ichigo and Aoi leaves the cafeteria and heads to the front gate. Aoi's prediction was right as Akari is already waiting at the front gate, complete with new hairstyle.

Aoi: "Akari- _chan_? Wow, I almost couldn't recognize you. You look different!"

Akari: "Hehe, I fulfilled my promise to change the way I look. And... Hoshimiya- _senpai_?!"

Ichigo: "Yup, that's me."

Akari: "Wow, I'm so glad that you're finally back! I truly am!"

Ichigo: "Yeah, I'm sorry for making you worry too much. I am truly back now, err, what's your name?"

Akari: "I'm Akari, Oozora Akari. I'm a huge fan of you, Hoshimiya- _senpai_."

Ichigo: "Really? Cool."

Aoi: "Yeah, she is such a huge fan of yours, even to the point where she perfectly replicated your hairstyle, complete with the very same ribbon that you wear, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "That's... a bit too overboard, if I may say."

Akari: "But you told me to change it, so that I have my own unique identity, or individuality."

Aoi: "I know, good job at changing the way you look. It feels more... fresh."

Akari: "Hehe."

Ichigo: "So, Akari- _chan_ , I hear you hunger for Aikatsu, right?"

Akari: "Yes, I am. After all, you're my inspiration to become an idol. I want to be like you and your friends in this school, to be an idol who brings smile to everyone."

Ichigo: "I bet you already have some practice."

Akari: "But I struggled a lot in my practice. Sure, Kiriya- _senpai_ sensed my idol energy, but it wasn't strong enough just yet. I need more and more practice than ever, so that I can now truly enter Starlight Academy."

Aoi: "Wait, you have tried entering Starlight before?"

Akari: "Yes, I did, last year. But it didn't go well. Here's my proof."

Akari shows a photo of her in front of Starlight Academy from the previous year, back when she was still mimicking Ichigo's hairstyle.

Ichigo: "Wow, Aoi was right, you perfectly replicated my hairstyle and my ribbon."

Aoi: "Told ya."

Akari: "That photo was taken after I failed on my previous audition last year. But, this time around, I will prevail. I'm not gonna back down without a fight!"

Ichigo: "Your determination truly shows, Akari- _chan_. Just like Aoi, I can also sense an idol within you. I believe that you can get your payback from last year by succeeding your next audition."

Akari: "Truly?"

Aoi: "One thing to remember is _believe in yourself_."

Akari: "Yes! I swear I won't fail both of you! I'll show you that I can do it!"

Ichigo: "That's the spirit, Akari- _chan_. I like it."

Akari: "Hehe. Oh, by the way, aren't you still aiming to be the Top Idol?"

Ichigo: "Ah, I almost forgot."

Aoi: "Your grudge match against Mizuki?"

Ichigo: "Yes. After all, I was utterly powerless against her because I was with **2wingS.** "

Aoi: "That twisted distortion is obviously out of question."

Ichigo: "That is why I want one last rematch to prove my worth of surpassing her and finally become a Top Idol. Yes, I failed to become Starlight Queen. But, by becoming a Top Idol, I'm actually reaching an even higher place."

Aoi: "Yes, and that was your dream to begin with. Besides, Mizuki already told both of us that we're ULTIMATE partners."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I have truly realized that. You're my number one fan, after all."

Aoi: "And you're my absolute best friend of all time."

Ichigo and Aoi smiles at each other.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_..."

Ichigo: "That could only mean..."

Aoi: "We have to form our very personal Unit. Something that will truly make **2wingS** irrelevant."

Ichigo: "Wasn't your **Tranz-AM** already made it irrelevant?"

Aoi: " **Tranz-AM** was only _three times stronger_ than **2wingS**. That's how Trans-Am System works, what did you expect? This time around, we need to go even further than that. Let's say... **2wingS times 2wingS**."

Ichigo: "Wait a sec, are you referring to... Twin Drive System?"

Aoi: "Exactly! Instead of 1000 x 3, now we'll go 1000 x 1000. It's like the full power of **2wingS** being squared, which results on our actual power. Also, since Soleil is now revitalized, our new Unit will be the core of Soleil. Remember when we were first picked by Headmistress Orihime?"

Ichigo: "Yes. So, we're going back to that time, right?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Akari: "I understand, you two are making your brand-new unit to finally overcome Mizuki- _san_ properly. I will give you my full support!"

Ichigo: "Truly? Thank you, Akari- _chan_."

Aoi: "So, then, shall we talk about it with the others?"

Ichigo: "Certainly. Akari- _chan_ , if you want to follow us, go ahead. It might help in your Aikatsu."

Akari: "Yes, I will!"

Ichigo and Aoi then returns to the main building, followed by a determined Akari.

* * *

At the Moonlight Office...

Mizuki: "With Hoshimiya's return to Starlight Academy, I can't wait to have my actual rematch against her."

Mikuru: "I know, Mizuki. The rematch that will eventually determine Ichigo's worth of becoming a Top Idol, and also to prove how much of an ultimate partner Aoi is to Ichigo."

Mizuki: "I'm sure they'll create a brand-new Unit solely for that purpose."

Mikuru: "But, unlike **2wingS** , I bet that Unit will stay because it is part of Soleil. It has been revitalized after Ichigo's return, am I right?"

Mizuki: "Correct. And I can't wait to see how those two will pull off their moves."

Mikuru: "Me too. Wait a sec, Mizuki. Do you know what happened to Yumesaki- _san_ after the final battle?"

Mizuki: "She's now in prison, hidden somewhere in the mainland. She surrendered without a fight when Suzukawa- _san_ caught her, which was surprising considering that she supported the cultists so much. Perhaps she finally knew that she has lost, and she has done something really awful."

Mikuru: "Then, what about Angely Sugar and Swing Rock? They were tricked by that false destiny from God, right? Have they come back to their senses?"

Mizuki: "My fellows from _KongSan_ informed me that Asuka- _san_ and Makina- _san_ has admitted their fault and now trying their hardest to fix whatever things they messed up during that crisis. They swore that they will never believe in Kira ever again, now that Kiriya's words have truly opened their eyes."

Mikuru: "In this idol world, there is no God."

Mizuki: "Although I do feel bad for Otoshiro's family. They lost one of their family member because of Kira's intervention into this idol world."

Mikuru: "Yeah, I can never believe Seira could went so far like that. Surviving two deadly attacks and growing stronger without any clear explanation... She was truly not human. Thankfully we sticked to Kiriya's plan not to fight **2wingS** directly, or we would end up screwing ourselves by letting Seira ascend into godhood because of us fulfilling her destiny against our will."

Mizuki: "Yes. Hopefully Otoshiro's family will let that go and continue living their life properly."

Mikuru: "I think Camilla should live with Seira's family. Think of her as a replacement."

Mizuki: "I'm afraid she can't. She's an Anti-Seira, she doesn't want to have anymore ties with Seira."

Mikuru: "Ah, yeah, being everything that Seira isn't... That what's going to happen to her? I mean, her duty is finished."

Mizuki: "I honestly don't know."

* * *

Later that night, in Aoi's mansion.

Ichigo and Aoi are once again sleeping together. Not being able to sleep just yet, they chat for a while.

Aoi: "So, what do you think about the Unit name that we came up with?"

Ichigo: " ** _Ein Sof_** , shortened as **_E.S._** , that is indeed a perfect name for us."

Aoi: "Yes, it literally means _infinity_ or _unending_. Like our bonds together that will never end and will go on for all of eternity. Complete with our motto: **_Transcend the Infinity_**."

Ichigo: " _Transcend the Infinity_... that aim is truly far higher than anything we've tried to achieve back then. I would say it may be even higher than aiming for Starlight Queen or Top Idol."

Aoi: "Well, that will be possible once we combine our idol energies together. Me as the Starlight Queen, and you as the Top Idol. Then finally, both of us as... Gundams."

Ichigo: (pfft) "Gundam, huh? Interesting. Anyway, seeing from how you considered our Unit to be **2wingS times 2wingS -** or being what **2wingS** was supposed to be in the very first place, I wonder if people would call us **2wingS Zero** instead."

Aoi: "No, like I said before, that twisted distortionis out of question and I won't even utilize that name. Even my **Tranz-AM** surpassed it in almost every possible way, as you could see during the final battle. And, if you remember the tale of Icarus, he disregarded his father's warning not to fly too high and too near towards **Soleil** with his **2wingS** made of wax and feathers. Because of that, the heat of **Soleil** melted his **2wingS** and he fell into the sea."

Ichigo: "Now that makes sense, most especially because **Ein Sof** is essentially the core of **Soleil**. Like the core of the sun generating all its energies. Obviously, with our bonds restored, there's no way **2wingS** can withstand the heat of **Soleil** , complete with us as **Ein Sof** generating its infinite supply of energy."

Aoi: "Absolutely." (smiles, then yawns)

Ichigo: "We better get some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Aoi: "Uh-huh. So, then, good night and sleep tight."

Ichigo and Aoi finally begins to sleep. However, a few hours after they sleep, both of them begins to dream. They find themselves in the familiar space filled with GN particles.

Ichigo: " _Uhhnn... where am I? Am I dreaming?_ "

Aoi: " _Ichigo? So, we're here together._ "

Ichigo: " _Eh, Aoi? We entered the same dream realm together?_ "

Aoi: " _This place... I've been here before._ "

Ichigo: " _Really?_ "

Aoi: " _This is where I met--_ "

Before Aoi could finish talking, 00 Raiser appears, forming itself from GN particles.

Aoi: " _Oh. Well, there it is._ "

00RAISER: " _Kiriya Aoi, you've brought Hoshimiya Ichigo back with you by eliminating the false god and a twisted distortion known as Otoshiro Seira. I am impressed for your success._ "

Ichigo: " _A... Aren't you... 00 Raiser?_ "

00RAISER: " _Yes. I've been watching over Aoi for quite a while. I am also the one who foresaw her Innovation. As for you, Ichigo, I am glad that you're finally back with your ultimate partner and your friends in Starlight Academy. Your bonds have been restored to the way they were, and now most likely stronger than ever._ "

Ichigo: " _Yes, I learned my lesson the hard way. Having Seira as my partner was the most terrible choice that I made. I could never overcome Mizuki with her._ "

00RAISER: " _However, with Aoi at your side, you'll be able to. Every single one of your friends have seen you two as inseparable friends, or I should say partners_."

Aoi: " _Yes, I will never leave her, ever. I will always stay by her side, supporting her with all my might._ "

Ichigo: " _And I will also keep giving Aoi my support, being my number one fan and all. Essentially supporting each other._ "

They look at each others while smiling.

00RAISER: " _Yes, this is the proof of your unbreakable unity. I will continue watching over you, Aoi. And also, I will watch over Ichigo, as she will one day undergo her Innovation._ "

Ichigo: " _Truly?! I will also become an Innovator like Aoi?!_ "

00RAISER: " _Remember, that will be made possible by your powerful bonds._ "

Aoi: " _I'm so glad, Ichigo. I definitely can't wait for that day to come. Two Innovator partners? That is totally odayaka janai in a whole new level!_ "

Ichigo: " _Yeah. So, wait for my Innovation, okay?_ "

Aoi: " _Uh-huh._ "

00RAISER: " _Once that day comes, both of you will truly become ULTIMATE partners._ "

Both Ichigo and Aoi nods.

00RAISER: " _Keep believing in yourselves, Hoshimiya Ichigo and Kiriya Aoi..._ "

00 Raiser begins to fade away. Unconsciously, Ichigo and Aoi smiles in their sleep and holds each other's hands once more.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, at Mizuki's usual spot...

A lot of Starlight idols have gathered on that place, awaiting the big reveal of Ichigo and Aoi's brand-new Idol Unit. Akari, Ichigo's family, and even Seira's family are also there to witness the reveal. Curiously, Camilla is standing alongside Seira's family. The big reveal is being broadcasted by the TV station that has been broadcasting almost every single Aikatsu stuffs from Starlight Academy. Johnny begins the reveal, stepping onto the stage built in front of the usual spot.

Johnny: "Every _honey_ s! Today is an amazing day for us all! On this day, Starmiya and Kiriya- _honey_ will announce their brand-new Unit that will eventually truly overcome **WM**! As an addition, that Unit will be the core of Soleil, just like the core of the sun providing its infinite supply of energy. Yes, this Unit will most likely be the MOST POWERFUL Idol Unit ever existed!"

Raichi: " _Onee-chan_ has finally returned! I'm so glad!"

Ringo: "Me too, Raichi. Thanks to Aoi- _chan_ and also Mizuki- _chan_."

Taichi: "Of course I can't get anymore happier than that. My daughter has finally woken up from her nightmare with that _false god_. She's now reunited with us all."

Johnny: "So, then, everybody. Let me show you... the ultimate partnership between the two of our most beloved idols in Starlight Academy! Here it is!"

As the logo appears, Ichigo and Aoi steps onto the stage.

Ran: "Hey, how do you read this thing?"

Ichigo: "Oh, our Unit name? Well, they're written in Hebrew language. Our Unit is called **_E.S._** , short for **_Ein Sof_** , **_The Bonds of Infinity,_** or _**Eternity**_ if you so choose."

Aoi: "Because **_Ein Sof_** itself means _unending, there is no end,_ or _INFINITY_. Complete with our Unit motto: **_Transcend the Infinity_**."

Ran: "Transcend..."

Hikari: "...the Infinity?"

Otome: "That aim is way-WAY higher and further than anything this idol world has come up with!"

Yurika: "Even I, Yurika- _sama_ , can't comprehend that. That is nuts."

Aoi: "Yes, not only are we going to live and unlock the bright future we desire, we are also aiming to grasp and transcend the infinite possibilities of what this idol world has to offer for us."

Ichigo: "Not to mention, this Idol Unit represents our bonds and our friendship that CANNOT be broken by anything. It will stay strong for all eternity, no matter what happens. Because, after all, we are true, ULTIMATE partners. Together, we're inseparable and invincible."

Raichi: _"Onee-chan...!_ Aoi- _neesan_...!"

Akari: "I believe in them! I know fully that they will succeed with their new Unit! I will also go with full strength and truly enter Starlight Academy to satisfy my hunger of Aikatsu and also show Hoshimiya- _senpai_ that I can do it!"

Camilla: "I'm sure you can, _Akarin_. Believe in yourself."

Ichigo: "So, with our **Ein Sof** , we will finally have our proper, ultimate showdown against **WM**."

Aoi: "Yes, we will show them the power that has even transcended the glory of God. **2wingS** be damned, because in this idol world, there is no God!"

Miyu: "Oh yeah! **Ein Sof,** _banzai_!!"

Johnny: "Banzai, YEAH!" (thumbs-up)

All: "BANZAI!!"

Everyone are celebrating the creation of **Ein Sof** , the Idol Unit that will not only unlock the future, but also reach and transcend the infinity, definitely way further than even aiming to be Starlight Queen or Top Idol. Later, after their big celebration, Aoi finds Miyu wearing the Starlight uniform.

Aoi: "Oh, Miyu- _chan_. Why are you wearing this uniform?"

Miyu: "Well, because of my exploits during our war against DreAca, Headmistress Orihime has accepted me as a Starlight Academy student. Yup, I'm officially a Starlight idol, and your true official apprentice!"

Aoi: " _Odayaka janai_! That is truly incredible!"

Ichigo: "Wow, congratulations, Miyu- _chan_! You've shown your worth to everyone here."

Miyu: "Hehe, thank you."

Camilla: "After all, this _Iridium_ dealt the finishing blow to Seira together with Aoi."

Miyu: "Oh geez, how many times should I tell you that I am not a transition metal!"

Aoi: "Unfortunately, since our job is pretty much done, I had no choice but to put **Tranz-AM** either under indefinite hiatus or just disband it."

Miyu: "Just put it under hiatus, Kiriya- _senpai_. Who knows if we ever need to team-up again as master and apprentice."

Aoi: "Maybe you're right."

Ran: "And, oh, what about you, Camilla? What are you going to do now? I mean, Seira is now gone."

Ichigo: "Are you going to stay with us?"

Camilla: "I'm sorry, everyone. But, I'm going to leave this place."

Ichigo: "Really? Why?"

Camilla: "I want to truly seek my own identity. I no longer wish to be an Anti-Seira anymore, or even someone who has a connection with Otoshiro Seira. I want to forge my own unique self."

Miyu: "That's too bad. I wished you to stay with us a bit longer."

Camilla: "Once again, I'm so sorry. As for Ichigo, please forgive me for being a massive liar back then. I was just trying to protect you at all costs."

Ichigo: "It wasn't your fault, Camilla. It was my fault for blindly believing in Seira, while in reality, I should've trusted Aoi fully to begin with, being my number one fan and all that."

Aoi: "Are you going to be okay, though? I mean, your wounds haven't fully healed yet, and you're going to leave on your own?"

Camilla: "You don't need to worry that much, Aoi. I can take care of myself as I have taken your example of having great amounts of preparation before doing stuff in case something unexpected happens."

Aoi: "Is that so? Cool."

Noelle approaches the three of them.

Noelle: "Ichigo- _san_."

Ichigo: "Noelle- _chan_ , we're sorry about Seira's demise. There was nothing we can do to save her, she had to die in order to restore our Aikatsu. Otherwise, she and Kira will ruin this idol world that we care about so much."

Aoi: "Please forgive us, Seira's parents."

Aoi bows down to Seira's parents.

Seira's mother: "You did what you had to do, Aoi- _chan_. I could no longer accept anything that Seira has been doing to you and your friends, and also to the idol world you care so much."

Seira's father: "That is correct, Seira has went way-WAY too far, and so does that Jesus Yamato. As for you, Camilla, we actually wished that you will live together with us in her place."

Camilla: "Seira's father and Seira's mother, I'm sorry, but I already wished to wander away and seek my own identity. I'm glad that you want to let me live together with you, even though I have participated in the killing of Seira. But please remember that I am an Anti-Seira, everything that Seira isn't. I've longed to completely sever all my ties with Seira and be more human than her. If I accepted your hospitality, those ties will be reforged once again. I don't want that, so not only I'm choosing to reject your offer, I'm also leaving Starlight Academy for that. Once again, I'm so sorry."

Noelle: "Camilla- _neesan_ , I understand. I'm also sorry for what Seira- _neechan_ has done to you and every single one of your friends here in Starlight. Even though you have decided to leave, I will always welcome you to my house in case you're coming and in need for something, or maybe just in for our good sweets."

Camilla: (sigh) "Thank you, Noelle- _chan_. I truly appreciate your kindness."

Noelle: "And for you two, Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ , please don't let my sister's demise in your hands bug you too much. You have created your new Idol Unit that will open its way into the bright future and also reach and transcend the infinity. So, please, do just that and let go of the past, just like Mizuki- _san_ 's favorite song."

Aoi: "Don't worry, Noelle, we will. And thank you."

Raichi: "I like your way of thinking, Noelle."

Noelle: (smiles) "Because I rely on my capability of distinguishing between the right thing and the wrong thing. I'm going to be completely different that Seira- _neechan_."

Camilla: "I will bring my 5wingZ Gundam along once I leave. Because I bet Kaede still needs company."

Aoi: "Oh yeah, Kaede's spirit exists within your Gundam's bio-sensor, right?"

Camilla: "Uh-huh. Even though I'm going to leave you guys, I will always, ALWAYS consider you as my friend. The friends who could accept me with open arms, disregarding my connections with Seira and acknowledging my sincerity. Whenever any of you need something from me, feel free to call me because I have my own Aikatsu Phone now. I will surely answer your call and return to help you, regardless of where I am."

Yurika: "Not to mention, Kaede's spirit has acknowledged you. Like I told you before, I have no further doubts about you being one of my friends."

Ringo: "I will also gladly welcome you to Nandemo Bento everytime you come back for our bento, Camilla- _chan_."

Camilla: "Thank you, Mrs.Hoshimiya."

Ichigo: "So, when will you leave."

Camilla: "Probably right about now."

Ichigo: "Truly? Then be sure to watch yourself and stay safe out there."

Camilla: "Don't worry, Ichigo, I will." (winks)

Shortly after, Naoto brings Camilla's 5wingZ Gundam out of the hangar for Camilla to use.

Naoto: "Camilla, here's your Gundam."

Camilla: "Oh, great."

Without wasting any time, Camilla hops into her Gundam's cockpit.

Camilla: "So then, folks. I'll be going now. Stay strong, and keep your Aikatsu going!"

Camilla closes the cockpit hatch as 5wingZ Gundam begins to fly.

Aoi: "Goodbye, Camilla!"

Idols: "Goodbye!"

Miyu: "Be careful out there, Dinah- _senpai_! And never forget about us!!"

Otome: "Please visit us again sometime if you have the chance! And also, LOVE YOU!!"

Camilla: "Worry not, guys. I will definitely return here anytime I get the chance! And I will miss all of you!! Farewell, everyone! Farewell!!"

5wingZ Gundam turns into Waverider mode and flies away fast.

Ichigo: "Well, there she goes."

Akari: "I barely knew her, and now she's already gone."

Ichigo: "She told us that she'll eventually come back on certain occasions. So, don't worry, we might see her again someday."

Akari: "Oh, I see."

Ran: "And, Akari, I hope you're getting ready for your Aikatsu. You're going to pay your revenge for failing to enter this school last year, right?"

Akari: "Yes."

Ran: "Then you must prepare yourself because this school will start another audition in about one or two weeks from now."

Akari: "Truly?! Nice! Then I will show them all my determination!"

Ichigo: "I believe you can, Akari- _chan_."

Akari: "Also, if Nijiyama- _senpai_ became Kiriya- _senpai_ 's apprentice, then what if I become your apprentice, Hoshimiya- _senpai_?"

Ichigo: "Oh, wow, me becoming your mentor?"

Aoi: "Come on, Ichigo. Just accept it! That would be a great opportunity for you to show your skills as a full-fledged _senpai_!"

Ichigo: "Yeah, that actually sounds interesting to try out."

Akari: "Then you're willing to accept me as your apprentice? Yeah, I'm so glad!"

Miyu: "Nice, then the two of you have your own apprentice."

Ran: "Also, you two are already prepared for your ultimate showdown, right?"

Ichigo: "Of course we are, Ran."

As Ichigo says that, both the XNStrike and Ao Futuris are brought out from the hangar. The XNStrike looks different as it now possess a familiar-looking backpack. It actually has the Twin Drive System in it.

Aoi: "Yes, we will face **WM** and prove our worth to the idol world. And also lead Ichigo to her highest dream of actually becoming more than Starlight Queen, a Top Idol!"

Ichigo: "No, Aoi. Once we surpass **WM** , both of us will become Top Idol Unit, even surpassing Masquerade of all Units. And let's not forget our aim of reaching the infinity and transcending it."

Ringo: "Amazing. I truly like your determination, Ichigo. I will support you with all my heart."

Taichi: "As your father, I am so proud of you. You have my full support, Ichigo."

Raichi: "Fight on, _Onee-chan,_ Aoi- _neesan_! I'm right behind you all the time!"

Ran: "Also, being the core of Soleil, we will also continue our Aikatsu together."

Aoi: "Of course we will. Soleil will never die off with us as its core."

Ichigo and Aoi looks at their Gundams behind them.

Johnny: "So, _honeys_ , are you two ready to finally have your true showdown against **WM** and prove your worth of becoming the absolute Top Idol Unit?"

Ichigo/Aoi: "Yes!"

Johnny: "Then let's go! I've been waiting to see the results of all your trainings that I gave to you!"

Ichigo and Aoi quickly boards their Gundams.

Ichigo: "Wait a sec, Aoi. Don't you still need Miyu- _chan_ to operate Ao Futuris?"

Aoi: "Actually, because of this _stranger alien_ System, I can now pilot Ao Futuris by myself without having Miyu- _chan_ as a mandatory assistant to maintain the Twin Drive System. Yes, my Innovator power is in the works here. Sure, she has become an optional pilot, but that doesn't make her obsolete, don't get me wrong. Remember, her synch-rate was maxed out after we defeated Seira, thanks to that system and my Innovator power cranking it up."

Ichigo: "Wow, just wow."

Aoi: "But don't worry, our amazing _kebab_ has foreseen that you will also undergo Innovation. Also, your XNStrike appears to have the Twin Drive System on it now, which means your path to Innovation is wide open."

Ichigo: "My Gundam now has the Twin Drive System?"

Aoi: "Like the principle of an Idol Unit. Synchronization, harmonization, and unity between each other in order to make a perfect Idol Unit. Twin Drive System works in roughly the same way."

Ichigo: "Amazing. I will remember that to keep us strong."

Aoi: "Now, I wonder if Miyu- _chan_ can get her own Gundam. If she can, that would be _odayaka janai_."

Ichigo: "Or have Futuring Girl build a brand-new, much stronger Gundam for you, while you pass down your Ao Futuris to Miyu- _chan_."

Aoi: "Hmm, that might work."

Johnny: "Okay then, _honeys_ , you all ready?"

Both: "Yes!!"

Ichigo: "XNStrike, Hoshimiya Ichigo--!"

Aoi: "Ao Futuris, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Both: "Taking off and transcending infinity!!"

With their Gundams, Ichigo and Aoi takes off to start their true showdown against **WM.** Everyone are watching happily as the two are completely reunited in an unbreakable union that will reach and transcend infinity, as **Ein Sof**."

Johnny: "I'm so proud of them right now. They have reached a whole new level of awesomeness that not many idols can achieve. Don't you agree, Headmistress?"

Johnny looks behind him, and apparently Orihime is there.

Orihime: "I truly agree. These two has brought this idol world a new hope."

Johnny: "After all, not only they are idols. They are one with their Gundams."

Orihime: "Correct. They have truly become... _Gundams_."

* * *

Weeks later, far in space, the _Longinus_ appears to be intact after getting blown away by the explosion of Seira's Gundam. It keeps floating and floating until it eventually lands on the Moon, stabbing on its surface. As the _Longinus_ stabs the Moon's surface, the Twinkle Star Cup has just ended with **Ein Sof** 's victory over **WM**. They have won their ultimate competition and become the real Top Idol Unit. Also, at roughly the same time, Akari has finally avenged herself by succeeding in her audition to enter Starlight Academy. On that day, Akari has officially become a Starlight idol.

After **Ein Sof** 's ultimate victory, Akari opens up her Aikatsu phone, curious of the current Aikatsu rankings. She becomes so amazed and happy when she sees both Ichigo and Aoi appears in the first place, tying with each other. Their showdown as **Ein Sof** has ended with their absolute triumph over **WM** , turning them into the true **Top Idol Unit** that has even surpassed the legend that is Masquerade. They are truly on their way to reach and transcend infinity, being crowned as the absolute greatest Idol Unit ever existed in this idol world that has even transcended the glory of God by becoming Gundams themselves. Along with that, Ichigo achieves the title of **Top Idol** alongside Aoi, finally surpassing the originally nigh-unbeatable Mizuki and truly fulfilling her absolute highest dreams.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_... Kiriya- _senpai_... You finally made it!"

**It is done, My Lord!!**

However, little did she know that Seira's name still remains on the fifth place of the rankings for God-knows-what reason...


End file.
